Surprise Surprise
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Dopo il week end negli Hamptons, Kate Beckett rimane incinta a sorpresa: la loro coppia recentemente formata riuscirà a superare lo sconvolgimento delle loro vite? Seguito di "Un colpo di testa"
1. Chapter 1

Beckett guardò il cellulare per l'ennesima volta, da quando era arrivata quella mattina al distretto. Nessuna telefonata, nessun messaggio. Castle era via da una settimana e sarebbe dovuto tornare solo il giorno dopo, ma non era da lui non farsi sentire, in qualche modo. Appoggiò il telefono e decise di tornare al lavoro e per qualche minuto le sembrò di poter riuscire a concentrarsi sul caso, ma poi qualcosa la distrasse e le venne in mente di non aver controllato le mail, e dicendosi che era l'ultima volta e poi basta, non poteva certo stare a ossessionarsi così, aprì velocemente la sua casella di posta e aspettò speranzosa, fissando l'icona che ruotava. Niente.  
Evidentemente era troppo impegnato, o non aveva campo. O l'avevano rapito gli alieni.  
Trovò comunque posta da Lanie, con i risultati del laboratorio, quindi abbandonò il cellulare, compose il numero del suo interno e, finalmente, riuscì a immergersi nel suo lavoro, senza pensare ad altro. Sono solo ventiquattro ore, si disse in una pausa, staccando gli occhi dal pc. Non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno a se stessa, ma una settimana senza di lui era stata dura. Non era da lei sentire la mancanza di qualcuno, non qualcuno di sesso maschile, non qualcuno con cui aveva un... legame. Era, anzi, stata contenta di avere tempo per sé, di andare a letto presto, di fare tutte quelle cose che non aveva più avuto il tempo di fare, da quando era stata travolta dall'uragano Castle a tempo pieno. Era passata qualche settimana, da quando avevano sommato pazzia alla pazzia e avevano deciso di provarci. A far cosa, non l'aveva ancora capito con certezza, ma intanto erano stati giorni di adrenalina e felicità assolute, che un po' le facevano paura, ma poi lui arrivava e lei ricominciava a credere che fosse possibile. Era possibile. E le mancava da morire. Non ne aveva mai abbastanza di stare con lui, dormire con lui, svegliarsi e trovarlo a guardarla, e anche mentre risolvevano i casi, seri e responsabili, avvertiva sempre quel brivido di eccitazione sotterranea che le derivava dal condividere un segreto con lui.  
Gli altri non avevano notato niente, e loro non avevano messo al corrente nessuno della loro relazione. In primo luogo perchè era tutto talmente magico che lo volevano tenere per sé, almeno per il momento. Un momento molto lungo, erano entrambi d'accordo. E poi perchè non potevano ufficialmente avere una relazione, la politica del dipartimento non lo permetteva. E, in ultimo, perchè Espo e Ryan li avrebbero presi in giro fino alla morte, e a lei non dispiaceva certo evitarsi l'esperienza.

Lo sentì ancora prima di vederlo e il suo cuore fece un salto. "Come mi è mancato questo odore di sangue e di casa", proclamò ai quattro venti, uscendo dall'ascensore. Lei alzò la testa e il suo viso si aprì per un attimo al sorriso, mostrando apertamente la gioia inaspettata di vederlo, prima di ricomporsi e tornare seria. La solita irreprensibile Beckett. Sapeva che invece lui l'aveva notato. Notava tutto di lei.  
Lo vide venire nella sua direzione, dopo aver salutato gli altri.  
"Ehi, Beckett, qualche caso bizzarro dei tuoi?", le chiese con tono indifferente a beneficio di chi li stava ascoltando, ma rivolgendole uno sguardo così intenso da farle battere il cuore più forte.  
"Buongiorno a te, Castle. Non dovevi tornare domani?", si informò fingendosi molto occupata a controllare dei documenti e dandogli solo una breve occhiata.  
"Mi sono liberato prima e sono riuscito a prendere un volo questa mattina presto, ed eccomi qua, a portavi aiuto con il brillante acume...".  
"Sì, certo, lo sappiamo, come faremmo senza di te... dì la verità che ti mancavamo", lo prese in giro.  
Lui non rispose e questo la fece fermare con un foglio in mano per alzare gli occhi a guardarlo.  
"Beh... tecnicamente, sì, è perchè mi mancavi", le sussurrò a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire da nessuno.  
Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo di muto rimprovero, e tornò ostentatamente a fare il suo lavoro, ma sapeva che lui stava sorridendo e, da qualche parte, non riusciva a smettere di sorridere neanche lei.  
"Allora, detective, cosa abbiamo? Dammi qualcosa di interessante, mi sono già annoiato abbastanza negli ultimi giorni...", la pregò, facendole l'occhiolino.  
Lei gli illustrò il caso alla lavagna, concentrata a dargli tutti i dettagli possibili e amando quel momento in cui le loro menti, così diverse e all'apparenza incompatibili, si connettevano e, d'improvviso, tutti gli elementi che sembravano slegati e insensati, si univano a formare un quadro.  
"Sicuri che non c'entri la CIA?", chiese Castle dopo qualche minuto di silenzio concentrato, in cui aveva analizzato attentamente tutti i dati.  
Forse non proprio la connessione che aveva in mente lei...  
"Dimentico sempre, Castle, quanto ci è di aiuto il tuo brillante acume...", replicò con sarcasmo.  
"Ehi, sono appena arrivato. E poi prima o poi la CIA farà un passo falso e io sarò lì pronto a... cosa c'è Beckett? Stai bene?", si informò preoccupato, vedendola impallidire.  
"Niente. Ho... lo stomaco sottosopra e sono un po' stanca. Deve essere qualcosa che ho mangiato. O forse è influenza", lo mise al corrente senza dar troppo peso alla cosa.  
"Cosa hai mangiato?".  
"Oh, non so esattamente, ieri sera abbiamo lavorato fino a tardi e qualcuno ha ordinato qualcosa e io sono arrivata tardi e ho mangiato quello che era rimasto".  
"E quando sei stata male?".  
"Castle, mi stai facendo il terzo grado? Adesso sto bene. E' passato tutto. Quando finalmente dormirò un numero di ore decente, mi riprenderò completamente. Contento Dottor Stranamore?", concluse abbassando la voce di un tono e lanciandogli un'occhiata provocante.  
"Mmmh, che belle immagini mi stanno venendo in mente", accavallò una gamba accomodandosi meglio sulla sua sedia (scomoda, ma sua), con fare sognante.  
"E io che per stasera avevo in mente folli festeggiamenti, e, invece, mi toccherà metterti a letto alle nove", riprese, per nulla dispiaciuto dall'idea.  
"Mi piacerebbe, Castle, sentirti cantare la ninnananna, ma temo che anche stasera farò tardi".  
"Questo significa che non ci vediamo?", la guardò allarmato. "Io ho un appuntamento, ma contavo di venire a prenderti, più tardi, fingere di non accompagnarti a casa, fingere di non baciarti e fingere che non stiamo insieme e non dormiamo insieme ".  
"Hai ragione, anche io avrei molta voglia di fingere di non fare queste cose, ma...sei tu che sei tornato un giorno prima".  
Stava rifiutando a malincuore, ma non poteva fare diversamente.  
"Ok. Faremo così. Passerò di qui quando avrò finito, starò con te ad aiutarti, e poi se avrai voglia della compagnia di un uomo molto, molto affascinante, per la notte...", le sussurrò guardandosi in giro per accertarsi che nessuno stesse origliando.  
"Hai voglia invece di accompagnarmi per un pezzo, mentre vado a parlare con una persona? E' di strada per il tuo appuntamento", gli propose lei, invece di rispondere e lui accettò subito la possibilità di stare finalmente da solo con lei.  
"Ai suoi ordini, detective", e, nemmeno il tempo di dirlo che si era già alzato in piedi ed era corso a chiamare l'ascensore.  
Non si erano ancora chiuse del tutto le porte, che le aveva messo una mano tra i capelli, dandole un bacio leggero. "Mi sei mancata davvero", le disse a fior di labbra.  
Anche tu, Castle", rispose infilandogli una mano sotto la camicia, con il bisogno urgente di sentire la sua pelle nuda.  
"Non avete messo le telecamere in ascensore durante la mia assenza, vero?", si preoccupò, mentre le faceva scorrere la lingua sul labbro inferiore, prima di mordicchiarlo.  
"No", rispose lei con un mugolio. "Ma dura sempre troppo poco".  
Lui si staccò da lei: "Stiamo sempre parlando di ascensore, giusto? Perché finora non ti sei mai lamentata...".  
"Castle!", lo rimproverò senza essere credibile, perchè le veniva da ridere.  
"Sì, stavo parlando dei quattro piani di ascensore, non era certo una critica alle tue infinite e durevoli capacità amatorie. Non mi permetterei mai", rispose, rassegnata e insieme divertita, di fronte alla sua vanità.  
"Ottimo. E' sempre meglio chiarire, prima di avere qualche problema comunicativo", le rispose, rubandole un ultimo bacio, prima che le porte si aprissero.

Era una giornata infernale di fine luglio, il caldo aveva già smesso da diverse ore di essere sopportabile e la luce era così accecante da costringerli a socchiudere gli occhi, mentre l'asfalto sembrava liquefarsi sotto ai loro piedi. Faceva venir voglia di mare, di sabbia che scotta, panorami, ombra. Castle aveva in mente di convincerla a prendersi una pausa e di farla tornare negli Hamptons, che si sarebbero, secondo i suoi programmi, finalmente goduti pienamente. Non riusciva a pensare a niente di meglio che averla tutta per sé, fuori dall'ufficio.  
"Beckett, come mai sei così lenta, oggi? Di solito non riesco a starti dietro", notò Castle, sconcertato, girandosi ad aspettarla.  
"E' la nuova versione del 'Manuale del playboy secondo Richard Castle"? Perché ti informo il risultato che non è proprio gradevole".  
Lui non riprese a camminare, obbligandola a fermarsi.  
"No. E' che non mi sembra che tu stia bene". Cominciava a sentire un principio di ansia. Gli sembrò perfino che avesse il respiro un po' corto.  
"Sto bene, Castle, te l'ho detto, ho mal di stomaco e sono stanca morta. E odio questo caldo. Dio, mi sembra di essere in una fornace, senza mai un attimo di tregua. Quest'anno è peggio del solito", si lamentò lei.  
Questo non era da lei. Lamentarsi e non tollerare il caldo. Anzi, di solito volteggiava per la città fresca come una rosa, mentre il resto della città boccheggiava per l'afa. E amava il sole caldo sulla pelle.  
"Adesso che sono qui ci penso io a rimetterti in sesto, ok?", le promise. Erano arrivati al punto in cui le loro strade si dovevano separare, e lui avrebbe invece voluto stare con lei, incapace di farsi bastare la sua presenza.  
"Ok", accettò sollevata. "Mi sei mancato anche tu", aggiunse piano.  
Lui si chinò per baciarla, ma lei fu veloce a ritrarsi. "Cosa stai facendo? Potrebbero vederci!", si guardò in giro con apprensione.  
"Ci sono milioni di persone, turisti compresi, chi vuoi che ci veda?", cercò di tranquillizzarla Castle. Questa storia di tenere segreta la loro storia era per lo più divertente, ma qualche volta lei tendeva a diventare paranoica. Ma rispettò i suoi desideri, e si limitò a metterle una mano sulla guancia, che sentì umida sotto alle sue dita.  
Forse era lui che stava diventando paranoico.

Diverse ore dopo, che a entrambi erano sembrate eterne, Castle ritrovò finalmente la via del distretto. Nonostante fosse calata la sera, il caldo era ancora feroce e lui si trovò a desiderare il refrigerio dell'aria condizionata del suo loft, in cui non era ancora riuscito a tornare.  
Beckett era ancora seduta alla scrivania, così come l'aveva trovata quel mattino. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sollevarla di peso e portarla via di lì. Era stanco di non poterla avere tutta per sé, era tornato prima apposta per passare un po' di tempo con lei, ma doveva dividerla con documenti e scartoffie varie.  
"Sicura di non poter mollare tutto e venire via con me? Ti preparo la cena e poi... la notte è giovane...", le propose, sapendo già in partenza che non avrebbe accettato. Il senso del dovere di Kate Beckett era qualcosa contro cui sapeva di essere sconfitto in partenza.  
"Mi piacerebbe tanto, Castle", rispose, approfittando del suo arrivo per staccarsi dai fogli che aveva davanti e per stiracchiarsi, dando un po' di sollievo ai muscoli della schiena. "Ma credo di averne ancora per un po'. Perché non vai a casa, inizi a preparare quella cena che mi hai promesso e io ti raggiungo dopo?", gli propose.  
"Sei esausta. Dovresti davvero spegnere tutto e andare a casa", obiettò lui.  
"Castle", lo ammonì. "Non ricominciare".  
"Ok, come vuoi. Ti porto una tazza di caffè?".  
"Sì, grazie. Oggi sono stata così impegnata che non ho avuto nemmeno il tempo berlo. E in questi giorni non c'era nessuno che me lo preparava", accettò, grata. Come aveva fatto a stare senza di lui per giorni? E per anni prima di incontrarlo?  
Lui arrivò dopo qualche minuto con due tazze di caffè, e aspettò che lei smettesse di scrivere qualcosa, prima di allungargliene una.  
Quanto le erano mancati quei momenti tutti per loro, in cui erano da soli al distretto e la sua scrivania definiva i limiti del loro universo.  
Kate chiuse gli occhi pregustando il sapore forte del caffè, come lo sapeva fare lui, e gli effetti della caffeina sul suo sistema nervoso.  
Ma, non appena bevve un sorso, fece una smorfia disgustata e si trattenne dallo sputare nella tazza, che appoggiò schifata sulla scrivania, cercando un fazzoletto.  
"Castle. Che caffè mi hai portato? Hai perso il tocco?".  
Lui guardò prima lei, poi la propria tazza, prese un altro sorso e le disse, cauto: "A me sembra il solito caffè".  
Lei respirò a fondo per reprimere la nausea che stava aumentando, cercando di calmare il suo stomaco, che aveva ricominciato a farsi sentire.  
"Devi aver bevuto dei caffè orribili, se questo ti sembra buono. E' cambiata la miscela? C'è un altro fornitore?", replicò lei, ancora schifata.  
Castle non disse niente. Finì il suo caffè, prese la tazza di Kate, andò nello stanzino, versò tutto il contenuto dentro al lavandino, la sciacquò e tornò a sedersi lentamente davanti a lei.  
"Kate". Sembrava così serio che Kate lo fissò incuriosita.  
"Devi fare un test", le disse con un tono che non ammetteva repliche, anche se aveva cercato di essere calmo e di non far trasparire l'urgenza.  
Lei sbuffò. "Ancora con questa storia? Sto bene. Te l'ho già detto milioni di volte, oggi. Ti sei fissato con questa cosa e non mi stai dando tregua. E poi ho appena fatto la mia visita annuale della polizia. Sono sana come un pesce".  
"Un test di gravidanza", specificò asciutto Castle, sporgendosi verso di lei, per diminuire la distanza tra di loro.  
Lei lo guardò, dapprima senza capire. La gravidanza di chi? Poi, quando il significato esatto delle parole sembrò penetrare nella nebbia che le ovattava il cervello, si ritrasse da lui, scuotendo la testa, come a voler scacciare il più lontano possibile un pensiero troppo orribile per poter solo essere preso in considerazione.  
"E'... uno scherzo?! Lo trovi divertente?", furono le prime, taglienti, parole che le uscirono dalla bocca.  
Era impazzito? Lei non era incinta. Assolutamente.  
"Kate...", cercò di intervenire lui per non far degenerare la situazione.  
"No". Suonò più come un'ultima difesa disperata, che come una risposta. "No. No. No. No", ripeté come un mantra, più a se stessa che a lui. Come se fosse convinta che bastasse questo per poter imporre al suo corpo i suoi desideri, solo con la pura forza di volontà.  
"Castle...", riprese con voce tremante di rabbia. "Devi andare a casa. E' tardi. Devo finire ancora un sacco di cose. E sono stanca. E tu vieni qui e mi... distrai".  
Lui sapeva riconoscere un atteggiamento di negazione, quando lo vedeva. E la conoscenza abbastanza da sapere di doverle lasciare i suoi spazi e che non lo stava mandando via, desiderando invece che lui insistesse per restare.  
Voleva proprio rimanere da sola.  
Le prese una mano tra le sue, appoggiò le labbra delicatamente sull'interno del polso, e si alzò.  
"Chiamami, quando... sempre. Quando vuoi".  
Prese la giacca e se ne andò.


	2. 2

Dopo che Castle se ne fu andato, lasciandola sola, Beckett rimase a lungo a fissare il vuoto.  
In un ultimo tentativo di fare qualcosa di utile, cercò di concentrarsi su date e numeri che lei stessa aveva scritto sulla lavagna, ma senza riuscirci.  
Tutto si dissolveva davanti ai suoi occhi, come se fosse incapace di fissarsi su un singolo dettaglio.  
Nel suo lavoro doveva essere capace di chiudere le sue emozioni in un cassetto, e mettersi a disposizione dell'altro, delle vittime, delle loro famiglie.  
Solo se riusciva a creare il vuoto dentro di sé, poteva avvicinarsi a loro e aiutarli concretamente. Avevano bisogno di fatti e di giustizia ed era compito suo darglieli. Con il tempo questa abitudine era diventata automatica: prendere le distanze, anestetizzarsi dalle emozioni, essere lucida anche quando il mondo sembrava andare in frantumi. E funzionava soprattutto nella sua via personale. Non era sano, ma la faceva andare avanti.  
In questo momento, tutto quello che aveva imparato, non serviva più. Non riusciva a usarlo. Non riusciva a mettere questo pensiero in un angolo della sua mente, da cui non avrebbe potuto farle del male. Neutralizzarlo.  
Non voleva cedere alla stanchezza, perchè non voleva ammettere che quello potesse essere un sintomo, ma si sentiva esausta. Non osava nemmeno guardarsi per non vedere, improvvisamente, un'estranea.  
Non riusciva a dirlo ad alta voce. Sarebbe stato come dargli anche solo una possibilità di esistere. E, invece, non esisteva. Fine del discorso.

Passò molto tempo immobile, seduta sul bordo della scrivania, a braccia incrociate. I pensieri erano confusi e volavano via prima che riuscisse a diventarne consapevole.  
A un certo punto, però, il buon senso e un po' dell'antica determinazione, che sembrava averla abbandonata, le vennero in soccorso.  
Doveva agire. Era sempre stata brava a farlo. Era inutile figurarsi una realtà più spaventosa di quella che, sicuramente, era. Raccolse le sue cose, prese la borsa, spense le luci, e uscì nella notte.  
Salì in macchina e, dopo un breve momento in cui tenne le mani sul volante senza riuscire a muoversi, si scostò i capelli dal viso, si fece forza, e mise un moto.  
Il traffico a quell'ora della notte era finalmente scorrevole, e non fece fatica a trovare un supermercato aperto tutto la notte.  
Dicendosi che prima avesse affrontato la situazione, e prima si sarebbero potuti mettere questa storia alle spalle, entrò e vagò negli scaffali, insieme ad altri animali notturni come lei.  
Trovò quello che stava cercando e, sentendosi come avesse sulla testa una freccia a indicarla, afferrò qualche scatola a caso, senza neppure leggere le etichette. Del resto non sapeva nemmeno quale marca fosse la migliore, o come funzionasse la procedura.  
Era presto? Era tardi? Doveva fare le analisi? Doveva chiamare il suo medico?  
Calmati, si disse. Stai correndo troppo con il pensiero. Fai questo test, e poi sarà finito tutto.  
Con la sensazione che tutti la stessero fissando, si avviò verso la cassa, dove depositò il malloppo con una certa apprensione.  
Smettila. Ti stai comportando come se stessi comprando droga sottobanco. Lo fanno tutte le donne, almeno una volta nella vita. Lei no, a dire il vero, ma questo perchè era una persona responsabile e, come tale, infatti, non poteva essere... non poteva essere quella cosa che diceva Castle.  
Poi, lui, un uomo, come poteva saperne più di lei? Tentò di convincerci in un incessante dialogo con se stessa che cominciava a sfinirla, mentre pagava e tornava in macchina.  
Di sicuro come donna doveva sentirlo, no? Doveva scendere su di lei una specie di... di consapevolezza superiore, ecco.  
Non glielo doveva dire qualcuno da fuori. Se lei non sentiva niente, era perchè non c'era niente da sentire.  
Era la natura. Doveva attivarsi qualcosa, che le faceva immediatamente venire voglia di piangere davanti a pagliaccetti azzurri e biberon, no? Non avrebbe dovuto commuoversi alla vita di neonati nella culla?  
A lei non stava accadendo niente di tutto questo, quindi era in salvo. I suoi ormoni erano saldi e gli stessi di sempre.  
Castle si sbagliava. Probabilmente si trattava di una sua proiezione, di un desiderio inespresso, ma lei non voleva sapere niente dell'inconscio altrui e della voglia di paternità della gente.  
Stava bene così com'era.

Arrivò a casa, molto più calma di quando era uscita dal distretto, convinta ormai di aver sbagliato a dar retta alle fantasie sfrenate di Castle, che l'avevano inutilmente spaventata, ma che erano di fatto solo fantasie, pure e semplici. Così tipicamente da lui. Anzi, proprio sapendo che erano da lui, avrebbe dovuto evitare di farsi coinvolgere in questo modo. Lui esagerava, sempre. La CIA, giusto? Ecco, stavamo parlando di una persona del genere.  
Allineò i test che aveva comprato sul tavolo della cucina, prima di andare a farsi una doccia, senza degnarli di un'altra occhiata.  
Si tolse la camicia e non poté fare a meno di dare un'occhiata veloce in basso.  
Era tutto come prima, visto? Era la stessa di sempre. Nessun cambiamento in vista.  
Lasciò i capelli ad asciugare all'aria, tanto faceva abbastanza caldo, si mise le prime cose pulite che trovò nel cassetto, e si sedette sul divano, decisa a ignorare a tutti i costi quello che sembrava chiamarla dal tavolo.  
Non avrei dovuto neanche comprarli, si disse. Adesso li metterò in un cassetto e li terrò come monito per la prossima volta in cui Castle tenterà di convincermi di una stramba teoria.  
Ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi inquieta, e di girarsi ogni tanto a dare una rapida occhiata.  
Cosa penso che mi facciano? Che mi tendano un agguato?  
Aveva voglia di bere qualcosa di forte. E a questo pensiero spalancò gli occhi. Aveva bevuto alcool nell'ultimo periodo? Preso medicine? Fatto qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato, senza saperlo?  
Smettila, si disse per l'ennesima volta. Puoi bere quanto vuoi, al massimo danneggerai il tuo fegato, e nient'altro.  
Alla fine, non riuscendo più a fare finta di niente, si alzò, li prese in mano, cercò il telefono nella borsa e, adirata con se stessa perchè non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, richiamò il numero di Castle.  
Lui rispose al primo squillo, come se non stesse aspettando altro.  
"Sono io", si presentò, come se fosse necessario.  
"Kate", rispose preoccupato e insieme sollevato nel sentirla.  
"Puoi... venire qui?", chiese passandosi una mano tra i capelli, stringendoli in un nodo che si scompose appena li lasciò andare.  
"Arrivo subito", le promise. Lei sentì dei rumori in sottofondo, indovinò che stava prendendo le chiavi e sentì sbattere la porta di ingresso. Il tutto nel giro di qualche secondo, come se stesse aspettando di farlo da ore.  
"Castle... è tardi e magari stavi già dormendo, io... non so neanche che ore siano. Magari ci vediamo domani?", propose improvvisamente pentita di avergli chiesto di raggiungerla.  
Lui tagliò corto davanti alle sue scuse e le disse solo: "Il tempo di arrivare", e il telefono fu muto e lei lo guardò un istante prima di lanciarlo sul divano, abbandonandosi contro i cuscini.  
Doveva essersi addormentata, perchè, quando Castle suonò il campanello, si svegliò di soprassalto, disorientata. Si alzò intontita e andò ad aprire la porta. Vederlo le diede un'immediata sensazione di sollievo e si protese verso di lui.  
Castle allungò le braccia in automatico e lei si abbandonò contro il suo corpo, permettendosi di ricevere il suo sostegno e grata di non essere da sola.  
Lui la baciò tra i capelli, cullandola e lei avrebbe voluto rimanere così per sempre, ma poi la realtà fece capolino e lei si scostò per farlo passare, indicandogli i test sul tavolo.  
Lui li guardò per un attimo, e poi estrasse un sacchetto dalla tasca della giacca, e allineò il contenuto sul tavolo. Li fissarono entrambi.  
"Cosa dici? Li vendiamo al mercato nero? I tuoi sono più colorati, dove li hai trovati?", le propose sorridendo e lei, a un tratto, pensò che forse questa situazione non era il dramma che pensava. Era sempre l'effetto che le faceva Castle.

Lei lo fece sedere sul divano, non ancora pronta a sapere la verità e intenzionata, prima, a fargli un discorso.  
"Voglio solo precisare che penso che la tua ipotesi sia assurda. Ma siccome non ti convinceresti in altro modo, ho deciso di essere molto, molto ragionevole, e di fare un test. Promettimi che, dopo stasera, non ne parleremo più", gli disse solennemente.  
"Se è negativo", obiettò Castle.  
"E' negativo", lo corresse Kate, senza lasciare spazio a nessun'altra possibilità.  
"Ok. Se è negativo. Quindi, lo fai ora?", acconsentì Castle diplomaticamente.  
Lei lo guardò smarrita e frustrata al tempo stesso.  
"Castle, non so neanche come funziona!", sbottò con una nota di panico nella voce.  
"Dai, Beckett, non dirmi che...".  
"No".  
"Ma..."  
"Non andare neanche avanti con il discorso!".  
"Ok. Vuoi che ti... spieghi?". Propose Castle, sentendosi leggermente ridicolo. Doveva dirglielo lui?  
"No, grazie. Ho letto le istruzioni, e più o meno ho capito. So che dovrei aspettare domani mattina, ma non c'è nessuna possibilità che io aspetti delle ore. Non se ne parla. Quindi... ", si alzò in piedi. "Adesso vado di là, facciamo questa cosa, e poi andiamo a dormire. Va bene?".  
Si chinò per prendere tutti i test dal tavolo, e si diresse verso il bagno. Castle si alzò per seguirla, ma lei lo fermò sulla soglia.  
"Dove credi di andare?", gli chiese sospettosa.  
"Vengo con te, facciamo il test insieme", le spiegò come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
"No. Tu non mi guarderai fare pipì sopra un bastoncino", affermò con decisione, prima di chiudergli la porta in faccia.  
"Beckett, se questa cosa va avanti, dovrai rivedere un attimo le tue aspettative di privacy", replicò, alzando la voce per farsi sentire.  
"Castle! Non sei di aiuto!", la sentì gridare da dentro.

Castle si sedette vicino alla porta, appoggiato alla parete. La sentì muoversi e, dopo un tempo che gli sembrò infinito, finalmente lei uscì e si lasciò scivolare esausta accanto a lui, la schiena contro il muro come lui e le loro teste a toccarsi  
"Quindi?", chiese Castle al colmo dell'impazienza, incredulo che non gli stesse svelando il responso.  
"Non ho guardato. Ho solo... fatto", gli spiegò come se fosse ovvio.  
"E adesso stiamo qui ad aspettare che mettano radici e diano frutti?".  
"C'è bisogno di un po' di tempo, no? Non c'è tutta questa fretta. Non scappano".  
Rimasero per un po' in silenzio, si sentiva solo il ticchettio di un orologio, da qualche parte nell'appartamento, che lo stava facendo impazzire.  
"Hai mai immaginato che saremmo finiti in una situazione del genere?", gli chiese dopo qualche tempo.  
Lui fece una pausa, prima di rispondere, e lei capì che sì, ci aveva pensato.  
"Castle!", esclamò in preda all'orrore. "Era una domanda retorica! Quando... avresti pensato... a questo? O forse la domanda giusta è 'Perché'?".  
"Beckett... scrivo libri su di te. E' il mio lavoro... immaginarti", cercò di difendersi Castle.  
"E, quindi, immaginandomi, eri arrivato proprio a questo scenario esatto?".  
"Sai una cosa? Dovremmo finire qui, prima che questo discorso cominci a degenerare", le rispose con la voce che via via si abbassava di tono, sotto al suo sguardo severo.  
Ancora silenzio. Ancora attesa.  
"Quanti ne hai fatti?", si informò più per dire qualcosa, che per reale interesse.  
"Tutti".  
"Tutti? Direi allora che il primo è pronto!".  
Lei fece un respiro profondo.  
"Castle, puoi smettere di essere così precipitoso, calmarti un attimo e aspettare... i tempi?".  
"Ok".  
Pausa. Di nuovo silenzio.  
"E quanto sarebbero questi tempi?"  
"Castle!", lo zittì al colmo dell'esasperazione. Non stava mai zitto?  
Dopo aver passato qualche altro minuto a fissare le righe delle tende, lei non ce la fece più ."Ok, basta, devo saperlo".,  
"Grazie al cielo, pensavo di dover star qui tutta la notte!", rispose lui balzando in piedi. Lei non si mosse dalla sua tana.  
"Non vai a prenderli?", le chiese sorpreso.  
"No, vai tu". Rispose lei faticando a trovare la voce.  
"Tu non vieni?".  
"No. Ti aspetto qui".  
"Per precisare meglio la questione, vuoi che vada dentro a prenderli soltanto, o posso anche guardare? Non vorrei che poi, in futuro, uscisse questa cosa e io venissi colpevolizzato per...".  
"Castle", lo interruppe irata. "Vuoi anche girare un video?!".  
"Posso farlo?", volle sapere lui, già rallegrandosi dell'idea e pronto a prendere il telefono.  
"Certo che no! Vai dentro e prendi quei dannati test e facciamola finita", gli ordinò.

Lui entrò, lasciando la porta aperta, si avvicinò al lavabo e, cercando di calmare l'ansia senza successo, ne prese in mano uno. E poi due. E poi tutti.  
Si diede una lunga occhiata allo specchio, e poi si fece forza e uscì, ostentando una certa calma, a suo beneficio.  
Si sedette di nuovo al posto di prima, senza dire niente.  
"Sei pronta?", le chiese dolcemente, coprendole una mano con la sua.  
Lei aveva la testa tra le ginocchia e il "No" che le uscì era a malapena udibile.  
"Allora mi metto qui e dimmi tu quando...".  
"Dimmelo!", gli ringhiò addosso.  
"Ok. Kate", iniziò, prima di fermarsi per fare una pausa a effetto.  
"Avremo un bambino!", le comunicò facendo finalmente esplodere l'entusiasmo che aveva cercato di trattenere davanti a lei.  
Lei guardò ammutolita quel viso pieno di gioia, e aspettativa, e futuro, si prese la testa tra le mani e gemette: "Mi viene da vomitare".  
Lui le tolse i capelli dalla fronte. "E' la nausea? Perché non provi le liquirizie? Ho letto in un sito che funzionano... Mi sono fermato a prenderle, prima di venire qui", le comunicò, sollecito.  
"Metaforicamente", puntualizzò Kate con voce tagliente, prima di rimettersi la testa tra le ginocchia.

Le girava la testa. Voleva rimanere da sola. Non voleva rimanere da sola. Non osava incrociare i suoi occhi per non leggere la sua felicità e non potergli rispondere con altrettanta gioiosa aspettativa. E doveva ricordarsi di eliminare dal vocabolario tutte le parole che avevano a che fare con qualsiasi cosa che riguardasse l'aspettare.  
"Ma... come?", riuscì soltanto a dire. "Come è successo?".  
"Oh, in quanto a quello, presumo nel modo classico", rispose Castle con una nota divertita nella voce.  
Era chiaramente di buon umore e non si rendeva conto che lei non era sulla sua lunghezza d'onda.  
"Sì, ma... è impossibile. Si saranno sbagliati. E' uscito per tutti lo stesso risultato?". Kate non aveva nessuna voglia di scherzare e cominciava a trovarlo irritante. Erano questi gli ormoni? L'improvvisa voglia di tirargli un vaso in testa?  
Lui li guardò attentamente, uno per uno. "Uhm, credo che questo non sia del tutto chiaro".  
"Davvero? Quale?". Kate alzò la testa di scatto, aggrappandosi alla minima speranza.  
"No, scherzo. Guarda. Tutti positivi".  
A questo punto forse il vaso di fiori non era la scelta adatta. Molto meglio una colata di cemento. In gola.

Castle tornò serio, rendendosi conto che non si trattava solo dello shock della notizia inaspettata, ma c'era qualcosa di più. Kate era veramente sconvolta. Non che lui non si sentisse infilato a forza in una centrifuga, ma non la stava prendendo così male. Lui ci credeva, alla magia della vita. Stava solo prendendo una strada che non si era aspettato, ma era convinto, grazie al suo innato ottimismo, che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Dovevano solo prenderci le misure. Abituarsi all'idea. Si amavano, no? O, almeno, lui l'amava. Lei... era sulla buona strada, ne era convinto.  
Ma in questo momento la sentiva su un altro pianeta, così lontana da non riuscire a raggiungerla, e, anzi, aveva la sensazione che si stesse aprendo sotto ai loro piedi un vuoto che non sarebbe stato possibile colmare.  
"Kate", la scosse fisicamente per costringerla a tornare a contatto con lui.  
"Andrà tutto bene...", cercò di rincuorarla, con il bisogno di dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per farla uscire dal torpore.  
"Non andrà tutto bene, Castle. Non va tutto bene. Non usare queste frasi fatte con me".  
Castle quasi si ritrasse fisicamente, colpito dalla veemenza della sua risposta. Era più grave di quello che pensava. Lei era davvero sconvolta.  
"Ok, non va bene, ma..."  
"Niente 'ma'. E' la cosa peggiore che mi potesse capitare. Che 'ci' potesse capitare", continuò furente.  
"Dai, Kate. E' un bambino. Non è un drago", cercò di alleggerire il momento, per aiutarla.  
"Preferirei fosse un drago", fu la replica asciutta.  
Ok, forse parlare non era stata una buona idea.  
"Non pensi alla mia carriera? Non pensi che è già stato un azzardo iniziare a frequentarci? Non pensi che distruggerà tutto? Me, noi? Come possiamo sopravvivere a un colpo del genere?".  
Dire che non l'aveva presa bene, era l'eufemismo del secolo, ma gli sembrò che stesse deragliando senza motivo. Non era una condanna a morte.  
"Io non sono pronta, Castle. Non sei pronto nemmeno tu. E' una cosa che si deve scegliere. Non una cosa che capita. Soprattutto a due adulti. Tutti i bambini meritano di essere voluti, non di arrivare per caso".  
Lui cominciò a intuire quale sarebbe stato l'epilogo di tutte queste lamentele, messe in fila una dopo l'altra.  
Decise di dirlo lui per lei, di tirar fuori l'indicibile.  
"Kate. Tu non lo vuoi", le disse con una voce spenta, sentendosi svuotato e incapace di metterci dentro un minimo di calore.  
"No". Non era una risposta. Era una sentenza.  
Lui si sentì come se qualcuno l'avesse fatto finire in un pianeta freddo e ostile, e la sensazione di vuoto si allargò dentro di lui. Era un vuoto così grande che sentiva fischiare il vento.  
"Ok. Lo sai che non sei da sola in questo, vero? Qualsiasi cosa deciderai...", e gli cedette la voce per un attimo, ma fu pronto a recuperare. "Sarò dalla tua parte, sempre".  
Kate lo guardò negli occhi, vedendo molto di più lontano di quello che riusciva a fare lui.  
"Rick. Lo sai cosa significa, se decido di non averlo, vero?", sorrise amaramente."Finirai con l'odiarmi".  
"Oh, Kate", le passò un braccio sulle spalle, e la fece appoggiare contro di sé, baciandola sulla fronte.  
"Non potrei mai odiarti", le sussurrò a bassa voce, sentendo che questa era la verità, nonostante la sofferenza che la sua decisione gli stava procurando.  
"Ma tu vuoi il bambino". Non era una domanda. Era un'affermazione.  
"Sì, lo voglio", disse più se stesso che a lei. "Ma voglio di più te". E, per quanto fosse spaventoso anche per lui, questa era la verità.  
Non poteva vivere senza di lei. A nessun costo.

"E' tardi. E' stata una giornata lunga. Perché non cerchi di riposare e non ci pensiamo domani? Andiamo dormire", si approcciò a lei delicatamente, come se temesse di romperla. Anche se quello rotto era lui.  
"No", rispose Beckett, ancora con il viso nascosto nel suo collo.  
"Non voglio dormire e non voglio pensarci. Voglio rimare qui, così".  
Cambiò posizione, appoggiando la testa sulle gambe di lui, rannicchiata sul pavimento.  
Lui le accarezzò i capelli, guardando il soffitto sopra di sé. E rimasero così, senza parlare.


	3. 3

Nel corso della notte, Castle l'aveva sollevata dal pavimento, prendendola tra le braccia e l'aveva trasferita sul letto. Lei aveva mormorato qualcosa di inintelligibile, aggrappandosi a lui con voce insonnolita, e senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi.  
Una volta stesa a letto, si era raggomitolata contro di lui in posizione fetale, dimostrandosi vulnerabile e in cerca di conforto, come non si permetteva di essere da sveglia. Lui l'aveva avvolta completamente tra le sue braccia, tenendola contro di sé.  
Fu attraversato per un istante dal pensiero che, forse, era la loro unica occasione di essere in tre, e, in seguito, non era riuscito ad addormentarsi, incapace di cancellare questa immagine dalla sua mente, e non solo perché viaggiava su un fuso orario diverso, come cercava inutilmente di convincersi.  
Era rimasto immobile a lungo, a occhi chiusi, semplicemente respirando il profumo del suo corpo.

Finalmente all'alba si era addormentato, sfinito, solo per risvegliarsi dopo quelli che gli erano sembrati solo pochi minuti, ritrovandosi in un letto vuoto.  
La vide uscire dal bagno, pallida e provata.  
"Va tutto bene?", si preoccupò.  
"Chiedimelo tra un'ora", gli rispose passandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
"Perché non mi hai svegliato? Vuoi... che ti prepari la colazione?", le propose, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la cucina.  
"Non dire la parola colazione", gemette lei, prima di scomparire di nuovo in bagno.

Quello che seguì, fu uno strano inizio di giornata. Non era quello che lui aveva pregustato ogni singolo giorno della settimana precedente lontano da lei. E non era certo il ritorno alla loro allegra routine, fatta di baci rubati e di incontri furtivi e di occhiate sopra le tazze di caffè. E non c'era nemmeno la prospettiva di un nuovo rompicapo al distretto.  
Si muovevano cauti, senza osare sfiorarsi, senza voler dire una parola di troppo e, soprattutto senza voler affrontare la questione che incombeva stabilmente sopra le loro teste.  
Era come se si fossero tacitamente accordati per non accennare all'argomento, e stavano molto attenti a non arrivarci nemmeno vicini.  
Lei capiva che lui si stava sforzando di non farle pesare quanto la sua posizione l'avesse ferito, e lui stava cercando disperatamente di pensare a quello che aveva, non a quello che avrebbe voluto. Ma non era nella sua natura. Lui era uno i cui sogni si avveravano sempre.  
Tutto questo si traduceva in gesti studiati e parole controllate, e non il gioioso disordine che aveva caratterizzato la loro vita insieme fino a quel momento.

"Ci vediamo in ufficio, più tardi? Io devo passare in tribunale", si informò Beckett vestita di tutto punto, sentendosi molto meglio e già con la mente al lavoro e lontana da lui.  
Lui la raggiunse sulla porta. "No, devo passare da casa. Ho... delle cose da sbrigare e magari faccio in tempo a vedere Alexis". Lei si sentì subito in colpa, come sempre, quando le sembrava di mettersi in mezzo tra padre e figlia, quindi si limitò ad annuire e a dargli un bacio rapido sulle labbra, prima di allontanarsi a passo veloce.

Castle prese un taxi e tornò al loft. Aprì la porta e fu accolto dal silenzio. Non era vero che doveva incontrare Alexis, voleva solo avere un po' di tempo per se stesso, per raccogliere le idee, per stare da solo.  
Ma non voleva confessarlo a Beckett, per non turbarla.  
Si diresse nel suo studio, dove si lasciò cadere sulla sedia girevole, con un sospiro stanco, e rimase così, ad ascoltare il traffico molti piani più sotto e sperando che la quiete lo aiutasse a dipanare i suoi pensieri.  
Si abbassò, prese il computer dalla borsa vicino alla scrivania e lo appoggiò sul tavolo, accendendolo.  
Senza rendersene conto, aprì la cartella delle foto di Alexis da piccola e le scorse una a una, sorridendo allo scricciolo rosso che lo guardava dallo schermo.  
Non poteva farsi questo, lo sapeva. Ma non riusciva a smettere.  
Non era giusto, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentire qualcosa, dentro, che gli diceva che era tutto sbagliato. Che lei stava sbagliando.  
Non avrebbe mai discusso con lei della sua scelta, né l'avrebbe mai biasimata. Aveva le sue ragioni. Le capiva. Non era una situazione facile nemmeno per lui.  
Ma lottava continuamente contro il desiderio di scuoterla e dirle che ce l'avrebbero fatta e cosa poteva esserci di meglio di loro due, per un bambino? Erano perfetti insieme. E sì, era successo troppo in fretta, ma nessuno era mai veramente pronto e se si fosse aspettato il momento giusto, non sarebbe mai arrivato.  
Era certamente un azzardo, ma perché lei era così convinta che non ci fosse nemmeno la più piccola possibilità di potercela fare?  
Non voleva un bambino adesso o... non voleva lui? Cosa era per lei, solo una parentesi divertente nella sua vita e basta? Non aveva mai pensato al futuro?  
Capiva che erano pensieri tossici, che non avrebbe dovuto indulgere in questi interrogativi. Non le concedeva nemmeno il beneficio del dubbio di aver avuto una reazione a caldo disastrosa, passibile di cambiamento.  
La conosceva. Quella non era una Beckett che avrebbe riconsiderato la cosa. E lui sapeva già che l'avrebbe amata comunque, a prescindere e che lei era tutto quello che voleva, ma...  
E in quel ma, purtroppo, erano racchiusi i semi di qualcosa che avrebbe potuto avvelenarli.  
Cercò di dedicarsi ad altro, perché pensarci era inutile e dannoso, ma si rese conto che il suo cervello si rifiutava di smettere di immaginare un bambino con i loro lineamenti fusi insieme, con la sua mente creativa e la logica ferrea di lei. E di che colore avrebbe avuto gli occhi? E lei avrebbe voluto tenerlo nel letto con loro o no? E chi si sarebbe alzato nel cuore della notte?  
E perchè tutto questo non le sembrava, se non bello, almeno fattibile?  
Si passò una mano sugli occhi pesti, spense il computer e si girò verso la parete, rimanendo così per molto tempo.

Passò qualche giorno. Kate non aveva ancora fatto niente di concreto, in un senso o nell'altro, si destreggiava tra nausee mattutine, e una stanchezza che le faceva venire voglia di addormentarsi ovunque si trovasse. Castle le era sempre accanto, gentile, affettuoso, sempre pronto a cercare un modo per alleviare i suoi sintomi, a rendere la situazione un po' meno pesante. Non si lamentava mai se, quando lo invitava per un film, rimaneva da solo a guardarlo fino alla fine perché lei era già crollata contro la sua spalla, dopo i primi dieci minuti. Le comprava tonnellate di pistacchi, che lei divorava in continuazione. Sentiva che era sempre a un passo da lei, pronto a sorreggerla, ed era anche sempre divertente, e tirava fuori almeno una teoria strana al giorno, cosa che non mancava di farla ridere sotto i baffi, mentre lo sferzava con un commento sarcastico, per salvare le apparenze.  
Solo che... non era lui. Era un estraneo cortese su cui poteva sempre contare, ma non era Castle.  
Non era facile nemmeno parlarne: di cosa poteva lamentarsi, in fondo? Di niente. Sei troppo gentile? Smettila di comportarti come se dovessi sempre evitare di alterarmi e ricomincia a trattarmi da persona in carne e ossa?

Una mattina, mentre guidava verso il distretto, Kate ricevette una chiamata di Lanie, e decise di fare una deviazione in laboratorio. Castle era appena andato via dopo che avevano messo in scena, per l'ennesima volta, la loro versione di "Noi non abbiamo nessun conflitto e va tutto bene".  
Aprì le porte con aria distratta, e fu accolta dallo sguardo indagatore dell'amica.  
"Ehi. Dove è il tuo fidanzato?", la investì con il suo miglior tono da interrogatorio.  
Kate fu colta alla sprovvista. Si girò per guardare se stesse parlando con qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
"No, amica, sto parlando con te", chiarì Lanie con aria da "Non pensare di prendermi in giro".  
"Quale... quale fidanzato?". Di cosa stava parlando?  
"Il tuo fidanzato scrittore. Chi altri?", replicò Lanie come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
"Come... Tu lo sai?!", chiese sbigottita.  
Dopo il ritorno di Castle al distretto, a seguito del loro disastroso week end negli Hamptons, la gente si era convinta che qualcosa non avesse funzionato, ma che fossero riusciti ad andare avanti, trovando il modo di andare d'accordo almeno lavorativamente. E loro avevano continuato a lasciarglielo credere, evitando ogni forma di contatto, se non quando strettamente necessario. Avevano smesso di uscire insieme agli altri ed evitavano quasi di rivolgersi la parola, se non per lavoro. Erano civili ed educati e tanto bastava. Credevano ci fossero cascati tutti. Evidentemente, Lanie no.  
"Ragazzina, puoi ingannare i tuoi amici detective, di certo non me. Allora, dove è Castle? Come mai non ti gira intorno con la sua solita aria adorante da 'Ti rinchiuderei nello stanzino'?".  
Kate si sentì quasi arrossire sotto quell'aria inquisitoria.  
"Non... mi vuole rinchiudere in nessuno stanzino", contestò Kate.  
"Oh sì che vuole. E, dimmi, amica... il sesso è come nel libro?", indagò con aria maliziosa.  
"Lanie!". Kate le rivolse un'occhiata ammonitrice. "Noi... noi non faremo questo discorso. Mai".  
"Sicura?", ribatté Lanie, delusa.  
"Più che sicura. Novità sul caso?", tagliò corto.  
Lanie la ragguagliò sugli ultimi risultati, spostandosi nel laboratorio per avvicinarsi al lettino dove era steso il cadavere, continuando a parlarle, finché non si rese conto che Kate non la stava seguendo.  
Si fermò a guardarla con aria interrogativa. Doveva mostrarle una strana macchia sul corpo e da dov'era non sarebbe certo riuscita a vederla. Le sembrava che il problema fosse il cadavere, ma non capiva il motivo. Era vero che faceva piuttosto impressione, ma Beckett ne aveva visti di peggio.  
"Perché stai lontana?", le chiese senza capire.  
"Non sto lontana", ribatté Kate sulla difensiva, senza muoversi di un passo.  
"Pensavo avessi visto abbastanza cadaveri da non farti più turbare. Cos'è, sei tornata improvvisamente sensibile alla decadenza del corpo? E' perché frequenti gli artisti? Il mio tavolo è troppo per il tuo stomaco delicato?", la stuzzicò, non sapendo di essere vicina alla verità.  
Di colpo assunse un'espressione turbata, mentre collegava mentalmente i puntini.  
"Oh no..." iniziò a mormorare in preda allo sconcerto. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no".  
Kate chiuse un attimo le palpebre, preparandosi psicologicamente a una Lane in versione cane-che-non-molla-l'osso.  
"Non dirlo", la implorò vanamente.  
"Sei incinta!". Il suo tono non poteva essere più incredulo, neanche se avesse annunciato un'invasione di alieni.  
"Ed eccoci nel dramma", mormorò Kate a se stessa, rassegnata a non riuscire a scappare dalle grinfie dell'amica, prima che tutta la questione fosse stata sviscerata in ogni dettaglio, con particolare attenzione a quelli più sordidi.  
"Ok, se potessimo spostare questa conversazione a un momento più consono, io non ho davvero tempo...", fece un ultimo tentativo di allontanare la sua condanna.  
"No, non possiamo. Voglio sapere tutto. Da quanto vi vedete? E per vedervi intendo intrattenervi in attività ricreative, non arrestare gli psicopatici".  
"Da qualche settimana", ammise Kate a malincuore, anticipando già la scenata.  
"E sei già incinta?! Ma cosa avete in testa voi due? Avete quindici anni?!".  
"Lanie...". Kate provò a fermarla con voce stanca, desiderando con tutta se stessa di essere altrove.  
"Raccontami tutto", le ordinò.  
E Kate, sorprendendo perfino se stessa, si aprì finalmente con qualcuno, iniziando dagli Hamptons e finendo con il test di gravidanza, la sua decisione, e la strana atmosfera che si era creata con Castle.  
Lanie l'ascoltò attentamente, senza interromperla.  
"Quindi, riassumendo: lui è pazzo di te, da sempre. Tu hai finalmente ammesso a te stessa che sei pazza di lui. Tra parentesi l'avevamo sempre saputo tutti. State bene insieme. Vi prende la passione, gettate la prudenza alle ortiche, fate un bambino e adesso tu non lo vuoi. E lui sì".  
Era un riassunto molto breve, ma molto onesto, Kate fu costretta ad ammetterlo.  
"E' un bel casino", fu il commento lapidario. "E Castle, in tutto questo, come si sta comportando? Ti fa pressioni?".  
"No, mai. E'... gentile e amorevole come sempre. Solo che... c'è qualcosa, tra di noi...".  
"Più che qualcosa, direi che c'è qualcuno", la corresse Lanie, stringata.  
"Lanie, dai. Non è neanche una persona. Sarà grande qualche millimetro", obiettò Kate, che aveva sempre preferito non porsi certe domande.  
"Castle non è d'accordo su questa definizione, vero?".  
"Non lo so. E' quello il problema. Non parla, non affronta il discorso, non mi dice niente. Lo vedo perso nei suoi pensieri, ma tutto quello che ottengo è 'Va tutto bene. Tu come stai? Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Vuoi qualche liquirizia, cracker, zenzero o qualche altro dannato rimedio anti nausea?'".  
"Non vuole metterti pressione. Ti sembra così brutto?".  
"No, ma così non ci parliamo più. Non comunichiamo".  
"Ma cosa vuoi che faccia? Che ti implori di tenerlo? Che ti proponga di averlo e di darlo a lui? Che vada a fare i sit-in antiabortisti davanti alle cliniche? Ha già una figlia, vuoi che non sappia a cosa lo fai rinunciare? Quanto pensi che gli costi non dire niente?".  
Kate non aveva mai considerato la cosa da questo punto di vista. Dal punto di vista di Castle.  
"Ma, poi, perché non lo vuoi?".  
Era quello che odiava fare. Dover spiegare. Erano fatti suoi. Era la sua decisione.  
"Non... non è il momento giusto. Non così, non adesso. Ho... altri progetti", ribatté Kate, sentendosi improvvisamente più una bambina capricciosa che una donna adulta con il diritto di fare le sue scelte.  
"Però il padre va bene?", insinuò Lanie.  
"Diciamo che... dovendo capitare, meglio con lui che con chiunque altro".  
"Credo che tu abbia la risposta".  
"A quale domanda?".  
"Perché diavolo non dovresti tenerlo!".  
"Lanie! Ti ci metti tu, ora?", Kate la guardò sconcertata e offesa.  
"Qualcuno dovrà pur farti ragionare".  
A quelle parole, Kate fece per andarsene, mollandola lì con il suo tono presuntuoso e le certezze che riguardavano la sua vita. Le aveva chiesto un consiglio? No.  
"Kate", la richiamò indietro. "Scusami. Non posso importi io cosa fare. Ma non siete su '16 anni e incinta'. Avete una relazione, una vita stabile, una casa. E hai ammesso che è la persona giusta. Di cos'altro hai bisogno?".  
"Non ho detto che è la persona giusta. Ho detto che, nell'ipotesi, meglio lui di un altro", specificò.  
"Quindi è quello il problema? Non sei sicura di lui?", le chiese delicatamente.  
"No, non sono sicura di me. Non sono una persona da bambini. A te piacciono, a Castle piacciono. Siete bravi, sapete cosa fare, vi fanno tenerezza. A me no".  
"Quindi dovremmo avere un bambino io e Castle?".  
Kate si mise a ridere, un po' forzatamente.  
"Kate. Non lo sa nessuno come si fa a fare il genitore. Però, se non ci siamo ancora estinti, evidentemente è una cosa fattibile da quasi tutti, no? Il punto non è trovare motivi ragionevoli per dire di sì o di no. Il punto è se c'è una parte, dentro di te, che lo vuole e basta. A istinto".  
Kate fece silenzio per un lungo momento, interrogandosi.  
"No", disse alla fine. "Credo che non ci sia".  
"E allora perchè aspetti? Perché non hai ancora fissato un appuntamento?".  
"Hai ragione. Lo farò presto".  
E, finalmente, se ne andò e fu libera.

Le venne una voglia improvvisa di sentirlo, parlargli, passare qualche ora con lui come ai vecchi tempi. Il che le faceva anche venire da ridere, perchè di quali vecchi tempi si stava parlando? Come era possibile che fossero finiti così, nel giro di quanto? Un mese e mezzo?  
Provò a chiamarlo, ma lui non rispose e lei gli mandò un messaggio spiritoso (o così sperava), per invitarlo fuori la sera stessa. Come se fosse un appuntamento, come facevano prima.  
Ricevette la sua risposta qualche ora dopo e si sentì felice e sollevata come se avesse temuto che lui potesse rifiutare. A questo erano arrivati?  
Rimase tutto il giorno in un'atmosfera carica di aspettativa ed eccitazione, e contò le ore finché poté alzarsi dalla sedia e correre a casa a cambiarsi. Sperava che almeno riuscissero, se non a comunicare, almeno a stare vicini in modo autentico.  
Castle la stava aspettando nel locale all'aperto all'ultimo piano da cui si godeva una splendida vista della città. C'era molta gente, e, all'inizio faticò a scorgerlo seduto al bancone del bar, seminascosto da una marea di piante e luci. Si sentiva molto più in forma che nell'ultimo periodo e felice e frizzante come agli inizi. Anzi, a essere onesti, si era sentita così fino al minuto prima di fare il test. Era da dopo che la situazione aveva iniziato a scivolarle via di mano, senza che lei riuscisse a intervenire.  
"Ehi, signore, aspetta qualcuno?", lo salutò ammiccando, sorprendendolo da dietro e baciandolo davanti a tutti.  
Castle rimase per un attimo sbalordito, la Beckett che conosceva lui non si sarebbe mai esposta così in pubblico, a prescindere dal fatto che potesse vederli qualcuno che conoscevano. Non era proprio nella sua natura.  
Ma non stette a porsi troppe domande e rispose al bacio, al punto che dovettero sforzarsi di staccarsi, ansanti, prima dare spettacolo davanti al prossimo, mentre lui le mormorava a un orecchio che tutto quello che desiderava, era di trascinarla a casa, una casa qualunque, e continuare il discorso. Lei rise, la testa abbandonata all'indietro e ricominciò a sperare che non tutto fosse perduto.  
La serata scorse via lieve, chiacchierarono senza sosta, lanciandosi frecciate, ridendo, non riuscendo per un attimo a smettere di toccarsi.  
Lui sembrava davvero rilassato, la corteggiava e la guardava come era sempre stata abituata a essere guardata da lui e Kate cominciò a sentire che la tensione allo stomaco, di cui non si era resa conto, cominciava a dissolversi.  
C'era pur sempre l'enorme elefante nella stanza che entrambi fingevano di non vedere e di cui non avevano parlato per l'intera serata. E se anche le piaceva l'idea di essersi presa una vacanza dalla sua vita, la realtà, in quel momento, non era quella che stavano facendo finta di vivere.  
"Balliamo?", gli propose, cogliendolo, di nuovo, di sorpresa. Si affrettò ad accettare, prima che questa nuova Beckett gli scomparisse da davanti agli occhi. La prese per mano e l'accompagnò in pista, dove la tenne stretta tra le braccia, muovendosi lentamente.  
"Sai, mi stupisce che tu sia ancora sveglia a quest'ora", si prese gioco di lei, continuando il trend della serata.  
"Confesso che un sonnellino tra la prima prima e la seconda portata me lo sarei fatta volentieri, ma sto cercando di controllare le mie tendenze narcolettiche", rise.  
"Non puoi certo lamentarti se ti guardo dormire", le fece notare.  
"Già. Non credo che ti sia rimasto altro da fare", convenne lei mantenendo lo stesso tono leggero.  
Lui la strinse più forte e lei ritrovò la sensazione familiare dei loro corpi vicini, sentì il profumo del suo dopobarba, appoggiò la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, che era rapidamente diventato il suo posto preferito al mondo e pensò, con un sussulto improvviso, che non sarebbe mai più stata in grado di rinunciare a tutto questo.  
"Oggi sono stata da Lanie. Sapeva che ci frequentiamo", gli confessò.  
"Che cosa? Come è possibile?", lui la costrinse ad alzare la testa e a guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Dice che possiamo aver ingannato tutti, ma lei no di certo. A quanto pare, sembra che sia colpa del fatto che tu dai sempre l'impressione di volermi portare nello stanzino del distretto".  
Lui si mise a ridere forte.  
"In effetti, è quello a cui penso per la maggior parte del tempo. Pensavo solo di avere una faccia da poker più credibile", le confessò.  
"Sa anche... del resto", proseguì lei toccando finalmente l'argomento tabù.  
"Glielo hai detto?", si stupì Castle. Gli sembrava una cosa impossibile da credere. Non lo avevano detto a nessuno. Non c'era niente da dire.  
"Certo che no", si difese. "L'ha capito grazie alla sue doti medianiche e per il fatto che non riuscivo a stare a meno di due metri dal cadavere. Non credo che sia mai successo. Lei parlava e io avevo solo voglia di vomitare nel cestino", gli spiegò.  
"E cosa ha detto, Lanie?", si informò Castle.  
"Che dovreste fare un bambino voi due".  
"Per me va bene", acconsentì con entusiasmo.  
"Ehi", protestò Kate. "Ti sto sentendo!".  
"Ammetterai che sono molto virile per... come dire... essere finiti in questa situazione, battendo le statistiche, non trovi? Perché, quindi, non distribuire questa abbondanza...".  
Forse preferiva un po' meno del vecchio Castle.  
"Castle, se non la smetti subito, ti spingo personalmente giù dal grattacielo. E ti informo che i cadaveri spiaccicati sull'asfalto tendono a farmi venire molta, molta nausea".  
Lui sorrise senza dire niente.  
"Come...", riprese lei ,smettendo di scherzare. "Come hai fatto capirlo? Voglio dire... poteva essere davvero un'intossicazione alimentare, no? Eppure l'hai capito fin dall'inizio".  
"Avevi una taglia in più... sopra", le confessò tranquillamente.  
"Castle!", lo redarguì con aria di rimprovero.  
"E' vero! Vuoi che non me ne accorga, soprattutto dopo una settimana di assenza?".  
"A volte mi chiedo perchè io mi ostini a pensare di parlarti come a una persona normale", finse di rammaricarsi, sbuffando per sottolineare meglio il concetto.  
"Domani ho appuntamento dal medico". Le parole le uscirono dalla bocca prima che le mancasse il coraggio.  
Lo sentì irrigidirsi.  
"Non... è per quello che pensi. E' solo una visita. Per fare il punto della situazione. Per valutare le opzioni", proseguì, sperando di non aver rovinato la serata. Ma non poteva fare silenzio.  
"Valutare le opzioni", ripeté Castle, abbandonando l'aria divertita che l'aveva accompagnato per tutta la sera, improvvisamente serio.  
"Va bene. Ti accompagno".  
"Vuoi venire con me dal medico? Vado da sola da che ho memoria".  
"Sì, ma io sono il padre".  
"Non sei affatto il padre!", si lasciò scappare lei, pentendosene subito.  
"Come sarebbe 'non sono il padre'? C'è qualcosa che mi tieni nascosto, Beckett?", scherzò.  
"No, certo che sei tu. E' che...".  
"Non sono un padre perchè non ci sarà nessun bambino, giusto?".  
Lei annuì senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo.  
Lui non smise di ballare e di abbracciarla. Ma, di colpo, sembrò che tutte le luci si fossero spente.  
"Io ti amo e ti amerò sempre", le sussurrò a voce bassa tra i capelli.  
E lei si chiese quanto sarebbe durato, quel sempre.


	4. 4

Beckett si svegliò di colpo, dopo solo qualche ora di sonno. A conclusione della serata avevano deciso di trascorrere il resto della notte al loft di Castle, in quei giorni sgombro e stranamente silenzioso.  
Si era addormentata subito, ma adesso era completamente insonne. Sarà colpa del materasso, si disse. Forse invecchiando comincio ad aver bisogno delle mie abitudini.  
Castle dormiva profondamente nel suo lato del letto e lei, dopo essersi rigirata invano, decise di alzarsi. Niente la urtava di più che dover rimanere sdraiata, quando era evidente che anche l'ultima traccia di sonno era ormai svanita.  
Passò nello studio, avvolto nell'oscurità e si diresse verso il salotto, dove raggiunse il divano e si lasciò cadere con un sospiro. Guardò l'orologio. Le tre. Troppo presto per fare finta di poter iniziare la giornata.  
Si rassegnò allo scorrere di ore lente e inutili, in cui avrebbe contato qualsiasi cosa di numerabile, pur di farla finita.  
Scorse i libri sul tavolo basso di cristallo di fronte a lei, cercando qualcosa da leggere.  
Aveva davanti una giornata lunga e tutto quello che non desiderava era di doverla affrontare stanca e di cattivo umore.  
Ripensò alla serata. Pensò all'appuntamento del giorno dopo. Era il momento della verità e lei, invece di essere sollevata, si sentiva nervosa e con la voglia di infilarsi sotto al lenzuolo e dormire per sempre. Certo, questo sarebbe stato possibile se almeno avesse avuto sonno.  
Lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sul salotto di casa Castle e ragionò per l'ennesima volta che non era possibile vivere senza una parete. Come si può dormire senza sentirsi al sicuro?  
Certo, Martha e Alexis dormivano al piano di sopra, e anzi Martha formalmente non viveva neanche più lì, quindi una certa intimità era, per così dire, preservata. Lei del resto non era mai stata lì contemporaneamente alle altre donne, quindi il problema non si era posto.  
Ma dove avrebbero messo il bambino? In camera con loro? Di sopra? In balcone? Di sicuro lei non poteva starsene a dormire di sotto, con tutto quello che poteva capitargli. Lo voleva vicino. Non necessariamente nella stessa stanza (poi, perchè no?), ma non a un piano di distanza. Era assolutamente fuori questione.  
Di colpo si rese conto di quello che stava facendo. Stava davvero riflettendo sul futuro in questi termini?. Si chiese con un misto di incredulità e angoscia.  
Era il bambino? Stava comunicando telepaticamente con lei? Facevano così? Si impossessavano della tua mente?  
Leggermente inquietata da quello che si era trovata suo malgrado a pensare, si decise, per la prima volta, ad affrontare la questione.  
Per prima cosa si guardò onestamente: era cambiato qualcosa? In apparenza, no. Lei però sentiva che il suo corpo le apparteneva ogni giorno di meno. La differenza sostanziale era tra quello che non le piaceva più e quello che, senza nessuna logica, avrebbe voluto mangiare per tutto il giorno. Addio caffè. Addio vino. Benvenuto a tutto ciò che era verde. Forse il bambino era fruttariano  
A seguire, l'incontrollabile ipersensibilità agli odori. Nel caso del profumo naturale della pelle di Castle, di cui era pazza, poteva anche essere apprezzabile, ma quando si trovava di fronte a un cadavere, o in un vicolo pieno di spazzatura, non era più così divertente. Forse avrebbe potuto partecipare a quei quiz televisivi in cui i concorrenti, bendati, dovevano riconoscere i cibi solo dall'odore.  
Si immaginò come sarebbe stato felice Castle di vederla fare una cosa del genere. Avrebbe anzi voluto partecipare anche lui. Peccato che non sarebbe finita bene, nella parte con gli odori che la disgustavano.  
Terzo, il suo corpo non era in grado di sostenere gli sforzi come aveva sempre fatto. Era sempre stata molto allenata, ma adesso aveva dovuto diminuire i minuti di corsa, perchè le veniva il fiatone.  
Non era abituata ad avere un corpo che rispondeva a qualcun altro, qualcuno che adesso sembrava anche abitare il suo cervello.  
"Ehi, bambino", provò a chiamarlo. "Yuhuu, laggiù, c'è nessuno?".  
Si sentiva un po' idiota a farlo, e di sicuro non l'avrebbe mai confessato a Castle. Ma cominciava, suo malgrado, a trovare la cosa un po' buffa.  
Come facevano le altre persone con delle altre persone piccole al loro interno? (No, non avrebbe mai usato la parola _madri_ ).  
Lui la sentiva da fuori o da dentro? In quale momento spuntavano le orecchie? Sapeva, vagamente, che il cuore arrivava a formarsi abbastanza in fretta, ma il resto? Doveva parlare ad alta voce? No, certo che non l'avrebbe fatto, così nel silenzio della notte. L'avrebbero internata.  
Si ricordò che di solito uno dei gesti tipici di queste persone era quello di accarezzarsi la pancia. Ovviamente lei non lo faceva e non l'avrebbe fatto.  
Si alzò la maglietta di Castle che prendeva sempre in prestito quando rimaneva a dormire lì e che lui, ormai, metteva in un posto a parte, solo per lei.  
La pancia era piatta. Nemmeno il gonfiore di certi giorni del mese. Appoggiò due dita sull'ombelico, dando dei colpetti lievi, aspettandosi non sapeva esattamente cosa. Che battesse cinque da dentro?  
Forse stava impazzendo. Gli embrioni avrebbero avuto la meglio sugli esseri umani e avrebbero dominato il mondo.  
Non sentì niente. Per forza, si disse. Dubito che possiamo discorrere dei massimi sistemi del mondo da dentro e fuori la mia pancia.  
Appoggio solo una mano e basta, si disse. La tengo ferma. Ci tiro sopra la maglietta, così non vedo.  
E poi cedette istintivamente al familiare, e al tempo stesso straniante, gesto materno che non sapeva nemmeno di conoscere, e che le stava venendo spontaneo. E la cosa non le sembrò affatto ridicola, ma naturale, e le venne un po' da ridere e un po' da piangere e alla fine mormorò a voce bassa "Buonanotte, bambino" e tornò a sdraiarsi vicino a Castle, che aveva continuato a dormire profondamente.

L'appuntamento era fissato tardi nel pomeriggio, cosa che aveva permesso a Beckett di andare al lavoro, e di non pensarci per tutto il giorno.  
Doveva incontrarsi con Castle direttamente dal medico, visto che era rimasto fermo nel suo proposito di accompagnarla, anche se aveva accettato di aspettarla fuori visto che lei, a dirla tutta, non era esattamente a suo agio a parlare di mestruazioni saltate e durata del suo ciclo, davanti a lui.  
La giornata era scorsa via senza scossoni, certo non velocemente, ma non aveva guardato spesso l'orologio e non era stata attanagliata dall'ansia. Era tutto sotto controllo, pensava.  
Uscì dal distretto con il sole ancora alto, guidò senza fretta e parcheggiò davanti allo studio, dove Castle la stava già aspettando.  
"Grazie per essere venuto". Non sapeva perchè lo stesse ringraziando. Avrebbe preferito stare da sola con i suoi pensieri, e non essere costretta a fare conversazione, ma Castle aveva la capacità di alleggerire la situazione solo con la sua presenza. E aveva insistito. Quindi, perchè no?  
Entrarono e si sedettero nella sala d'attesa, un po' troppo piena di gente, per i suoi gusti. Il dottore era in ritardo? Di quanto sarebbe slittato il suo appuntamento?  
Castle sorrise alla segretaria, che fu subito conquistata dal suo fascino, così come le altre donne, che Kate vide raddrizzarsi sulla sedia e lanciargli occhiate furtive, o neanche troppo furtive. Lui sembrava bearsi, come sempre, dell'attenzione femminile, e cominciò a parlare di convenevoli e interessarsi cortesemente delle loro vite, brillante e carismatico come sapeva essere.  
"Castle!", lo richiamò all'ordine, seccata.  
"Che c'è?", le chiese lui innocentemente.  
"Vedo quello che stai facendo", lo ammonì.  
"Faccio conversazione. E' una sala d'attesa, è così che si fa di solito".  
"No, nelle sale d'attesa si fa silenzio. Non si ammaliano le donne!".  
"Io starei ammaliando le donne? Poi, chi usa la parola 'ammaliare', in questo secolo? Hai ricominciato a leggere Jane Austen, Beckett?".  
Lei grugnì di esasperazione, gli girò ostentatamente le spalle, prese un giornale a caso, e ci nascose la testa dentro.  
"E, comunque, mi pare che qui qualcuno sia geloso", la canzonò, gongolando.  
"Quanti anni hai? Dieci?", gli rispose piccata, continuando a stare girata dall'altra parte.  
Castle smise di intrattenere il pubblico, prese un giornale, e finse anche lui di leggerlo.  
"Oddio ma come può essere così grossa? Sarà incinta da almeno due anni, come gli elefanti!", commentò Beckett dopo qualche minuto si silenzio, avvicinando la testa a quella di lui, senza riuscire a trattenere lo stupore, alla vista di una donna seduta davanti a loro.  
"Beckett!", si meravigliò lui. "E' un commento così cattivo che avrei potuto farlo io", rifletté ridendo, un po' dispiaciuto di non esserci arrivato per primo.  
"Sto solo dicendo la verità. Dai, non può essere normale", si giustificò Beckett.  
"Saranno gemelli", concluse Castle, osservando la donna in questione, che gli sorrise dalla sua poltroncina. Non gli sembrava così grossa.  
Beckett lo guardò interdetta. "In che senso gemelli?". Era così stupita che sembrava le avesse annunciato che sì, in effetti si trattava di una gravidanza da elefanti.  
"Nel senso di due bambini che nascono contemporaneamente. Sai che gli esseri umani, qualche volta, come i pipistrelli, hanno dei parti gemellari, il che avviene perchè...", le illustrò con il suo miglior tono da commentatore del _National Geographic_.  
Lei lo fermò nella sua disquisizione scientifica. "Lo so cosa sono i gemelli. E' che... non ci avevo pensato", confessò.  
Oddio, ci mancava che fossero due.  
"Beh, sai, non è un'eventualità così remota", continuò Castle.  
"Perché? Hai casi di gemelli in famiglia?", si allarmò. Quante cose si dovevano sapere quando si univa il proprio corredo genetico a quello di un'altra persona?  
"No, è perchè sono molto virile", chiosò lui, divertito.  
Lei lo guardò seria. "Se non la smetti di essere così scemo, ti mando via", riuscì a dire, prima di mettersi a ridere.  
Oh, l'effetto che le faceva Richard Castle. Lo sforzo che faceva Richard Castle per farla stare bene quando stava per decidere di non tenere definitivamente il bambino che lui voleva così tanto.  
Si sentì così amata e grata per avere un uomo del genere nella sua vita.  
"Invece in quella coppia là in fondo, secondo te chi è incinta?", le domandò a bassa voce con voce da cospiratore.  
"Intendi tra quei due uomini?", si interessò subito lei.  
"Uno dei due dovrà essere per forza una donna, non credi? Cosa ci fanno qui, altrimenti?", ragionò Castle.  
"Forse la donna è dentro", congetturò Kate.  
"E' un triangolo? Marito e amante? Il bambino di chi è?".  
"Non deve per forza essere incinta, no? Magari è una visita di controllo".  
"E sono dovuti venire tutti? I cugini di secondo grado li hanno lasciati a casa?", commentò sarcastico.  
Lei si mise a ridere, di nuovo. "Smettila! Se continui così dovrò tornare in bagno per l'ennesima volta".  
"Quindi anche tu lo fai?".  
"Andare in bagno?".  
"No. Immaginare le storie della gente. Io lo faccio quando sono in coda da qualche parte, da sempre", le confidò.  
Lei si raddrizzò sulla sedia e, con un tono di superiorità, gli rispose: "Io non immagino, Castle. Io sospetto".  
Lui la colpì sulla gamba con il giornale.  
"Ma sentiti. E' arrivata la cop superfiga 'Io combatto il crimine anche mentre dormo'", la prese in giro.  
Lei gli restituì il colpo con il suo giornale.  
"Sai, Castle, tu ti prendi libertà con me che i ragazzi al lavoro non si permetterebbero mai", gli fece notare impettita.  
"E' perchè io ti rendo molto, molto felice", ribatté, facendole l'occhiolino.  
"Fingerò di non aver colto la tua pesante allusione, perchè sono una signora", gli rispose, sprofondando di nuovo nel suo giornale. "Forse avresti dovuto rendermi meno felice, visto dove ci ha portati tutta questa felicità", aggiunse.  
"Non mi pareva che ti lamentassi quando...".  
"Castle! Ti sembra il momento?!". Gli lanciò un'occhiata di disapprovazione.  
"E poi cosa vorrebbe dire, che ti riservo un trattamento di favore in cambio di favori sessuali?", continuò incapace di fare silenzio.  
"Beh, hai sempre voluto mettere le mani su di me, dal primo giorno". Castle lo disse come se fosse un'ovvietà.  
"No, affatto. Forse non ti ricordi quanto eri insopportabile all'inizio", ribadì lei decisa.  
"Dai, Beckett, lo sappiamo tutti e due qual è la verità. E poi, adesso non hai più bisogno di negarlo".  
"Sei tu che hai sempre voluto uscire con me", replicò piccata.  
"No, io ho sempre voluto fare il poliziotto, lo sai". Castle assunse un'espressione innocente.  
"Sì, certo, come no. Guarda, finiamola qui, Castle. E' meglio", tagliò corto.  
"Eh, la gente che non sa perdere", si burlò di lei canticchiando.  
Lei non volle fargli vedere che le veniva da ridere, ancora.  
Seguì qualche istante in cui rimasero seri, in silenzio.  
Poi Castle avvicinò di nuovo il giornale al suo e le mormorò, da dietro: "Elefantessa in arrivo", indicando la signora con i probabili gemelli, che stava uscendo in quel momento dallo studio, e lei scoppiò a ridere e non aveva ancora smesso, quando venne fatta accomodare nello studio del medico.

Castle la guardò scomparire dietro la porta e appoggiò il giornale, che non aveva mai iniziato a leggere, al suo posto.  
E così erano arrivati alla fine, pensò con un pizzico di auto compatimento. Aveva sperato fino all'ultimo che lei cambiasse idea. Anzi, non aveva mai davvero pensato che lei potesse davvero pensarla in maniera tanto diversa da lui. Le aveva lasciato tempo, e spazio, in abbondanza, ma sempre convito che, a un certo punto, lei avrebbe accettato l'idea di un bambino, e di loro. E invece, con sua sorpresa e rammarico, era andata fino in fondo. Questo cosa diceva di loro? Molto poco, se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto.  
Era così immerso nei suoi pensieri che non sentì la segretaria del medico chiamarlo.  
"Signor Castle?", ripeté la donna a voce più alta. "Può entrare nello studio". Lo informò.  
Lui fu così meravigliato che le stava per rispondere che no, grazie, non doveva entrare, era lì solo in veste di accompagnatore.  
Ovvio, si disse, fermandosi in tempo. Siamo da un ginecologo.  
Non riusciva a capire perchè lo facessero entrare. Non erano questi i patti con Beckett. Lei voleva fare la visita da sola. Lui era lì solo per fare lo scemo. Non che fosse esattamente questo il loro accordo verbale, ma lui aveva voluto provare a diminuire la tensione, nel modo in cui sapeva che ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Il medico lo stava aspettando sulla porta. Era molto giovane e Castle represse l'istinto di chiedergli se il vero dottore fosse da qualche altra parte.  
"Buongiorno, signor Castle, piacere di conoscerla. Kate la sta aspettando nell'altra stanza", gli disse mostrandogli la direzione con un gesto della mano.  
Quale altra stanza? Si chiese Castle, mentre il medico lo faceva passare in locale più piccolo, dove vide un lettino e Beckett distesa sopra a occhi chiusi.  
Stava male? Aveva avuto un malore durante la visita?  
"Va tutto bene?", volle sapere, un po' preoccupato.  
"Lo vediamo subito. Kate ha voluto che anche lei assistesse all'ecografia".  
Davvero? Lui si girò a guardarla sbalordito, ma lei aveva girato la testa verso lo schermo. Si sedette sullo sgabello molto scomodo e troppo piccolo, a destra del lettino, trovando terribilmente assurda tutta la situazione, ma non osando chiedere chiarimenti. Evidentemente aveva bisogno che lui fosse lì. A far cosa, non riusciva ancora a capirlo.  
Il medico accese il computer e passò la sonda sulla pancia di Beckett, che era tesa come una corda di violino, riusciva ad accorgersene perfino lui dalla sua posizione arretrata.  
Comparvero le prime immagini confuse e, d'istinto, Kate allungò la mano all'indietro a cercare la sua e lui fu pronto a raccogliere la sua richiesta di aiuto.  
"Allora, controlliamo se questo bambino si fa vedere", mormorò il medico a se stesso più che a loro, senza indovinare il dramma che, in quel momento, si stava svolgendo alle sue spalle.  
"Eccolo qui", annunciò trionfante, girando lo schermo nella loro direzione. "Lo vedete?", chiese allegramente.  
Loro si sporsero in avanti, finsero di guardare attentamente e poi gli sorrisero con molta cortesia, e risposero, all'unisono: "No".  
Si lanciarono uno sguardo fuggevole, e lui vide nei suoi occhi lo spavento e l'insicurezza.  
"Ok, la prossima volta si vedrà meglio", cercò di confortarli il medico. La prossima volta?  
"E' quella parte nera?", chiese Beckett con una voce che Castle non riconobbe.  
"No", rispose il medico pazientemente. "La parte nera è proprio dove non è il bambino".  
"Oh", commentò Kate, delusa.  
"Comunque, direi che va tutto bene e mi sembra in linea con le settimane di gestazione. Vediamo se sentiamo il cuore", proseguì.  
"Si sente... già?", gli domandò Beckett in apprensione. Non se lo aspettava. Non era pronta. Se c'era un cuore magari aveva anche le orecchie e aveva sentito tutto quello che aveva detto di lui.  
"Potremmo già sentirlo, ma se anche non succede, non significa niente di brutto", la tranquillizzò il dottore.  
E, di colpo, senza preavviso, nella stanza risuonò un battito molto forte e accelerato, che, a ogni colpo, sembrava rivendicare la propria esistenza autonoma.  
Kate sbarrò gli occhi e strinse convulsamente la mano di Castle. Le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime, che non tentò nemmeno di trattenere e seppe che mai, per il resto della sua vita, avrebbe dimenticato quel suono e quel momento.  
Castle, dal canto suo, smise per un istante di essere concentrato su Kate, e fece dei respiri profondi per mascherare la sua emozione, evitando accuratamente di incontrare il suo sguardo, o si sarebbe messo in ginocchio a implorarla di fare cose che lei non voleva fare e che lui non poteva chiederle di fare.  
Il medico si girò a guardarli, convinto di aver reso felice una coppia di genitori orgogliosi.  
Kate si ripulì e usò un angolo della carta assorbente per asciugare le lacrime all'angolo degli occhi, si rivestì e tornò alla scrivania, dove Castle la stava già aspettando.

"Quindi, direi che va tutto molto bene, qui ci sono le analisi da fare, la prescrizione per le vitamine e l'acido folico che avrebbe già dovuto prendere, e che deve iniziare subito, cerchi di riposare, attività fisica moderata, vita normale, insomma. Ci vediamo tra un mese. Per ogni problema o dubbio, non esiti a chiamarmi".  
E in un attimo furono di nuovo fuori nella serata estiva.  
 _Tra un mese_?

Beckett non aveva voglia di tornare già a casa, così gli indicò l'entrata dei giardini vicino al suo appartamento. Aveva bisogno di stare all'aria aperta, di distrarsi e di riprendere il controllo di sé.  
Castle era insolitamente taciturno, camminava vicino a lei con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo fisso a terra.  
Si sedettero sulle altalene, decidendolo insieme senza parlare, e lei iniziò a dondolarsi.  
Le era impossibile stare ferma su un'altalena.  
Mosse le gambe avanti e indietro ritmicamente, si diede un'ultima spinta vigorosa, prese velocità e di colpo fu in aria, andando sempre più in alto e passando a intervalli vicino a Castle e sentendosi per la prima volta da molto tempo libera. E felice. E più lasciava finalmente spazio a questi sentimenti, e più si sentiva piena di forza e aumentava la spinta delle gambe.  
Lui si riscosse da suo torpore per guardarla allarmato.  
"Fermati!", le disse alzando la voce per farsi sentire, quando lei gli sfrecciava vicino.  
"Beckett, basta, fermati, è pericoloso". Lei rise pensando scherzasse, ma quando lo vide farsi paonazzo in modo sinistro, mise per terra i piedi e frenò di colpo.

"Sei impazzita?", le chiese furibondo.  
"Qual è il problema?". Davvero non riusciva a capire perchè se la prendesse tanto.  
"Potresti cadere e farti male", le spiegò, sforzandosi di stare calmo.  
Lei si mise a ridacchiare, incapace di trattenersi.  
"Dai, Castle, chi vuoi che cada dalle altalene? Sono sicure", lo rassicurò.  
"Sono sicure per dei bambini. Non per degli adulti che pesano il triplo".  
Lei lo guardò con affetto.  
"E' perchè sei caduto da piccolo? Ti è rimasto il trauma? Magari sei anche caduto da sopra un letto a castello?". Non riuscì a frenarsi e si mise a sghignazzare forte.  
Cosa aveva da essere così allegra?  
"Molto divertente. Ridi pure, intanto io ti ho salvato la vita", le rispose con tono sostenuto.  
"Quando ero piccola io e miei cugini passavamo le ore sulle altalene. Giravamo su noi stessi seduti sul seggiolino e incrociavamo le catene più volte e poi ci lasciavamo andare di colpo. Oppure dondolavamo a pancia in sotto e intanto ci confidavamo i nostri segreti. Non ti dico che nausea che ci veniva. Ah, e facevamo a gara a chi arrivava più in alto e poi saltavamo giù al volo. Prendevamo certi colpi alle gambe che ancora me li ricordo". Era un raro momento di condivisione di Beckett, e lui non se la sentì di interromperlo, anche se gli scenari che stata ricostruendo lo atterrivano sempre di più. Lui certo non aveva mai permesso che Alexis facesse quelle cose pericolose.  
Altalene. Mai fidarsi di un'altalena.  
Beckett rimase in silenzio a guardare oziosamente le persone che popolavano il parchetto a quell'ora della sera.  
Proprietari di cani che lanciavano palline, ragazze che ridevano tra loro, giovani uomini in giacca e cravatta che tornavano da lavoro, gente che correva, che parlava al telefono, che faceva programmi. Anche Castle era assorto a guardare qualcosa e lei, seguendo il suo sguardo, vide che si era soffermato a guardare un bambino che giocava da solo nel recinto della sabbia.  
Prese un lungo respiro. "Sai, Castle, il dottore ha detto che il bambino nascerà in primavera", gli disse con la voce un po' tremante, di cui lui non si accorse, sempre preso dalle sue fantasticherie.  
Si girò a guardarla, assente. "E' una bella stagione, la primavera. Anche io compio gli anni in primavera". E tornò a voltarsi.  
"No, ha fatto i calcoli sul suo programma. Intendeva proprio il giorno dell'equinozio". Insistette.  
"Come si dice? Una rondine non fa primavera".  
Lei lo guardò esterrefatta. Era ubriaco o solo, semplicemente, molto tardo?  
"Castle!", sbottò spazientita. "Focus!".  
Ebbe finalmente la sua attenzione, ma la stava ancora fissando con aria ottusa.  
"Quale parte di 'Il bambino nasce il 21 marzo' non ti è chiara?".  
Lui spalancò gli occhi e, per un momento, sembrò muoversi al rallentatore, abbandonando l'altalena e alzandosi in piedi. Aprì e chiuse la bocca, senza riuscire a emettere un suono.  
"Che cosa? Tu... che cosa? Ma... quando? Perchè? Chi sei tu? Dove hai nascosto la vera Beckett?", farfugliò senza rendersi conto di quello che diceva.  
"Castle, una domanda per volta", scherzò lei, senza riuscire più a contenere il sorriso che aveva represso dall'uscita dello studio. E, vedendolo avvicinarsi a lei per abbracciarla, lo fermò con una mano. "Castle se mi sollevi e mi fai girare come fai sempre quando sei in preda all'entusiasmo, ti vomitiamo in testa", lo avvisò.  
Lui si limitò a prenderla tra le braccia e a stringerla forte, senza lasciarla più andare.  
"Quando hai cambiato idea?", le chiese dolcemente, senza smettere di tenerla contro di sé.  
Lei abbassò gli occhi, improvvisamente timida.  
"E' che... batte il cuore", gli confessò con semplicità e lui seppe che non poteva amarla di più, e che invece l'avrebbe sempre amata di più, anche se questo gli avrebbe magari spezzato il cuore, un giorno.  
"Andrà tutto bene", le sussurrò tenendola stretta. E questa volta lei gli credette.  
"Cosa dirà la gente? Alexis, tua madre. Mio padre?", gemette Kate.  
"E il ragazzo delle pizze? Non pensi a come rimarrà male? Lui ha sempre avuto un debole per te. E il sindaco? Non è il caso di fare una conferenza stampa? A Obama non vogliamo dire niente?". Castle era partito in quarta a fare Castle, e lei alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"E' una cosa seria!", lo ammonì.  
"Certo che è una cosa seria. Avrei citato Obama, altrimenti? Kate...", proseguì. "Abbiamo tutto il tempo di fare tutto quello che deve essere fatto, al momento giusto".  
"Quindi... possiamo aspettare a dirlo agli altri? Possiamo tenerlo per noi ancora per un po'? E' che... è ancora presto. Non sono ancora passate le settimane difficili", gli chiese con apprensione.  
In quale momento era passata dal non volerlo, a temere di non superare il primo trimestre? Dove era stato lui? Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene?  
"Ok. Tanto mia madre e Alexis sono in Europa. E non si può certo dire a qualcuno al telefono 'Ehi, avrai un fratello o una sorella', convenne Castle.  
"Un fratello", dichiarò decisa.  
"O una sorella", ripeté lui.  
"No, è un maschio".  
"Come fai a saperlo?", chiese sorridendo, pensando che scherzasse.  
"Lo so e basta. Sono cose che si sentono", gli annunciò alzando il mento in segno di sfida.  
"Quindi adesso tu e il bambino comunicate? Ti dà anche i numeri della lotteria?".  
"Castle, se devi prendere la cosa sottogamba in questo modo..." e fece per andarsene.  
"No, scusa. Scusami. E' che è strano sentirti dire certe cose. Di che altro avete..." fece gesto vago con la mano. "...parlato?".  
"Mi ha chiesto se non c'era in giro un candidato migliore come padre, e gli ho risposto di perdonarmi, è che eri tanto... virile", scappò via, mentre sganciava l'ultima parola, ma lui fu più svelto, la raggiunse e la afferrò sollevandola in aria. "Mettimi giù! Castle! Stai dando spettacolo!", gli intimò lasciandosi sfuggire un grido.  
Riuscirono a calmarsi solo molto tempo dopo, smettendo di ridacchiare come due ragazzini in gita, e tornando seri.  
"Ci sono delle condizioni, però", gli annunciò, compita.  
"Tutte le condizioni che vuoi", accettò precipitosamente.  
"Punto primo", snocciolò alzando un dito. "Non lo chiameremo fagiolino, lenticchia o qualsiasi altro prodotto della terra".  
"Ok", annuì. "Niente ortaggi".  
"E io non diventerò un elefante", proseguì decisa.  
"Certo che no", convenne lui, ansioso di compiacerla.  
"Ma se lo diventassi...", continuò, come se non l'avesse sentito. "Tu mi aiuterai ad alzarmi dal divano e non mi lascerai mai, in nessun momento, a dibattermi come una tartaruga rovesciata sulla schiena".  
Lui si mise una mano sul cuore. "Mai. Te lo prometto. Anche se tecnicamente le tartarughe non hanno il guscio davanti", iniziò a spiegare.  
"Castle!".  
"Ok, niente balena spiaggiata".  
"Poi...", continuò, concentrandosi.  
"Beckett, dovevi dirmi che l'elenco era così lungo, avrei preso appunti. Comincia anche a diventare buio".  
Lei gli intimò di fare silenzio con una delle sue occhiate.  
"Ho quasi finito. Non farò il corso pre-parto, non mi toccherai continuamente la pancia e, soprattutto, non ci sposeremo".  
"Perché non dobbiamo sposarci?", si stupì lui, sorpreso che lei stesse sviscerando l'argomento, a cui perfino lui non aveva ancora pensato.  
"Castle, tu sposi tutti!", gli fece notare poco diplomaticamente.  
"Ok, vivremo nel peccato, se così desideri", accettò.  
Lei fece un sospiro, stanca per tutte le emozioni del pomeriggio e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto.  
"Andrà tutto bene, vero?" chiese con una vocina piccola che non le aveva mai sentito.  
"Andrà tutto benissimo. Noi saremo grandiosi. Il bambino maschio sarà grandioso", la rassicurò, passandole una mano tra i capelli.  
"Diventerò enorme", si lagnò, abbandonata contro di lui.  
"Diventerai bellissima", le sussurrò emozionato, stringendola.


	5. 5

__Nota: in questa storia mancava un capitolo "hot" (quindi abbastanza esplicito) privato (5a), cronologicamente pertinente e scritto contestualmente, ma non utile ai fini della trama. Ho deciso di inserirlo oggi, adesso la storia è davvero completa.__ _  
_  
Castle era seduto al tavolo della cucina, con il giornale in mano, nell'appartamento di Beckett.  
Gli sembrava di passare lì la maggior parte della sua vita, ma non potevano fare altrimenti, finché non avessero detto a tutti della gravidanza. O della loro relazione. Cominciavano a essere un po' troppe le cose da tenere nascoste. E a quale scopo, ormai?  
C'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato, nell'aspettare. Poteva capire che lei non volesse dire niente durante le prime, rischiose, settimane. Ma adesso il periodo critico era stato superato. Lei aveva smesso di avere le nausee e di essere sempre stanca, sembrava anzi felice e piena di energie.  
Lei stava bene. Loro stavano bene, insieme. Non erano mai stati meglio.  
Quale era il senso del continuo rimandare?  
Le forme di lei avevano cominciato ad ammorbidirsi, ma lo notava solo il suo occhio esperto.  
La pancia si era leggermente arrotondata ma, senza vestiti, sembrava soltanto che avesse smesso di allenarsi tutti i giorni. Da coperta, nessuno l'avrebbe indovinato.

Era settembre inoltrato. Finalmente le varie ondate di calore, che si erano susseguite in un'estate torrida, erano cessate. Di giorno le temperature continuavano a essere ancora sostenute, ma al mattino e di sera l'aria era frizzante. I colori stavano gradatamente virando verso i rossi e gialli autunnali e la luce soffusa aveva sostituito quella accecante di qualche settimana prima.  
L'atmosfera più intima e, per certi versi malinconica, risvegliava in lui l'unico desiderio di infilarsi nel letto con lei, dormire, svegliarsi, allungare una mano per accarezzare pigramente la sua pelle lievemente abbronzata, coprire la sua bocca con la propria con lunghi baci lenti, tornare a sonnecchiare con un braccio abbandonato ovunque sul suo corpo, sentire le sue gambe perfette farsi spazio tra le proprie, senza riuscire a capire dove finisse il corpo di uno e dove iniziasse quello dell'altra.  
Questo era il suo attuale ideale di paradiso, ed era un genere di piacere che era cresciuto gradualmente nel tempo. All'inizio c'era stata solo la passione bruciante, che sembrava non consumarsi mai e che li spingeva a strapparsi i vestiti di dosso non appena chiudevano la porta, le volte in cui se ne ricordavano, e che era un groviglio frenetico e confuso in cui si baciavano, accarezzavano, sfioravano, toccavano, afferravano nell'urgenza di sentire il contatto della loro pelle. Di fondersi insieme e di arrivarsi sempre più vicini.  
Finivano aggrovigliati, ansimanti, sudati, non del tutto coscienti. E rimanevano incollati ancora a lungo, lui volendo ritrarsi per non schiacciarla e lei tenendolo stretto per impedirgli farlo uscire da sé. E, spesso, ricominciavano a baciarsi, incapaci di stare lontani troppo a lungo e quando lei ricominciava a muoversi sotto di lui ritmicamente, seguendo il bisogno, e lui perdeva di nuovo il controllo, invaso dalla voglia e dall'urgenza che aveva di lei e, alla fine, la teneva stretta, guardandola sussultare e aggrappandosi a lui, completamente abbandonata. E sua.  
Potevano andare avanti così intere giornate, ed era in effetti il suo unico intento, se solo lei non avesse dovuto andare al lavoro. Per conto suo, non sapeva più neanche cosa significasse scrivere, o vivere nella civiltà. Il mondo si riduceva al suo appartamento, a loro due insieme.

Con il tempo aveva imparato a conoscere il suo corpo. L'aveva esplorato in ogni centimetro e sapeva quali punti erano più sensibili. E gli piaceva indulgere, con calma e maestria, e tutto il tempo del mondo a disposizione, per vedere il suo piacere aumentare piano, senza darle retta quando riusciva solo a dire ' _Castle, più veloce'_ , rallentare quando iniziava a fremere, sentire i suoi gemiti che diventavano sempre più incontrollati, fino a farla gridare, e ricadere, sfinita. Poi la abbracciava, mentre lei rabbrividiva e gli diceva che le girava la testa, e vedeva le luci e lui rideva piano, deliziato. Era come se fosse creta liquida tra le sue mani.

C'era un momento in particolare dei loro risvegli che aveva iniziato ad amare e ad aspettare con impazienza: l'attimo in cui Beckett passava dal sonno alla veglia, ancora assonnata e con gli occhi chiusi e, in qualsiasi parte del letto si trovasse, si spostava verso di lui, seguendo un radar inconscio, piegava una gamba sopra il suo stomaco, un braccio intorno al suo petto e gli dava il buongiorno con voce roca, strofinando il viso contro il suo collo, morbida e calda di sonno.  
Se invece era lui il primo ad aprire gli occhi, il risveglio non era altrettanto delicato, perché non riusciva letteralmente a trattenersi dal rotolare su di lei e baciarla, neanche imponendoselo. Ma lei non si lamentava mai per il sonno interrotto, anzi rideva e diventava cedevole, abbandonandosi tra le sue braccia, aprendo le labbra per rispondere al suo bacio, passando una mano tra i suoi capelli e arcuando i fianchi contro di lui.  
Se questo era il modo più veloce per diventare pazzo, lui non aveva niente contro la pazzia.

Questo purtroppo succedeva solo in quelle mattine fortunate in cui non c'erano chiamate all'alba. Lei, abituata da anni di servizio, sentiva il primo squillo del telefono, apriva gli occhi ed era immediatamente operativa. Non sapeva come riuscisse a passare in due secondi dal sonno profondo alla lucidità completa. Lui, di solito, voleva morire. Spalancava gli occhi con il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, una reazione istintiva e retaggio di una parte del cervello umano ancora convinta di vivere con i leoni, con la mente posizionata su "Allarme", ma con il corpo che si rifiutava di collaborare. Non riusciva a connettere fin dopo le prime due o tre tazze di caffè, mentre lei stava già salvando il mondo, e di solito con successo e in pantaloni aderenti.  
Le prime volte che si svegliavano insieme in un giorno lavorativo, l'aveva trascinato giù dal letto, snocciolando indirizzi, indicazioni e ordini in un tono secco e professionale, mentre lui si sentiva come se fosse stato tirato sotto da un tir.  
Poi l'aveva preso in giro, ferocemente.

Adesso teneva la suoneria del telefono bassa, cercava di rispondere in modo da non svegliarlo, parlando il minimo necessario, andava ad aprire l'acqua della doccia, tornava da lui a svegliarlo piano accarezzandogli il viso delicatamente e, quando si accorgeva che aveva finalmente aperto gli occhi e dava segni di vita, lo abbandonava e tornava verso il bagno, togliendosi indifferente un pezzo di pigiama per volta. Questo di solito funzionava molto bene. Dopo due minuti, Castle era nella doccia con lei e la stava baciando, umida e scivolosa contro il muro.  
Castle iniziava la giornata sempre di ottimo umore.

Quello che gli era sempre più difficile, era passare tutto il giorno con lei a risolvere i casi. Lui era tormentato dalle immagini di loro due e faticava a concentrarsi su quello che lei stava dicendo, o a trovare soluzioni creative, per le quali era famoso. Aveva sperato che, con il passare delle settimane, sarebbe diminuita questa insopportabile brama che aveva di lei, almeno per qualche ora al giorno. Almeno nei momenti più seri, in pubblico. Almeno per non farsi guardare con un misto di incredulità e divertimento, quando lei si rendeva conto che lui stava valutando se fosse possibile scomparire da qualche parte per cinque minuti, invece che pensare al caso. Oltrepassandolo, gli ricordava che "Questa è una scena del delitto, Castle" e, ridendo di lui, se ne andava.  
Lei, nemmeno a dirlo, era sempre professionale. Severa, precisa, inflessibile, non gli permetteva nessun contatto fisico. Diamine, non voleva certo sedurla sulla scrivania (anche se ci aveva pensato), ma poteva umanamente stare ore senza sfiorarla, neanche per sbaglio? E invece doveva farlo perchè lei non cedeva di un millimetro e a nulla erano valse le sue obiezioni a tanto rigore. Neanche per un pony.  
Tranne una volta. Una volta a cui ancora lui pensava trionfante e che non mancava di tirar fuori ogni tanto, solo per stuzzicarla. Era l'unica arma che aveva contro di lei.  
Erano rimasti al distretto fino a tardi, così immersi nei documenti che non si erano accorti che gli altri erano già andati tutti a casa, lasciandoli soli.  
A un certo punto, uno dei due aveva alzato la testa e si era accorto che era accesa solo la luce sopra la _loro_ scrivania. Si erano guardati e finalmente avevano potuto rilassarsi, smettere di far finta di evitarsi, e si erano stiracchiati per diminuire la tensione dei muscoli irrigiditi. Avevano iniziato a parlare in tono più disteso del più e del meno, della giornata, di quello che non tornava del caso e di come ogni indizio che saltava fuori contribuisse sempre meno a dare un senso agli eventi, rendendo la soluzione sempre più lontana e lei sempre più frustrata.  
Lui aveva proposto di rivedere tutti i dettagli da capo, rifare ancora una volta i ragionamenti che avevano fatto mille volte, nonostante fossero esausti. Si erano girati entrambi davanti alla lavagna e lei aveva ripercorso i fatti dall'inizio: ora del decesso, cause della morte, arma del delitto.  
Lui le aveva preso una mano, ascoltandola parlare e guardandola con aria innocente, quando lei gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata di rimprovero. Erano da soli, no? Era solo una _mano_. Poi aveva spostato la sedia per avvicinarsi a lei, con la scusa di non veder bene la lavagna e facendo sì che le loro gambe si toccassero casualmente. Lei aveva ignorato il gesto. Poi si era allungato per toglierle un capello dal colletto della camicia. Lei, ruotando sulla sedia girevole per girarsi verso di lui e sottolineare quello che gli stava dicendo, aveva toccato, come per sbaglio, il suo polpaccio con il collo del piede della sua gamba accavallata. Lui aveva disteso le gambe fasciate nei jeans, e le aveva sfiorato l'interno del ginocchio per una frazione di secondo. Lei aveva quindi appoggiato una mano sulla sua gamba con studiata indifferenza e gli aveva mormorato "Scusa, Castle, ripetimi l'ultimo concetto", senza staccare gli occhi dalle sue labbra. Lui aveva diligentemente fatto come gli aveva chiesto, mentre sentiva le sue dita spostarsi piano sulla sua coscia. Le aveva appoggiato la mano sulla sua, bloccando la risalita. Lei aveva abbassato gli occhi mordicchiandosi un labbro, ma aveva ripreso a parlare del caso, entrambi acutamente consapevoli della vicinanza dei loro corpi e del loro crescente desiderio ed elettrizzati dal gioco che avevano iniziato.  
Alla fine era stata lei a non reggere oltre, l'aveva preso per mano e trascinato in uno stanzino di cui lui ignorava l'esistenza.  
Da allora lui usava questa storia per punzecchiarla e lei si tormentava per aver fatto una cosa così poco professionale, odiandolo quando la tirava l'argomento.

Assorto nei suoi pensieri, non l'aveva sentita alzarsi dal letto e raggiungerlo in cucina.  
"Perché ti sei alzato?", gli chiese con la sua voce da "Voglio solo passare la giornata a letto con il mio uomo", dandogli un bacio sul collo e girandosi per mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui, con un gesto aggraziato delle sue lunghissime gambe, che non smettevano di essere fonte di fascino per lui . Castle preferì saggiamente lasciare la risposta autentica: "Perché non vuoi che la gente sappia che stiamo insieme, e che sei anche incinta e non è normale", a un altro, più proficuo, momento. Non era certo il caso di fare i pignoli.  
Alzò le braccia dietro di sé per non intralciarla mentre si arrampicava su di lui, lasciando cadere a terra il giornale, quando si rese conto delle sue intenzioni meno che pacifiche.  
Stava per iniziare un'altra bella giornata di sole.  
Le mise le mani sotto le ginocchia e la trascinò in avanti, in modo che fosse _esattamente_ sopra di sé.  
"Mmmh. Vedo che qualcuno si è svegliato di buonumore", gli mormorò all'orecchio, premendosi contro di lui e aggrappandosi per stare in equilibrio, e facendo reagire il suo corpo come sempre quando lei era vicina.  
Lui passò i palmi delle mani lungo le sue gambe, con una pressione lenta e decisa, non smettendo per un attimo di fissarla negli occhi, indovinando il cambiamento di emozioni dietro alla palpebre socchiuse, finché toccò il tessuto leggerlo dei pantaloncini corti e lì si fermò. Lei allargò leggermente le gambe e lui lo prese come un invito.  
Le infilò le dita sotto all'elastico e proseguì fino a sentire il bordo delle sue mutandine, su cui fece scorrere il pollice.  
"Castle", protestò lei, impaziente.  
"Non fare la solita prepotente", finse di avvertirla, ma intimamente orgoglioso del fatto che bastasse il suo tocco per accenderla.  
"E tu non fare il solito sadico", lo rimbeccò facendolo scoppiare a ridere, mentre le metteva le mani sulle sue natiche perfettamente rotonde, come aveva desiderato fare dal primo giorno in cui l'aveva incontrata.  
Risalì con i palmi lungo la colonna vertebrale, sotto la camicia leggera e si stupì quando non trovò nessun ostacolo.  
"Ti ho mai detto quanto mi piace il tuo abbigliamento da notte?", le chiese accarezzandole la pelle morbida della schiena.  
"Sì, anche a me piace il tuo", gli rispose sbrigativa, sfilandogli in un unico gesto la maglietta, che finì sul pavimento senza troppe cerimonie, e facendo scorrere le dita sul suo petto, cosa che lo fece rabbrividire.  
Le accarezzò i fianchi, che avevano cominciato a riempirsi, passò sulla pancia e le mise le mani a coppa sui seni, strappandole un gemito.  
Non poté fare a meno di pensare, fuggevolmente, che erano diventati più pesanti, tra le sue mani. Non si era certo lamentato prima, ma il cambiamento inaspettato non era affatto sgradito.  
Lei incrociò le gambe dietro ai suoi reni, e inarcò la testa, quando sentì la sua lingua passare leggera sul suo collo, mentre con una mano lui le faceva scivolare verso il basso il tessuto di seta, esponendo sempre più centimetri d pelle.  
Lei iniziò a slacciarsi i bottoni della camicia, ma lui la fermò con un gesto e lei si arrese e lasciò che continuasse lui, con lentezza esasperante che sapeva fatta apposta per torturarla.  
Finì di spogliarla e lanciò la camicia sul pavimento insieme al resto. Nuda davanti a lui, si prese un momento per ammirarla. Era così bella che gli faceva male guardarla.  
Fece scorrere una mano lenta e carezzevole risalendo un braccio, fino alla spalla, affondò nel collo e le passò il pollice sulla guancia e poi avanti e indietro sulle labbra, fino a fargliele dischiudere. Le fece piegare la testa, e la trasse a sé per baciarla. Lei si aggrappò a lui, lasciandosi baciare a lungo, mentre lui la accarezzava con gesti ampi, imprigionando di nuovo i suoi seni e sfiorandole i capezzoli solo per brevi attimi, iniziando a sentirla fremere di impazienza.  
Si alzò in piedi tenendola tra le braccia, e come sempre si stupì di quanto fosse leggera, anche adesso, e quanto fosse facile per lui sollevarla, e la riportò a letto.  
"Non avremmo mai dovuto alzarci", gli mormorò sorridendo allusiva, mentre lui la guardava con uno sguardo pieno di desiderio, scostandole i capelli dalla fronte.  
Si stese sopra di lei, e ricominciò a baciarla rispondendo all'invito delle sue labbra aperte, una delle cose a cui non riusciva a resistere. Affondò la lingua nella sua bocca, lasciando che una mano si facesse strada tra i loro corpi, trovandola già pronta per lui.  
Gli bastò sfiorarla per farle inarcare i fianchi contro di lui, e capì che non sarebbe stata in grado di trattenersi ancora a lungo e questa era una cosa a cui non si era ancora abituato.  
Tutti quei mesi passati a desiderarla, e ancora non credeva che lei impazzisse per il suo tocco e che lui potesse renderla così _felice_.  
Forse non aveva ancora accettato l'idea che lei fosse così attratta da lui tanto quanto lui lo era di lei. Gli sembrava che fosse stata così a lungo irraggiungibile , che vederla abbandonata a occhi chiusi tra le sue braccia, con il solo desiderio di farsi toccare da lui all'infinito, era più di quello che gli riusciva possibile credere. O sperare.  
Si era immaginato che, a parte i momenti realmente _intimi,_ sarebbe stata poco desiderosa di contatto fisico, piuttosto distaccata, decisamente in guardia e con un senso dei propri confini molto preciso.  
Invece si ritrovava con una Beckett che si apriva a lui senza limiti e che gli concedeva di raggiungerla in certi spazi privati di cui non aveva nemmeno mai immaginato l'esistenza.  
Scivolò dentro di lei con un gesto deciso e smise di pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il centro pulsante del loro piacere.

Tornarono alla realtà solo molto tempo dopo.

Il telefono aveva iniziato a squillare.


	6. 6

Il telefono aveva iniziato a squillare.

"Non rispondere", la pregò Castle, trattenendola con una mano, per impedirle di alzarsi.  
"Castle, devo rispondere", gli rispose, come se fosse una cosa ovvia e lui si stesse dimostrando irragionevole.  
Lui aveva il viso affondato nel suo collo, mentre lei gli accarezzava distrattamente i capelli. Qualcuno poteva biasimarlo?  
"E' il tuo giorno libero. Non sei nemmeno reperibile. E' il nostro giorno", protestò con voce petulante.  
"Non è la suoneria del distretto", gli spiegò Kate, sgusciando via dal letto e prendendo in mano il cellulare, che aveva lasciato sul tavolo.  
"E' un numero sconosciuto", gli disse, girandosi a guardarlo.

"Detective Beckett. Sono John Raglan".  
Castle la vide irrigidirsi senza capire chi fosse il suo interlocutore, e si concentrò d'istinto sulle sue reazioni, una cosa che aveva imparato in fretta a fare. Beckett poteva non parlare molto, ma non era così brava a nascondere le sue emozioni. Non a lui, almeno.  
"Dobbiamo parlare del caso di sua madre. C'è qualcosa che non sa".

Beckett rispose a monosillabi, aumentando morbosamente la curiosità di Castle. Riattaccò e le servì qualche momento di silenzio per riprendere un certo contegno, prima alzare di nuovo gli occhi su di lui, con un'espressione molto seria.  
"Castle. Possiamo parlare un minuto?".  
Lui capì dal suo tono che non era più il caso di scherzare, quindi si tirò su velocemente dal letto e si infilò la camicia, prima di raggiungerla sul divano, dove si era seduta, fissando un punto vuoto davanti a lei. Beckett persa nei suoi pensieri non era mai una cosa foriera di buone notizie.  
"Chi era al telefono?", le chiese, teso.  
"Era John Raglan", iniziò a spiegargli e, vedendo la sua faccia inespressiva, continuò: "E' il poliziotto che si è occupato, o meglio che non si è occupato, del caso di mia madre. Vuole parlarmi. Dice che ci sono delle cose che non so e che devo sapere".  
"E perchè proprio adesso?". Gli sembrava una cosa senza nessuna logica.  
Lei aveva lo sguardo assente di quando stava cercando di dare un senso a qualcosa.  
"Non lo so, Castle", rispose dopo un momento di riflessione. "Forse ha un rigurgito di coscienza. Vuole che ci incontriamo da soli tra un'ora, in una caffetteria".  
"Credi che sia sicuro andarci?", le chiese cauto.  
"Castle, sono un poliziotto", gli ricordò.  
"Questo lo so, ma non ti sembra strano? Che voglia vedere te, adesso, senza testimoni?". Non poteva fare a meno di essere preoccupato. E apprensivo.  
"Non so cosa pensare. Ma non posso non andare. Si tratta... di mia madre".  
Lui le appoggiò una mano sulla gamba, per esprimerle sostegno. "Lo so", rispose comprensivo.  
"Vuoi venire con me? Ha detto niente poliziotti, ma tu tecnicamente non lo sei".  
"Certo che ti accompagno. Non ti lascio certo andare da sola", la rassicurò.  
"Castle", gli sorrise. "Sono io che ho la pistola".  
"E io ho il mio arsenale di arguzie, se necessario".

Alla fine dire che non era filato tutto liscio era l'eufemismo del secolo.  
A Castle non era piaciuto Raglan, fin dal primo momento. Kate era molto tesa e lui gli sembrava solo un viscido ex poliziotto che cercava una redenzione ai suoi peccati. Non se l'era bevuta neppure per un momento.  
Lo sparo improvviso del cecchino, attraverso la vetrata, li aveva colti di sorpresa e aveva, di fatto, dato inizio al dramma. Adesso non erano più quattro chiacchiere senza impegno. Era un omicidio.  
Kate aveva reagito d'istinto, grazie al suo addestramento, si era buttata a terra, aveva estratto la pistola e aveva iniziato a gridare ordini agli altri avventori del bar, mentre lui si occupava di Raglan, per il quale, purtroppo, non c'era stato niente da fare. Era morto portando con sé i suoi segreti.  
Girandosi verso di lei si era accorto della macchia di sangue che si stava allargando sul suo maglione bianco ed era stato preso dal panico.  
"Kate, Kate. Stai bene?", le aveva gridato.  
"Sì, sto bene" gli aveva risposto, con la mente impegnata in altro.  
"Kate", aveva urlato di nuovo per avere la sua attenzione. "C'è del sangue! Sei ferita? Ti ha colpito?".  
Lei non lo aveva neanche sentito e lui l'aveva strattonata, cedendo all'isteria.  
Lei si era scostata con violenza. "Castle, cosa ti salta in mente? Non è il mio sangue! Devi stare calmo", lo aveva redarguito.  
Lui si era lasciato scivolare a terra sul pavimento della caffetteria, con il sollievo che si spandeva nel suo corpo, e incapace di fermare il tremito alle gambe.  
Aveva perso il controllo, quando aveva temuto che fosse stata colpita. Aveva dato di matto.  
Capiva che così non era d'aiuto. Al contrario, era solo un peso e rischiava di diventare un pericolo per lei.  
Se ne stette in disparte, mentre Beckett parlava con il capitano Montgomery, e lo pregava di non toglierle il caso di sua madre. Nessuno lo conosceva meglio di lei, su questo Montgomery era d'accordo. Non altrettanto sul fatto che fosse la persona giusta per indagare, credette di capire Castle dall'angolo in cui si era messo, cercando di riprendersi.  
"Il caso è tuo, Beckett. Ma non voglio nessuna iniziativa personale. Ci siamo capiti?", l'aveva ammonita.  
"Si, signore".

Rimasti da soli, tornarono all'interno del locale.  
"Stai bene?", gli chiese sollecita. "E' sempre diverso, quando ti capita davanti agli occhi". La sua voce aveva abbandonato il tono autoritario con cui aveva diretto le operazioni, e ora era sinceramente preoccupata per lui.  
"E' diverso quando tu sei la madre di mio figlio", le rispose, andando dritto al punto.  
"Castle, ti sembra il momento di tirar fuori il discorso? A cosa servono adesso queste frasi a effetto?"  
"Non è una frase a effetto. E' la verità. Ti sei esposta a un pericolo. E potevi essere colpita", le ricordò con tono adirato.  
"Dovevo solo incontrare una persona in un bar, per parlare. A questo punto non dovremmo neanche andare a fare la spesa. O uscire a cena". Non aveva tutti i torti, ma lui non era in grado di riconoscerlo.  
"Non è la stessa cosa. Sapevi che c'era qualcosa di strano, quando hai accettato il suo invito. E' stato sospetto fin dall'inizio".  
"Castle, sono una poliziotta, ti ricordi? Faccio un lavoro pericoloso per definizione. Ma non per questo i poliziotti smettono di avere figli. O dovremmo sterilizzarci tutti, secondo te?".  
Lui fece un sorriso amaro.  
"Non farmi una lezione di retorica, Beckett. Lo so che mestiere fai. E nessuno ti stai chiedendo di smettere di farlo. Dico solo che non dovresti stare sul campo, in questo momento".  
"Castle, ne abbiamo già parlato", sospirò stancamente lei.  
"Kate, non è una cosa che ti chiedo io. E' il regolamento. L'ho letto. Devi essere ricollocata", ribadì per l'ennesima volta le parole che le aveva già detto all'infinito.  
"Lo so, conosco il regolamento", ammise seccata.  
"E allora perchè non lo dici a Montgomery. Perchè non lo dici a nessuno?", la accusò.  
Lei non lo aveva mai visto così e cominciava a essere stanca di dover badare a un adulto irragionevole che la distraeva, in un momento poco opportuno.  
"Ti pare il momento adesso?". Glielo ripeté una seconda volta, con la pazienza di una madre davanti a un bambino intrattabile.  
"E quando sarebbe il momento, Beckett? Avevi detto 'Aspettiamo dodici settimane, non diciamolo prima del tempo, dobbiamo essere sicuri che vada tutto bene'. Siamo a tredici settimane. Cosa aspetti? Che nasca? Vuoi correre dietro agli assassini con il pancione?". Non le piaceva, quando era sarcastico e aveva ragione.  
"Castle, sto bene. Sto meglio di quanto sia mai stata nelle ultime settimane. Perché dovrei fermarmi? Perché devo finire... non so, a fare le fotocopie quando sono ancora operativa sul campo?". Adesso era lei ad avere un tono petulante.  
"Ah, quindi è così. Mi ha tenuto buono con la scadenza delle dodici settimane, ma non hai mai voluto fermarti. Ecco perchè non lo vuoi dire a nessuno. E' perché non vuoi smettere di fare il tuo lavoro, alle tue condizioni". Castle era veramente arrabbiato. E deluso.  
"Non voglio smettere di fare il mio lavoro, perchè sono dannatamente brava a farlo e perchè non c'è motivo per cui debba stare dietro a una scrivania, solo perchè lo decide una stupida legge", ammise finalmente Kate.  
"Non è una stupida legge. Serve a tutelare te, e il bambino. Sempre che ti importi qualcosa". Ecco il passivo aggressivo in tutto il suo splendore, pensò Kate stizzita.  
"Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?", replicò ormai alla sua schiena, visto che lui era uscito, incapace di sostenere oltre la discussione.  
Ottimo, pensò. Adesso non ho uno, ma due problemi. Tempismo perfetto, Castle.

Lo raggiunse all'aperto, dove lui la stava aspettando, girato di spalle e per niente intenzionato a parlarle.  
"Vuoi... vuoi che ti accompagni a casa? Io vado al distretto". Le sembrò giusto fare il primo passo. La tentazione era quella di mandarlo al diavolo, ma si erano detti che dovevano mediare e comunicare meglio. Provarci, almeno. E lei ci stava provando, moltissimo.  
"Non pensarci nemmeno. Vengo in centrale con te", le rispose seccamente.  
Kate pensò che avrebbe preferito intrattenere un cobra, ma fece silenzio e aspettò che salisse in auto.

Saltò fuori che le cose stavano prendendo una piega più seria, che l'omicidio di sua madre era molto più complesso di quello che aveva sempre pensato e che le ramificazioni potevano portarla molto più lontano di dove avrebbe mai pensato di spingersi.  
Ed era su questo che stava riflettendo, trovandosi di fronte Vulcan Simmons.  
Castle era seduto vicino a lei, come tante altre volte, ma con la differenza che percepiva la tensione nel suo corpo e sentiva che era pronto a scattare. Sembrava più che le stesse facendo la guardia, invece che aiutarla a condurre l'interrogatorio. Sperò che non creasse problemi.  
Simmons era il genere di feccia che odiava trovarsi davanti. Stava cercando di metterla in difficoltà, di provocarla, e lei stava facendo ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non lasciarsi andare alla rabbia. Era stata addestrata per questo. Aveva già incontrato ogni tipo di personaggio, seduto di fronte a lei. Sapeva come trattarli. Sapeva quando fare pressione, quando fingere indulgenza, quando interpretare il poliziotto buono e quello cattivo.  
Sapeva usare il linguaggio del corpo per intimidirli e non abbassava mai lo sguardo.  
Sperò che tutto questo le venisse in aiuto, di fronte a Simmons, che sembrava trovarsi del tutto a suo agio e convinto di condurre i giochi.  
Ti sbagli di grosso, gli indirizzò mentalmente Kate.  
Certo, non era facile mantenersi fredda e distaccata, quando aveva la foto di sua madre morta davanti a lei.  
L'aveva guardata così tante volte, per cercare il minimo indizio, che pensava di essersi ormai assuefatta, ma non era umano non sentire una stretta allo stomaco, ogni volta che le tornava tra le mani. Era sua madre.  
Ma doveva farlo per lei. Per se stessa e per lei. Non poteva lasciare a nessuno la direzione di questo caso. Nessuno si era dedicato, impegnato, ossessionato tanto quanto lei.  
Cercò di stare calma. Cercò di non reagire alle sue provocazioni. Cercò di condurre l'interrogatorio sui binari che aveva deciso lei, invece di farsi sviare dalle sue risposte, senza farsi manipolare.  
Ma, a un certo punto, fu troppo anche per lei e, senza averlo deciso, ma sentendo solo una rabbia feroce farsi strada dentro di lei, si ritrovò a scagliarlo contro lo specchio della sala, con ancora le sue parole viscide nelle orecchie, e le braccia di Castle che la tiravano via, a forza. Non ce l'aveva fatta.  
Castle interveniva raramente in questo modo, ma, quando lo faceva, era perchè la situazione stava degenerando, se ne rendeva conto. Ma, in quel momento, avrebbe voluto girarsi e sbattere anche lui contro lo specchio. Due al prezzo di uno.

La situazione era ulteriormente peggiorata quando, uscendo dalla stanza, aveva trovato Montgomery ad aspettarla. Non aveva la faccia di uno che portava buone notizie.  
"Sei troppo coinvolta", l'aveva accusata. "Sei fuori dal caso". Il suo tono non ammetteva repliche.  
"Signore, non può farlo", aveva protestato, incredula.  
"L'ho appena fatto", la risposta era stata secca. "Vai a casa", le aveva ordinato.  
"Signore...", aveva cercato di farsi ascoltare un'ultima volta.  
"Ha ragione, Beckett". Era intervenuto Castle, a qualche passo da lei, che si era girata a guardarlo furibonda.  
"E' giusto che lei sappia che Beckett è...".  
"Castle, non è il momento", lo aveva interrotto, gelida.  
Cosa gli veniva in mente? Pensavano tutti di darle ordini come se fosse stata una bambina? Era una detective, e voleva fare il suo lavoro. Fine del discorso.  
Aveva preso la giacca con un gesto stizzito e se ne era andata via, senza incrociare lo sguardo di nessuno e senza rispondere a Castle che chiamava il suo nome, preoccupato.  
Ne aveva abbastanza delle sue premure soffocanti, grazie tante.

E ora era seduta sul suo divano, sentendosi come un leone in gabbia e, allo stesso tempo, molto miserabile.  
Le veniva un po' da piangere, non sapeva se dalla rabbia o per colpa degli ormoni. Odiava questa situazione. Odiava starsene con le mani in mano, mentre altri si occupavano del suo caso.  
Sentì suonare alla porta. Non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno.  
Aprì e si trovò davanti Castle. L'ultima cosa che desiderava era un altro giro di discussioni con lui.  
Non ne aveva la forza.  
Lui non disse niente, ma le porse un pacchetto che teneva nascosto dietro alla schiena.  
Lei lo prese in mano. "Torta al cioccolato, Castle?", gli chiese mentre il suo umore stava già cambiando e le veniva da sorridere.  
Funzionava così, di solito. Lui era l'unico che riuscisse a far splendere il sole nel giro di due minuti. Dimenticò la rabbia e tutto quello che avrebbe voluto vomitargli addosso.  
"Cos'è? Un tentativo di corruzione?", proseguì sarcastica, ma felice, dentro, e sollevata dalla sua presenza.  
"Ho pensato che il bambino avesse bisogno di un po' di zuccheri", le rispose con aria innocente.  
"Il bambino, eh? Il caso vuole che io e lui abbiamo gli stessi gusti, allora".  
Lui era ancora sulla soglia, timoroso di entrare. Le si fece da parte e lo fece accomodare.  
Le mise una mano sulla guancia "Stai bene?", le chiese scrutandola attentamente.  
Lei sentì un moto di pura insofferenza, che cancellò subito i miglioramenti del suo stato d'animo, indotti dalla torta.  
Ultimamente non cambiava semplicemente umore. Era su una montagna russa emotiva.  
"Castle, se sei venuto...", iniziò battagliera.  
"No. Voglio solo sapere se stai bene. E voglio scusarmi", le confessò, spegnendo sul nascere le scintille di un eventuale litigio.  
Davvero?, pensò lei. Nessun'altra predica su lei che non doveva fare quello che le avevano impedito di fare e sul suo futuro lavorativo?  
"Scusarti?", chiese, incerta se fidarsi o meno.  
"Sì. E' difficile, per te, e io ho complicato le cose, standoti addosso come un cane pastore".  
Lei lo guardò dubbiosa.  
"Lo dici perchè adesso sono fuori dal caso, vero? Cioè proprio quello che volevi", qualcosa dentro di lei la spingeva a essere provocatoria anche se sapeva, almeno in teoria, che non era il modo giusto di incontrarsi a metà strada e costruire ponti, e tutte le altre stronzate che si leggevano sulle riviste.  
Lui sembrò un po' ferito dalle sue parole, ma non raccolse la provocazione.  
"Anche se ti è difficile crederlo, non sono il tuo nemico. Non voglio farti smettere di fare le cose che ami fare. Voglio solo il bene di tutti".  
"Parli come un prete, adesso?", gli rispose con il tono più sprezzante che riuscì a trovare.  
Odiava quando la trattava con paternalistica condiscendenza.  
Lui fece finta di non aver sentito le sue parole offensive. Riusciva a farla arrabbiare anche di più, quando la ignorava, facendo il superiore.  
"Ok", proseguì Castle, con calma controllata. "Ho una proposta per te".  
"Una proposta? Stare a casa a fare le torte?". Dio, prima o poi sapeva che sarebbe esploso, ma non riusciva a smettere. Le uscivano letteralmente le parole di bocca, prima che potesse fermarle.  
"No. Le torte preferisco comprartele".  
La fece sedere di fronte a sé. "Montgomery ti ha messo fuori dal caso di Raglan, giusto? Ma non ha detto niente su quello di tua madre", iniziò a illustrarle.  
"Il caso di Raglan è il caso di mia madre".  
"Vero. Ma tecnicamente non coincidono. Perché non rivediamo tutta la storia di tua madre? Magari può uscire qualcosa, possiamo trovare indizi, una strada diversa...".  
Lei si alzò, senza dire una parola, e lo condusse alla finestra, dove aprì le ante, che rivelarono una rudimentale lavagna, su cui lei, come faceva al distretto, aveva appuntato foto, appunti, ritagli di giornale.  
Lui fu sorpreso sia del fatto che, nonostante vivesse praticamente lì, non si era mai accorto di niente, ma anche che lei gli stesse mostrando una parte così vulnerabile di sé.  
"A volte dimentico che tu devi convivere tutti i giorni, con questa cosa", mormorò dispiaciuto. Dispiaciuto di essere, spesso, così poco attento alla sua vita, nonostante le sue migliori intenzioni e anche per quello che aveva vissuto e che non era riuscita a mettersi alle spalle.  
"Quindi", sorrise per farle coraggio. "Tiriamo fuori tutto da capo e vediamo se ti è sfuggito qualcosa".  
"Castle, ho già esaminato tutto milioni di volte", protestò.  
"Riguardiamo un'altra volta. E' passato del tempo. Sono cambiate le cose".  
Lei andò a prendere la scatola con gli oggetti personali della madre, e la tenne tra le mani un momento.  
"Castle, non c'è bisogno che fai questa cosa. Riguarda me. Sono io il poliziotto che indaga i casi".  
"Beh mi sembra un po' tardi per tirare ancora in ballo questa cosa, no? Sono due anni che risolvo gli omicidi con te".  
Era vero, in effetti.  
"Sì, ma voglio dire... non devi essere per forza essere coinvolto".  
"Io voglio essere coinvolto", ribadì volenteroso. "Sono o non sono il tuo aiutante sfigato?". Mise su una faccia buffa che la fece ridere.  
"Gli aiutanti sfigati muoiono", cercò di spaventarlo, ma sperando che lui non ci cascasse.  
"Ok, partner allora", annunciò vittorioso.  
Kate sentì una sensazione di calore farsi strada dentro di lei.  
"Ok, partner", concesse, sorridendo.  
"Del resto mi pare che la categoria 'marito' non ti interessi, giusto?", la prese in giro.  
"E poi cosa facciamo? Apriamo la nostra agenzia di investigazioni e facciamo Cuore e Batticuore?", gli rispose con lo stesso tono. Erano tornati alle loro solite schermaglie. Andava tutto bene.  
"Ma è una cosa fantastica, Beckett! Perchè non ci avevo mai pensato?". Sembrava davvero entusiasta dell'idea. Figuriamoci.  
Lei gli lanciò addosso il cuscino e aprì la scatola.

Per Castle fu uno strano viaggio nel passato di Beckett, in cui cercò di muoversi con discrezione e tatto, senza fare il solito elefante in una cristalleria.  
Vide foto di una giovane Beckett, che non aveva ancora iniziato a percorrere la via tormentata su cui l'aveva trovata lui. Era spensierata. Amata. Leggeva l'orgoglio negli occhi di sua madre e sentiva di provare lo stesso amore e orgoglio. Se solo lei fosse riuscita ad uscire da questa pozza di sofferenza, per tornare a vedere il mondo come un posto pieno di cose belle da vivere. Magico.  
I patti erano che, nel caso avessero trovato degli indizi, o delle piste da battere, non avrebbero fatto da soli, o quantomeno non lei da sola, ma avrebbero riportato a Montgomery e agli altri del distretto.  
Avevano convenuto entrambi che lei non poteva, di fatto, andare avanti nelle indagini, da cui era stata estromessa.  
Ma i termini dell'accordo cominciarono a fare acqua da subito.  
Lei non riusciva a starsene buona e a delegare, aspettandosi che gli altri facessero il lavoro. Era una che amava i fatti, non le attese. Voleva intervenire, voleva uscire e andare in giro da sola a fare domande e seguire le nuove piste che avevano trovato.  
Lui doveva fermarla, rendendola sempre più insofferente. Ma le cose erano riuscite ad andare più o meno avanti, mantenendosi su un equilibrio stabile, finché Montgomery non era venuto da lei a dirle che doveva metterle una scorta sotto casa, perchè era stata seguita, e avevano trovato foto di lei a casa di Lockwood. Era, quindi, diventata improvvisamente un bersaglio ed era finita in pericolo, senza nemmeno saperlo.  
Lei aveva chiesto a Montgomery di farla tornare, che sarebbe stata al sicuro solo a distretto, che poteva aiutarli, e che era il suo caso. L'aveva ripetuto di nuovo.  
"Beckett, i casi non sono di nessuno. Ce ne stiamo occupando noi. E' troppo rischioso farti uscire da qui. Non puoi assolutamente tornare", e se ne era andato, esercitando la sua autorità per la seconda volta, quel giorno, senza permetterle di dire una sola parola.  
Questo aveva portato all'estremo la sua collera, già provata dai fatti del giorno, ed era stato proprio al massimo della sua frustrazione, quando vagava per il suo appartamento sentendosi in carcere che avevano, di nuovo, bussato alla porta.  
Recuperò la pistola che aveva tenuto vicino a sé, e andò ad aprire, pronta ad affrontare chiunque si fosse trovata davanti. Era Castle.  
Entrò senza troppe cerimonie, e la mise al corrente degli ultimi sviluppi, con il timore giustificato che questo l'avrebbe resa sempre più impaziente e difficile da calmare. Ma non poteva certo tenerle nascoste le cose. O così almeno credeva in quel momento.  
"Quindi, ricapitoliamo", disse Beckett. "La ricerca si è ridotta a due Jolene e Ryan ed Esposito vanno da una? E chi va dall'altra?", chiese con tono pratico.  
"Manderanno qualcun altro", rispose lui distratto.  
"No, Castle, dobbiamo andare noi", era sbottata.  
"Beckett, non puoi nemmeno uscire di casa! Ti hanno messo sotto sorveglianza", le aveva ricordato, cercando di farla ragionare. Il che era sempre un errore, e lui lo sapeva.  
"Sono stanca di stare chiusa dentro a queste pareti. Sto diventando idrofoba. Prendi la giacca e andiamo. E' grazie a noi che hanno fatto passa avanti nel caso. Non possono tenermi fuori".  
Lui non si mosse.  
"Beckett...", iniziò stanco già prima di cominciare.  
"Cosa? Cosa c'è Castle? Non sopporto più il tuo tono da "ho ragione io", di oggi. Dì quello che devi dire", era esplosa.  
"Possiamo calmarci un attimo?", tentò di rabbonirla.  
"Sono calma!", si sentì urlare addosso per tutta risposta.  
"Beckett, non possiamo andare noi dall'altra Jolene. E' pericoloso".  
"Smettila di ripetermi che è pericoloso! Sembra che tu non faccia altro, da giorni! Non è più pericoloso di un altro qualsiasi caso".  
"Certo che è più pericoloso di un altro caso. Tu sei uno degli obiettivi! E in più non ragioni freddamente".  
"Mi stai dicendo che non so fare il mio lavoro?", lo apostrofò, gelida.  
"Chiediti il motivo per cui lo stai facendo", le rispose, senza cedere alla propria, di rabbia.  
"Cosa significa?".  
"Significa che ti stai ossessionando".  
Lei chiuse gli occhi, incapace di non alzare la pistola e premere il grilletto.  
Ossessionata. A lei. Come si permetteva?  
"Castle, ci sono passata. Lo so quando mi ossessiono, e ti assicuro che, in questo momento, non lo sono. Sto bene. Posso occuparmene", tentò di convincerlo.  
"Non stai bene, Kate, e lo sai".  
Lei lo guardò con puro odio.  
"Lo sai qual è il problema? Che tu vieni qui e pretendi di dirmi come sto e cosa devo fare. Ma tu non mi conosci, Castle. Pensi di sì, e invece non è così. Solo perchè abbiamo questa...".  
"Cosa, Beckett? Cosa abbiamo? Dillo", ormai anche lui era aveva oltrepassato la soglia del venirsi incontro.  
Erano andati troppo oltre.  
"Questa... storia che abbiamo. Che va avanti da poco. E tu credi che questo ti dia il diritto di sapere come devo comportarmi. Ma questa è la mia battaglia, e tu non puoi capirla, e non puoi entrarci".  
"Oh, quindi è questo che abbiamo? Una 'storia' e basta?! Non sono nient'altro, per te?", anche Castle aveva alzato la voce, ferito e arrabbiato.  
"Castle... non è quello che...".  
"Sì, è proprio quello che volevi dire. E' meglio che me ne vada". Non l'aveva mai visto così fuori di sé, e lontano da lei.  
"Castle...", provò a richiamarlo.  
Lui era già sulla soglia, quando si girò a dirle, con una freddezza che la gelò nel profondo. "Se metti in pericolo il bambino, non te lo perdonerò mai".  
"Ma per chi mi hai preso?! Per una pazza incosciente? Certo che non lo metto in pericolo", aveva dato di nuovo in escandescenze.  
"Lo prometti?", le aveva chiesto con un tono che le fece capire che non le credeva.  
"Castle, non c'è neanche bisogno di fare queste promesse", gli aveva risposto, abbassando finalmente la voce.  
"Devi solo azzardarti a farlo", l'aveva minacciata, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

E invece, ovviamente, aveva fatto di testa sua. Subito dopo di lui era uscita anche lei, era andata al distretto, e si era diretta a casa di Jolene Granger, esattamente come aveva detto che avrebbe fatto, e l'aveva trovata morta.  
Di seguito la situazione era peggiorata, e Lockwood aveva teso una trappola a Ryan ed Esposito. Beckett, senza aspettare rinforzi, si era precipitata al vecchio magazzino dove li teneva rinchiusi ed era riuscita a entrare. E adesso era appoggiata al muro, concentrata e all'erta. E in pericolo.

Castle era tornato a casa, incapace di calmarsi e di ragionare con chiarezza. La trovava esasperante e cocciuta e ne aveva abbastanza di stare tranquillo per non farla arrabbiare. Di capirla, e di accettare qualunque cosa da lei. Finché si trattava solo di lui non era importante, ma adesso c'era un'altra persona, di mezzo. E qualcuno che non poteva ancora proteggersi. Lei doveva proteggerlo.  
Nonostante la rabbia, era rimasto abbastanza convinto che non si sarebbe comportata irresponsabile.  
L'aveva detto più che altro per renderle chiare le cose, ma era convinto non sarebbe uscita di casa per andare da sola, di sera, a risolvere il caso.  
Ma, con il passare dei minuti, cominciò a sentirsi stranamente inquieto. Non lo avrebbe fatto, giusto? Non era così fuori di testa. Una voce dentro di lui cominciò a dubitare di queste certezze. Era Beckett. Poteva farlo eccome. Era convinta di avere le competenze, l'intelligenza, il buon senso, e l'addestramento per venire fuori da qualsiasi situazione. Era convinta di essere la migliore. E questa, unita alla fissazione di voler risolvere da sola il caso della madre, non era la combinazione migliore.  
L'inquietudine divenne angoscia e lui, incapace di rimanere oltre con le mani in mano, si diresse a sua volta al distretto, cercando al contempo di chiamarla al cellulare. Senza risposta.  
Entrò come una furia nell'ufficio di Montgomery.  
"Dove è Beckett?", chiese senza fiato.  
"E' fuori. Perché, Castle, è successo qualcosa?"  
"Non doveva farla uscire di casa. Non deve lasciarla andare in giro", gli rispose in preda al panico.  
"Perché? E' tutto a posto. L'ho riammessa al caso".  
"Era proprio quello che non doveva fare. Mi dia l'indirizzo". Castle era fuori di sé.  
"Perché no? C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?", gli domandò Montgomery, confuso, ma Castle stava già scendendo le scale di corsa e non lo sentì.  
Raggiunse il vecchio magazzino. Non aveva il giubbotto antiproiettile, non aveva ovviamente una pistola. Doveva trovare il modo di entrare e portarla via di lì, anche di peso se fosse stato necessario.  
In un momento di distrazione del tizio appostato a fare la guardia, sgusciò dentro. Si nascose dietro a un pilastro, senza fare rumore. Vide Ryan ed Esposito legati e grondanti acqua, sentì degli spari, vide Lockwood spostarsi per evitarli e, guardandosi in giro, riuscì a scorgere Beckett semi nascosta, mentre stava mettendo altri proiettili nella sua pistola.  
Si accorse che era esattamente nel mirino del cecchino, ignara di essere esposta e, senza pensarci si avventò su di lui e si mise a colpirlo con una furia cieca.  
Nel frattempo si sentirono degli spari e delle urla e quando finalmente riuscì a lasciarlo andare, si accorse che tutti gridavano e che Beckett si era accasciata al suolo, priva di conoscenza e, con la mano ancora insanguinata e agendo solo d'istinto, corse da lei, la prese tra le braccia, gli sembrò senza vita e, sentendosi solo implorarla di non morire, per favore, non morire, uscì in strada.


	7. 7

Castle era seduto in corridoio, da solo. Aveva consegnato una Beckett, che gli era sembrata ancora incosciente, ma era troppo terrorizzato per rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo, agli addetti del pronto soccorso, riuscendo a ricordarsi di dire, mentre la portavano via, che era incinta, di quanto, e che era finita in mezzo a una sparatoria.  
L'avevano guardato con sospetto, e prima che corressero a chiamare un agente, si era precipitato a sottolineare che la polizia era _lei._ Non era la cattiva. E non lo era lui.  
E da allora aveva fissato le sue scarpe. Si era alzato. Si era seduto. La sedia era scomoda, il reparto troppo caldo, la gente rumorosa. Gli tremavano le mani. Non riusciva a prendere in mano il telefono. Doveva avvisare qualcuno? Era una cosa... grave? Voleva che uscissero a dirgli qualcosa. Non voleva che uscissero a dirgli che uno dei due stava male. Entrambi. Beckett. Soprattutto Beckett.

Arrivarono di corsa Esposito e Ryan. Non aveva risposto alle loro telefonate. Non ne era in grado.  
"Castle, cosa è successo? Come sta Beckett?", aveva chiesto Esposito, al colmo della preoccupazione.  
"Non lo so. Non mi hanno detto niente".  
"Ok, ma cosa è successo?", insistette l'altro. "Non è stata colpita, gli spari non erano nella sua direzione e tu hai messo Lockwood fuori combattimento", ricostruì.  
Castle sembrò tornare lentamente alla vita.  
"Quindi... non è ferita?", chiese con ancora uno sguardo allucinato.  
"No. Non ti sei accorto? Non perdeva sangue", lo informò con una certa sorpresa.  
No, non ci aveva fatto caso. Aveva cercato febbrilmente delle ferite, quello sì, per poterle tamponare, ma non era abbastanza in sé per capire che non stava per morire. Era stato troppo impaurito, invece, dal pensiero che potesse perderli.  
"Ma questo non spiega cosa le è successo", intervenne Ryan. "Ha perso i sensi? Così... semplicemente? Deve esserci un motivo".  
Castle era troppo esausto per tenersi i segreti, e fare finta, e sviare la conversazione. Era stanco dei sotterfugi, stanco di tutto.  
"E' incinta", ammise per la prima volta ad alta voce a qualcuno che non fosse lei, o se stesso allo specchio.  
"Cosa?", si meravigliarono all'unisono gli altri due. Uno molto più dell'altro.  
"Come incinta?!", partì subito in quarta Esposito.  
"Non sapevo che vedesse ancora Demming", si stupì Ryan, che aveva preso la notizia con più tranquillità.  
"Non fare l'idiota", si adirò Esposito contro di lui. "Demming esce con una vice detective", lo zittì.  
"Ok. Non sta con Demming. Starà con qualcun altro", concluse, piuttosto indifferente.  
"Come fai a non capire?", lo interruppe fuori di sé Esposito.  
"Cosa c'è da capire? E' adulta. Sono cose che capitano", provò a calmarlo il collega.  
"A lei non capitano. Va bene? Io vorrei proprio incontrare quel coglione che...", iniziò Espo su di giri.  
"Sono io. Quel coglione sono io", si inserì Castle, per farli smettere di parlare. Potevano fare silenzio? Potevano... andare via?  
Non vide quindi arrivare il pugno in faccia che gli arrivò diritto e deciso, e, per un momento non sentì nemmeno dolore, tanta era la sorpresa. Non se lo aspettava.  
Seguirono momenti concitati, Ryan urlò qualcosa all'indirizzo del suo collega, fermandolo e trattenendolo, prima che facesse qualche altro colpo di testa. Castle lo guardava sbigottito. Non aveva reagito. Non poteva certo mettersi a fare una rissa con quello che credeva un amico, dentro a un pronto soccorso.  
"Sei impazzito?", inveì Castle, toccandosi cautamente la parte dolorante. "Cosa ti salta in mente?!".  
"Cosa salta in mente a te, stronzo. Lasci che una donna incinta si metta in una situazione del genere? Come hai potuto lasciarla andare?!", lo accusò.  
"Espo, quale versione di Beckett conosci? Quella che fa di testa sua, sempre e comunque, o quella che accetta di fare quello che le dice qualcun altro? Certo che non doveva succedere e certo che ho provato a fermarla. Ma non è servito a niente", gli spiegò Castle, cercando di frenarsi, mentre dentro ribolliva di rabbia. Era al colmo dell'esasperazione.  
"E cosa sarebbe questa storia? State insieme, quindi? O è stata la storia di una notte e tu l'hai messa nei guai?". Espo aveva un tono così saccente che stava rischiando davvero di fargli perdere il controllo. Non adesso.  
"Non l'ho 'messa nei guai'. E, se permetti, il come e quando sono affari nostri. Adesso, se non ti spiace, non so nemmeno se mio figlio", scandì bene le ultime due parole, "stia bene, o se ci sia ancora. Per non parlare di...", _della donna che amo,_ "Beckett", concluse. Argomento chiuso. Ma cosa voleva? Chi gli dava il diritto di giudicare una situazione che non conosceva?  
Ryan convinse Espo con le buone ad andare via, nonostante l'altro fosse ancora furente e volesse continuare a discutere. E non con toni civili.  
Castle aveva ragione. Loro potevano essere preoccupati, ma era lui ora in prima linea, per come si erano messe le cose.  
"Ci fai sapere come va? Più tardi, magari?", lo pregò, gentilmente. Castle annuì, grato per la manifestazione di solidarietà.  
E ricominciò ad aspettare, da solo. Adesso aveva anche la testa che gli martellava e un dolore pulsante dietro l'occhio che si irradiava per tutto il cranio. Ci mancava solo questo.  
Quando gli sembrava che sarebbe anche potuto morire sulla sedia, vennero a chiamarlo per dirgli che l'avevano portata in un altro reparto, e che lo stavano aspettando.  
Corse sulle scale, nonostante il dolore martellante, e il cuore che gli batteva a mille, perchè adesso avrebbe saputo la verità. Metà della sua vita, forse, stava per finire.  
Arrivò, si guardò in giro, e stava già dirigendosi verso il bancone per avere informazioni, quando si aprì una porta davanti a lui.  
"Signor Castle, è un piacere rivederla. Venga pure", lo invitò giulivo il giovane ginecologo di Kate. Di nuovo lui? Non potevano far lavorare gente con i titoli, in un posto serio come quello?  
Intravide dietro di lui Kate seduta sul lettino che si stava rivestendo, e, sentendosi pervadere da un sollievo tale, come non aveva mai provato nella vita, oltrepassò il medico senza tante cerimonie, andò da lei e la fissò un attimo, prima di prenderla tra le braccia e stringerla forte. Oddio era viva. Almeno lei. E stava bene, da quello che gli sembrava di capire. Non era ferita, non era priva di sensi. Era sveglia e sembrava normale.  
Aveva bisogno di sentirla. Di _respirarla_. Gli serviva un istante in cui ricomporre un mondo in cui lei era viva, di farlo accettare a tutte le cellule del suo corpo, ancora prima che alla sua mente. Doveva convincersi che era dalla parte giusta del bivio, quella in cui lui viveva in un mondo in cui lei esisteva.  
Lei si lasciò abbracciare, senza muoversi e senza dire niente, consapevole del messaggio che trapelava dai suoi gesti.  
Castle si riscosse, la lasciò andare e alzò la testa.  
"Stai bene?", le chiese concitatamente, guardandola come se la stesse controllando da cima a fondo. "State bene?" le ripeté. Si rivolse al medico, che aveva fatto silenzio, con tatto: "Stanno bene?". Passava da uno all'altra senza aspettare la risposta, quasi ripetendo la domanda a se stesso come un un mantra, stentando a convincersene.  
"Castle, vuoi fare tutta la coniugazione?", lo prese in giro Kate, apparentemente tranquilla.  
"Stanno bene", lo rassicurò il medico. "E, se dovesse interessarle, sto bene anche io".  
Cosa avevano entrambi da essere così contenti e, scherzare perfino? Lui era morto di paura fino a un attimo prima e loro... cosa avevano fatto? Dato un party?  
Il medico uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e lasciandoli soli.  
Lei lo guardò con attenzione, accorgendosi solo in quel momento del gonfiore intorno all'occhio e della mano fasciata: "Cosa hai fatto? Ti sei unito a una gang?", volle sapere, sbalordita.  
Lui non rispose al suo tentativo di fare dell'umorismo. "Ne parliamo dopo", tagliò corto.  
Lei preferì evitare di discutere.  
Il medico tornò con un fascio di fogli, prese uno sgabello di metallo, e si sedette di fronte a loro. Non aveva più l'espressione pimpante che Castle aveva sempre trovato irritante. Adesso avrebbe preferito che tornasse a essere l'idiota, che aveva sempre pensato che fosse.  
"Kate, ho i risultati delle analisi", cominciò con tono grave. "Prende le vitamine che le ho dato?".  
"Sì, certo", rispose precipitosamente Castle, al posto suo. "Beckett, diglielo che le prendi".  
"Le prendo", confermò lei con una punta di inquietudine.  
"Le darò qualcosa di più specifico", decise laconicamente il giovane medico, scrutandola per un momento e cominciando a scrivere.  
Kate si mosse a disagio, cambiando posizione. "C'è qualche problema? Va tutto bene?".  
Sentì Castle irrigidirsi impercettibilmente, ma non disse niente.  
"Lavora molto? Riesce a riposare abbastanza? Si nutre adeguatamente?", si informò il medico in tono neutro.  
Castle cominciò ad agitarsi, mentre lei si sentiva in preda a una morsa gelida, che stringeva sempre di più. Perchè le faceva tutte quelle domande?  
"Sì, certo. Ho un lavoro impegnativo, ma è la solita routine", rispose cautamente.  
"Sei finita in mezzo a una sparatoria", le ricordò Castle con voce seccata, rivolgendosi direttamente a lei e intervenendo dopo un lungo silenzio.  
"Esatto. E' uno dei rischi _previsti_ del mio lavoro", spiegò, con calma, senza reagire alla provocazione.  
"Forse dovrebbe pensare a rivedere le sue mansioni, in questo periodo", le consigliò il medico, senza giudicarla. "Quali sono le regole del dipartimento?".  
"Perchè? C'è qualcosa che non va?". Castle cominciava a stancarsi e voleva delle risposte. Basta convenevoli. Dicesse una volta per tutte quello che doveva dire, invece di fare domande basta.  
"Niente di grave. Il bambino non ha subito dei danni. Alcuni valori della analisi non vanno bene, però. E il bambino non cresce secondo i parametri. E' molto stressata? Il valore del cortisolo sembrerebbe indicare di sì". Snocciolò tutte queste informazioni una in fila dopo l'altra, lasciandoli sbalorditi a chiedersi se avessero capito tutto.  
"Non so neanche cosa sia, il cortisolo", sbottò Castle, mente Kate si era ritirata in un posto inaccessibile, in cui ripiegarsi su se stessa. Il bambino non cresceva? Era colpa sua? Lo stava danneggiando? Era perchè non l'aveva voluto?  
"E' quello che comunemente chiamiamo 'Ormone dello stress'. E gli studi dimostrano che è direttamente collegato allo sviluppo del feto in gravidanza. In sostanza, deve solo stressarsi di meno".  
Castle lo guardò atterrito, mentre Kate era ancora lontana, assente.  
"Comunque, non è niente di preoccupante. Basta che Kate si riposi, conduca una vita meno faticosa, che rallenti e cerchi di stare più rilassata", concluse, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, per un essere umano medio.  
"Io...", Kate deglutì, la gola improvvisamente secca, e tornando alla realtà. "Pensavo di poter fare la vita che facevo prima. Non si dice sempre che la gravidanza non è una malattia? Devo mettermi a letto? Smettere di lavorare?", chiese con voce ansiosa.  
"E' così, infatti. Ma il corpo subisce delle trasformazioni e bisogna... assecondarlo. Non remare contro. Non deve smettere di lavorare. Cerchi di non finire in una sparatoria, almeno", concluse, cercando, senza riuscirci, di alleggerire la tensione.  
Kate cercò lo sguardo di Castle, per avere sostegno, ma lui era girato ostinatamente verso la finestra, le labbra chiuse in una linea sottile. Lo sapeva che era arrabbiato. Lo vedeva nella rigidità del suo corpo.

"La tua macchina è nel parcheggio. L'ha portata Ryan". La informò educatamente, come se fosse un'estranea che chiedeva indicazioni, mentre lei stentava ancora a riprendersi dalle notizie che aveva ricevuto nello studio e dal senso di colpa che non la lasciava un attimo.  
Allora era vero. Le madri iniziano sentirsi colpevoli subito e non smettono più.  
"Adesso mi dici cosa ti è successo?", gli domandò gentilmente, fermandosi e indicando l'occhio.  
"Il tuo _Orlando furioso_ ha difeso il tuo onore", le rispose seccamente.  
"Chi?", chiese Kate allibita.  
"Esposito".  
"Esposito ti ha dato un pugno in faccia?". Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. "Per quale motivo?".  
"Perchè gli ho detto che sei incinta".  
"Dovevi proprio dirglielo?", si lasciò scappare, irritata. Fine delle buone maniere.  
"Sì, dovevo dirglielo. Perchè? E' il terzo segreto di Fatima?", ringhiò, facendola ritrarre istintivamente.  
"Castle, non iniziare...", lo pregò Kate. Non ancora questa storia. Non ce la faceva più.  
Avevano ormai raggiunto il parcheggio sotterraneo.  
"Inizio, invece. Ti sembra normale quello che sta succedendo? Non l'ho detto a mia figlia! A mia madre. E' assurdo che tu non abbia voluto dirlo a nessuno. Adesso capisco il perché".  
"Non è assurdo, Castle. Era presto".  
"E quando sarà il momento giusto, per te? Quando sarà nato? Mi presenterò a casa con un neonato?! Forse a te non interessa dei _tuoi_ figli, a me della mia sì. Ho delle responsabilità verso di lei. Non posso tenerglielo nascosto solo perchè tu vuoi giocare a far finta di non essere incinta".  
 _Boom_. Ci erano arrivati, finalmente.  
"Cosa vuoi dire che non mi interessano i _miei_ figli?", volle sapere, freddamente, preparandosi all'inevitabile discussione, o più probabile litigio, che sapeva sarebbe seguito.  
"Mi sembra evidente". Non poteva essere più distante da lei, con il suo corpo e il suo cuore.  
"Castle, parla chiaro, per una volta. Non nasconderti dietro a frasi vaghe".  
"Va bene, parlerò chiaro. Non volevi questo bambino. Il _nostro_ bambino. E adesso non stai facendo niente per portare avanti la gravidanza. Probabilmente saresti anche contenta se finisse", concluse, amareggiato.  
Lei si sentì come se lui l'avesse schiaffeggiata. Dove era finito il Castle che conosceva? Come poteva parlarle in questo modo?  
"Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere?", gli chiese con voce a malapena udibile, ma piena di dolore.  
"Perchè lo penso? Perché l'ha detto il medico. Perchè sei andata al magazzino. Ti sei messa in pericolo, volontariamente. Cosa pensi che abbia provato quando ti ho visto nel mirino di Lockwood?".  
"Tu... eri lì?", domandò sorpresa. _Davvero_?  
"Sì. Non mi sono fidato della tua parola. E ho fatto bene, a quanto pare".  
Lei finse di non cogliere il sarcasmo nelle sue parole, mentre ricostruiva nella sua mente quello che era successo. Lei ricordava solo di aver ricaricato la sua pistola, poi il vuoto. Adesso capiva anche la mano fasciata. Le aveva salvato la vita, un'altra volta.  
"Grazie per..."  
"Ti prego. Evita almeno i ringraziamenti. Non essere ridicola". _Ridicola? Chi era questo sconosciuto?_  
"Castle... possiamo...?", fece un tentativo. Possiamo cosa? Non lo sapeva nemmeno lei.  
"Cosa, Kate? Fare finta di niente? Lasciarti fare quello che vuoi? No, non te lo permetto, questa volta. Mi spiace molto se sei finita in questa 'storia' e incinta, e non è quello che vuoi. Ma potevi scegliere. E hai scelto. E adesso devi comportarti da adulta. Da madre". Era convinto di quello che diceva, poteva sentirlo dal suo tono definitivo.  
"Come ti permetti di dirmi certe cose? Pensi che non voglia il nostro bambino?", reagì, iniziando ad arrabbiarsi.  
"A quanto pare, no". Sparava frasi secche, a raffica.  
"Ma sei impazzito?!". Era veramente indignata, adesso.  
"Non lo volevi. Fingi che non esista. Vuoi solo continuare la tua vita senza tener conto di lui", la accusò.  
"E' questo il problema, vero? Non mi hai mai perdonato di non aver fatto i salti di gioia, subito. Non me lo perdonerai mai". Era lei adesso, ad aver alzato la voce, nel tentativo di difendersi dalle sue parole ingiuste.  
"Ho fatto silenzio per settimane, lasciando che scegliessi tu. Sei sempre stata solamente tu al centro. Ma adesso basta. Prenditi le tue responsabilità".  
"Le mie 'responsabilità'?!", strillò, senza che le importasse se qualcuno li stesse ascoltando. "Sono io che ce l'ho nella pancia. E' il _mio_ corpo che cambia. Non il tuo. Ho vomitato io tutti i giorni, ho smesso io di fare quello che facevo prima. Non tu che giochi a fare il padre stucchevole. Sono io che sopporto tutti i fastidi. E avrò almeno il diritto di fare quello che voglio? E' ancora la _mia_ vita".  
"Non è la tua vita per un cazzo". Le gridò Castle in risposta. "E' la vita del bambino. E' la _nostra_ vita". Fece un attimo di silenzio, e abbassò il tono.  
"Lo so che per te è difficile, ma non preoccuparti. Quando nascerà ti toglierò il fastidio". Era irriconoscibile. Il Castle che conosceva non le parlava con tale _odio_.  
"Cosa vorrebbe dire questo?! Che sono un'incubatrice? Che lo rapirai il giorno del parto?! Che chiederai la custodia esclusivo per portarlo via a una madre indegna?", gli sbraitò in faccia.  
"Sì, se sarà il caso", la minacciò.  
 _No. No. No. No. No._  
"Non puoi pensarla davvero così", gli disse disperata. Era così che si sentiva. Sfinita, addolorata e incapace di reagire alle accuse che venivano dall'uomo che amava, che era diventato improvvisamente un nemico.  
"Kate, non vuoi questo bambino. Ammettilo. Non vuoi me. Vuoi la _tua_ vita. Se pensi che sarà stravolta adesso, beh, non hai proprio nessuna, ma nessuna, idea di quello che succederà dopo". Castle aveva abbassato i toni, ma non aveva fatto nessun passo indietro, a contenuti.  
"Come sarebbe che non vi voglio? Ma quale opinione bassa hai di me? Come puoi stare con me, se pensi questo?", gli sussurrò, non riuscendo a capire come erano finiti in quel baratro.  
"Hai ragione. Non posso stare con te". Lo disse tranquillamente, come se non fosse la condanna che era.  
Lei si sentì colpita da una grossa palla di cemento nello stomaco, che la mandò in mille pezzi. _Cosa?_  
"Cosa? Castle... No". Il suo volto era una maschera di sofferenza. Ogni istante che passava, si sentiva attirata sempre di più nel buco nero in cui era piombata nel giro di un attimo. La vita che cambia all'improvviso. Non era una frase fatta.  
"Kate... non funziona. E' arrivato il momento di ammetterlo. Per me non è una 'storia'. E' molto di più. Speravo fosse molto di più. Speravo potessimo essere una famiglia. Ma tu non la vuoi". Cercava di farla ragionare. Di farle accettare come logica tutta questa assurdità.  
Si sentì bruciare gli occhi, di rabbia, e lacrime e di autocommiserazione. Non se lo meritava. Di sentirsi dire che non era una brava madre, e di essere lasciata, per questo. Ce la stava mettendo tutta, davvero. Forse non bastava, ma era il meglio che aveva saputo fare.  
Ci aveva messo più tempo di lui ad accettare la cosa, e doveva essere punita per questo?  
Ma cercò disperatamente di calmarsi, per recuperare la situazione. Era arrabbiato. Poteva capirlo. Aveva ragione, in buona parte. Era stata avventata, si era ossessionata, di nuovo, con il caso di sua madre e aveva fatto una cosa sconsiderata. Ma non così grave, secondo lei. Non irreparabile.

Lui era semi girato di spalle. Lei si avvicinò. Non era brava in queste cose, ma voleva fare almeno un tentativo. Goffo, forse.  
"Castle... possiamo calmarci? Possiamo parlare senza essere arrabbiati?". Era una supplica, non una richiesta.  
"Non sono arrabbiato. Ho solo aperto gli occhi". Aveva un tono stanco e rassegnato. Kate vedeva rispecchiata in lui la stessa sofferenza. Come potevano stare così male in due? Farsi così male?  
Era strano per lei non avere sorrisi, risate, sostegno. Non averlo dalla sua parte, e ritrovarsi con un estraneo che la guardava come se non fosse... _lei._  
"Ti prego... parliamo". Un ultimo tentativo.  
"Parlare? Noi non _parliamo_. Io parlo, se mai. Tu fai quello che vuoi. E' la tua vita. Tienitela", le lanciò addosso, con crudele indifferenza.  
"Lo so che non sono un persona facile, Castle, ma lo sapevi...".  
"Questa sarebbe una giustificazione per non venirmi incontro? Mai?". _Mai? Stava scherzando?_  
"Io non ce la faccio più così, Kate", ammise, passandosi una mano sul volto.  
"Castle, non può finire così. Qui. In questo modo. Non siamo bravi ad avere una relazione, è vero, ma..."  
"Relazione? Non era una storia?". Un'altra sferzata di sarcasmo. Non ce la faceva più. Quante poteva sopportarne ancora?  
"Castle, basta ripetere questa parola, per favore. L'ho detto in un momento di rabbia. Lo sai che non abbiamo una semplice storia".  
"No, Kate, è proprio quando si è arrabbiati che si dice la verità, senza filtri. O pietismi".  
"Sei irragionevole in questo momento".  
"Io, irragionevole? Sei vuoi una persona irragionevole, guardati allo specchio".  
Basta. Qualcuno doveva farlo smettere. Una parte di lei tornò in vita, non voleva più accettare apaticamente i colpi che le stava infliggendo. Voleva reagire.  
"E dove sono finiti i grandi discorsi 'Ce la faremo. Faremo casino e poi lo risolveremo perchè così funziona nella vita'? Dove sono le promesse? Di impegnarsi e parlarsi e stare insieme? Di farci funzionare? Di cercare di comunicare? La tua è una sentenza, non lasci spazio per chiarire, per correggere gli errori. La chiudi, così. Mi lasci fuori. E tutto quello che abbiamo avuto finora, cosa facciamo? Lo buttiamo? Quello che abbiamo costruito? I passi avanti che abbiamo fatto? Il nostro _amore_?". Era sorretta dalla pura disperazione al pensiero di vederlo andare via per davvero. Perchè lo sentiva, che l'avrebbe abbandonata. Cercava solo di allontanare l'inevitabile. Non c'era modo di avvicinarlo. Era più che deciso.  
"Quale amore Kate? Io ti amo. Non tu".  
"Cazzo, Castle, certo che ti amo anche io. Come fai a non capirlo? A non averlo visto? E non puoi farla finire. Non può finire". Kate era a un passo dall'oblio. Dal nulla che era la sua vita senza di lui. O così almeno pensava in quel momento. Un'altra parola e l'avrebbe implorato di non lasciarla.  
Beckett lo vide avvicinarsi, e contro ogni probabilità, spero che ci stesse ripensando. Doveva ripensarci.  
Le mise una mano calda dietro la nuca, accarezzandole la mandibola. Non poteva andare via e intanto fare questo. Non poteva. Chiuse gli occhi assaporando la sensazione familiare di... _casa_.  
"Kate... io ti amo", mormorò con una voce che non gli aveva mai sentito, in un insieme di stanchezza, rassegnazione e amore. "Ma amarti mi sfinisce".

Rimase improvvisamente senza fiato, come se fosse l'avessero spinta sott'acqua e non riuscisse a risalire in superficie. Non riusciva a respirare. Sentì le gambe cedere e si aggrappò all'auto dietro di lei, per non cadere.  
Le batteva il cuore all'impazzata e un generale senso di incredulità la pervase, come quando si viene colpiti e, all'inizio, il corpo sembra non registrare il dolore. Non sentiva la sofferenza, solo la sensazione fisica di essere stata investita da qualcosa di enorme. Si era spento il sole. Era finita nel gelo. Questa volta davvero.  
Rimase istupidita a guardarlo andare via. Non era possibile. Non stava capitando a lei. A loro.  
Cercò di fare dei respiri profondi, ma le sembrò di non riuscire a fare entrare abbastanza aria, e per un momento le venne il panico. Più lui aumentava la distanza tra di loro, e più il nodo in gola diventava soffocante.  
Voleva pregarlo. Implorarlo di non andare via. Aggrapparsi fisicamente a lui per impedirglielo, ma sapeva che si era già giocata tutte le sue carte, e le rimaneva solo la dignità. Almeno quella.  
Si mosse come un automa, gli occhi ostinatamente asciutti, la sensazione terribile di non avere abbastanza aria, ma poi si disse che se era ancora viva, evidentemente riusciva a respirare a sufficienza, e questo pensiero la calmò per un breve momento. Poi realizzò che la mano che le stringeva la gola continuava a rimanere lì e non se ne sarebbe andata tanto presto.  
Non doveva pensarci, doveva guidare. Doveva andare a casa. Una volta lì avrebbe lasciato uscire il dolore, che cominciava a premere dentro di lei, al punto che si mise una mano sulla bocca, istintivamente, come a evitare che straripasse e la sommergesse.  
 _Non pensarci. Non pensarci. Non pensarci. Entra in macchina, inserisci le chiavi, metti in moto._  
Sentiva questo istinto primitivo di tornare alla sua tana, prima di lasciarsi andare. Chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Raggomitolarsi. Proteggersi.  
E ce la fece, per un po'. Riuscì ad anestetizzarsi, solo pensando alle azioni che doveva fare.  
Ma, a un certo punto, ferma al semaforo, con lo sguardo perso sul telefono muto e, con la mano già pronta a controllare, come faceva di solito, se ci fossero chiamate, o messaggi di Castle, che aveva l'abitudine di mandarle foto, considerazioni personali, commenti e battute, anche mentre erano nella stessa stanza, come se non potessero smettere di essere in contatto, mai, pensò all'improvviso al loro bambino.  
Oddio si era dimenticata. Per qualche infinito minuto aveva pensato solo a se stessa, e al dramma della sua vita, e non a lui.  
"Come faremo, bambino? Cosa faremo io e te da soli?".  
E, senza nessuna logica, questo le sembrò il più triste dei pensieri e iniziò a piangere, e non riusciva a smettere. Singhiozzava come non faceva da anni. Come non aveva fatto neanche quando era morta sua madre. Non vedeva neanche la strada. Fu costretta ad accostare e cercare di calmarsi. Si passò entrambi i palmi sulla faccia, per asciugare le lacrime in un unico gesto rabbioso.  
Lei era Beckett. Voleva pur dire qualcosa. Lei non si lasciava andare così.  
Non sapeva perché, ma le spiaceva. In modo completamente privo di senso, le faceva pena il suo bambino che adesso non aveva una famiglia. Lui non lo sapeva, e non gli importava, per ora. Ma aveva solo lei. Come poteva bastare? Non riusciva a smettere di piangere, pensando a quel povero bambino orfano. E più si diceva che era una cosa ridicola, dannazione, ragiona Kate, non era orfano, aveva comunque un padre, Castle non era mica morto, cosa andava a pensare a queste cose senza una base di realtà, più le veniva da piangere. E piangeva. Povero il suo piccolo bambino indifeso.  
Forse in verità piangeva per se stessa, abbandonata un'altra volta. Da sola. A rimettere insieme i pezzi.  
E poi si arrabbiò. Chi era lui per lasciarla? Lei che non aveva mai più permesso a nessuno di _abbandonarla_ e, che, per la prima volta, si era permessa di sperare. Lasciarsi andare. Come poteva andare via così? Come poteva non lottare? Amarla lo sfiniva? Ma glielo faceva vedere lei cosa voleva dire avere qualcosa nella vita che ti sfiniva per davvero, che ti toglieva le energie e che ti costava quasi uno sforzo sovrumano per alzarsi dal letto la mattina.  
Cosa credeva, che la vita fosse il mondo dei minipony? Ma dove viveva? Ma poi le veniva da piangere di nuovo e di nuovo si arrabbiava, in un ciclo continuo, riuscì a parcheggiare sotto casa, entrare di corsa nell'androne, chiudersi la porta alle spalle, e finalmente, raggomitolarsi sotto una coperta, e scomparire dal mondo.


	8. 8

Beckett si svegliò con gli occhi gonfi, un cerchio alla testa e la bocca secca.  
Si guardò intorno, non riuscendo a capire perché avesse dormito sul divano. Passò, quindi, attraverso la tipica esperienza umana orribile di sapere vagamente che c'è qualcosa che non va, senza ricordare esattamente cosa e, nel giro di un istante, ricevere la botta che toglie il fiato. E ripiombare nella sofferenza, resa peggiore dal fatto che, per qualche attimo, si era riusciti a vivere senza dolore.  
Avrebbe preferito non avere l'oblio di qualche ora di sonno, pur di non stare così male al ricordo di quello che era successo. Avrebbe voluto vegliare per sempre, per scendere a patti con la sua angoscia, e non scordarla per qualche ora pietosa. Il ritorno alla realtà era troppo brusco.

Non sapeva quanto avesse dormito, ma di sicuro non aveva cenato e, anche se non aveva fame, era fermamente decisa a mangiare.  
"Bambino, da oggi le cose saranno diverse. Cosa vuoi per colazione?".  
Ignorò il telefono, che la tentava dal pavimento, dove era caduto durante la notte, e andò in cucina, dove si costrinse a sbocconcellare una mela, di malavoglia.  
Finalmente, con calma, si concesse di fingere di raccogliere per caso il cellulare, e dare un'occhiata alle chiamate perse, e sentì il cuore saltarle un battito quando vide che ce n'era una.  
Ma subito la delusione la pervase, quando si accorse che non era di Castle. Tutto taceva, su quel fronte. L'avevano cercata dal distretto. Il medico le aveva consigliato qualche giorno di riposo e lei, ligia al dovere, aveva ogni intenzione di seguire le indicazioni. Ne aveva abbastanza di litigare con tutto il mondo, per questo.

Richiamò e seppe di essere stata convocata ufficialmente dal suo capitano. Quindi, la notizia si era sparsa. Si chiese chi altri lo sapesse.  
Non aveva voglia di andare. Non avrebbe voluto uscire di casa. Voleva leccarsi le ferite in santa pace. Non aveva voglia di parlare con nessuno, di dare spiegazioni, di sentire le prediche, affrontare i suoi colleghi.  
Ma non poteva certo non presentarsi, quando veniva chiamata ufficialmente e, dopo essersi fatta una doccia, uscì di casa con l'umore sotto alle scarpe.  
Era una bella giornata e già solo questo fatto la irritava oltremodo. Sarebbe stato bellissimo svegliarsi con Castle, la sua mano sulla pancia, sentire le sue scuse sul fatto che l'aveva messa lì inconsapevolmente, muovendosi nel sonno, e invece erano gli unici momenti in cui poteva farlo senza che lei gliela togliesse. E uscire a fare colazione, o farsela portare a letto, usando la scusa del: "Non devi fare sforzi", a cui non credeva nessuno dei due.  
"No, Kate, basta. Non farti questo", fermò le sue fantasticherie, prima che la facessero scoppiare a piangere di nuovo.  
Ma poi si trovò a pensare a quanto era stata meschina, perché non gli aveva mai permesso di fare il padre orgoglioso? Lo vedeva che sprizzava gioia per questa situazione, e lei aveva sempre opposto un fastidio sprezzante a ogni manifestazione di entusiasmo. _Non toccarmi la pancia. No, certo che non penso ai nomi, ho da fare, Castle, puoi concentrarti sul presente? No, non andremo a scegliere la culla, è presto e io devo rimanere al lavoro fino a tardi, la gente deve lavorare per vivere._  
Perchè si era comportata così? Che problema aveva?  
Non voleva sperare, semplicemente. Non voleva credere di essersi costruita una famiglia. Di non essere da sola. "Nasconditi, se vuoi essere felice", dicevano. L'aveva preso un po' troppo alla lettera.  
Non era una persona religiosa, ma se lo fosse stata, era al punto giusto di disperazione per iniziare a contrattare con qualsiasi divinità ci fosse in ascolto: se me lo ridai, ti prometto che.  
Scosse la testa. Non era da lei. Forse.

Arrivò al distretto già esausta, e vide nello sguardo di chi la incontrava che era conciata davvero male. Non si era truccata, aveva messo una felpa molto ampia e le scarpe basse. Non erano sicuramente abituati a vederla così. Probabilmente aveva anche un nido in testa, ma non le importava. Si avanzi pure con l'abbrutimento, tanto.

Non si fermò a parlare con nessuno, ma entrò direttamente nell'ufficio di Montgomery.  
"Siediti", le ordinò, senza altri preamboli. Un'altra bella giornata, pensò Kate, accomodandosi di fronte a lui.  
Si sentiva distaccata, come se riuscisse a guardarsi da fuori. E non le importava niente di quello che stava accadendo.  
"Beckett, cosa pensavi di fare?", le chiese, severo.  
"In quale circostanza, signore?", fece dell'ironia. Almeno quella le era rimasta.  
"Era un tuo dovere avvertirmi della gravidanza. Hai violato le regole", la redarguì, senza darle corda.  
"Non c'è scritto da nessuna parte in quale momento dovevo comunicarlo". Voleva parlare secondo la legge? A lei andava benissimo. Aveva letto quel dannato regolamento fino a saperlo a memoria.  
"Beckett, ricominciamo da capo. Congratulazioni per il lieto evento", disse compunto.  
A lei venne un po' da ridere. "Non è proprio credibile, se mi è permesso dirlo".  
Rise anche lui. "Non esattamente quello che mi aspettavo di venire a sapere in questo momento".  
"Nemmeno io, mi creda".  
L'atmosfera si era ammorbidita, e cominciavano entrambi a sentirsi a loro agio.  
"Avrei preferito saperlo subito, per poterti tutelare. Per sostituirti sul campo e permetterti di non correre nessun rischio. E per far filare tutto liscio quando non ci sarai".  
Non aveva mai pensato al dopo. Al congedo. A stare a casa a badare a un bambino. Non voleva andare così avanti con il pensiero.  
"Che è il motivo per cui non ho detto niente", ammise. "Non voglio stare dietro a una scrivania. Non fa per me. Ho bisogno di stare dove succedono le cose".  
"Non puoi fare diversamente, Beckett. Nemmeno io", concluse più amareggiato di lei.  
Qualche passante voleva entrare e dirle anche lui che non poteva più fare il suo lavoro? Non sentiva altro da giorni.  
Lei non rispose. Aveva ragione. Non aveva niente da aggiungere.  
"Quindi... Castle eh?", le disse a bruciapelo. "Ce ne avete messo di tempo a decidervi".  
Lei lo guardo con stupore. "Signore?", chiese interrogativamente. Aveva capito giusto?  
"Dai, Beckett. Era evidente a tutti che sarebbe finita così. Hanno anche scommesso. Io sinceramente pensavo un po' prima, ma tu sei hai resistito parecchio".  
Non stava sentendo quello che stava sentendo, vero?  
"Scherza, vero?".  
"Non scherzo mai sulle scommesse. Però non dirti che te l'ho detto".  
"Ma è scorretto!", protestò lei.  
"Certo, è lì il bello. E vi chiamano anche in qualche modo. Tipo _Brangelina_ ".  
"Perchè dovrebbero chiamarci _Brangelina_?". Era assurdo anche solo continuare il discorso.  
"No, certo che non vi chiamano così. Una cosa tipo _Caskett_. Il che è fantastico, per via della morte e questo genere di cose".  
L'avevano rapita? Era finita a Oz e adesso sarebbe comparso l'uomo di latta, vero?  
Caskett. Sorrise. Non era male in effetti.  
"Andrà tutto bene, vedrai, Beckett". Il cambio repentino del discorso la colse di sorpresa.  
"Grazie... signore", rispose, non aspettandosi questo genere di confidenza.  
"E ricordati. La gravidanza non dura all'infinito. Lo sembra soltanto. Ci vediamo tra qualche giorno", la congedò.

Uscì da lì leggermente sollevata, anche se, con il passare delle ore, passò attraverso tutti i cambiamenti d'umore possibili.  
Si sentiva per lo più schiacciata da un peso enorme, era esausta, e pensava di aver pianto tutte le sue lacrime. Poi però qualsiasi cosa, un dettaglio, una parola, un ricordo, le facevano venire in mente che doveva dirlo a Castle, e qualche volta aveva anche allungato una mano, prima di fermarsi a metà strada, smettendo subito di sorridere, con gli occhi di nuovo gonfi.  
Le mancava. Come se le avessero amputato un arto. E si odiava, per questo. Provava ondate di pura rabbia, che la facevano sentire viva e desiderosa di reagire, ma che la lasciavano spossata e inerte, quando passavano.  
Avrebbe voluto avere almeno cinque minuti di pausa, per sentirsi di nuovo un essere umano normale. Pensare al domani, senza di lui, le faceva mancare, di nuovo il fiato.  
Una volta passata la burrasca, quello che aveva davanti era solo un infinito, piatto, deserto. Non poteva vivere senza Castle. Si sentiva come se fosse circondata da una cappa che le rendeva difficoltoso qualsiasi movimento.  
Non lo avrebbe cercato. Non avrebbe usato la scusa del bambino per parlargli. Desiderava spasmodicamente sentirlo, ma non era corretto. Una volta le avevano detto: "A cosa serve fumare una sigaretta, se non puoi fumare tutto il pacchetto?" e lei aveva convenuto che fosse una cosa molto saggia. Ma adesso sapeva che, dentro di lei, pensava che le potevano davvero dare un'unica sigaretta, ma anche solo un tiro, che le importava del pacchetto intero? Due minuti di Castle non erano forse meglio di niente Castle del tutto? E poi lei cosa ne sapeva, non fumava nemmeno.  
Si chiese in quale momento avesse abbassato la guardia, e perchè lo avesse fatto. Se non fosse andata negli Hamptons, questa cosa non sarebbe successa. Adesso sarebbero stati al distretto a risolvere un caso, probabilmente.  
Lei non doveva fare i colpi di testa, non era nella sua natura. Vedi poi Kate cosa ti succede? Ma non aveva forse diritto a non vivere sempre con la guardia alzata? Non poteva abbandonarsi e andarle bene?  
Dov'è che non avevano funzionato le cose?  
Sapeva molto bene di avere le sue colpe, non era irresponsabile come pensava Castle. Ma lui era stato irremovibile, e questo a lei non sembrava giusto. Non perchè non avesse ragione, ma perchè aveva tradito le premesse stesse del loro rapporto.

Più tardi, si trovò seduta in auto, a guardare fuori, senza avere il coraggio di scendere. Era tanto che non tornava lì, e temeva di non avere il controllo delle sue emozioni. Ma, prima di insospettire il vicinato, scese e bussò alla porta.  
"Katie. Che piacere vederti", le disse suo padre, sorpreso e felice, quando aprì e se la trovò davanti. Si rifugiò tra le sue braccia, come se fossero la sua salvezza. Era bello, per un momento soltanto, tornare a essere solo una figlia. Non donna adulta, non poliziotto, non futura madre. Solo una bambina tra le braccia di suo padre che la proteggeva. Non era sempre stato così. Per un lungo e buio periodo era stata lei a sostenere e proteggere lui, ma i ricordi della sua infanzia felice erano indelebili.  
"Cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere al lavoro?", le chiese, dopo che l'aveva tenuta stretta in silenzio, per tutto il tempo che era stato necessario.  
Provava sempre una strana sensazione, quando tornava nella casa dove era cresciuta.  
Le sembrava più piccola, come tutte le cose vissute da bambini e riviste da grandi, ma le bastava entrare per sentire il caratteristico odore e sentirsi subito al sicuro. Le piaceva il suo appartamento, l'aveva arredato a sua immagine e si sentiva nel suo nido. Ma, una volta entrata qui, non vedeva l'ora di andare nella sua stanza e chiudere la porta, e fare finta di non avere nessun problema al mondo e lasciare che ci pensassero gli altri. Sì, c'erano state grandi amori finiti con quello che, al momento, le era sembrato un grande dolore, litigi con sua madre, le solite cose. Che adesso avrebbe voluto rivivere, magari solo per un giorno. Solo per qualche ora non doversi preoccupare di niente.

Si riscosse dai ricordi, per rispondere al padre. "No, ho qualche giorno di riposo".  
La guardò dubbioso. "Tu non ti riposi mai", e si sorrisero. Si sentì bene. Era riuscita a smettere per un momento di sentire quel dolore sordo in fondo allo stomaco.  
Si sedette intorno al tavolo, mentre lui le preparava del tè, in piedi vicino al bollitore aspettando che l'acqua raggiungesse la temperatura. Aggiunse una bustina e le porse la tazza fumante, che lei si rigirò tra le mani fredde, scaldandosi con il suo tepore, senza avere il coraggio, a trent'anni, di dire a suo padre che era incinta.  
"Papà... devo dirti una cosa", iniziò sentendosi come quando gli chiedeva il permesso di andare a un concerto.  
"Sì, immaginavo che non fosse solo una visita di cortesia".  
"Mi fa sempre piacere vederti, papà", obiettò, meravigliata. Era così. Si vedevano meno di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma non aveva bisogno di una scusa, per stare con lui.  
"Lo so. Ma non vieni spesso qui". E anche questo era vero. Da dopo quello che era successo, aveva faticato a tornarci. Appena metteva piede in casa veniva sommersa anche da altri ricordi. Quelli brutti. Quelli che cancellavano la pace che si era faticosamente costruita. Riusciva perfino a vedere sua madre in piedi davanti alla finestra o seduta a leggere sul divano. Erano immagini insopportabili, anche se erano passati tanti anni.

Ok. Come si dava una notizia del genere?  
"Aspetto un bambino". Ecco fatto. L'aveva detto a qualcuno. Era brava, no? Si stava impegnando.  
Lui la guardò incredulo, e poi si allungò a stringerle un braccio, timido ed entusiasta.  
"Oddio, Katie, non sai quanto ho temuto che mi dicessi una cosa del genere quando eri una ragazzina e frequentavi quei ragazzi terribili", le rispose molto sollevato.  
Le venne da ridere. "Ma... papà!".  
"Per favore. Tua madre mi diceva di non ostacolarti o ti saresti incaponita di più ancora, ma ho sempre temuto il peggio", le confessò.  
Fecero silenzio, improvvisamente imbarazzati.  
"Quindi divento nonno?", le domandò con voce intenerita, e lei seppe solo annuire.  
"E... come dire... chi sarebbe il... fortunato?", chiese curioso e preoccupato al tempo stesso, senza voler essere troppo indiscreto, perchè tra di loro c'era sempre stata un'intimità mai invasiva.  
"E' Castle". Lo disse senza tanti giri di parole, ma di certo non era preparata alla reazione che venne dal padre, che battè le mani deliziato.  
"Grazie al cielo! L'ho sempre sperato!". Chi era quest'uomo che si trovava davanti? Era allibita.  
"Ma, papà, non lo conosci nemmeno!", gli ricordò.  
"Sì, ma non fai altro che parlare di lui. Mi pareva normale che prima o poi sarebbe finita così. Non saltando tutte le tappe in questo modo, magari...".  
"Quindi... sei contento?", gli domandò, quasi non osando sperarlo.  
"Ma certo! Come potevi pensare che non lo fossi? E' una bellissima notizia. Come diceva sempre la tua nonna italiana 'Meglio crescere che diminuire'. Il che a pensarci non è proprio una cosa carina da dire, vero? In effetti tua nonna non era molto simpatica".  
Dove era finito suo padre, di solito così riservato? Era la notizia del nipotino? La vecchiaia?  
Lo guardava, godendosi la bella sensazione di averlo reso felice. E le piaceva che questo bambino stesse diventando reale. Non solo nella sua mente, ma anche in quella delle persone che avrebbero fatto parte della sua vita. Era un pensiero che le veniva in mente per la prima volta.  
Aveva preso la notizia come un affronto personale. Una cosa tra lei e un estraneo che le rovinava la vita. E che la costringeva a ridefinire la sua relazione con Castle in senso troppo definitivo, troppo presto.  
Ma significava anche famiglia. Relazioni. Radici.  
"E quindi tu e Castle... da quando... _uscite_?", si informò gentilmente, anche se un po' in imbarazzo sull'ultima parte. Uscire, sì, certo.  
"Noi... non... è che... è complicato", ammise senza riuscire a trovare le parole, sentendo la sofferenza tornare a chiuderle la gola. Quanto avrebbe voluto poter dire che sì, stavano insieme. E, invece, si presentava da suo padre come una futura madre single.  
"Non lo è sempre?", le rispose il padre che aveva intuito il suo turbamento. Lui non chiedeva, aspettava che lei fosse pronta a parlare. Anche Castle era così.  
Sei alla frutta, Kate, se ti metti a paragonare Castle a tuo padre. Che erano anche persone così diverse, ma accomunate dallo stesso approccio comprensivo e amorevole nei suo confronti.  
"A volte funziona, no? Voglio dire, non deve essere per forza complicato. Le cose possono essere facili". Perchè per lei doveva essere così difficile? Perchè lei era così difficile?  
"Non so in che mondo pensi di vivere, ma, no, gli esseri umani hanno la tendenza a complicare tutto".  
Lei non riuscì più a tenersi tutto dentro.  
"Credo di aver fatto un casino, papà. Eravamo felici, davvero. E poi... ho messo tutto in pericolo e adesso non mi vuole più". Le uscì detto di colpo, meravigliandosi lei per prima di quello che aveva confessato al padre e sentendosi allo stesso tempo sollevata di parlarne con qualcuno. _Non mi vuole più. Castle non mi vuole più. Cosa ne sarà di me?_  
Lui la guardò con affetto. "Hai un tuo modo forte di relazionarti con il mondo". Eufemismo. "Ma sono sicuro che, qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, sia recuperabile. A volte basta solo aspettare un po' di tempo, giusto?".  
"E se non bastasse? Se lui non mi volesse davvero mai più?", voleva solo  
"Katie, come fa a non volerti? Guardati".  
"Papà, tu sei di parte".  
"E' vero. Non so cosa sia successo. E non conosco Castle. Ma se tu l'hai scelto, e lui è arrivato a conoscerti un po' di più di quello che permetti di solito alla gente, sono sicuro che non si arrenderà".  
Lei sentì assurdamente rinascere la speranza, anche se erano parole dette per confortarla. Forse era vero. Forse le cose potevano aggiustarsi e non era finita così.  
"E se poi non ti vorrà, lo alleveremo noi questo bambino! Dove è il problema? Non sei da sola".  
A lei venne da piangere, perchè conduceva la sua vita, in effetti, come se fosse da sola. E non voleva appoggiarsi a nessuno, proprio per non illudersi di avere qualcuno e poi trovarsi con il culo per terra, ad alzarsi in piedi un'altra volta. Da sola. Ma sapere che c'era qualcuno accanto a lei, era rassicurante. Ed era quello che aveva creduto che fosse Castle per lei. Per sempre.

Suo padre cambiò discorso, cogliendola senza difese.  
"Sai che tua madre ha tenuto via i tuoi vestiti di quando eri piccola? Vuoi vederli?", le propose, sapendo di toccare un tasto delicato.  
Oddio, no. Certo che non voleva vederli. Sarebbe stato troppo doloroso. No. Assolutamente.  
"Davvero?", chiese cercando un modo gentile di declinare l'invito.  
"Sì. Man mano che crescevi riponeva le cose che non ti andavano più bene. Non tutte, ovvio. Solo qualcosa di simbolico. C'è ancora il primo vestitino che ti ha messo all'ospedale. Forse lo vorrai mettere al bambino. Solo se femmina, però. E' rosa, lo ricordo bene".  
Era troppo per lei, non ce la faceva. Non poteva pensare a sua madre che faceva le stesse cose che faceva, o avrebbe fatto lei. Con le stesse speranze e le stesse paure. E non potergliene parlare. Era... ingiusto.  
"Non riesco a immaginarmi con qualcosa di rosa", si sforzò di mantenere un tono leggero.  
"Sì, neanche io, in effetti. Però tua madre ci teneva. Ho la scatola di sopra, vuoi vederla? Te la metto nella tua camera, se vuoi", si offrì con tatto.  
Non avrebbero retto ad aprire la scatola insieme. Il loro era un dolore privato. Ancora adesso.  
Lei vide che suo padre voleva proprio darle quella scatola. Forse per lui era importante. Forse aveva sempre aspettato quel momento. E non ebbe il coraggio di fare quello che avrebbe voluto, ringraziarlo, abbracciarlo, e andarsene. Voleva dire scappare? Ok, voleva dire scappare e allora?  
Ma, invece, lo seguì sulle scale e si trovò seduta sul suo letto, con la scatola bianca davanti. Fece un respiro profondo e la aprì. E chiuse. E riaprì.  
Tirò fuori cose che le appartenevano, e non sapeva nemmeno che esistessero. Facevano parte della sua storia e una mano amorevole le aveva conservate. Forse per se stessa, per altri figli. Ed erano lì, per il nuovo bambino in arrivo.  
E le sembrò così triste. Una vita finita, in cambio di una vita che iniziava. Perchè non poteva averli entrambi?  
Era una madre anche lei adesso, e non sapeva neanche da che parte cominciare. Di certo, finora, aveva vinto il premio "Non sono una vera madre", primo posto con bacio accademico.  
Ma del resto lei cosa ne sapeva? A chi poteva domandare? Chi le avrebbe detto che ci sarebbe riuscita?  
Trovò il vestitino che ricordava suo padre, e lo stese sul letto. Era davvero rosa. Accarezzò il tessuto ancora morbido, il ricamo sul davanti, i bottoni minuscoli.  
L'avrebbe fatto volentieri vedere a Castle, si sarebbero messi a ridere e lei l'avrebbe appoggiato sulla pancia per vedere se andava bene e invece non sarebbe mai successo e lei aveva il rimpianto di una cosa che aveva sempre considerato sdolcinata e da cui sarebbe scappata a gambe levate. Ma magari avesse potuto farlo. Avrebbe dato tutto il suo cinismo, in cambio di un momento così tenero.  
No, basta, era troppo. Prese solo la sua tutina, la mise in borsa, chiuse la scatola, e, dopo aver velocemente salutato il padre, uscì da quella casa che aveva ricominciato a darle la claustrofobia. Respirò a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca del pomeriggio, mentre saliva di corsa in macchina.

Era stata una giornata strana, era ancora scombussolata e si sentiva lontana da se stessa. Poco centrata. Castle non aveva chiamato neanche una volta, e lei si chiedeva davvero come avrebbero fatto. Potevano anche non stare insieme, ma il bambino? Doveva aggiornarlo? Si sarebbe fatto vivo lui? L'avrebbe trattata per sempre con distacco e fastidio? Qualche volta le veniva voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi.  
Prima di prendere la direzione di casa, fece un'improvvisa deviazione. Forse non era esattamente un posto sano dove finire il primo di molti altri giorni infelici, ma sentiva che avrebbe potuto darle conforto, perchè lo aveva sempre fatto.  
Era quasi l'orario di chiusura e lei sperava davvero che non l'avrebbero chiusa dentro. Oppure sarebbe diventata davvero una cosa da dire a Castle senza indugio. L'avrebbe presa in giro per sempre.  
Trovò a occhi chiusi la tomba di sua madre, era venuta così spesso che le sembrava più familiare di casa sua. Non sapeva perchè, ma il solo fatto che fosse lì, fisicamente, se era possibile usare questo termine, la faceva stare meglio. Era sempre stato così.  
Si sedette sull'erba appena tagliata, con la schiena appoggiata alla lapide. E sì, era strano e lugubre, ma cosa c'era di normale nella sua vita, o in quello che era successo alla sua famiglia?  
La gente pensava sempre che non si potesse venire fuori da un lutto, e, invece sì, e se prima era strano il solo fatto che tu respiravi, e l'altro no, e ti chiedevi come fosse possibile, quei respiri continuavano e tu ti trovavi a ridere, e a fare progetti. E quindi lo sapeva che avrebbe superato anche la rottura con Castle. Non era bello da dire, ma sapeva come si faceva.  
Al contrario, la cosa straziante erano le piccole cose. Per esempio, i verbi al passato. Da un momento all'altro dovevi ricordarti che non potevi più usare il presente, e lei si era confusa e corretta più volte, quella sera parlando alla polizia, con gli agenti che tacevano con tatto e le offrivano un silenzioso conforto.  
E non poter dire più la parola "mamma" ad alta voce. Lo pensavi. Dicevi: "Mia madre", ma non chiamavi più nessuno così, ad alta voce. Non eri più figlia. E adesso qualcuno avrebbe chiamato così lei. E lei sperava di essere capace almeno un po'. Di meritare quel nome.  
E rimase così, aspettando che le tornasse la voglia di alzarsi, più calma di quanto lo fosse stata nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, sentendosi da tramite tra il prima alle sue spalle e il dopo ancora minuscolo, ma tenace dentro di lei.

Il mattino dopo entrò decisa nello studio del dottor Burke, che era lo psichiatra da cui i poliziotti andavano a farsi valutare dopo un grosso trauma, si sedette sul divano di fronte a lui e, raccogliendo tutto il coraggio che aveva, pronunciò le prime parole della sua rinascita. "Credo... credo di avere un problema".


	9. 9

Castle era arrivato a casa, quella sera, stanco e distrutto e con la sensazione di essere stato investito da un tir. Raramente si era sentito così, prima, nella sua vita. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare il percorso che aveva fatto, si era aggirato inebetito per le vie di New York, come se fosse l'unico superstite di una battaglia apocalittica che aveva distrutto il pianeta. Non si accorgeva delle persone, non sentiva i rumori del traffico, a malapena riusciva a non barcollare, oppresso da un enorme peso che sentiva sulle spalle.  
Gli sembrava di essere finito dentro a un girone infernale, in cui si sentiva precipitare sempre più in profondità, a ogni minuto passato lontano da lei.  
Chiuse la porta, si tolse la giacca e si lasciò andare sfinito, sul divano, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

Girare le spalle e andarsene era stata la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto, a ogni passo si sentiva come se la lama, che aveva puntata nelle viscere, affondasse sempre di più.  
Aveva ragione Kafka: _Che tu per me sia il coltello_.  
Aveva dovuto usare tutto il suo autocontrollo e quasi imporsi con la violenza di non voltarsi indietro.  
Perché tutto quello che avrebbe voluto, che tutto il suo corpo gli urlava di fare, era di correre da lei e inginocchiarsi, letteralmente e implorarla di smetterla, smetterla di ossessionarsi e trascinare tutti nella rovina, con lei.  
Non lo vedeva quello che avevano davanti? Avevano un futuro, che si stagliava limpido di fronte a loro. Loro tre. E le loro famiglie. I loro amici. Perché buttava via tutto quello che avevano, per tornare ad agitare le acque torbide del dramma che aveva vissuto?  
Non che ce lo si potesse mettere alle spalle facilmente, se ne rendeva conto benissimo. Ma doveva pur esserci un modo sano di andare avanti a vivere, scendendo a patti con quello che era successo. Non poteva rimanere bloccata a quel punto in eterno. Che non significava lasciar perdere l'indagine, o non volere che il responsabile, chiunque fosse, finisse in carcere.  
Era stato lui il primo a riaprire il caso di Johanna, con tutto quello che ne era seguito e che aveva rischiato di fargli perdere lei, e il distretto. Ma si doveva pur vivere, nel frattempo. Non poteva congelare la sua vita fino alla risoluzione dell'omicidio. Non era giusto. Meritava di essere felice, non di finire di colpo in un buco nero da cui era impossibile tirarla fuori, perfino per lui.  
Lui non se lo poteva permettere. E nemmeno lei. Come faceva a non scegliere loro, invece che il passato che era, appunto, passato? Come faceva a non vedere come stavano bene insieme e quanto sarebbe stata divertente, e piena, e magica, l'esistenza che potevano avere? Doveva solo allungare una mano e prenderla.  
Perché non riusciva a gestire questa cosa in modo sano?  
Non poteva stare con una persona che, di punto in bianco, non era più al suo fianco e che scompariva nelle sabbie mobili e non era più raggiungibile.  
Castle si passò una mano tra i capelli, spettinandoli.  
Chi voleva prendere in giro? Certo che avrebbe potuto farlo, e, anzi, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per passare il resto della sua vita a setacciare qualsiasi cazzo di palude in cui fosse finita.

Il problema è che lei non voleva.  
Lei non voleva _lui._ Non voleva il _loro_ bambino. Non sapeva perché l'avesse tenuto. Forse lui non aveva avuto abbastanza coraggio per chiederglielo.  
Sì, si era detto che avrebbe fatto decidere lei e non le avrebbe fatto pressioni, ma era davvero solo altruista? A chi voleva mentire? Non era forse vero che non aveva voluto indagare sul perché non lo volesse, nel timore di scoprire che il problema non era il bambino, ma _lui_? Che forse la questione non era che non volesse una famiglia, ma che non la volesse con lui.  
Era stato codardo, altro che altruista, si accusò senza nessuna indulgenza.  
Ed era stato felice quando aveva deciso di tenerlo. Si era sentito come se fosse la dimostrazione che stesse amando lui. Aveva accusato lei di non pensare al bambino, ma di chi stava parlando davvero? Non aveva forse messo i suoi sentimenti davanti a tutto? Non aveva forse voluto amarla tanto da farsi amare a sua volta? Chi aveva mai pensato davvero a quel bambino?  
Sì, certo, per lui esisteva. Era un bambino reale, nella sua mente. Lo vedeva già muovere i primi passi incerti nel loft e non vedeva l'ora di ricominciare tutta la trafila. Voleva un mini Beckett, con i suoi stessi occhi, gironzolare per casa e prenderlo al volo, prima che si ficcasse in qualche guaio.  
Perché di certo, con due genitori così, si sarebbe infilato nei pasticci a giorni alterni, incurante del pericolo. Come sua madre. Come lui.  
Si divertiva a pensare a quanto sarebbe stato creativo, geniale e probabilmente insopportabile qualcuno che condividesse a metà il loro patrimonio genetico.  
E si era anche riempito la mente di una serie di immagini di lei in versione materna, che non le avrebbe mai confessato.  
Fino a quel momento aveva avuto solo la vaga consapevolezza del desiderio di un'altra paternità sepolto in qualche piega nascosta dentro di lui, ma quando aveva visto il test positivo, da solo, nel suo bagno, aveva sentito, di colpo, che era una cosa che desiderava realmente, nei fatti, senza neppure sapere che la volesse così tanto. Con lei. Solo con lei.

Era l'amore della sua vita. Lo sapeva già. L'aveva sempre saputo, dal primo giorno. Da quando voleva solo uscire a cena e concludere la serata a casa di uno dei due. Dai primi sguardi che gli aveva lanciato, pensando di non essere vista, o sapendo di esserlo, i primi scontri, le prime labbra mordicchiate.  
Non poteva non essere anche l'amore della vita di lei. Era impossibile. Non si poteva amare tanto qualcuno, senza che valesse anche il contrario. Era ingiusto. Uno spreco di amore.  
Si rese conto, non senza un certo grado di orrore, che è esattamente così che ragionano gli stalker.  
Ma si consolò con il fatto che l'aveva solo pensato, non l'aveva davvero pregata in ginocchio di amarlo e di scegliere lui.  
Era andato via semplicemente perché aveva capito che lei non lo amava quando lui amava lei. Si era tolto di mezzo.  
Fine della storia.

E adesso avrebbe tanto desiderato sapere come avrebbero gestito questo immane casino, perché lui non ne aveva assolutamente idea.  
Un week end a testa? Le vacanze con chi? In quale modo dovevano accordarsi? Come diavolo avrebbe potuto passare un'intera vita a crescere un bambino con lei, senza che stessero insieme? E magari vederla con un altro uomo? Un'altra famiglia?  
Per non sentire il dolore e la rabbia, che rischiavano di sopraffarlo, si alzò e si versò un bicchiere della prima cosa alcolica che prese dal vassoio, senza neanche guardare l'etichetta. Un po' di oblio. Voleva sentire solo un po' meno sofferenza.  
Ma non servì. E lanciò quindi il bicchiere, in un impeto di disperazione, contro il muro, andò alla scrivania e in un colpo solo, fece sparire quello che c'era sopra, i libri, le bozze del nuovo romanzo, i soprammobili, tutto finì in un mucchio senza vita per terra. Voleva che il mondo esterno riflettesse la distruzione che aveva dentro. Le stesse rovine.  
Si sedette sulla poltrona frustrato, il gesto non lo aveva affatto placato.  
Vide ai suoi piedi un foglietto capovolto, lo raccolse, e si rese conto che era la prima ecografia. Non poteva sopportare questa ironia della sorte. La contemplò per un attimo, poi si lasciò andare sullo schienale a occhi chiusi, tendendola in mano e sentendosi sconfitto.

Fu così che lo trovò Martha, qualche tempo dopo, entrando in casa e annunciandosi con il suo solito modo teatrale.  
Inseguì le sue tracce fino a scovarlo nello studio, immobile, al buio, con tutto il disordine intorno a lui.  
"Richard!", esclamò stupefatta. "Ti ha preso il blocco dello scrittore catastrofico, questa volta?".  
Lui si riscosse con un sussulto, rendendosi conto di essersi addormentato per qualche minuto, o forse di più e lottando per recuperare il minimo di lucidità che gli serviva per affrontare sua madre, quando era su di giri. Cioè quasi sempre.  
Era l'ultima cosa che voleva fare in quel momento.  
Lei si sedette nella poltrona di fronte a lui e guardò incuriosita quello che aveva in grembo.  
"Ti sei incamminato nel viale dei ricordi? O dovrei dire più il viale del tramonto? Se continui così presto non avrai più una casa", gli chiese convinta che stesse riguardando le foto di Alexis da piccola, cominciando proprio dalla _prima_.  
Lui abbassò la testa per un attimo e poi alzò gli occhi a fissare quelli di sua madre.  
"Non è Alexis", confessò senza aggiungere altro.  
Lei si portò le mani al petto. "Oddio, Richard!". Lo fissò stupefatta. "Cosa significa? Tu avrai un altro figlio? E io un altro nipote?", gli chiese prendendo precipitosamente l'ecografia dalle sue mani e cercando una fonte di luce per osservarla meglio.  
"Ma qui... c'è scritto...", iniziò a dire, per poi bloccarsi subito. Lui capì cosa intendeva. Il medico aveva inserito il nome di Kate, non il futuro cognome del bambino.  
E, quindi, sua madre aveva letto "Katherine Beckett", togliendo a lui la responsabilità di dirle chi era la madre del suo prossimo nipote.  
Lei continuò a guardarlo senza dire una parola, ma comunicandogli la chiara intenzione che non si sarebbe mossa di lì finché non avesse saputo tutto.  
Come se in questo momento lui avesse voglia di rivivere dall'inizio quello che c'era stato. Non sarebbe mai finita quella giornata infernale?  
"Quindi... tu e Beckett...", iniziò Martha, cautamente.  
"Io e Beckett", si limitò a confermare. Sembrava che gli costasse uno sforzo il solo fatto di scegliere le parole da dire, metterle in fila, dare un senso alle frasi.  
"L'ho sempre saputo che non era solo per i libri", commentò deliziata.  
"Lo era, agli inizi", protestò lui, cercando di recuperare un po' di vivacità.  
"Hai sempre avuto un debole per lei, Richard! E io avevo capito subito che anche lei non avrebbe resistito a lungo. Le madri certe cose le sanno".  
Lui sorrise amaramente, dentro di sé. Chissà se le madri sapevano anche tutto il resto.  
"E, quindi, quando nascerà il bambino? Si trasferirà qui? Alexis lo sa? Perché non organizziamo una cena per festeggiare tutti insieme?". Sua madre aveva preso il via piena di brio, e lui non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare a fermarla.  
"Pensavo mi dicessi che avevamo fatto tutto troppo in fretta e che eravamo degli incoscienti". Non lo pensava davvero, l'ultima persona che avrebbe avuto da ridire sul bruciare le tappe, era proprio lei. Ma gli serviva per non affrontare il vero discorso, che sapeva che sarebbe arrivato subito dopo.  
Martha non avrebbe mai accettato un semplice: "Non adesso, possiamo parlarne un'altra volta?". Lui stava, quindi, cercando solo di rimandare l'inevitabile.  
"Per conto mio, potevate fare un bambino già il primo giorno che vi siete incontrati. Siete fatti l'uno per l'altra", gli confessò convinta.  
 _Davvero?_  
"Non ti avevo mai sentito esprimere un'opinione così favorevole sulle donne che ho frequento", tergiversò.  
"Perché non sei mai uscito con donne di sostanza, ecco la verità".  
Già. Una donna di sostanza che gli aveva spezzato il cuore.  
Lui si alzò per versarsi un altro bicchiere del liquido che aveva bevuto prima e ne preparò uno anche per sua madre. Meglio darle qualcosa di forte. Ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.  
"Mi dirai qualcosa, o pensi di girarci intorno ancora a lungo?", gli chiese, prendendo il bicchiere che lui le stava allungando. Era il momento di parlare. Forse gli avrebbe fatto bene.  
"Ok, mamma. Questi sono i fatti. Ci sarà un bambino, in primavera. Ma io e Beckett non stiamo insieme".  
Gli faceva così male dirlo che avrebbe ricominciato a lanciare oggetti contro il muro, ma preferì trattenersi.  
"Cosa vuol dire che non state insieme? Come nascono i bambini, altrimenti?".  
Lui scoppiò a ridere, suo malgrado.  
"No, beh, siamo stati abbastanza insieme per fare quello, ovvio". Non aveva parlato di queste cose con lei nemmeno quando era un adolescente, doveva iniziare adesso a quarant'anni?  
"Ma poi non ha funzionato", aggiunse, ammettendolo a malincuore. Più lo diceva e meno gli sembrava reale.  
 _Non stiamo insieme. Non ha funzionato._  
Non era così che doveva andare. Non poteva essere questa, la fine.  
"Cosa significa che non ha funzionato? Non siete nemmeno stati insieme abbastanza per capirlo, se ho fatto bene i conti", ribadì sua madre.  
"Lo so, e ti darei ragione, in teoria. Invece è andata così. Non possiamo stare insieme". Lo ripeteva per convincersene, ma ogni volta era peggio di una pugnalata.  
"Quando?", gli chiese impaziente.  
"Quando cosa?".  
"Quando l'avete deciso?".  
"Oggi pomeriggio".  
"E' una cosa fresca, quindi. E ora capisco il tuo stato d'animo", disse guardandosi in giro e cercando di prenderlo con le buone. "Ma, magari, potresti ripensarci, non credi? Se vai a riposare, perché per la cronaca hai un aspetto orribile e non sembri neanche mio figlio, domani le cose ti appariranno sotto una luce diversa e...".  
"Non sai di cosa stai parlando!", la interruppe con violenza, mortificandosi subito quando la vide spaventarsi.  
"Scusami. E' stata una brutta giornata. Orribile, anzi".  
"Forse è meglio che mi racconti tutto", lo invitò gentilmente.  
"E'... successo per caso. Stavamo solo provando a vedere se funzionava, dopo essere andati negli Hamptons. Volevamo solo viverla per quella che era, ma poi è capitato e... le cose sono diventate complicate e difficili. Ovviamente. Come può aiutare l'arrivo di un bambino, in una relazione appena cominciata?". Si fermò a raccogliere le idee, mentre lei gli faceva un cenno per invitarlo ad andare avanti.  
Proseguì parlandole del caso della madre, di quello che era successo al distretto, delle loro discussioni e della decisione di lei di proseguire con la sua decisione azzardata, fino a quello che era successo dopo, l'ospedale, la paura che gli dicessero che era morta. Un po' assurdo, a ripensarci ora, ma in quel momento si era spaventato davvero.  
Lei lo ascoltò lasciandolo parlare, fissando un punto di fronte a sé per metabolizzare meglio i fatti che man mano venivano a costituire un quadro più comprensibile.  
"Il punto è che lei non voleva il bambino. Non lo vuole neanche adesso", chiarì, una volta finito il racconto.  
Martha capì che era una situazione più complessa di quella che aveva pensato all'inizio, e lui non si stava spiegando bene. Probabilmente stava esagerando, come sempre.  
"E... se non lo voleva... come mai... voglio dire... come mai c'è ancora, questo bambino?". Non sapeva in che altri termini mettere la questione.  
"Perché alla fine l'ha tenuto. Ha voluto tenerlo", le spiegò, attenendosi ai fatti.  
"Gliel'hai chiesto tu?", volle sapere, con tono serio, lasciando da parte ogni stravaganza.  
"No, certo che no. Ha deciso da sola", si alterò lui.  
"Quindi se l'ha tenuto vorrà dire che lo vuole, no?". Martha cercava solo di farlo ragionare, esponendo i fatti con una certa logica, non facendosi prendere dagli sbalzi d'umore di lui.  
"E' qui il punto, si comporta come se non esistesse. Non si prende cura di se stessa, sembra quasi che si esponga volontariamente al rischio, pur di perderlo, senza averlo deciso lei".  
Lo aveva detto, finalmente. Lo pensava da giorni, ma non voleva dirlo ad alta voce. Ma tenerselo dentro gli aveva fatto nascere un rancore contro di lei che si era annidato dentro di lui e gli dava il tormento.  
"Mi stai parlando di una Beckett che stento a riconoscere", commentò, mantenendosi su considerazioni neutre. "Cosa ha fatto esattamente?", proseguì con il terzo grado.  
"Non l'ha detto a nessuno. Non vuole smettere di andarsene in giro, al lavoro. Non vuole smettere di fare la vita di prima. Ma _deve_ farlo", replicò con veemenza.  
"'Ma deve' è una posizione un po' forte, non credi?". Sua madre in versione saggia e ragionevole era più di quanto potesse sopportare.  
"E' la verità. Non può trascurarsi e aspettarsi che vada tutto bene. E se qualcuno le facesse del male? Se la aggredissero?".  
"Quindi non ha fatto nulla, per questo bambino? Ha solo voluto liberarsene senza avere il coraggio di farlo? Mi stai dicendo questo? Lo pensi davvero? Sinceramente?". La voce aveva una sfumatura più severa.  
Si fermò a riflettere. "No, onestamente non direi che non ha fatto nulla". Doveva dire le cose per come stavano, e riconoscerle dei meriti.  
"A dire il vero, è stata molto male per le nausee, i primi tempi e non si è mai lamentata. Ha smesso di fare una parte dei suoi allenamenti, evitando quelli più faticosi. E' stata spesso più stanca del solito e...".  
Sua madre lo interruppe, per dare finalmente la sua opinione, invece che limitarsi a raccogliere i fatti.  
"Io credo che sia solo una persona che ha difficoltà ad accettare un cambiamento. Non che non lo desideri", affermò con tono grave.  
"Si è messa volontariamente in pericolo! Poteva morire!", la contestò Castle con forza.  
"Richard, è il suo lavoro!".  
Ma da che parte stava? Era lui quello irragionevole, adesso?  
"In questo momento non è 'il suo lavoro'. Può evitare le situazioni di rischio. Solo che non vuole". L'aveva detto anche il medico. Non era una pretesa insensata. Perchè erano in due a pensarlo, adesso?  
"E dopo?".  
"Dopo cosa?". Cominciava a non riuscire più a seguirla. Voleva solo andare a dormire.  
"Andrà bene rischiare di farsi ammazzare dal primo psicopatico? Stai dicendo questo?".  
"No, certo che no. Ma almeno non andrà di mezzo il bambino. Me ne occuperò io".  
"Cosa vuol dire che te ne occuperai tu?". Sua madre lo guardò sgranando gli occhi.  
"Che... lo crescerò io, come ho fatto con Alexis. Gliel'ho anche detto, non deve preoccuparsi di questo".  
Lei lo guardò esterrefatta. Castle sembrava veramente convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta per tutti e che quasi il mondo dovesse ringraziare tanto eroismo.  
"Cosa lei hai detto, esattamente?". Gli diede un'ultima chance. Forse aveva capito male.  
"Proprio quello che ti sto dicendo". Lo esasperava. Non capiva o faceva finta solo per farlo incazzare più del dovuto?  
Le hai detto che le avresti portato via il bambino?! Ma ti hanno allevato i predoni del deserto?! Sei impazzito?!", gli strillò contro.  
Lo guardava come se fosse un mostro e lui non capiva cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in quello che aveva deciso di fare. Lei non lo voleva, lui sì. Lui l'aveva già fatto, aveva tempo, disponibilità, una certa pratica. Lei poteva riavere la sua vita. Spiegò con molta pazienza questi concetti alla madre.  
"Richard Alexander Rodgers! Hai minacciato una madre di prenderle il suo bambino?! Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?! Spero che ti abbia picchiato con un tacco!". Non l'aveva mai vista così indignata. Era l'incarnazione stessa della maternità offesa. Buffo, trattandosi di sua madre.  
"Ma..." provò a ribattere lui aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, senza sapere cosa dire.  
"Niente 'Ma'. Le hai detto che era una pessima madre, in sostanza. Cosa sei, un caprone?!", aggiunse un carico da novanta alle parole dette prima.  
"Sai qual è il problema?", continuò al colmo dello sdegno. "E' che non le perdoni di non averlo voluto subito, di non aver dato un party e accettato di sposarti su due piedi. Questa è la verità", proclamò come se fosse un assoluto.  
"Non è affatto così. Ti dico di nuovo che non sai di cosa stai parlando".  
"Lo so, invece. Pensi che sia facile trovarsi incinta senza averlo deciso? Dover rinunciare ai progetti e anche al proprio corpo, senza farlo volontariamente? Non voglio offendere i tuoi sentimenti delicati, ma io per prima non ho esattamente fatto i salti di gioia".  
"Sì, me ne sono sempre reso conto", commentò più acido di quello che avrebbe voluto. Era una storia passata, ma pur sempre dolorosa, per lui.  
"Ma", continuò senza dargli retta. "Non significa che io non ti voglia bene, più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo e non cambierei mai quello che è stato".  
Sapeva che tendeva a esagerare, nelle sue reazioni emotive, ma gli venne da sorridere, grato.  
Lei gli prese la mano.  
"Non tutte le donne sono Meredith. E, soprattutto, non lo è Beckett. In nessun modo", proseguì con voce più carezzevole.  
Lui la guardò senza cogliere il nesso.  
"Cosa c'entra adesso Meredith?". Di cosa stava parlando? Era sempre stato così difficile seguirla nei suoi salti logici?  
"Non lo vedi? Stai sovrapponendo le due situazioni. Temi di avere a che fare, di nuovo, con una madre che non vuole sua figlia e di dover fare tu entrambi i genitori. E per paura di scoprire che è così, lanci la bomba prima del tempo, acchiappi il bambino e corri via". Sottolineò l'immagine con dei gesti comici.  
Lo aveva fatto? Aveva pensato di trovarsi di fronte una nuova Meredith che aveva mollato la figlia senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro? Che se ne fregava, rincorrendo le sue fantasie e ricordandosi solo poche volte all'anno di essere anche una madre?  
"Quindi avete rotto dopo che tu hai fatto la tua scenata e lei si è giustamente inferocita contro di te? Ha ragione, lo avrei fatto anche io", proseguì Martha, che non aveva ancora concluso la sua filippica.  
"No, a dire il vero no. Io... sono andato via". Cominciò a temere la reazione che ne sarebbe seguita.  
"Cosa vuol dire che sei andato via tu?".  
"Le ho detto che così non funzionava e che dovevamo finirla lì", ammise vergognandosi, cominciando a rendersi conto di quello che aveva fatto.  
"Per giunta. Che uomo pieno di tatto, fuori da un ospedale. E lei? E' andata a cercarsene un altro con qualche dita in più di cervello?". Era ormai incontenibile.  
"No... lei...". E, con un po' di imbarazzo raccontò che lei aveva provato a farlo rimanere. Come mai non ci aveva pensato prima? Non era andata via offesa. Aveva cercato un contatto. E lui...  
"Cioè alla fine di tutto, voleva convincerti a non lasciarla?".  
"Ma mamma, non mi vuole. Non mi ama!", si sentì piagnucolare. Un uomo adulto. Davanti sua madre. _Mamma Kate non vuole stare con me all'intervallo._  
"Ma te l'ha detto! Richard, tu devi rivedere per prima cosa il modo in cui comunichi alla gente e, in secondo luogo, ascoltare quello che ti dicono. Hai fatto a pezzi quella poveretta e poi l'hai anche mollata su due piedi. Non stava neanche bene. Volevi anche spararle, già che c'eri? Spingerla sui binari della metropolitana? Non hai lasciato nemmeno che si spiegasse". Sua madre si era alzata in piedi e lo stava _sgridando_ , con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi.  
"Sono stanco di aspettare i suoi tempi e le sue spiegazioni. Le sono andato dietro per mesi, senza che nemmeno vedesse che ero lì davanti a lei".  
"Questo non è un suo problema, non ti pare? E' stata una tua scelta e non puoi rinfacciarle anche questo".  
Lui si limitò a fare silenzio, scosso dallo scambio con la madre, un po' offeso che non avesse preso le sue difese e con la crescente consapevolezza di aver fatto qualcosa di tremendo.  
"Richard, perchè ho come l'impressione che tu avessi già deciso in partenza che questa storia non potesse durare e hai solo cercato gli indizi che ti davano ragione? E' un caso di profezia auto avverante?".  
Ma era già alla porta, e lasciò cadere questa ultima considerazione senza fare ulteriori analisi. Solo perchè ci riflettesse sopra, da solo.  
"Adesso devo andare", gli annunciò, svuotando il bicchiere. "Pensaci e non perdere altro tempo. Vai a riprendertela", gli ordinò con affetto.

Si trovò di nuovo da solo e andò alla finestra dello studio a osservare la città sotto di lui.  
Sua madre aveva ragione. In parte. Su tutta la linea. Non gli piaceva ammetterlo, ma era la verità. Ripensava con raccapriccio a come era andata tutta la vicenda. Ai suoi errori. Lui che si era creduto saggio e superiore e l'aveva critica dall'alto di cosa? Della sua supponenza? Perché lui era già stato padre e allora sapeva cosa fare?  
Doveva essere onesto con se stesso. Aveva davvero pensato che non potesse durare. Perché era sicuro di non poter continuare a piacerle a lungo. Affascinata e divertita, sì. Ma, durare? No. Era impossibile. Lei era troppo per lui. E aveva continuato a cercare la dimostrazione continua che invece lei lo volesse. E ogni cosa che aveva fatto l'aveva presa come un affronto personale, con una specie di ritornello nelle orecchie che gli canticchiava: "Ecco-vedi-lo-sapevo-che-non-poteva-essere-vero".  
Il rifiuto di avere il loro bambino poteva non avere niente a che fare, con lui. Poteva volere lui, e nel frattempo essere solo spaventata, o non essere pronta e lui, invece, aveva calato la mannaia sulle sue insicurezze. Gliele aveva sbattute contro. E non si era nemmeno accorto che lei gli aveva detto che lo amava. Non esattamente così, certo. Nel solito modo contorto che aveva Beckett di parlare alle persone.  
E lui cosa aveva fatto? Le aveva detto di amarla, ma che non poteva stare con lei. Quale cazzo di persona spaventosa fa una cosa del genere? Era come averle detto: "Ti amo, ma non possiamo stare insieme, per colpa tua". E arrangiati.  
Fu preso da una smania di vederla, di sapere come stava, di andare a casa sua e buttare giù la porta. Ricominciare da capo. Ma prima di tutto sapere se stava bene. E poi doveva trasferirsi qui. O, anzi, no, non poteva decidere sempre lui come dovevano andare le cose. Avrebbe fatto tutto quello che voleva lei. Con i suoi tempi. Le sue paure. Avrebbe smesso di pensare di non meritare l'amore di una donna reale. E le avrebbe confessato tutte le sue paure. Subito. Ora. Doveva uscire di casa in questo istante.

Ma era troppo tardi, e lui non aveva davvero le forze. Ed era meglio aspettare, prima di fare qualche altro casino che avrebbe complicato le cose. E, prima, doveva fare un'altra cosa, che non poteva essere posticipata. Andò a letto per cercare di dormire qualche ora di quello che rimaneva del giorno più brutto della sua vita.

Al mattino si alzò presto, con più energia di quello che aveva sperato, e preparò la colazione preferita di Alexis. Era arrivato il momento di parlare con lei.  
Non andò male, solo un po' peggio di come si era immaginato.  
Ovviamente Alexis rimase colpita dalla notizia, e ovviamente volle sapere perchè non era al corrente della sua relazione con Beckett, anche se aveva indovinato da tempo i suoi sentimenti.  
Non fu facile spiegare a una figlia che avrebbe avuto un fratello, o una sorella, e rassicurarla che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Stava creando una frattura al loro equilibrio che si reggeva stabile da tanti anni.  
Erano stati loro due da sempre, e nemmeno Gina era riuscita a far parte del loro legame. Era sempre rimasta ai margini, all'inizio ferita, e poi indifferente.  
Allo stesso tempo, non sapeva neanche da che parte cominciare a dirle che, nonostante l'arrivo di un bambino, le cose con la madre del futuro bambino, e cioè quella che avrebbe dovuto inserirsi nelle famiglia e contribuire a ricreare un equilibrio allargato, non potevano andare peggio.  
Come poteva infilare sua figlia in un ginepraio del genere? Che stabilità poteva darle in questo momento?  
Mentre parlavano, si rese conto che aveva dato per scontato che ad Alexis piacesse Beckett. Si ricordava che l'aveva sempre ammirata, fin dall'inizio, e che l'avevano spesso preso in giro insieme, ma non si erano frequentate abbastanza da creare un legame.  
A quanto pare, Beckett come persona andava bene. Un po' meno il fatto che avrebbe, sperabilmente, condiviso la vita con lui. Per molto tempo. Qualcuno aveva detto sempre?  
Si accorse che Alexis si sentiva minacciata dall'arrivo di una donna, che percepiva correttamente come quella giusta, quella destinata a durare e che temeva che avrebbe preso il suo posto nel suo cuore.  
"Quindi avrai un'altra famiglia", mormorò sconsolata, e in quel momento la vide per quella che era: una ragazzina che amava fare l'adulta, ma che, dentro, aveva ancora bisogno di essere protetta.  
"Non avrò un'altra famiglia. E' la nostra che si allarga", la rassicurò.  
"Ma Beckett...", iniziò non volendo dire quello che aveva in mente.  
"E' lei il problema?", chiese con voce piena di comprensione.  
"No. Lei mi piace. E' che... noi... il nostro mondo...".  
"Alexis, il nostro mondo ci sarà sempre. Sarai sempre la mia bambina. Anche da sposata. Anche perchè non ti sposerai mai, giusto? Oppure sceglierò io il marito per te", scherzò Castle, a cui faceva tenerezza la sua bambina con i capelli rossi, che temeva di perdere il suo amore. E lui sapeva molto bene cosa voleva dire non essere sicuro dell'amore di chi amiamo.  
"La prima", sottolineò.  
"La prima, cosa?", chiese non avendo seguito il filo del discorso, perso nelle sue considerazioni.  
"La prima bambina. Non l'unica", puntualizzò.  
"Sarai sempre la mia prima bambina magnifica. E magari anche l'unica. Magari è un maschio".  
"Quindi lo porterai a vedere le partite di baseball?", lo punzecchiò.  
Lui accusò il colpo.  
"Sei cattiva. Ti ho insegnato bene". Si sorrisero, complici.  
"E, quindi, state insieme? Sei felice?". Era una domanda da adulta, che non si era aspettato. Anche perchè "stare insieme" era una parola grossa, di questi tempi.  
"Ci stiamo provando", le confessò con onestà.  
"Non è troppo poco?", chiese lei con altrettanta onestà.  
"Forse sì. Ma è quello che abbiamo ora. E se anche non funzionerà, tu e... _Rosemary's baby_ avrete la precedenza, sempre, su tutto", le promise.  
Lei sgranò gli occhi.  
"Non posso credere che tu l'abbia chiamato in quel modo! Stai parlando di mio fratello. Spera che Beckett non venga mai a saperlo".  
Beckett avrebbe fatto finta di no, ma avrebbe riso. Dio, come gli mancava. Quanto era stato idiota. E lei cocciuta. Ma la voleva esattamente così, cocciuta e insopportabile, e frustrante. Purché fosse nella sua vita.


	10. 10

Castle fissava il telefono con aria dubbiosa. Era perplesso.  
L'aveva chiamata il giorno dopo, pieno di entusiasmo, pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per farsi perdonare, con tutta una serie di piani pronti per riconquistarla e lei non aveva risposto. Mai.  
Alla quinta volta che provava a contattarla, gli aveva mandato via messaggio una specie di comunicato stampa in chi dichiarava che era disponibile a dargli notizie del bambino, allegava il calendario delle analisi, e delle visite mediche, e lo informava anche che, come cortesia personale, lo avrebbe tenuto aggiornato sulle sue condizioni di salute, se lo riteneva opportuno. Ma che non la chiamasse, grazie.  
Lui non aveva nemmeno saputo cosa rispondere.  
"Vorrà scherzare", si era detto.  
L'aveva richiamata subito, ma il telefono aveva squillato a lungo, senza che lei rispondesse.  
Come diavolo era possibile? Cosa pensava di fare? Non poteva tenerlo fuori dalla sua vita. Non poteva pensare di rispondergli per messaggi. Lui aveva anche dei diritti. Poteva anche non poter pretendere di vedere lei, in quanto persona. Ma la pancia? La pancia era, per metà, sua.  
Adesso glielo avrebbe scritto.  
Poi si fermò. Cosa stava facendo? Stava rivendicando diritti su una pancia? Seriamente? Si era ridotto a questo?  
Decise di darle un po' di tempo per farla rinsavire. Non più di ventiquattro ore. Poi sarebbe partito alla carica con tutto quello che gli sarebbe via via venuto in mente. E lui non mancava certo di fantasia. Le avrebbe mandato un roseto. Ardente. Preso apposta dal Sinai con le sue mani. Ah, no, era un roveto. Era a lei che piacevano i deserti, non a lui. Non era esperto.  
Si sarebbe steso sul suo zerbino per giorni. Anzi, no, avrebbe preso in affitto l'appartamento di fronte al suo, per seguire i suoi spostamenti. Lo zerbino, forse, avrebbe dato troppo nell'occhio. Ed era scomodo, oltre al fatto che qualche volta ci finivano dei cadaveri.  
Oppure avrebbe comprato l'intero palazzo, e lei avrebbe dovuto parlargli per forza, almeno per l'affitto e le riparazioni.

Ovviamente non avrebbe fatto niente di tutto questo. Ma era rimasto addolorato dal fatto che non gli volesse parlare, e molto. Non prendeva neanche lontanamente in considerazione l'ipotesi che lei avesse creduto che la rottura fosse definitiva. Andiamo, davvero? Era stato un gesto impulsivo, indotto da emozioni che, in quel momento, non era stato in grado di gestire al meglio. Aveva raggiunto il suo punto più basso e non ne andava orgoglioso, ma di certo non aveva mai avuto intenzione di passare il resto della sua vita senza di lei.  
Aveva voluto, irrazionalmente, ferirla con le sue stesse armi. Ed era una cosa che gridava disperazione, non mancanza d'amore. Tutto il contrario.  
Adesso, invece, si sentiva pieno di ottimismo e di speranza, in tale quantità da bastare per due. Doveva solo riuscire a farglielo sapere.  
Iniziò a scriverle messaggi, se era l'unico modo di comunicare con lei. Era quello che voleva? Bene, sarebbe diventato campione di tutti i messaggiatori del mondo. Come stava? Bene. Quanto? Mangiava? Cosa? Aveva dormito? Lei rispondeva sempre con molto garbo e distacco, come se gli stesse dando informazioni di volo.  
Non perdeva un colpo, non cedeva mai e bloccava ogni tentativo di andare oltre. Potevano vedersi? No.  
Nessuna spiegazione.  
 _Perchè no_? Aveva scritto, sentendosi sempre più frustrato.  
E lei, di nuovo, aveva risposto, con la solita imperturbabilità, che era disposta a dargli tutte le informazioni che voleva _eccetera ecccetera._  
Si divertiva? Lui no, per la cronaca.  
Dovevano giocare a scriversi, come se fossero due adolescenti separati nelle vacanze estive?

Al distretto non era andata meglio. Al numero diretto non rispondeva. Non funzionava, anzi. Aveva cambiato numero? Dal centralino non gliela passavano. Aveva ottenuto un'ordinanza restrittiva telefonica e non lo sapeva? C'era un limite temporale o si doveva andare in tribunale a rivedere la sentenza? Poteva fare qualcosa, per aumentare il punteggio e uscire dalla lista degli indesiderati?  
Apparentemente, non c'era niente che potesse fare. Dopo una settimana non era riuscito a sentire la sua voce, figurarsi vederla. L'unica era appostarsi sotto casa sua, ma erano arrivati davvero a questi livelli? Si rifiutava di crederlo.  
Non potevano non parlarsi, era assurdo! La prossima ecografia avrebbe dovuto guardarla in streaming?! Beh, quantomeno l'avrebbe vista.  
Lei aveva continuato a rispondere imperterrita ai suoi messaggi scritti. Stava bene. Stavano bene. Non chiedeva niente di lui. Se provava a dire qualcosa di divertente, non coglieva. Dava via informazioni come se fosse un dannato ufficio turistico.  
 _Grazie per aver scelto i nostri servizi. Speriamo di riavervi presto con noi su una delle nostre rotte._  
Non poteva pensare che questo fosse un tipo di rapporto che poteva funzionare. Ma non gli era nemmeno concesso farglielo sapere. Gli sembrava di parlare con un muro di gomma.

Dopo giorni di noia ed esasperazione, decise di invitare fuori a pranzo suo figlia. Almeno esisteva un essere umano che aveva voglia di vederlo e di parlargli. Dal vivo. Quasi non riusciva a crederci.  
E, nel frattempo, si augurava di staccare la testa da questa storia per qualche ora. Non era quasi uscito di casa, non aveva scritto niente e si rendeva conto di aver preso abitudini pericolose. Tipo addormentarsi con il telefono in faccia, o progettare di rapirla con tutti i dettagli del caso. Sapeva anche già dove l'avrebbe tenuta nascosta. No, meglio tornare nel mondo reale.  
Stava camminando insieme ad Alexis, cercando di farsi coinvolgere dai suoi racconti, deciso a godersi quel fuori programma con lei, dandole tutta la sua attenzione che, a essere sinceri, le aveva un po' fatto mancare, nonostante tutte le sue buone intenzioni.  
E fu in un momento di distrazione che gli parve di vedere Beckett.  
No, si disse. Le allucinazioni no. Finirà che la vedrò da tutte le parti e fermerò le sconosciute per strada, come nei film.  
Avvicinandosi, sempre tenendola d'occhio senza farsi notare, dovette renderci conto con una certa trepidazione che era veramente lei. Avrebbe riconosciuto anche a occhi chiusi le linee del suo corpo, dopo tanto tempo passato a osservarla. Era di spalle, stava parlando al telefono e riusciva fin da lì a percepire l'aura da: "Non hai voglia di essere quello che intralcia la mia giornata", di cui si era avvolta. Era innegabilmente lei.  
Come prima reazione, gli venne un irrazionale impulso di scappare. Ma cosa gli veniva in mente? Si rimproverò subito. Era un adulto, e non aveva commesso nessun crimine. Inoltre, lei correva più veloce di lui, nel caso avesse voluto inseguirlo.  
Alexis stava continuando a parlare, senza rendersi conto che suo padre non la stava più ascoltando.  
Kate riattaccò in quel momento e, mentre rimetteva il telefono in tasca con aria concentrata, si voltò inconsapevole nella loro direzione, bloccandosi all'istante.  
Lui si sentì come se gli stessero crescendo delle radici che andavano a penetrare nell'asfalto e lei, per un fuggevole istante, si guardò intorno come a cercare vie di fuga. Alla fine cedette e incollò gli occhi ai suoi, senza riuscire a staccarglieli di dosso, ma senza fare un passo per diminuire la distanza che c'era tra loro. Erano entrambi impietriti.  
Kate fu la prima a prendere una decisione, e fu, a sorpresa quella di farsi animo e di andare loro incontro. Forse perchè c'era Alexis, forse lei era fuori dal circuito restrittivo.  
"Ehi", fu l'unica cosa che disse, evitando di incontrare il suo sguardo, ma sorridendo a sua figlia, che aveva finalmente capito di trovarsi in mezzo a una situazione imbarazzante, ma senza sapere come tirarsene fuori. E lui non riusciva a far altro che stare in silenzio, fissarla e attendere, in apnea.  
"Ciao, Kate", la salutò Alexis, prendendo in mano la situazione.  
"Congratulazioni per...", continuò facendo un gesto con la mano nella sua direzione, senza riuscire a completare la frase.  
Kate si mise una mano sopra il cappotto leggero che indossava, sorridendo timidamente. E fu come se, per un fugace momento, qualcosa la stesse illuminando da dentro, era scomparsa la solita espressione severa e un universo si era aperto davanti a lui, che si sentiva come uno spettatore incredulo.  
"Grazie. Sei molto gentile", rispose con gratitudine, facendole capire che apprezzava il gesto e aveva riconosciuto la volontà di Alexis di comunicarle che aveva accettato la situazione e che per lei andava bene.  
"Io... entro a prendere posto", dichiarò Alexis con decisione, indicando il locale alle loro spalle. Non era nemmeno il posto che avevano scelto per pranzare. Evidentemente, anche lei aveva pensato che la fuga fosse l'unica soluzione.  
Rimasero soli. Beckett tornò a irrigidirsi immediatamente, si voltò nell'altra direzione e cominciò a dare segni di impazienza.  
"Sto lavorando", lo mise al corrente, allontanandosi di qualche passo. "Devo andare". Brusca e di poche parole.  
 _Ciao, ti trovo bene, sono contento anche io di vederti._  
Castle fece finta di non aver sentito. Di certo non si perdeva questa provvidenziale occasione di parlarle di persona.  
"Come stai?", chiese, concedendosi, per iniziare, quelle due uniche parole, come se lei fosse un qualche uccello esotico che, al primo approccio sbagliato, se ne sarebbe volato via, spaventato.  
Lei lo guardò di sfuggita. E a lui sembrò di vedere un po' di timore, nei suoi occhi. Era possibile? Le faceva questo effetto?  
"Bene. Sto bene", rispose con nervosismo.  
"E... il resto?", proseguì senza specificare di cosa stesse parlando, solo fissando una parte del suo corpo.  
E vide di nuovo quel sorriso pieno di calore. Di tenerezza. Sembrava felice. Allora non aveva sognato. Era effettivamente diversa. Questo voleva dire che questa situazione iniziava a piacerle? E per quale dannato motivo lui non poteva viversi tutto questo?  
"Va bene anche il resto". Pagava un tot a parola?  
Castle si accorse che lei si stava preparando ad accomiatarsi, senza avergli fatto nessuna domanda, essersi informata su di lui. Era chiaro che voleva solo andarsene. E l'avrebbe fatto a breve, se lui non si fosse inventato velocemente qualcosa per trattenerla.  
"Vuoi unirti a noi? E' ora di pranzo e...". Sì, giusto. Poteva metterla sul piano del nutrimento, mangiare per due, eccetera.  
"No", rispose senza farlo finire di parlare. "No, grazie, ho già mangiato", si affrettò a rassicurarlo.  
Non era capace di mentire e lo sapevano entrambi.  
"Devo andare. Mi ha fatto piacere vedervi. Saluta Alexis da parte mia". _E tante belle cose._  
No, non l'avrebbe lasciata andare via così, perdendosi la sua unica possibilità. O quello, o farsi arrestare. Perché non ci aveva pensato? Non era una cattiva idea.  
La vide allontanarsi senza nemmeno aspettare la sua risposta, e non riuscì più a sopportare questa situazione di falsa cortesia in cui lei li aveva condotti.  
"Kate", la chiamò alzando la voce, per farsi sentire, e la vide trasalire, prima di voltarsi riluttante di nuovo verso di lui.  
"Possiamo prendere un caffè? Cinque minuti? Parlare?", si sentì proporre con voce ansiosa.  
"Io non bevo caffè", gli ricordò, fredda. Se prima era un'estranea, adesso era un'estranea arrabbiata con lui.  
E solo per un invito. Figurarsi tutto il resto.  
"Kate. Per favore".  
"Devo andare".  
"Non devi andare!".  
"Castle, io sto lavorando". Anche il tono da suora superiora, no. Non se lo meritava.  
"Non mi parli", affermò, semplicemente, lasciando perdere le tattiche e andando al cuore del problema.  
"Ti parlo, Castle". Lo chiamava per nome. Era una cosa incoraggiante. Ma quanto era patetico?  
"Non è vero che mi parli. Mi fai la rassegna stampa".  
"Anche quello è parlare", gli spiegò puntigliosamente. Anche i cavilli adesso? Come faceva a comunicare con questa donna? Era impossibile.  
"Vorrei parlarti. Con. La. Voce". Si sentiva ridicolo e infantile, ma non sapeva cos'altro fare.  
"Castle, io non ho davvero tempo per tutto questo. Vai a fare le tue richieste ridicole altrove. Hai diritto di sapere del bambino e infatti ti tengo al corrente. Non ti devo altro. E adesso, se vuoi scusarmi, ho da fare".  
"Kate, non possiamo ridurci a questo".  
Lei fece un passo nella sua direzione, furente. Almeno aveva provocato una reazione.  
"Tu ci hai ridotto a questo. Io sto solo accettando le tue decisioni. E sono io ora la cattiva? Pensi di essere al parco giochi?".  
Ok, forse aveva provocato una reazione _un po' troppo_ forte.  
"Ho solo davvero bisogno di parlare con te". Non capiva che non voleva litigare? Che stava sventolando la bandiera bianca?  
"E io ho solo davvero bisogno che mi lasci in pace!".  
"Non posso farlo! Non posso, Kate. Non posso stare senza di te!".  
Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata così gelida che lui si sentì trapassare da parte a parte. L'ira funesta di Beckett si stava per abbattere su di lui.  
"Non me ne importa niente di cosa puoi o non puoi fare tu. Mi hai lasciato. Sei andato via. L'hai deciso tu. E adesso arrangiati".  
Non lo pensava. Era evidente. Era troppo coinvolta e arrabbiata per credere davvero a quello che stava gridando.  
"Ok. Ho sbagliato. Tutto. Non volevo lasciarti. Possiamo riparlarne? Rivederci?". Almeno era riuscito a dirglielo.  
Lei lo fissò incredula e quasi schifata, come se lui fosse un grosso insetto orribile.  
"Castle, non lasci una persona e poi ritratti. Certe parole hanno un effetto sulla realtà. Tu hai voluto chiuderla e io ho dovuto imparare ad andare avanti. Ed è stata dura. Ma adesso sto bene. E adesso non puoi venire qui a piagnucolare che rivuoi indietro il tuo giocattolo. Ho già un bambino a cui pensare, grazie".  
"E' anche il mio bambino. Non puoi impedirmi di... parlargli. Deve sentire la mia voce". Stava inventando, ormai.  
"Mandami una registrazione. O, ancora meglio, perchè non chiedi l'affidamento anche del mio corpo, già che ci sei?".  
"Lo farei, se si potesse", gridò lui ormai alla sua schiena.  
Ok, non la sua migliore performance.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato, nello studio del dottor Burke. Beckett era seduta di fronte a lui, in silenzio dopo avergli raccontato del suo incontro con Castle.  
Gli incontri, due volte la settimana, avevano cominciato ad assumere un certo ritmo abitudinario e lei li aspettava sempre con un misto di impazienza e fastidio.  
Li odiava perchè lui, con il suo fare pacato e non giudicante, la costringeva a mettersi a nudo e la obbligava ad analizzare parti di lei che avrebbe preferito tenere nascoste. Allo stesso tempo, le amava perchè era rilassante e liberatorio parlare a ruota libera con qualcuno di pacato e non giudicante. E che, soprattutto, lei non poteva intimidire in nessun modo. Ci aveva provato, certo. Lei era maestra degli interrogatori, sapeva benissimo che tattiche usava lui e le rispediva al mittente una a una.  
Aveva passato i primi incontri a voler dimostrare che, tra i due, era più brava lei. Che era brava, in generale. Non era forse una persona sulla via della perfezione e con il controllo di tutto? Non era magnifica nel capire le persone e rimetterle al loro posto? No, in realtà, lui non era affatto né impressionato, né intimorito. Era completamente impermeabile a ogni suo tentativo di farla diventare una battaglia dialettica. Dopo un'ora la salutava e lei se ne andava con le pive nel sacco, non sentendosi vittoriosa come avrebbe desiderato e con la sensazione che a lui non importasse nulla di quanto facesse la splendida.  
Lui sapeva che c'era bisogno che si costituisse uno spazio sicuro, in cui lei avrebbe potuto lasciarsi andare, cosa difficile, e dolorosa per una persona emotivamente ermetica. Sapeva che lottava contro di lui per definire i limiti di quello che sarebbe diventato uno spazio sicuro e che lo metteva alla prova. Lo capiva e aspettava, con pazienza, che si sentisse pronta a parlare con lui. Non con quei discorsi logici e preparati con cui arrivava e gli faceva una specie di resoconto anonimo sulla sua vita. Raccontare davvero se stessa.

E, un giorno, con grande sorpresa di Kate, ma non dello psichiatra, si era trovata sulla poltrona a piangere tutte le sue lacrime, mentre lui, in silenzio, le offriva fazzoletti di carta e non le chiedeva nulla. Un'ora di pianto senza nessuna parola intercorsa tra di loro. Beckett, era uscita di lì finalmente rilassata, come se si fosse tolta un grande peso dalle spalle, e, dalla volta dopo, aveva iniziato ad aprirsi. Parlava di Castle, soprattutto. Della sua famiglia, dell'infanzia, l'idea della gravidanza. Di come si proteggeva, del perchè lo faceva. Di come tenesse il fucile puntato contro chiunque comparisse in fondo alla sua proprietà e di come si rifugiasse nelle sue resistenze. Diceva a parole di voler essere felice, ma sempre con il dito pronto sul grilletto, pronta a far fuori le persone prima che la facessero soffrire. Era un lavoro lungo e faticoso, che spesso le faceva venire voglia di mandare tutto all'aria, ma la volta dopo era di nuovo lì, pronta a farsi fare a pezzi e a farsi rimettere insieme. E adesso era lì, a farsi mettere nuovamente in discussione.

"Perché non lo vuole incontrare?", chiese il dottor Burke con il solito tono neutrale, che lei aveva imparato ad apprezzare.  
"Perché no. Non è giusto. Lui è andato via e adesso deve assumersi la responsabilità di quello che ha fatto". Sembrava che stesse recitando una lezione che si era preparata a casa, ma che, a furia di venire ripetuta, aveva cominciato a perdere di senso.  
"Lo sta punendo per averla lasciata?".  
"No, non è una punizione. Ma deve imparare che le azioni hanno delle conseguenze. E questo è il risultato di quello che ha fatto. Non. Avermi".  
"E' una sorta di insegnamento morale, quindi?". Lei ebbe il dubbio che la stesse prendendo in giro garbatamente, ma lui aveva un tono molto serio e professionale. Non riuscire a capirlo era una delle cose che la mandavano di più al manicomio.  
"No, si tratta di logica. Non mi ha voluto. E adesso non mi vede. Non può avere entrambe le cose".  
"Quando si tratta di relazioni umane, la logica dovrebbe rimanere fuori".  
Lei soppesò le sue parole, prendendosi tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno. Ecco un'altra cosa che amava. Qui non si sbagliava, mai. E si poteva riflettere tanto a lungo quanto fosse stato necessario. Senza fretta. Senza fare danni, ferire qualcuno, non essere all'altezza delle aspettative.  
"Questo cosa vorrebbe dire?", le uscì con un tono più arrogante di quello che avrebbe voluto. Ogni tanto la vecchia Kate sospettosa e chiusa tornava fuori a proteggersi. "Che la gente può farci quello che vuole, e noi dobbiamo accettare tutto? Mi ha lasciato. E' stato orribile. Lo è ancora. Non gli permetto di farmi del male un'altra volta".  
"Non può tenerlo fuori dalla sua vita. Avrete un bambino insieme. Dovrete prendere degli accordi". Il puro odio che le faceva venire con le sue frasi piene di buonsenso.  
"Lo facciamo. Lo tengo informato di come procede la gravidanza. Possiamo farlo anche dopo".  
"E' così che vuole vivere? E' questo il rapporto che vuole con lui?". Era una domanda di reale interesse, non un'opinione sulle sue decisioni.  
"No, certo, che non è quello che voglio. Io volevo continuare a stare con lui. E' quello che ha voluto lui, io non ho avuto nessuna voce in capitolo. Mi ha lasciato", ripeté per l'ennesima volta. Da quando lo aveva detto ad alta voce la prima volta, provava una specie di sollievo, nel continuare a farlo. Lo rendeva meno brutto.  
"E qui torniamo alla punizione. Vuole stare con lui, ma non vuole farlo, per non dargliela vinta".  
"Non stiamo parlando di vittorie o sconfitte. Non è questo il piano del discorso", rispose piuttosto sgarbata.  
"Davvero?".  
"Poteva pensarci prima". Ecco il punto. Si stava forse vendicando?  
"Kate, sta lasciando che il suo amor proprio diventi padrone della questione?".  
"Non si tratta di amor proprio! Si tratta di me, che sono una persona. Mi vede? Sono qui in carne e ossa. Ho dei sentimenti. E lui li ha calpestati e adesso arriva e mi dice 'Mi sono sbagliato, non posso stare senza di te'. Vorrà scherzare. Non può trattarmi così. Non sono Madre Teresa".  
"A me sembra si tratti di amor proprio".  
"Non lo è affatto! E' protezione. Lui va in giro con un coltello e mi pugnala. Io mi sposto dalla traiettoria. E' semplice. Non mi sembra così sbagliato".  
"Il mondo e le persone non sono sempre nemici da cui difenderci. Può aver sbagliato. Può essere stata solo una decisione impulsiva. Ma non lo saprà finché non vi parlate. Non tornerete mai insieme, se non gli dà neanche un'altra occasione".  
"Non voglio tornare con lui!".  
"Ha appena detto che vuole stare con lui".  
Maledetto uomo pieno di logica. Lo odiava.  
"Sì, lo vorrei. In un mondo ideale in cui prima non mi ha lasciato".  
"E' una situazione in cui non può vincere nessuno. Non si può tornare indietro e far svolgere le cose in un altro modo. E' successo. Lui vuole riparare a quello che ha fatto. Lei cosa vuole fare? Dargli una possibilità o chiudere la porta a doppia mandata? Perché continuare a dire che non doveva fare quello che ha fatto non la fa andare da nessuna parte".  
"Non posso lasciarmi ferire di nuovo. Non posso permetterlo. Sono stata troppo male. Sto male ancora. Non posso vivere tutto questo un'altra volta". La vera Kate era riuscita finalmente a farsi strada, sotto alla Kate che stava martellando i chiodi nella palizzata.  
"Sta comunque soffrendo, anche adesso".  
"Io non so se lui voglia tornare con me, comunque. Noi stiamo facendo dei ragionamenti, che magari non hanno nessuna base nella realtà", cambiò radicalmente discorso, dopo aver tirato un filo del suo maglione, per evitare di rispondere alla sua affermazione troppo vera.  
"Ha detto che ha sbagliato e non può stare senza di lei. Mi sembra un'ammissione forte".  
"Ma cosa significa?! Che ogni volta che farò qualcosa che non andrà bene lui mi mollerà su due piedi? Che se ne andrà offeso?! Ho bisogno di una persona che rimanga per sempre".  
"Nessuno può darle questa garanzia".  
"Quindi cosa si fa, nella vita? Ci si fa ferire? Si danno altre occasioni a persone sbagliate? Non ci proteggiamo in qualche modo?".  
"Proteggersi è sano. Barricarsi dietro a una corazza, no".  
"Sto bene dietro al mio muro. Non fa male".  
"Però non vive".  
"Quindi è questa la vita? Farsi spezzare il cuore, di continuo?".  
"La vita è trovare un equilibro tra amare e sapere di poter essere amati, ma anche di poter essere feriti, di fare solo un pezzo di strada insieme a qualcun altro, di poter essere abbandonati, di poter essere felici, di cadere e ricominciare e di imparare sempre qualcosa. A volte a pugni in faccia. Ma dietro a un muro, non succede niente di tutto questo. E capisco che sia bello stare in una bolla priva di emozioni. Ma non è vita. Non succede niente. E qualche volta è necessario avere un momento di tregua, lo capisco. Ma non può essere il modo cui scegliamo di condurre un'esistenza degna di questo nome. Le persone ci lasciano. Muoiono. O sbagliano e cercano di rimediare. O stanno con noi, a modo loro. Che magari è il massimo che possono dare. Oppure sono stronzi e dobbiamo allontanarli. Ma non per principio, non aspettandoci che ci facciano del male. Perché, indovini? Poi ce lo fanno davvero, se ci fissiamo su quello ".  
Era un discorso molto lungo, per essere uno che ascoltava e basta. E aveva colpito nel segno.  
"Dovrei vederlo, secondo lei? Dargli un'altra chance?".  
"Io dico che lei deve decidere se vuole tornare nel mondo, e accogliere il rischio di amare e farsi amare e insegnarlo a suo figlio. O rimanere dove è adesso, anestetizzata. Ma non posso decidere per lei".  
"Io ho voluto anestetizzarmi perchè non sarei riuscita ad andare avanti, altrimenti", si giustificò per l'ennesima volta.  
"Lo so. Ma si arriva a un certo punto in cui bisogna rituffarsi, dopo aver imparato a nuotare e consapevoli di quello a cui si va incontro. Ma non si può rimanere attaccati alle boe. Può, certo. Ma non è quello che auguro a una donna giovane e sana come lei".  
"Non sono pronta". Le costò moltissimo ammetterlo. Si sentiva esposta e vulnerabile e si muoveva su un terreno che non le era familiare.  
"E' già onesto dirlo".  
"Ma non voglio rimanere sempre attaccata alle boe", puntualizzò. "E' solo troppo presto".  
"Arriverà anche questo momento. L'importante è decidere quale è il suo traguardo".  
"E se lui non mi vorrà più? Se avrò sprecato troppo tempo?".  
"Non ha sprecato tempo. L'ha usato per guarire".

 _"Caffè. Cinque minuti"._  
Questo era il testo del messaggio che Castle aveva appena ricevuto da Beckett e che non riusciva a smettere di rileggere. Quando, dove, come, subito? Era già lì.  
Doveva prepararsi, non poteva arrivare senza aver bene chiaro in mente cosa le avrebbe detto. Si sarebbe spiegato, con toni pacati, ragionevoli e avrebbe dominato le emozioni.  
Avrebbe tenuto a freno la sua natura e non l'avrebbe spaventata. Avrebbe fatto tutto con calma. Ecco, la parola chiave era calma. Avrebbe pensato molto bene a ogni frase da dire e avrebbe ascoltato attentamente quanto aveva da dire lei. Anzi, avrebbe registrato la conversazione e l'avrebbe riascoltata a casa, prima di fare qualche danno. Avrebbe risposto poi, con tutto il tatto del mondo.  
Si sarebbe legato a un palo per implorarla di tornare con lui. No, no, no. Doveva controllare la sua mente per evitare che gli suggerisse proprio idee come quella. Che, a ben vedere, era efficace e sintetica. Però forse non era esattamente il modo giusto per non spaventarla.  
La verità era che si sentiva come se in quei "cinque minuti" fosse rinchiuso il suo futuro e, dal modo in cui si era conciato in quel periodo senza di lei, non averla era un'opzione che non si poteva permettere.  
E non voleva giocarsi male il tempo che gli aveva concesso. Quindi, niente giro in carrozza a Central Park. Faceva anche anziano, secondo lui. Meglio qualcosa di normale. Discreto. Ecco, "discrezione" era la parola chiave.

Beckett aveva pensato alle parole del dottor Hozz, come lo chiamava nella sua mente ( _Oddio, devo dirlo assolutamente a Castle. No, Kate, non cominciare_ ). Si sentiva come se stesse per lanciarsi da una scogliera senza vedere il fondale, ma certa che si sarebbe schiantata. Quasi certa. E, infatti, per qualche tempo non aveva fatto niente, aveva continuato la sua vita e non si era mossa dalla sua zona sicura.  
Da qualche giorno, però, una parte non così in minoranza dentro di lei, premeva per farsi notare. Aveva voglia di vederlo, era forse un crimine? _Dai, Kate, mandagli un messaggio. Cosa ti costa_? Era una voce insistente e fastidiosa, che aveva cercato, senza successo, di soffocare e che adesso martellava nel suo cervello.  
A un certo punto, non aveva più trovato scuse abbastanza convincenti per non farlo. Inoltre, era sicura che ci fosse una congiura in atto contro di lei. Trovava la parola "Castle" scritta da tutte le parti, il che poteva non essere così strano, visto che era un nome comune. Ma così spesso? Le mancava giusto che passasse un aereo con un messaggio pubblicitario che diceva: "Allora, Kate, vuoi chiamarlo?", e non se ne sarebbe affatto stupita.  
Se prima cercava scuse per non farlo, adesso ne cercava di valide per farlo senza voler ammettere a se stessa il vero motivo: desiderio di vederlo, puro e semplice. Punto. E allora si diceva che lo faceva per il bambino, perché era giusto che avessero dei buoni rapporti e non erano certo persone che litigavano davanti a povere anime innocenti non ancora nate. Del resto, non aveva forse ragione a pensare che quel bambino aveva sentito i suoi genitori discutere, per la maggior parte del tempo? O stare lontani? Che idea avrebbe mai potuto avere delle relazioni umane? No, era giusto. Doveva farlo, per il bene di tutti.  
Una mattina si era svegliata e la parte ribelle di lei aveva preso il telefono e gli aveva mandato un messaggio. E poi le aveva sorriso beffarda. E da allora viveva con le farfalle nello stomaco.

Si erano dati appuntamento a un caffè qualsiasi, uno dove si era fermata un giorno mentre era fuori per lavoro. Non era uno dei "loro posti". Era neutro. Nessun ricordo da rovinare, nel caso fosse andata male.  
Ma, quando fu sul punto di varcare la soglia del locale, Kate si tirò indietro. Non ce la faceva. Era troppo. Le veniva da vomitare, ma non per la nausea. Aveva ondate di adrenalina che le scorrevano nelle vene e doveva calmarsi, prima di far nascere un bambino iper agitato.  
Si guardò intorno, in strada, e vide un muretto vicino a un'aiuola, poco distante. Decise di andare a sedersi lì, giusto il tempo di fare qualche respiro profondo, sempre tenendo d'occhio la porta, in modo da vederlo entrare e scegliere lei il momento di incontrarlo.  
Si infilò la testa tra le ginocchia, tenendola con mani tremanti di agitazione, e fu così che vide solo un bicchiere di carta comparire improvvisamente nel suo campo visivo. Insieme a delle gambe. Si raddrizzò di colpo, pronta a menar calci, nel caso, e si accorse che era lui, che le stava porgendo qualcosa, sorridendo in quel modo che la faceva morire ogni volta. Non avrebbe dovuto pensarlo, ma oddio quanto era figo, stava per svenire di fronte a tanta abbondanza. Lei poi non diceva "figo". Bambino, la mamma non dice le parolacce. Però tuo padre è molto bello e io sono ancora vittima del suo fascino, non è colpa mia. Ma forse adesso era meglio parlare con la gente dall'altro lato della sua pancia.  
"Grazie. Ma io non bevo caffè e... ", balbettò cercando di recuperare una forma di lucidità.  
"Non è caffè. Lo so che non lo bevi", le rispose facendole risentire la sua voce e lei scoprì che non era insensibile nemmeno a quella. Ma cosa le stava succedendo? Era diventata la cheerleader di Castle? Era al liceo e lui era il bello della scuola? Erano gli ormoni? Perché lei non sarebbe arrivata alla fine dell'incontro, in questo modo.  
Lei prese il contenitore dalle sue mani, stando molto attenta a non avere un contatto fisico, prima di farsi venire un'altra crisi isterica.  
"E' frullato al cioccolato", la informò, sedendosi vicino a lei.  
"Ma... perché me l'hai portato? Dovevamo bere un caffè, cioè lo dovevi bere tu. Voglio dire, si supponeva che entrassimo dentro a un bar e che le cose ce le portassero loro. Non tu". Le sembrava un discorso dotato di una certa logica, anche se espresso da una persona in evidente stato confusionale.  
"Ho pensato che magari avresti avuto voglia di fare una delle tue maratone, invece che stare seduta su una sedia, quindi ti ho portato i viveri".  
"Maratona?". Era lei a non essere molto presente o lui stava straparlando?  
"Come quella che mi hai fatto fare da casa tua a Central Park, qualche mese fa".  
Oh. Adesso si ricordava. Ripensando alla strada che avevano fatto, per lo più in silenzio con lei che non smetteva di camminare e lui che non aveva detto niente, ma che aveva cominciato ad avere un'aria sempre più allarmata, convinto che lo avrebbe fatto marciare di buon passo per sempre, le venne da ridere.  
Cominciò a ridacchiare nascondendosi dietro a una mano e poi scoppiò in una risata irrefrenabile, che le fece anche scendere le lacrime dagli occhi, mentre lui le allungava un fazzoletto di stoffa perché le asciugasse.  
Buon Dio, probabilmente avrebbe pensato che aveva iniziato a drogarsi.  
"No. Niente maratona. Te lo prometto", riuscì a dire, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.  
"Preferisci rimanere qui?".  
"Se per te va bene".  
"Sicura che non è proprietà privata e che non ci arresteranno?".  
"Tranquillo, Castle, al limite ti tiro fuori io".  
Stava flirtando con lui? E dove erano finite le sue resistenze, le corazze, i suoi modi di proteggersi? Questo non era essere cauti. Era infilarsi dritta nei problemi.  
"Ok. Ricominciamo da capo", propose lei, più calma.  
"Grazie per avermi voluto vedere dal vivo". Lui le sembrava timoroso, quasi di non volersi esporre, come se stesse tentando di controllarsi. Troppo. Era teso e chiuso dalla sua parte.  
"Io... vorrei che ci parlassimo. Ma parlare davvero. Perché lo dobbiamo a qualcuno che non siamo noi due. Però, Castle, se sei qui per accusarmi o per minacciarmi di portarmi via il bambino, me ne vado. Fammi mandare una lettera dal tuo avvocato".  
"No, nessuna minaccia, te lo prometto. Voglio anche io solo parlare".  
"Ok. Bene. Comincia tu. Dall'inizio".  
Lui guardò davanti a se per un momento, poi, senza girarsi, mormorò un "Ti amo" detto più a se stesso che a lei.  
Un tuffo al cuore.  
"Castle, questo non è iniziare dal principio. E' saltare direttamente alla fine", rispose con la voce da direttrice del collegio.  
"Allora concordi anche tu che finiremo così, vero? Prima dobbiamo fare quelli che si amano, ma fanno finta di no? Cioè uno dei nostri classici", le rispose in tono esultante, abbandonando l'aria da cucciolo del canile.  
Lei scoppiò a ridere di nuovo. Non ce l'avrebbero mai fatta.  
"No, senti. Non può funzionare così. Smettila di farmi ridere. Sii serio e parla. Forza", lo invitò, pregando che non fosse quel momento in cui qualsiasi cosa l'avrebbe fatta ridere e non avrebbe smesso mai più.  
"Guarda che io non ti faccio ridere. Sei tu che ridi da sola, da quando sono arrivato, come se fossi fatta di un qualche acido. Sprechi così i miei cinque minuti d'aria. Sono molto offeso", le fece presente, fingendosi serio.  
Lei gli fece cenno di proseguire, incapace di parlare, soffocandosi.

Castle cercò di radunare i suoi pensieri. Non aveva una strategia. Non sapeva cosa dire. Non aveva preparato discorsi. E non sapeva nemmeno se fosse necessario rifare tutto da capo. Chiarirsi, spiegare, parlare allo sfinimento, cercare di ricondurre a immagini verbali sentimenti, emozioni e azioni non spiegabili dalla logica. Era stanco di tutto questo. Lui voleva stare con lei. Punto. A qualsiasi costo e sapendo che, per come erano fatti, sarebbero successe ancora le stesse cose, altre volte, ma non significava che non potessero stare insieme. Lui non poteva immaginare la sua vita senza di lei. Per il resto non voleva avere ragione, o farle vedere il suo punto di vista, o i motivi che l'avevano spinto a fare quello che aveva fatto. Ma non perché non avesse senso. Proprio perché ce l'aveva. E perché, alla base, loro erano destinati a stare insieme, con tutte le crisi che potevano starci, in mezzo. Si sarebbero scornati, ma lui non sarebbe andato mai da nessuna parte. Nemmeno per salvarsi. Questa situazione lo aveva dimostrato. Come poteva trasferire tutto questo a parole, soprattutto se lei intendeva dargli battaglia su ogni frase, sfumatura o nesso logico non esattamente rigoroso e ben fondato? _Vuoi avere ragione o essere felice_? Ecco, lui voleva essere felice. Con lei.

Dopo una lunga pausa, in cui lei aveva aspettato con pazienza che Castle dicesse qualcosa, bevendo il suo frullato e guardando la gente passare, lui si girò verso di lei e le chiese piano: "Possiamo rimanere così? In silenzio? Solo stando vicini?".  
Lei rimase sorpresa, si era aspettata di essere sommersa di parole, come faceva di solito lui e si ritrovava con una persona che non voleva convincerla proprio di niente. Voleva solo stare in sua compagnia. E la cosa, invece che farla arrabbiare, la distese. Cominciò a sentirsi serena, e rilassata, tanto che, con notevole stupore di lui e anche un po' di se stessa, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e rimasero così, in silenzio, guardando a terra, e traendo conforto dalla presenza dell'altro.  
Castle le fu grato, e accolse il gesto come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso che lei aveva deciso di donargli. Nessuna discussione, nessuna recriminazione rabbiosa, nessun duello dialettico da voler vincere a tutti i costi. Erano ad armi pari, e volevano la stessa cosa. Stare insieme. E basta. O, così, almeno, gli era sembrato di capire.  
Lui le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, meravigliandosi di quanto gli venisse naturale e quanto fosse facile parlarsi senza parlarsi, e la sentì abbandonarsi contro di lui.  
"Ho pensato che fossi morta. Ti ho visto nel mirino di Lockwood", le confessò bisbigliando, invogliato da questa loro silente intimità ad aprirsi.  
"Mi dispiace, Castle", mormorò Kate di rimando, con lo stesso tono di voce. "Mi hanno dato della altre mansioni, adesso. Montgomery mi ha chiamato il giorno dopo. Non corro più quei rischi", lo informò, ammettendo esplicitamente per la prima volta che sì, il pericolo era stato reale.  
"E com'è? Intendo, non stare in mezzo all'azione".  
"Terribile. Noioso", confessò. "Ma sono contenta di farlo", si precipitò ad aggiungere.  
Lui la strinse per farle capire che aveva compreso. E che non la stava giudicando. Non c'era bisogno di essere così sulla difensiva. Non era lì per accusare nessuno, questa volta.  
"Anche io sono andato da Montgomery. Cioè, è lui che mi ha fatto chiamare".  
Lei si sorprese. "A far cosa? Cosa vi siete detti?".  
"Niente che la parola "minaccia" non possa contenere. Io davvero mi chiedo se non facciate tutti Corleone di cognome. Qualche volta mi sembra davvero di aver disonorato una loro sorella".  
"Se ci chiamassimo Corleone non saresti qui vivo".  
"Vero. Sarei da qualche parte nell'oceano, con gli avvoltoi a banchettare".

Silenzio. Ancora. Si stavano misurando con i loro tempi, e parlavano solo quando sentivano il desiderio di farlo.  
Beckett si staccò da lui, incrociando le gambe sul muretto e mantenendosi in precario equilibrio. Lui capì che era arrivato il momento dei discorsi seri e si preparò ad ascoltarla.  
"Sto vedendo anche... una persona", gli raccontò un po' imbarazzata.  
Lui si sentì come se stesse morendo congelato in quel momento. Si era aspettato qualsiasi cosa, ma non questo.  
"Un terapista", specificò vedendolo boccheggiare.  
Castle ricominciò a respirare.  
"Beckett, vuoi uccidermi?! Sono cose da dire?! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!".  
"Scusa, Castle, vuoi che in tutto questo io esca con qualcun altro? E chi si prenderebbe una incinta?".  
"Primo, non si vede. Secondo nessun uomo sano di mente non ti vorrebbe, in qualsiasi circostanza. Quindi, vediamo di non far morire di spavento il titolare, almeno". Questa donna prima o poi gli avrebbe fatto venire un infarto.  
"Cioè adesso saresti 'Il titolare'?".  
"Sì, tra le altre cose". _Marito, per esempio._  
"Grazie per non aver detto quello che dicono tutti", continuò lei, incerta quando si trattava di parlare di se stessa.  
"Tipo?".  
"Tipo perchè vai da uno, perchè non parli con me, cosa vuoi che capisca un estraneo, lui non ti vuole bene, io sì. Questo genere di cose che dice la gente che non sa di cosa sta parlando".  
"Dipende. E' dalla mia parte?".  
"Sì, spesso. E' odioso", gli rispose ironica.  
Castle si mise a ridere. Doveva mandare dei fiori a quell'uomo. Forse meglio un accappatoio di lusso?  
"E aiuta?", le chiese tornando serio, perché aveva compreso come Beckett si stesse muovendo su un terreno scivoloso, per lei.  
Lei faticò a rispondere, come sempre quando si toccavano argomenti personali che la mettevano in crisi.  
"Sì. Penso di sì. Anzi, sicuramente sì".  
Castle aspettò che continuasse a parlare, senza incalzarla.  
"Ho pensato di deluderla. Sono un poliziotto, e in tutti questi anni non ho risolto l'unico caso che mi stava veramente a cuore. Ecco perchè... mi butto a capofitto", confessò con grande sforzo.  
"Non puoi averla delusa, lo sai".  
"E' come se per tutto questo tempo mi fossi nascosta dietro a muro, impedendomi di avere il tipo di relazione che desideravo, finché non avessi risolto il caso. Solo che ora...".  
"Ora... ?".  
"C'è qualcosa che viene prima. E non parlo del bambino. Che viene, ovviamente, prima. Parlo di noi".  
Noi. Il pronome magico che gli apriva le porte della speranza.  
"Non voglio mettere in pericolo la nostra relazione, per qualcosa che è successo nel passato".  
Relazione. Non "storia".  
"E l'hai capito andando da lui?".  
"Sì, questo e altre cose".  
Altro che accappatoio, gli avrebbe comprato un intero ranch.  
Sentì che era arrivato il suo momento di mettersi a nudo.  
"Ho vissuto male il fatto che tu non volessi il bambino". Finalmente riusciva a dirglielo.  
"Ma... non hai detto niente!".  
"Lo so. Non pensavo di potermi permettere di dire niente. Ma ho capito di aver sbagliato, visto che poi questa cosa ha mandato tutto a rotoli". Fece una pausa, prima di aggiungere altro.  
"Ho pensato che significassi che non volevi me".  
"Ma non c'entra niente questa cosa", obiettò Kate. "Non ha niente a che vedere con quello che io provavo per te in quel momento. E provo". Il dottor Hozz le aveva insegnato che era importante parlare dei proprio sentimenti, e non lasciare spazio ai malintesi.  
"Lo so. Intendo, lo so adesso. E quando mi è sembrato che ti trascurassi, ho avuto paura che un altro mio figlio dovesse vivere l'esperienza di non essere amato dalla propria madre. Come credo che succeda ad Alexis, anche se non lo dimostra". Adesso avere veramente tirato fuori tutto.  
"Alexis è felice. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro con lei", ribatté con forza, prima di capire fino in fondo il significato delle sue parole. "Quindi mi hai paragonato a Meredith?". Lo trovava un po' offensivo.  
"No, è stata mia madre".  
"Tua madre pensa che io sia Meredith?". Di bene in meglio.  
"No, mia madre mi ha fatto capire che avevo fatto questa associazione. E, ti assicuro, mi ha fatto ampiamente capire che stavo sbagliando. Non potreste essere più diverse".  
Kate raccolse le idee prima di rispondere.  
"Castle. Lo so che all'inizio non lo volevo. Ero spaventata e non sopporto di non avere il controllo della situazione. Ma non ho mai fatto niente di rischioso, consapevolmente, per fargli del male, o per disinteresse. E adesso... gli parlo. Lo chiamo 'Bambino'. Con la lettera maiuscola". Lui sorrise al pensiero.  
"Non devi giustificarti. O dimostrarmi qualcosa".  
"Non lo faccio per quello, voglio solo che ti siano chiare le cose. Ci sono un sacco di cose che avrei voluto dirti in questo periodo ma... non... potevamo".  
Era la stessa cosa che aveva provato lui.  
"E si vede, adesso, sai? Anche da vestita".  
Beckett si alzò in piedi, e si slacciò la giacca, entusiasta come una ragazzina, in piedi davanti a lui, sempre seduto su quel muretto che davvero temeva che da un momento all'altro qualcuno sarebbe arrivato a scacciarli.  
Si tirò la camicia con due mani, lisciando le grinze. "Vedi?", gli chiese elettrizzata, guardandosi da sopra e sporgendosi in avanti.  
Era euforica come non l'aveva mai vista e dovette trattenersi perchè cominciava a emozionarsi, nel vederla così bella e _feconda_ , e lei lo avrebbe deriso nei secoli.  
"Io non vedo niente. Forse dovevi metterti un cuscino", la punzecchiò.  
"Dai, Castle, concentrati. Appoggia le mani. Senti".  
Oddio non era pronto a fare questa cosa. Era troppo... _intimo_ , in strada, poi. Era una cosa che l'aveva infastidita e una delle condizioni nella lista di punti che gli aveva fatto accettare all'inizio. Che adesso fosse lei a chiederglielo lo lasciava sgomento e senza sapere bene come reagire.  
Ma lei era impaziente, si era avvicinata e adesso ce l'aveva proprio davanti e quindi, con una certa ritrosia, si lasciò guidare dalle mani di lei che posizionarono le sue dove pensava che si potesse sentire la differenza, verso i fianchi.  
Per quanto lo riguardava, non gli sembrava così diversa dall'ultima volta che l'aveva sbirciata senza farsi accorgere, ma Castle era ormai in quello stadio in cui cominciava a vedere un tunnel di luce aprirsi davanti a lui e dei cori angelici chiamarlo verso un mondo di beatitudine. Avrebbe ammesso qualsiasi cosa, anche di sentilo muoversi, pur sapendo che era ancora troppo presto. Gli andava bene tutto. Pure se avessero rapito la precedente Beckett. Questa di ora gli andava benissimo.  
"Ok, adesso basta, o sembriamo in una telenovela", gli disse ridendo, tornando a sedersi sul muretto.  
Cominciava a tramontare il sole e lui si chiese se dovessero stare per sempre lì in quella terra di nessuno, in cui evidentemente riuscivano a capirsi tanto bene. Vendevano degli appartamenti, in zona?  
"Ho paura di morire". Fu un'altra rivelazione che lo lasciò scosso e sbalordito allo stesso tempo. Non riuscì nemmeno a rispondere.  
"Ho paura che il bambino passi quello che ho passato io. Forse per quello non volevo affezionarmi all'idea".  
Era commosso dal fatto che lei avesse deciso di aprirsi così tanto, senza che lui si scorticasse vivo per riuscire ad avvicinarsi a lei, come era sempre successo tra di loro. E in più gli spiaceva per la sofferenza che gli stava mostrando, tra le righe, di cui non si era reso conto, perso nei propri fantasmi.  
"Non morirai. Non morirà nessuno dei due. Vedremo crescere i nostri figli, e avremo così tanti nipoti da fare una squadra di calcio. Diventeremo un clan potente e uccideremo la gente", le rispose con foga, desiderando solo poter cancellare dalla mente di lei l'immagine che gli aveva appena descritto.  
"Castle, non puoi saperlo".  
"Invece lo so. Sono veggente. E, se anche non lo fossi, ti giuro che non ti lascerò morire. Mai. Sono il tuo partner. Ti guardo le spalle".  
Era così convinto, così deciso a credere nella sua versione di futuro, che si sentì rincuorata, senza motivo. Forse sarebbe andata così. Ed era un tipo di vita che non le sarebbe dispiaciuto. Togliendo la parte in cui diventavano una famiglia mafiosa che ammazzava la gente.  
Castle aveva ancora qualcosa da aggiungere, prima che il loro incontro finisse.  
"Se è il momento verità, ho anche io qualcosa da dire. Ho avuto paura di dover crescere questo bambino da solo. E' una cosa che mi spaventa e che non voglio più fare, a meno che non sia necessario". Nemmeno per lui era così facile aprirsi.  
"Castle, non c'è neanche una possibilità al mondo che tu lo cresca da solo. Non che tu non sia bravo, anzi. Ma non lascerò mai mio figlio. Mai".  
Lasciò che le sue parole facessero breccia dentro di lui.  
"Quindi anche tu eri spaventato, quando l'abbiamo scoperto?".  
"Certo che sì. Sono terrorizzato a morte, per la maggior parte del tempo. Dall'inizio".  
"E perchè non me lo hai detto?! Eri sempre così contento e 'Andrà tutto bene, Kate', 'Non preoccuparti, Kate'. Io mi sentivo di fondo una merda, soprattutto vedendoti così ottimista".  
"Pensavo di doverti sostenere".  
"A discapito del tuo stato d'animo?".  
Castle annuì.  
"Rick, io non voglio un uomo perfetto. Voglio un essere umano con cui confrontarmi. Non uno che soffoca se stesso per il mio bene. Anche perchè, guarda che risultati abbiamo avuto".  
Non aveva affatto torto. Avevano fatto un grande casino, di cui erano entrambi responsabili.  
Ormai stava scendendo l'oscurità, e aveva iniziato a fare freddo. Kate pensò che fosse arrivata l'ora di tornare a casa, soddisfatta di come erano andate le cose e speranzosa per il futuro.  
Si alzò in piedi, allacciandosi la giacca che aveva lasciato aperta, mentre lui l'aiutava a togliersi i capelli dal colletto. Un altro gesto che gli era mancato.  
Lei si fermò come le braccia a mezz'aria, come se si fosse dimenticata una cosa importante.  
"Castle, promettimi una cosa".  
"Tutto quello che vuoi".  
"Non riominciare a voler fare l'uomo perfetto".  
"Ok. Prometterò solo cose di nessuna importanza".  
"Voglio che il nostro bambino abbia un'infanzia come quella di Alexis. Piena di giochi, misteri e magia. Io non posso farlo. Tu sì. E' la cosa che desidero di più, per lui".  
E Castle rimase in silenzio, fingendo di guardarsi attentamente le scarpe perché altrimenti non avrebbe retto all'emozione.

L'aveva riaccompagnata in taxi, mentre lei gli diceva che non era così lontana casa sua, davvero non voleva farsela a piedi? Lui aveva grugnito e l'aveva infilata di forza sul sedile posteriore, senza nemmeno sfiorarla, nonostante tutte le immagini non esattamente caste, o materne, che gli stavano venendo in mente.  
E adesso erano di fronte al portone del suo palazzo e lui non sapeva cosa fare. Si erano detti molte cose, ma a che punto erano? Stavano insieme? Poteva baciarla? Che era poi il punto che gli interessava di più, tra tutti.  
Gli sembrava di essere al primo appuntamento, e si stava chiedendo oziosamente se avrebbe baciato subito una Beckett appena conosciuta da qualche parte, dopo aver accettato di uscire con lui.  
Certo che sì. Neanche da chiederselo.  
Anche lei gli sembrava un po' imbarazzata, non sembrava così ansiosa di salutarlo e tornare a casa, ma non lo stava nemmeno invitando da lei.  
Quindi, come si superava questa impasse?  
Castle decise che non era mai morto nessuno per il rifiuto di una donna, e che avevano recuperato abbastanza terreno perchè il loro rinnovato rapporto potesse sopportare un passo falso. E poi la desiderava, non la vedeva da troppo tempo.  
Si avvicinò a lei, le mise un braccio intorno a un fianco, le mise anche l'altro e la tirò contro di sé in un unico gesto avido. Lei non si ritrasse e non si ribellò e, anzi, non sembrò affatto disdegnare l'approccio, visto che se la ritrovava tra le braccia sorridente e con gli occhi chiusi, il viso proteso verso di lui e rilassata al punto che dovette spostare il baricentro per sostenerla.  
Decise di non abusare di tanta fortuna, e si limitò a passarle una mano tra i capelli, lentamente, godendosi il gesto con il tatto e con gli occhi, prima di darle solo un leggero bacio indugiando sulle sue labbra, appoggiandole senza muoverle, solo per sentire la sua morbidezza e riassaporando finalmente il contatto con lei.  
Gli bastava sapere che non lo aveva mandato via. Il resto sarebbe venuto dopo.  
Lei rispose al bacio, e gliene diede un altro e poi un altro ancora e alla fine dovettero smettere per non sembrare due dodicenni alla prima cotta.  
"Non possiamo ricominciare da dove erano rimasti, vero?", le bisbigliò all'orecchio con voce calda e amorevole.  
"No", rispose prevedibilmente lei, continuando a farsi abbracciare e a farsi sostenere.  
"Devo mandarti un foglio con scritto 'Vuoi metterti con me?' seguito dalle due caselle 'Sì' e 'No' da barrare?", scherzò lui, sapendo che avrebbero ritrovato la loro strada verso casa, e non preoccupato dal tempo che sarebbe occorso.  
Lei si mise a ridere, districandosi dal suo abbraccio. "Potresti provare, Castle. Ma non posso anticiparti la risposta".  
Lo guardò con un'espressione che a lui parve davvero innamorata. E, questa volta, ci credette.

Beckett era già ormai sotto le coperte, senza aver ancora smesso di sorridere con fare sognante, quando le arrivò un messaggio.  
"Vuoi mettermi con me? Sì. No".  
Si tirò le coperte sopra la testa, come quando era adolescente e non voleva farsi scoprire dai suoi genitori, desiderando invece rivivere in tranquillità e solitudine un particolare momento di felicità e digitò in risposta: "Ti amo anche io".Castle fissava il telefono con aria dubbiosa. Era perplesso.  
L'aveva chiamata il giorno dopo, pieno di entusiasmo, pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per farsi perdonare, con tutta una serie di piani pronti per riconquistarla e lei non aveva risposto. Mai.  
Alla quinta volta che provava a contattarla, gli aveva mandato via messaggio una specie di comunicato stampa in cui dichiarava che era disponibile a dargli notizie del bambino, allegava il calendario delle analisi, e delle visite mediche, e lo informava anche che, come cortesia personale, lo avrebbe tenuto aggiornato sulle sue condizioni di salute, se lo riteneva opportuno. Ma che non la chiamasse, grazie.  
Lui non aveva nemmeno saputo cosa rispondere.  
"Vorrà scherzare", si era detto.  
L'aveva richiamata subito, ma il telefono aveva squillato a lungo, senza che lei rispondesse.  
Come diavolo era possibile? Cosa pensava di fare? Non poteva tenerlo fuori dalla sua vita. Non poteva pensare di rispondergli per messaggi. Lui aveva anche dei diritti. Poteva anche non poter pretendere di vedere lei, in quanto persona. Ma la pancia? La pancia era, per metà, sua.  
Adesso glielo avrebbe scritto.  
Poi si fermò. Cosa stava facendo? Stava rivendicando diritti su una pancia? Seriamente? Si era ridotto a questo?  
Decise di darle un po' di tempo per farla rinsavire. Non più di ventiquattro ore. Poi sarebbe partito alla carica con tutto quello che gli sarebbe via via venuto in mente. E lui non mancava certo di fantasia. Le avrebbe mandato un roseto. Ardente. Preso apposta dal Sinai con le sue mani. Ah, no, era un roveto. Era a lei che piacevano i deserti, non a lui. Non era esperto.  
Si sarebbe steso sul suo zerbino per giorni. Anzi, no, avrebbe preso in affitto l'appartamento di fronte al suo, per seguire i suoi spostamenti. Lo zerbino, forse, avrebbe dato troppo nell'occhio. Ed era scomodo, oltre al fatto che qualche volta ci finivano dei cadaveri.  
Oppure avrebbe comprato l'intero palazzo, e lei avrebbe dovuto parlargli per forza, almeno per l'affitto e le riparazioni.

Ovviamente non avrebbe fatto niente di tutto questo. Ma era rimasto addolorato dal fatto che non gli volesse parlare, e molto. Non prendeva neanche lontanamente in considerazione l'ipotesi che lei avesse creduto che la rottura fosse definitiva. Andiamo, davvero? Era stato un gesto impulsivo, indotto da emozioni che, in quel momento, non era stato in grado di gestire al meglio. Aveva raggiunto il suo punto più basso e non ne andava orgoglioso, ma di certo non aveva mai avuto intenzione di passare il resto della sua vita senza di lei.  
Aveva voluto, irrazionalmente, ferirla con le sue stesse armi. Ed era una cosa che gridava disperazione, non mancanza d'amore. Tutto il contrario.  
Adesso, invece, si sentiva pieno di ottimismo e di speranza, in tale quantità da bastare per due. Doveva solo riuscire a farglielo sapere.  
Iniziò a scriverle messaggi, se era l'unico modo di comunicare con lei. Era quello che voleva? Bene, sarebbe diventato campione di tutti i messaggiatori del mondo. Come stava? Bene. Quanto? Mangiava? Cosa? Aveva dormito? Lei rispondeva sempre con molto garbo e distacco, come se gli stesse dando informazioni di volo.  
Non perdeva un colpo, non cedeva mai e bloccava ogni tentativo di andare oltre. Potevano vedersi? No.  
Nessuna spiegazione.  
 _Perchè no_? Aveva scritto, sentendosi sempre più frustrato.  
E lei, di nuovo, aveva risposto, con la solita imperturbabilità, che era disposta a dargli tutte le informazioni che voleva _eccetera ecccetera._  
Si divertiva? Lui no, per la cronaca.  
Dovevano giocare a scriversi, come se fossero due adolescenti separati nelle vacanze estive?

Al distretto non era andata meglio. Al numero diretto non rispondeva. Non funzionava, anzi. Aveva cambiato numero? Dal centralino non gliela passavano. Aveva ottenuto un'ordinanza restrittiva telefonica e non lo sapeva? C'era un limite temporale o si doveva andare in tribunale a rivedere la sentenza? Poteva fare qualcosa, per aumentare il punteggio e uscire dalla lista degli indesiderati?  
Apparentemente, non c'era niente che potesse fare. Dopo una settimana non era riuscito a sentire la sua voce, figurarsi vederla. L'unica era appostarsi sotto casa sua, ma erano arrivati davvero a questi livelli? Si rifiutava di crederlo.  
Non potevano non parlarsi, era assurdo! La prossima ecografia avrebbe dovuto guardarla in streaming?! Beh, quantomeno l'avrebbe vista.  
Lei aveva continuato a rispondere imperterrita ai suoi messaggi scritti. Stava bene. Stavano bene. Non chiedeva niente di lui. Se provava a dire qualcosa di divertente, non coglieva. Dava via informazioni come se fosse un dannato ufficio turistico.  
 _Grazie per aver scelto i nostri servizi. Speriamo di riavervi presto con noi su una delle nostre rotte._  
Non poteva pensare che questo fosse un tipo di rapporto che poteva funzionare. Ma non gli era nemmeno concesso farglielo sapere. Gli sembrava di parlare con un muro di gomma.

Dopo giorni di noia ed esasperazione, decise di invitare fuori a pranzo suo figlia. Almeno esisteva un essere umano che aveva voglia di vederlo e di parlargli. Dal vivo. Quasi non riusciva a crederci.  
E, nel frattempo, si augurava di staccare la testa da questa storia per qualche ora. Non era quasi uscito di casa, non aveva scritto niente e si rendeva conto di aver preso abitudini pericolose. Tipo addormentarsi con il telefono in faccia, o progettare di rapirla con tutti i dettagli del caso. Sapeva anche già dove l'avrebbe tenuta nascosta. No, meglio tornare nel mondo reale.  
Stava camminando insieme ad Alexis, cercando di farsi coinvolgere dai suoi racconti, deciso a godersi quel fuori programma con lei, dandole tutta la sua attenzione che, a essere sinceri, le aveva un po' fatto mancare, nonostante tutte le sue buone intenzioni.  
E fu in un momento di distrazione che gli parve di vedere Beckett.  
No, si disse. Le allucinazioni no. Finirà che la vedrò da tutte le parti e fermerò le sconosciute per strada, come nei film.  
Avvicinandosi, sempre tenendola d'occhio senza farsi notare, dovette renderci conto con una certa trepidazione che era veramente lei. Avrebbe riconosciuto anche a occhi chiusi le linee del suo corpo, dopo tanto tempo passato a osservarla. Era di spalle, stava parlando al telefono e riusciva fin da lì a percepire l'aura da: "Non hai voglia di essere quello che intralcia la mia giornata", di cui si era avvolta. Era innegabilmente lei.  
Come prima reazione, gli venne un irrazionale impulso di scappare. Ma cosa gli veniva in mente? Si rimproverò subito. Era un adulto, e non aveva commesso nessun crimine. Inoltre, lei correva più veloce di lui, nel caso avesse voluto inseguirlo.  
Alexis stava continuando a parlare, senza rendersi conto che suo padre non la stava più ascoltando.  
Kate riattaccò in quel momento e, mentre rimetteva il telefono in tasca con aria concentrata, si voltò inconsapevole nella loro direzione, bloccandosi all'istante.  
Lui si sentì come se gli stessero crescendo delle radici che andavano a penetrare nell'asfalto e lei, per un fuggevole istante, si guardò intorno come a cercare vie di fuga. Alla fine cedette e incollò gli occhi ai suoi, senza riuscire a staccarglieli di dosso, ma senza fare un passo per diminuire la distanza che c'era tra loro. Erano entrambi impietriti.  
Kate fu la prima a prendere una decisione, e fu, a sorpresa quella di farsi animo e di andare loro incontro. Forse perchè c'era Alexis, forse lei era fuori dal circuito restrittivo.  
"Ehi", fu l'unica cosa che disse, evitando di incontrare il suo sguardo, ma sorridendo a sua figlia, che aveva finalmente capito di trovarsi in mezzo a una situazione imbarazzante, ma senza sapere come tirarsene fuori. E lui non riusciva a far altro che stare in silenzio, fissarla e attendere, in apnea.  
"Ciao, Kate", la salutò Alexis, prendendo in mano la situazione.  
"Congratulazioni per...", continuò facendo un gesto con la mano nella sua direzione, senza riuscire a completare la frase.  
Kate si mise una mano sopra il cappotto leggero che indossava, sorridendo timidamente. E fu come se, per un fugace momento, qualcosa la stesse illuminando da dentro, era scomparsa la solita espressione severa e un universo si era aperto davanti a lui, che si sentiva come uno spettatore incredulo.  
"Grazie. Sei molto gentile", rispose con gratitudine, facendole capire che apprezzava il gesto e aveva riconosciuto la volontà di Alexis di comunicarle che aveva accettato la situazione e che per lei andava bene.  
"Io... entro a prendere posto", dichiarò Alexis con decisione, indicando il locale alle loro spalle. Non era nemmeno il posto che avevano scelto per pranzare. Evidentemente, anche lei aveva pensato che la fuga fosse l'unica soluzione.  
Rimasero soli. Beckett tornò a irrigidirsi immediatamente, si voltò nell'altra direzione e cominciò a dare segni di impazienza.  
"Sto lavorando", lo mise al corrente, allontanandosi di qualche passo. "Devo andare". Brusca e di poche parole.  
 _Ciao, ti trovo bene, sono contento anche io di vederti._  
Castle fece finta di non aver sentito. Di certo non si perdeva questa provvidenziale occasione di parlarle di persona.  
"Come stai?", chiese, concedendosi, per iniziare, quelle due uniche parole, come se lei fosse un qualche uccello esotico che, al primo approccio sbagliato, se ne sarebbe volato via, spaventato.  
Lei lo guardò di sfuggita. E a lui sembrò di vedere un po' di timore, nei suoi occhi. Era possibile? Le faceva questo effetto?  
"Bene. Sto bene", rispose con nervosismo.  
"E... il resto?", proseguì senza specificare di cosa stesse parlando, solo fissando una parte del suo corpo.  
E vide di nuovo quel sorriso pieno di calore. Di tenerezza. Sembrava felice. Allora non aveva sognato. Era effettivamente diversa. Questo voleva dire che questa situazione iniziava a piacerle? E per quale dannato motivo lui non poteva viversi tutto questo?  
"Va bene anche il resto". Pagava un tot a parola?  
Castle si accorse che lei si stava preparando ad accomiatarsi, senza avergli fatto nessuna domanda, essersi informata su di lui. Era chiaro che voleva solo andarsene. E l'avrebbe fatto a breve, se lui non si fosse inventato velocemente qualcosa per trattenerla.  
"Vuoi unirti a noi? E' ora di pranzo e...". Sì, giusto. Poteva metterla sul piano del nutrimento, mangiare per due, eccetera.  
"No", rispose senza farlo finire di parlare. "No, grazie, ho già mangiato", si affrettò a rassicurarlo.  
Non era capace di mentire e lo sapevano entrambi.  
"Devo andare. Mi ha fatto piacere vedervi. Saluta Alexis da parte mia". _E tante belle cose._  
No, non l'avrebbe lasciata andare via così, perdendosi la sua unica possibilità. O quello, o farsi arrestare. Perché non ci aveva pensato? Non era una cattiva idea.  
La vide allontanarsi senza nemmeno aspettare la sua risposta, e non riuscì più a sopportare questa situazione di falsa cortesia in cui lei li aveva condotti.  
"Kate", la chiamò alzando la voce, per farsi sentire, e la vide trasalire, prima di voltarsi riluttante di nuovo verso di lui.  
"Possiamo prendere un caffè? Cinque minuti? Parlare?", si sentì proporre con voce ansiosa.  
"Io non bevo caffè", gli ricordò, fredda. Se prima era un'estranea, adesso era un'estranea arrabbiata con lui.  
E solo per un invito. Figurarsi tutto il resto.  
"Kate. Per favore".  
"Devo andare".  
"Non devi andare!".  
"Castle, io sto lavorando". Anche il tono da suora superiora, no. Non se lo meritava.  
"Non mi parli", affermò, semplicemente, lasciando perdere le tattiche e andando al cuore del problema.  
"Ti parlo, Castle". Lo chiamava per nome. Era una cosa incoraggiante. Ma quanto era patetico?  
"Non è vero che mi parli. Mi fai la rassegna stampa".  
"Anche quello è parlare", gli spiegò puntigliosamente. Anche i cavilli adesso? Come faceva a comunicare con questa donna? Era impossibile.  
"Vorrei parlarti. Con. La. Voce". Si sentiva ridicolo e infantile, ma non sapeva cos'altro fare.  
"Castle, io non ho davvero tempo per tutto questo. Vai a fare le tue richieste ridicole altrove. Hai diritto di sapere del bambino e infatti ti tengo al corrente. Non ti devo altro. E adesso, se vuoi scusarmi, ho da fare".  
"Kate, non possiamo ridurci a questo".  
Lei fece un passo nella sua direzione, furente. Almeno aveva provocato una reazione.  
"Tu ci hai ridotto a questo. Io sto solo accettando le tue decisioni. E sono io ora la cattiva? Pensi di essere al parco giochi?".  
Ok, forse aveva provocato una reazione _un po' troppo_ forte.  
"Ho solo davvero bisogno di parlare con te". Non capiva che non voleva litigare? Che stava sventolando la bandiera bianca?  
"E io ho solo davvero bisogno che mi lasci in pace!".  
"Non posso farlo! Non posso, Kate. Non posso stare senza di te!".  
Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata così gelida che lui si sentì trapassare da parte a parte. L'ira funesta di Beckett si stava per abbattere su di lui.  
"Non me ne importa niente di cosa puoi o non puoi fare tu. Mi hai lasciato. Sei andato via. L'hai deciso tu. E adesso arrangiati".  
Non lo pensava. Era evidente. Era troppo coinvolta e arrabbiata per credere davvero a quello che stava gridando.  
"Ok. Ho sbagliato. Tutto. Non volevo lasciarti. Possiamo riparlarne? Rivederci?". Almeno era riuscito a dirglielo.  
Lei lo fissò incredula e quasi schifata, come se lui fosse un grosso insetto orribile.  
"Castle, non lasci una persona e poi ritratti. Certe parole hanno un effetto sulla realtà. Tu hai voluto chiuderla e io ho dovuto imparare ad andare avanti. Ed è stata dura. Ma adesso sto bene. E adesso non puoi venire qui a piagnucolare che rivuoi indietro il tuo giocattolo. Ho già un bambino a cui pensare, grazie".  
"E' anche il mio bambino. Non puoi impedirmi di... parlargli. Deve sentire la mia voce". Stava inventando, ormai.  
"Mandami una registrazione. O, ancora meglio, perchè non chiedi l'affidamento anche del mio corpo, già che ci sei?".  
"Lo farei, se si potesse", gridò lui ormai alla sua schiena.  
Ok, non la sua migliore performance.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato, nello studio del dottor Burke. Beckett era seduta di fronte a lui, in silenzio dopo avergli raccontato del suo incontro con Castle.  
Gli incontri, due volte la settimana, avevano cominciato ad assumere un certo ritmo abitudinario e lei li aspettava sempre con un misto di impazienza e fastidio.  
Li odiava perchè lui, con il suo fare pacato e non giudicante, la costringeva a mettersi a nudo e la obbligava ad analizzare parti di lei che avrebbe preferito tenere nascoste. Allo stesso tempo, le amava perchè era rilassante e liberatorio parlare a ruota libera con qualcuno di pacato e non giudicante. E che, soprattutto, lei non poteva intimidire in nessun modo. Ci aveva provato, certo. Lei era maestra degli interrogatori, sapeva benissimo che tattiche usava lui e le rispediva al mittente una a una.  
Aveva passato i primi incontri a voler dimostrare che, tra i due, era più brava lei. Che era brava, in generale. Non era forse una persona sulla via della perfezione e con il controllo di tutto? Non era magnifica nel capire le persone e rimetterle al loro posto? No, in realtà, lui non era affatto né impressionato, né intimorito. Era completamente impermeabile a ogni suo tentativo di farla diventare una battaglia dialettica. Dopo un'ora la salutava e lei se ne andava con le pive nel sacco, non sentendosi vittoriosa come avrebbe desiderato e con la sensazione che a lui non importasse nulla di quanto facesse la splendida.  
Lui sapeva che c'era bisogno che si costituisse uno spazio sicuro, in cui lei avrebbe potuto lasciarsi andare, cosa difficile, e dolorosa per una persona emotivamente ermetica. Sapeva che lottava contro di lui per definire i limiti di quello che sarebbe diventato uno spazio sicuro e che lo metteva alla prova. Lo capiva e aspettava, con pazienza, che si sentisse pronta a parlare con lui. Non con quei discorsi logici e preparati con cui arrivava e gli faceva una specie di resoconto anonimo sulla sua vita. Raccontare davvero se stessa.

E, un giorno, con grande sorpresa di Kate, ma non dello psichiatra, si era trovata sulla poltrona a piangere tutte le sue lacrime, mentre lui, in silenzio, le offriva fazzoletti di carta e non le chiedeva nulla. Un'ora di pianto senza nessuna parola intercorsa tra di loro. Beckett, era uscita di lì finalmente rilassata, come se si fosse tolta un grande peso dalle spalle, e, dalla volta dopo, aveva iniziato ad aprirsi. Parlava di Castle, soprattutto. Della sua famiglia, dell'infanzia, l'idea della gravidanza. Di come si proteggeva, del perchè lo faceva. Di come tenesse il fucile puntato contro chiunque comparisse in fondo alla sua proprietà e di come si rifugiasse nelle sue resistenze. Diceva a parole di voler essere felice, ma sempre con il dito pronto sul grilletto, pronta a far fuori le persone prima che la facessero soffrire. Era un lavoro lungo e faticoso, che spesso le faceva venire voglia di mandare tutto all'aria, ma la volta dopo era di nuovo lì, pronta a farsi fare a pezzi e a farsi rimettere insieme. E adesso era lì, a farsi mettere nuovamente in discussione.

"Perché non lo vuole incontrare?", chiese il dottor Burke con il solito tono neutrale, che lei aveva imparato ad apprezzare.  
"Perché no. Non è giusto. Lui è andato via e adesso deve assumersi la responsabilità di quello che ha fatto". Sembrava che stesse recitando una lezione che si era preparata a casa, ma che, a furia di venire ripetuta, aveva cominciato a perdere di senso.  
"Lo sta punendo per averla lasciata?".  
"No, non è una punizione. Ma deve imparare che le azioni hanno delle conseguenze. E questo è il risultato di quello che ha fatto. Non. Avermi".  
"E' una sorta di insegnamento morale, quindi?". Lei ebbe il dubbio che la stesse prendendo in giro garbatamente, ma lui aveva un tono molto serio e professionale. Non riuscire a capirlo era una delle cose che la mandavano di più al manicomio.  
"No, si tratta di logica. Non mi ha voluto. E adesso non mi vede. Non può avere entrambe le cose".  
"Quando si tratta di relazioni umane, la logica dovrebbe rimanere fuori".  
Lei soppesò le sue parole, prendendosi tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno. Ecco un'altra cosa che amava. Qui non si sbagliava, mai. E si poteva riflettere tanto a lungo quanto fosse stato necessario. Senza fretta. Senza fare danni, ferire qualcuno, non essere all'altezza delle aspettative.  
"Questo cosa vorrebbe dire?", le uscì con un tono più arrogante di quello che avrebbe voluto. Ogni tanto la vecchia Kate sospettosa e chiusa tornava fuori a proteggersi. "Che la gente può farci quello che vuole, e noi dobbiamo accettare tutto? Mi ha lasciato. E' stato orribile. Lo è ancora. Non gli permetto di farmi del male un'altra volta".  
"Non può tenerlo fuori dalla sua vita. Avrete un bambino insieme. Dovrete prendere degli accordi". Il puro odio che le faceva venire con le sue frasi piene di buonsenso.  
"Lo facciamo. Lo tengo informato di come procede la gravidanza. Possiamo farlo anche dopo".  
"E' così che vuole vivere? E' questo il rapporto che vuole con lui?". Era una domanda di reale interesse, non un'opinione sulle sue decisioni.  
"No, certo, che non è quello che voglio. Io volevo continuare a stare con lui. E' quello che ha voluto lui, io non ho avuto nessuna voce in capitolo. Mi ha lasciato", ripeté per l'ennesima volta. Da quando lo aveva detto ad alta voce la prima volta, provava una specie di sollievo, nel continuare a farlo. Lo rendeva meno brutto.  
"E qui torniamo alla punizione. Vuole stare con lui, ma non vuole farlo, per non dargliela vinta".  
"Non stiamo parlando di vittorie o sconfitte. Non è questo il piano del discorso", rispose piuttosto sgarbata.  
"Davvero?".  
"Poteva pensarci prima". Ecco il punto. Si stava forse vendicando?  
"Kate, sta lasciando che il suo amor proprio diventi padrone della questione?".  
"Non si tratta di amor proprio! Si tratta di me, che sono una persona. Mi vede? Sono qui in carne e ossa. Ho dei sentimenti. E lui li ha calpestati e adesso arriva e mi dice 'Mi sono sbagliato, non posso stare senza di te'. Vorrà scherzare. Non può trattarmi così. Non sono Madre Teresa".  
"A me sembra si tratti di amor proprio".  
"Non lo è affatto! E' protezione. Lui va in giro con un coltello e mi pugnala. Io mi sposto dalla traiettoria. E' semplice. Non mi sembra così sbagliato".  
"Il mondo e le persone non sono sempre nemici da cui difenderci. Può aver sbagliato. Può essere stata solo una decisione impulsiva. Ma non lo saprà finché non vi parlate. Non tornerete mai insieme, se non gli dà neanche un'altra occasione".  
"Non voglio tornare con lui!".  
"Ha appena detto che vuole stare con lui".  
Maledetto uomo pieno di logica. Lo odiava.  
"Sì, lo vorrei. In un mondo ideale in cui prima non mi ha lasciato".  
"E' una situazione in cui non può vincere nessuno. Non si può tornare indietro e far svolgere le cose in un altro modo. E' successo. Lui vuole riparare a quello che ha fatto. Lei cosa vuole fare? Dargli una possibilità o chiudere la porta a doppia mandata? Perché continuare a dire che non doveva fare quello che ha fatto non la fa andare da nessuna parte".  
"Non posso lasciarmi ferire di nuovo. Non posso permetterlo. Sono stata troppo male. Sto male ancora. Non posso vivere tutto questo un'altra volta". La vera Kate era riuscita finalmente a farsi strada, sotto alla Kate che stava martellando i chiodi nella palizzata.  
"Sta comunque soffrendo, anche adesso".  
"Io non so se lui voglia tornare con me, comunque. Noi stiamo facendo dei ragionamenti, che magari non hanno nessuna base nella realtà", cambiò radicalmente discorso, dopo aver tirato un filo del suo maglione, per evitare di rispondere alla sua affermazione troppo vera.  
"Ha detto che ha sbagliato e non può stare senza di lei. Mi sembra un'ammissione forte".  
"Ma cosa significa?! Che ogni volta che farò qualcosa che non andrà bene lui mi mollerà su due piedi? Che se ne andrà offeso?! Ho bisogno di una persona che rimanga per sempre".  
"Nessuno può darle questa garanzia".  
"Quindi cosa si fa, nella vita? Ci si fa ferire? Si danno altre occasioni a persone sbagliate? Non ci proteggiamo in qualche modo?".  
"Proteggersi è sano. Barricarsi dietro a una corazza, no".  
"Sto bene dietro al mio muro. Non fa male".  
"Però non vive".  
"Quindi è questa la vita? Farsi spezzare il cuore, di continuo?".  
"La vita è trovare un equilibro tra amare e sapere di poter essere amati, ma anche di poter essere feriti, di fare solo un pezzo di strada insieme a qualcun altro, di poter essere abbandonati, di poter essere felici, di cadere e ricominciare e di imparare sempre qualcosa. A volte a pugni in faccia. Ma dietro a un muro, non succede niente di tutto questo. E capisco che sia bello stare in una bolla priva di emozioni. Ma non è vita. Non succede niente. E qualche volta è necessario avere un momento di tregua, lo capisco. Ma non può essere il modo cui scegliamo di condurre un'esistenza degna di questo nome. Le persone ci lasciano. Muoiono. O sbagliano e cercano di rimediare. O stanno con noi, a modo loro. Che magari è il massimo che possono dare. Oppure sono stronzi e dobbiamo allontanarli. Ma non per principio, non aspettandoci che ci facciano del male. Perché, indovini? Poi ce lo fanno davvero, se ci fissiamo su quello ".  
Era un discorso molto lungo, per essere uno che ascoltava e basta. E aveva colpito nel segno.  
"Dovrei vederlo, secondo lei? Dargli un'altra chance?".  
"Io dico che lei deve decidere se vuole tornare nel mondo, e accogliere il rischio di amare e farsi amare e insegnarlo a suo figlio. O rimanere dove è adesso, anestetizzata. Ma non posso decidere per lei".  
"Io ho voluto anestetizzarmi perchè non sarei riuscita ad andare avanti, altrimenti", si giustificò per l'ennesima volta.  
"Lo so. Ma si arriva a un certo punto in cui bisogna rituffarsi, dopo aver imparato a nuotare e consapevoli di quello a cui si va incontro. Ma non si può rimanere attaccati alle boe. Può, certo. Ma non è quello che auguro a una donna giovane e sana come lei".  
"Non sono pronta". Le costò moltissimo ammetterlo. Si sentiva esposta e vulnerabile e si muoveva su un terreno che non le era familiare.  
"E' già onesto dirlo".  
"Ma non voglio rimanere sempre attaccata alle boe", puntualizzò. "E' solo troppo presto".  
"Arriverà anche questo momento. L'importante è decidere quale è il suo traguardo".  
"E se lui non mi vorrà più? Se avrò sprecato troppo tempo?".  
"Non ha sprecato tempo. L'ha usato per guarire".

 _"Caffè. Cinque minuti"._  
Questo era il testo del messaggio che Castle aveva appena ricevuto da Beckett e che non riusciva a smettere di rileggere. Quando, dove, come, subito? Era già lì.  
Doveva prepararsi, non poteva arrivare senza aver bene chiaro in mente cosa le avrebbe detto. Si sarebbe spiegato, con toni pacati, ragionevoli e avrebbe dominato le emozioni.  
Avrebbe tenuto a freno la sua natura e non l'avrebbe spaventata. Avrebbe fatto tutto con calma. Ecco, la parola chiave era calma. Avrebbe pensato molto bene a ogni frase da dire e avrebbe ascoltato attentamente quanto aveva da dire lei. Anzi, avrebbe registrato la conversazione e l'avrebbe riascoltata a casa, prima di fare qualche danno. Avrebbe risposto poi, con tutto il tatto del mondo.  
Si sarebbe legato a un palo per implorarla di tornare con lui. No, no, no. Doveva controllare la sua mente per evitare che gli suggerisse proprio idee come quella. Che, a ben vedere, era efficace e sintetica. Però forse non era esattamente il modo giusto per non spaventarla.  
La verità era che si sentiva come se in quei "cinque minuti" fosse rinchiuso il suo futuro e, dal modo in cui si era conciato in quel periodo senza di lei, non averla era un'opzione che non si poteva permettere.  
E non voleva giocarsi male il tempo che gli aveva concesso. Quindi, niente giro in carrozza a Central Park. Faceva anche anziano, secondo lui. Meglio qualcosa di normale. Discreto. Ecco, "discrezione" era la parola chiave.

Beckett aveva pensato alle parole del dottor Hozz, come lo chiamava nella sua mente ( _Oddio, devo dirlo assolutamente a Castle. No, Kate, non cominciare_ ). Si sentiva come se stesse per lanciarsi da una scogliera senza vedere il fondale, ma certa che si sarebbe schiantata. Quasi certa. E, infatti, per qualche tempo non aveva fatto niente, aveva continuato la sua vita e non si era mossa dalla sua zona sicura.  
Da qualche giorno, però, una parte non così in minoranza dentro di lei, premeva per farsi notare. Aveva voglia di vederlo, era forse un crimine? _Dai, Kate, mandagli un messaggio. Cosa ti costa_? Era una voce insistente e fastidiosa, che aveva cercato, senza successo, di soffocare e che adesso martellava nel suo cervello.  
A un certo punto, non aveva più trovato scuse abbastanza convincenti per non farlo. Inoltre, era sicura che ci fosse una congiura in atto contro di lei. Trovava la parola "Castle" scritta da tutte le parti, il che poteva non essere così strano, visto che era un nome comune. Ma così spesso? Le mancava giusto che passasse un aereo con un messaggio pubblicitario che diceva: "Allora, Kate, vuoi chiamarlo?", e non se ne sarebbe affatto stupita.  
Se prima cercava scuse per non farlo, adesso ne cercava di valide per farlo senza voler ammettere a se stessa il vero motivo: desiderio di vederlo, puro e semplice. Punto. E allora si diceva che lo faceva per il bambino, perché era giusto che avessero dei buoni rapporti e non erano certo persone che litigavano davanti a povere anime innocenti non ancora nate. Del resto, non aveva forse ragione a pensare che quel bambino aveva sentito i suoi genitori discutere, per la maggior parte del tempo? O stare lontani? Che idea avrebbe mai potuto avere delle relazioni umane? No, era giusto. Doveva farlo, per il bene di tutti.  
Una mattina si era svegliata e la parte ribelle di lei aveva preso il telefono e gli aveva mandato un messaggio. E poi le aveva sorriso beffarda. E da allora viveva con le farfalle nello stomaco.

Si erano dati appuntamento a un caffè qualsiasi, uno dove si era fermata un giorno mentre era fuori per lavoro. Non era uno dei "loro posti". Era neutro. Nessun ricordo da rovinare, nel caso fosse andata male.  
Ma, quando fu sul punto di varcare la soglia del locale, Kate si tirò indietro. Non ce la faceva. Era troppo. Le veniva da vomitare, ma non per la nausea. Aveva ondate di adrenalina che le scorrevano nelle vene e doveva calmarsi, prima di far nascere un bambino iper agitato.  
Si guardò intorno, in strada, e vide un muretto vicino a un'aiuola, poco distante. Decise di andare a sedersi lì, giusto il tempo di fare qualche respiro profondo, sempre tenendo d'occhio la porta, in modo da vederlo entrare e scegliere lei il momento di incontrarlo.  
Si infilò la testa tra le ginocchia, tenendola con mani tremanti di agitazione, e fu così che vide solo un bicchiere di carta comparire improvvisamente nel suo campo visivo. Insieme a delle gambe. Si raddrizzò di colpo, pronta a menar calci, nel caso, e si accorse che era lui, che le stava porgendo qualcosa, sorridendo in quel modo che la faceva morire ogni volta. Non avrebbe dovuto pensarlo, ma oddio quanto era figo, stava per svenire di fronte a tanta abbondanza. Lei poi non diceva "figo". Bambino, la mamma non dice le parolacce. Però tuo padre è molto bello e io sono ancora vittima del suo fascino, non è colpa mia. Ma forse adesso era meglio parlare con la gente dall'altro lato della sua pancia.  
"Grazie. Ma io non bevo caffè e... ", balbettò cercando di recuperare una forma di lucidità.  
"Non è caffè. Lo so che non lo bevi", le rispose facendole risentire la sua voce e lei scoprì che non era insensibile nemmeno a quella. Ma cosa le stava succedendo? Era diventata la cheerleader di Castle? Era al liceo e lui era il bello della scuola? Erano gli ormoni? Perché lei non sarebbe arrivata alla fine dell'incontro, in questo modo.  
Lei prese il contenitore dalle sue mani, stando molto attenta a non avere un contatto fisico, prima di farsi venire un'altra crisi isterica.  
"E' frullato al cioccolato", la informò, sedendosi vicino a lei.  
"Ma... perché me l'hai portato? Dovevamo bere un caffè, cioè lo dovevi bere tu. Voglio dire, si supponeva che entrassimo dentro a un bar e che le cose ce le portassero loro. Non tu". Le sembrava un discorso dotato di una certa logica, anche se espresso da una persona in evidente stato confusionale.  
"Ho pensato che magari avresti avuto voglia di fare una delle tue maratone, invece che stare seduta su una sedia, quindi ti ho portato i viveri".  
"Maratona?". Era lei a non essere molto presente o lui stava straparlando?  
"Come quella che mi hai fatto fare da casa tua a Central Park, qualche mese fa".  
Oh. Adesso si ricordava. Ripensando alla strada che avevano fatto, per lo più in silenzio con lei che non smetteva di camminare e lui che non aveva detto niente, ma che aveva cominciato ad avere un'aria sempre più allarmata, convinto che lo avrebbe fatto marciare di buon passo per sempre, le venne da ridere.  
Cominciò a ridacchiare nascondendosi dietro a una mano e poi scoppiò in una risata irrefrenabile, che le fece anche scendere le lacrime dagli occhi, mentre lui le allungava un fazzoletto di stoffa perché le asciugasse.  
Buon Dio, probabilmente avrebbe pensato che aveva iniziato a drogarsi.  
"No. Niente maratona. Te lo prometto", riuscì a dire, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.  
"Preferisci rimanere qui?".  
"Se per te va bene".  
"Sicura che non è proprietà privata e che non ci arresteranno?".  
"Tranquillo, Castle, al limite ti tiro fuori io".  
Stava flirtando con lui? E dove erano finite le sue resistenze, le corazze, i suoi modi di proteggersi? Questo non era essere cauti. Era infilarsi dritta nei problemi.  
"Ok. Ricominciamo da capo", propose lei, più calma.  
"Grazie per avermi voluto vedere dal vivo". Lui le sembrava timoroso, quasi di non volersi esporre, come se stesse tentando di controllarsi. Troppo. Era teso e chiuso dalla sua parte.  
"Io... vorrei che ci parlassimo. Ma parlare davvero. Perché lo dobbiamo a qualcuno che non siamo noi due. Però, Castle, se sei qui per accusarmi o per minacciarmi di portarmi via il bambino, me ne vado. Fammi mandare una lettera dal tuo avvocato".  
"No, nessuna minaccia, te lo prometto. Voglio anche io solo parlare".  
"Ok. Bene. Comincia tu. Dall'inizio".  
Lui guardò davanti a se per un momento, poi, senza girarsi, mormorò un "Ti amo" detto più a se stesso che a lei.  
Un tuffo al cuore.  
"Castle, questo non è iniziare dal principio. E' saltare direttamente alla fine", rispose con la voce da direttrice del collegio.  
"Allora concordi anche tu che finiremo così, vero? Prima dobbiamo fare quelli che si amano, ma fanno finta di no? Cioè uno dei nostri classici", le rispose in tono esultante, abbandonando l'aria da cucciolo del canile.  
Lei scoppiò a ridere di nuovo. Non ce l'avrebbero mai fatta.  
"No, senti. Non può funzionare così. Smettila di farmi ridere. Sii serio e parla. Forza", lo invitò, pregando che non fosse quel momento in cui qualsiasi cosa l'avrebbe fatta ridere e non avrebbe smesso mai più.  
"Guarda che io non ti faccio ridere. Sei tu che ridi da sola, da quando sono arrivato, come se fossi fatta di un qualche acido. Sprechi così i miei cinque minuti d'aria. Sono molto offeso", le fece presente, fingendosi serio.  
Lei gli fece cenno di proseguire, incapace di parlare, soffocandosi.

Castle cercò di radunare i suoi pensieri. Non aveva una strategia. Non sapeva cosa dire. Non aveva preparato discorsi. E non sapeva nemmeno se fosse necessario rifare tutto da capo. Chiarirsi, spiegare, parlare allo sfinimento, cercare di ricondurre a immagini verbali sentimenti, emozioni e azioni non spiegabili dalla logica. Era stanco di tutto questo. Lui voleva stare con lei. Punto. A qualsiasi costo e sapendo che, per come erano fatti, sarebbero successe ancora le stesse cose, altre volte, ma non significava che non potessero stare insieme. Lui non poteva immaginare la sua vita senza di lei. Per il resto non voleva avere ragione, o farle vedere il suo punto di vista, o i motivi che l'avevano spinto a fare quello che aveva fatto. Ma non perché non avesse senso. Proprio perché ce l'aveva. E perché, alla base, loro erano destinati a stare insieme, con tutte le crisi che potevano starci, in mezzo. Si sarebbero scornati, ma lui non sarebbe andato mai da nessuna parte. Nemmeno per salvarsi. Questa situazione lo aveva dimostrato. Come poteva trasferire tutto questo a parole, soprattutto se lei intendeva dargli battaglia su ogni frase, sfumatura o nesso logico non esattamente rigoroso e ben fondato? _Vuoi avere ragione o essere felice_? Ecco, lui voleva essere felice. Con lei.

Dopo una lunga pausa, in cui lei aveva aspettato con pazienza che Castle dicesse qualcosa, bevendo il suo frullato e guardando la gente passare, lui si girò verso di lei e le chiese piano: "Possiamo rimanere così? In silenzio? Solo stando vicini?".  
Lei rimase sorpresa, si era aspettata di essere sommersa di parole, come faceva di solito lui e si ritrovava con una persona che non voleva convincerla proprio di niente. Voleva solo stare in sua compagnia. E la cosa, invece che farla arrabbiare, la distese. Cominciò a sentirsi serena, e rilassata, tanto che, con notevole stupore di lui e anche un po' di se stessa, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e rimasero così, in silenzio, guardando a terra, e traendo conforto dalla presenza dell'altro.  
Castle le fu grato, e accolse il gesto come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso che lei aveva deciso di donargli. Nessuna discussione, nessuna recriminazione rabbiosa, nessun duello dialettico da voler vincere a tutti i costi. Erano ad armi pari, e volevano la stessa cosa. Stare insieme. E basta. O, così, almeno, gli era sembrato di capire.  
Lui le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, meravigliandosi di quanto gli venisse naturale e quanto fosse facile parlarsi senza parlarsi, e la sentì abbandonarsi contro di lui.  
"Ho pensato che fossi morta. Ti ho visto nel mirino di Lockwood", le confessò bisbigliando, invogliato da questa loro silente intimità ad aprirsi.  
"Mi dispiace, Castle", mormorò Kate di rimando, con lo stesso tono di voce. "Mi hanno dato della altre mansioni, adesso. Montgomery mi ha chiamato il giorno dopo. Non corro più quei rischi", lo informò, ammettendo esplicitamente per la prima volta che sì, il pericolo era stato reale.  
"E com'è? Intendo, non stare in mezzo all'azione".  
"Terribile. Noioso", confessò. "Ma sono contenta di farlo", si precipitò ad aggiungere.  
Lui la strinse per farle capire che aveva compreso. E che non la stava giudicando. Non c'era bisogno di essere così sulla difensiva. Non era lì per accusare nessuno, questa volta.  
"Anche io sono andato da Montgomery. Cioè, è lui che mi ha fatto chiamare".  
Lei si sorprese. "A far cosa? Cosa vi siete detti?".  
"Niente che la parola "minaccia" non possa contenere. Io davvero mi chiedo se non facciate tutti Corleone di cognome. Qualche volta mi sembra davvero di aver disonorato una loro sorella".  
"Se ci chiamassimo Corleone non saresti qui vivo".  
"Vero. Sarei da qualche parte nell'oceano, con gli avvoltoi a banchettare".

Silenzio. Ancora. Si stavano misurando con i loro tempi, e parlavano solo quando sentivano il desiderio di farlo.  
Beckett si staccò da lui, incrociando le gambe sul muretto e mantenendosi in precario equilibrio. Lui capì che era arrivato il momento dei discorsi seri e si preparò ad ascoltarla.  
"Sto vedendo anche... una persona", gli raccontò un po' imbarazzata.  
Lui si sentì come se stesse morendo congelato in quel momento. Si era aspettato qualsiasi cosa, ma non questo.  
"Un terapista", specificò vedendolo boccheggiare.  
Castle ricominciò a respirare.  
"Beckett, vuoi uccidermi?! Sono cose da dire?! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!".  
"Scusa, Castle, vuoi che in tutto questo io esca con qualcun altro? E chi si prenderebbe una incinta?".  
"Primo, non si vede. Secondo nessun uomo sano di mente non ti vorrebbe, in qualsiasi circostanza. Quindi, vediamo di non far morire di spavento il titolare, almeno". Questa donna prima o poi gli avrebbe fatto venire un infarto.  
"Cioè adesso saresti 'Il titolare'?".  
"Sì, tra le altre cose". _Marito, per esempio._  
"Grazie per non aver detto quello che dicono tutti", continuò lei, incerta quando si trattava di parlare di se stessa.  
"Tipo?".  
"Tipo perchè vai da uno, perchè non parli con me, cosa vuoi che capisca un estraneo, lui non ti vuole bene, io sì. Questo genere di cose che dice la gente che non sa di cosa sta parlando".  
"Dipende. E' dalla mia parte?".  
"Sì, spesso. E' odioso", gli rispose ironica.  
Castle si mise a ridere. Doveva mandare dei fiori a quell'uomo. Forse meglio un accappatoio di lusso?  
"E aiuta?", le chiese tornando serio, perché aveva compreso come Beckett si stesse muovendo su un terreno scivoloso, per lei.  
Lei faticò a rispondere, come sempre quando si toccavano argomenti personali che la mettevano in crisi.  
"Sì. Penso di sì. Anzi, sicuramente sì".  
Castle aspettò che continuasse a parlare, senza incalzarla.  
"Ho pensato di deluderla. Sono un poliziotto, e in tutti questi anni non ho risolto l'unico caso che mi stava veramente a cuore. Ecco perchè... mi butto a capofitto", confessò con grande sforzo.  
"Non puoi averla delusa, lo sai".  
"E' come se per tutto questo tempo mi fossi nascosta dietro a muro, impedendomi di avere il tipo di relazione che desideravo, finché non avessi risolto il caso. Solo che ora...".  
"Ora... ?".  
"C'è qualcosa che viene prima. E non parlo del bambino. Che viene, ovviamente, prima. Parlo di noi".  
Noi. Il pronome magico che gli apriva le porte della speranza.  
"Non voglio mettere in pericolo la nostra relazione, per qualcosa che è successo nel passato".  
Relazione. Non "storia".  
"E l'hai capito andando da lui?".  
"Sì, questo e altre cose".  
Altro che accappatoio, gli avrebbe comprato un intero ranch.  
Sentì che era arrivato il suo momento di mettersi a nudo.  
"Ho vissuto male il fatto che tu non volessi il bambino". Finalmente riusciva a dirglielo.  
"Ma... non hai detto niente!".  
"Lo so. Non pensavo di potermi permettere di dire niente. Ma ho capito di aver sbagliato, visto che poi questa cosa ha mandato tutto a rotoli". Fece una pausa, prima di aggiungere altro.  
"Ho pensato che significassi che non volevi me".  
"Ma non c'entra niente questa cosa", obiettò Kate. "Non ha niente a che vedere con quello che io provavo per te in quel momento. E provo". Il dottor Hozz le aveva insegnato che era importante parlare dei proprio sentimenti, e non lasciare spazio ai malintesi.  
"Lo so. Intendo, lo so adesso. E quando mi è sembrato che ti trascurassi, ho avuto paura che un altro mio figlio dovesse vivere l'esperienza di non essere amato dalla propria madre. Come credo che succeda ad Alexis, anche se non lo dimostra". Adesso avere veramente tirato fuori tutto.  
"Alexis è felice. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro con lei", ribatté con forza, prima di capire fino in fondo il significato delle sue parole. "Quindi mi hai paragonato a Meredith?". Lo trovava un po' offensivo.  
"No, è stata mia madre".  
"Tua madre pensa che io sia Meredith?". Di bene in meglio.  
"No, mia madre mi ha fatto capire che avevo fatto questa associazione. E, ti assicuro, mi ha fatto ampiamente capire che stavo sbagliando. Non potreste essere più diverse".  
Kate raccolse le idee prima di rispondere.  
"Castle. Lo so che all'inizio non lo volevo. Ero spaventata e non sopporto di non avere il controllo della situazione. Ma non ho mai fatto niente di rischioso, consapevolmente, per fargli del male, o per disinteresse. E adesso... gli parlo. Lo chiamo 'Bambino'. Con la lettera maiuscola". Lui sorrise al pensiero.  
"Non devi giustificarti. O dimostrarmi qualcosa".  
"Non lo faccio per quello, voglio solo che ti siano chiare le cose. Ci sono un sacco di cose che avrei voluto dirti in questo periodo ma... non... potevamo".  
Era la stessa cosa che aveva provato lui.  
"E si vede, adesso, sai? Anche da vestita".  
Beckett si alzò in piedi, e si slacciò la giacca, entusiasta come una ragazzina, in piedi davanti a lui, sempre seduto su quel muretto che davvero temeva che da un momento all'altro qualcuno sarebbe arrivato a scacciarli.  
Si tirò la camicia con due mani, lisciando le grinze. "Vedi?", gli chiese elettrizzata, guardandosi da sopra e sporgendosi in avanti.  
Era euforica come non l'aveva mai vista e dovette trattenersi perchè cominciava a emozionarsi, nel vederla così bella e _fecond_ a, e lei lo avrebbe deriso nei secoli.  
"Io non vedo niente. Forse dovevi metterti un cuscino", la punzecchiò.  
"Dai, Castle, concentrati. Appoggia le mani. Senti".  
Oddio non era pronto a fare questa cosa. Era troppo... _intimo_ , in strada, poi. Era una cosa che l'aveva infastidita e una delle condizioni nella lista di punti che gli aveva fatto accettare all'inizio. Che adesso fosse lei a chiederglielo lo lasciava sgomento e senza sapere bene come reagire.  
Ma lei era impaziente, si era avvicinata e adesso ce l'aveva proprio davanti e quindi, con una certa ritrosia, si lasciò guidare dalle mani di lei che posizionarono le sue dove pensava che si potesse sentire la differenza, verso i fianchi.  
Per quanto lo riguardava, non gli sembrava così diversa dall'ultima volta che l'aveva sbirciata senza farsi accorgere, ma Castle era ormai in quello stadio in cui cominciava a vedere un tunnel di luce aprirsi davanti a lui e dei cori angelici chiamarlo verso un mondo di beatitudine. Avrebbe ammesso qualsiasi cosa, anche di sentilo muoversi, pur sapendo che era ancora troppo presto. Gli andava bene tutto. Pure se avessero rapito la precedente Beckett. Questa di ora gli andava benissimo.  
"Ok, adesso basta, o sembriamo in una telenovela", gli disse ridendo, tornando a sedersi sul muretto.  
Cominciava a tramontare il sole e lui si chiese se dovessero stare per sempre lì in quella terra di nessuno, in cui evidentemente riuscivano a capirsi tanto bene. Vendevano degli appartamenti, in zona?  
"Ho paura di morire". Fu un'altra rivelazione che lo lasciò scosso e sbalordito allo stesso tempo. Non riuscì nemmeno a rispondere.  
"Ho paura che il bambino passi quello che ho passato io. Forse per quello non volevo affezionarmi all'idea".  
Era commosso dal fatto che lei avesse deciso di aprirsi così tanto, senza che lui si scorticasse vivo per riuscire ad avvicinarsi a lei, come era sempre successo tra di loro. E in più gli spiaceva per la sofferenza che gli stava mostrando, tra le righe, di cui non si era reso conto, perso nei propri fantasmi.  
"Non morirai. Non morirà nessuno dei due. Vedremo crescere i nostri figli, e avremo così tanti nipoti da fare una squadra di calcio. Diventeremo un clan potente e uccideremo la gente", le rispose con foga, desiderando solo poter cancellare dalla mente di lei l'immagine che gli aveva appena descritto.  
"Castle, non puoi saperlo".  
"Invece lo so. Sono veggente. E, se anche non lo fossi, ti giuro che non ti lascerò morire. Mai. Sono il tuo partner. Ti guardo le spalle".  
Era così convinto, così deciso a credere nella sua versione di futuro, che si sentì rincuorata, senza motivo. Forse sarebbe andata così. Ed era un tipo di vita che non le sarebbe dispiaciuto. Togliendo la parte in cui diventavano una famiglia mafiosa che ammazzava la gente.  
Castle aveva ancora qualcosa da aggiungere, prima che il loro incontro finisse.  
"Se è il momento verità, ho anche io qualcosa da dire. Ho avuto paura di dover crescere questo bambino da solo. E' una cosa che mi spaventa e che non voglio più fare, a meno che non sia necessario". Nemmeno per lui era così facile aprirsi.  
"Castle, non c'è neanche una possibilità al mondo che tu lo cresca da solo. Non che tu non sia bravo, anzi. Ma non lascerò mai mio figlio. Mai".  
Lasciò che le sue parole facessero breccia dentro di lui.  
"Quindi anche tu eri spaventato, quando l'abbiamo scoperto?".  
"Certo che sì. Sono terrorizzato a morte, per la maggior parte del tempo. Dall'inizio".  
"E perchè non me lo hai detto?! Eri sempre così contento e 'Andrà tutto bene, Kate', 'Non preoccuparti, Kate'. Io mi sentivo di fondo una merda, soprattutto vedendoti così ottimista".  
"Pensavo di doverti sostenere".  
"A discapito del tuo stato d'animo?".  
Castle annuì.  
"Rick, io non voglio un uomo perfetto. Voglio un essere umano con cui confrontarmi. Non uno che soffoca se stesso per il mio bene. Anche perchè, guarda che risultati abbiamo avuto".  
Non aveva affatto torto. Avevano fatto un grande casino, di cui erano entrambi responsabili.  
Ormai stava scendendo l'oscurità, e aveva iniziato a fare freddo. Kate pensò che fosse arrivata l'ora di tornare a casa, soddisfatta di come erano andate le cose e speranzosa per il futuro.  
Si alzò in piedi, allacciandosi la giacca che aveva lasciato aperta, mentre lui l'aiutava a togliersi i capelli dal colletto. Un altro gesto che gli era mancato.  
Lei si fermò come le braccia a mezz'aria, come se si fosse dimenticata una cosa importante.  
"Castle, promettimi una cosa".  
"Tutto quello che vuoi".  
"Non riominciare a voler fare l'uomo perfetto".  
"Ok. Prometterò solo cose di nessuna importanza".  
"Voglio che il nostro bambino abbia un'infanzia come quella di Alexis. Piena di giochi, misteri e magia. Io non posso farlo. Tu sì. E' la cosa che desidero di più, per lui".  
E Castle rimase in silenzio, fingendo di guardarsi attentamente le scarpe perché altrimenti non avrebbe retto all'emozione.

L'aveva riaccompagnata in taxi, mentre lei gli diceva che non era così lontana casa sua, davvero non voleva farsela a piedi? Lui aveva grugnito e l'aveva infilata di forza sul sedile posteriore, senza nemmeno sfiorarla, nonostante tutte le immagini non esattamente caste, o materne, che gli stavano venendo in mente.  
E adesso erano di fronte al portone del suo palazzo e lui non sapeva cosa fare. Si erano detti molte cose, ma a che punto erano? Stavano insieme? Poteva baciarla? Che era poi il punto che gli interessava di più, tra tutti.  
Gli sembrava di essere al primo appuntamento, e si stava chiedendo oziosamente se avrebbe baciato subito una Beckett appena conosciuta da qualche parte, dopo aver accettato di uscire con lui.  
Certo che sì. Neanche da chiederselo.  
Anche lei gli sembrava un po' imbarazzata, non sembrava così ansiosa di salutarlo e tornare a casa, ma non lo stava nemmeno invitando da lei.  
Quindi, come si superava questa impasse?  
Castle decise che non era mai morto nessuno per il rifiuto di una donna, e che avevano recuperato abbastanza terreno perchè il loro rinnovato rapporto potesse sopportare un passo falso. E poi la desiderava, non la vedeva da troppo tempo.  
Si avvicinò a lei, le mise un braccio intorno a un fianco, le mise anche l'altro e la tirò contro di sé in un unico gesto avido. Lei non si ritrasse e non si ribellò e, anzi, non sembrò affatto disdegnare l'approccio, visto che se la ritrovava tra le braccia sorridente e con gli occhi chiusi, il viso proteso verso di lui e rilassata al punto che dovette spostare il baricentro per sostenerla.  
Decise di non abusare di tanta fortuna, e si limitò a passarle una mano tra i capelli, lentamente, godendosi il gesto con il tatto e con gli occhi, prima di darle solo un leggero bacio indugiando sulle sue labbra, appoggiandole senza muoverle, solo per sentire la sua morbidezza e riassaporando finalmente il contatto con lei.  
Gli bastava sapere che non lo aveva mandato via. Il resto sarebbe venuto dopo.  
Lei rispose al bacio, e gliene diede un altro e poi un altro ancora e alla fine dovettero smettere per non sembrare due dodicenni alla prima cotta.  
"Non possiamo ricominciare da dove erano rimasti, vero?", le bisbigliò all'orecchio con voce calda e amorevole.  
"No", rispose prevedibilmente lei, continuando a farsi abbracciare e a farsi sostenere.  
"Devo mandarti un foglio con scritto 'Vuoi metterti con me?' seguito dalle due caselle 'Sì' e 'No' da barrare?", scherzò lui, sapendo che avrebbero ritrovato la loro strada verso casa, e non preoccupato dal tempo che sarebbe occorso.  
Lei si mise a ridere, districandosi dal suo abbraccio. "Potresti provare, Castle. Ma non posso anticiparti la risposta".  
Lo guardò con un'espressione che a lui parve davvero innamorata. E, questa volta, ci credette.

Beckett era già ormai sotto le coperte, senza aver ancora smesso di sorridere con fare sognante, quando le arrivò un messaggio.  
"Vuoi metterti con me? Sì. No".  
Si tirò le coperte sopra la testa, come quando era adolescente e non voleva farsi scoprire dai suoi genitori, desiderando invece rivivere in tranquillità e solitudine un particolare momento di felicità e digitò in risposta: "Ti amo anche io".


	11. 11

Castle entrò nella stanza avvolta dall'oscurità, senza riuscire a vedere assolutamente nulla. Si mosse a tentoni, andando a memoria, fino a che trovò l'ampio letto in mezzo alla stanza. Alzò cautamente le lenzuola, prima di infilarsi vicino a lei. Sperò di non averla svegliata.  
Erano venuti negli Hamptons per il compleanno di Kate. Era stato un suo preciso desiderio e, dal momento che non aveva mai preteso che andasse in giro di notte a cercare gelati dai gusti improbabili, era stato più che felice di accontentarla, anche se metà novembre non era la stagione più adatta.  
Lei aveva sostenuto che l'oceano in inverno aveva un certo fascino e lui aveva abbandonato agi e comodità urbane per passare un week end salmastro, diverso dal solito.  
Inoltre, non era certo in grado di rifiutarle qualcosa. E anche lui aveva voglia di tornare lì dove tutto era cominciato.  
Erano partiti subito dopo il lavoro, entrambi straniti ed emozionati all'idea di rivivere il momento che, di fatto, li aveva uniti, e scoprendosi, dopo solo pochi mesi, così diversi. Ne era passata di acqua sotto i ponti eccetera. Beh, lei era anche fisicamente _molto_ diversa.  
Alla ragguardevole cifra di venti e passa settimane, non aveva più bisogno di sporgersi per far notare la pancia, che era ben visibile al mondo intero.  
Il bambino aveva cominciato a dare chiari e imperiosi segni della sua presenza, e Castle temeva che avesse preso _un po'_ di quel leggero fare dispotico della madre, ma si guardava bene dal fare alcun commento a riguardo.

Aveva scoperto che, inaspettatamente e con sgomento, non ricordava niente della sua esperienza con Alexis, nonostante avesse proclamato ai quattro venti che lui era il sussurratore di neonati.  
Quindi, quando lei, durante una cena fuori di qualche settimana prima, si era bloccata spaventata a metà di una frase dicendogli solo: "Castle, credo di averlo sentito. E' stato una specie di battito", e l'aveva guardato in cerca di aiuto, lui non aveva neanche capito di cosa stesse parlando. Pensava avesse un'extrasistole e stava già chiedendo il conto e trascinandola al pronto soccorso.  
Gli sembrava ancora troppo presto e, invece, i blog di madri che aveva iniziato a seguire in incognito, per non farsi cogliere impreparato su _cosa aspettarsi quando si aspetta_ (gli piaceva moltissimo usare questa citazione), gli avevano confermato che era il periodo giusto perché il nuovo membro della famiglia cominciasse a dire la sua. E, infatti, non aveva più smesso.  
Da quando si era annunciato, aveva iniziato a diventare sempre più _ballerino_ e presente nella loro vita quotidiana e lei spesso non riusciva a dormire perché "il circense", come lo chiamava, aspettava che sua madre si placasse, prima di darsi al suo allenamento quotidiano. Di notte, preferibilmente. O quando mangiava qualcosa di dolce.

Ecco perché, una volta arrivati a destinazione, aveva ignorato le sue proteste e aveva preferito spedirla di sopra a recuperare il sonno perso la notte precedente, soprattutto in vista delle giornate impegnative che avevano davanti. Beckett aveva voluto fare le cose in grande, per cui, il giorno dopo, sarebbero arrivati sua madre e sua figlia, Jim, Espo, Laine, Ryan e la fidanzata.  
Tutti riuniti sotto lo stesso tetto. E senza nemmeno poter andare in spiaggia. E se fosse morto qualcuno, avrebbero blindato la villa e sarebbe arrivato un investigatore belga con la testa a forma di uovo a interrogarli uno per uno. Sarebbe stato magnifico. Tranne per il morto, ovviamente.

Le cose al distretto erano tornate gradualmente alla normalità. Anche se Beckett non poteva più partecipare alla parte più dinamica del caso, chiedeva sempre il suo aiuto quando c'era qualche teoria da elaborare. Il problema era che, dopo aver ricostruito la struttura dell'omicidio, cosa che non mancava di far provare loro una sottile eccitazione, Ryan ed Esposito uscivano ad arrestare il colpevole, mentre loro due si sedevano alla scrivania, guardandosi un po' dispiaciuti, perché entrambi avrebbero voluto uscire di corsa per arrestare criminali a ogni angolo di strada. Beh, forse, lei non l'avrebbe messa in questi termini, ma a tutti e due mancava l'adrenalina da azione.  
Avevano però scoperto che c'era una sorta di rilassante intimità nello stare da soli mentre gli altri erano fuori a fare quello che andava fatto, soddisfatti di aver risolto un altro caso, grazie all'unione delle loro menti brillanti, in attesa della notizia che il colpevole era stato arrestato.  
Se la prendevano con calma e si raccontavano, in sostanza, i fatti loro. Avevano talmente tante cose da dirsi che, qualche volta, Montgomery doveva letteralmente toglier loro la sedia da sotto il sedere e mandarli a casa.  
Era la prima volta che gli capitava. Era convinto che, con il tempo, qualsiasi relazione si sarebbe spenta o che, quantomeno, sarebbero finite le cose da dirsi. Invece sembravano non riuscire mai a smettere di parlarsi, e in lui aumentava esponenzialmente la voglia di raccontarle cose buffe che gli succedevano durante il giorno, cose normali che lui aveva la capacità di trasformare in aneddoti, voleva sentire la sua opinione su tutto, e amava ascoltarla quando voleva condividere qualcosa. E, a quanto pare, non c'era molto che non ritenesse importante discutere con lui.  
Di questo passo, il bambino avrebbe dovuto accendere una motosega, per farsi notare.

Avevano davanti a loro un'unica serata in solitudine, e lui aveva insistito per partire subito, invece di arrivare tutti insieme, usando la scusa del "prepariamo le cose per gli ospiti". Il che era falso perché le cose erano sempre pronte, lui faceva una telefonata e, quando arrivava, elfi invisibili si erano già occupati di tutto.  
La verità era che aveva la sensazione di non averla mai abbastanza per sé, nonostante ormai passasse molto tempo al loft e stessero spesso insieme di giorno. Ma c'era sempre qualcuno che voleva parlare con lei, che li interrompeva, squillava il telefono, dovevano metterla al corrente di qualcosa e dovevano anche chiudere gli occhi, almeno per un po'.  
Inoltre aveva iniziato ad accadere, con sempre maggiore frequenza, qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
Anche mentre erano insieme, guardando un film o cenando, o qualsiasi altra cosa che non prevedesse compagnia esterna, lei sembrava assentarsi e perdersi in un mondo altro, con lui che la vedeva trasformarsi davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Sembrava che finisse si un pianeta dove non gli era permesso seguirla, una luce sembrava quasi trasfigurarle i lineamenti da dentro, sorrideva a se stessa con gli occhi dolci, abbassando lo sguardo e sembrava avere lunghe conversazioni silenziose nella sua testa. Sembrava imbambolata. E lontana.  
Lui la richiamava, e lei si riscuoteva e ricominciava a parlare con lui come se non fosse mai andata via.  
Le aveva chiesto più volte a cosa pensasse, e lei gli aveva risposto che non andava da nessuna parte, semplicemente sentiva una specie di legame, o sintonia, che gli faceva quasi percepire i pensieri del bambino, ai quali lei rispondeva, naturalmente.  
Certo, perché infatti era ovvio e scontato che, la donna più concreta al mondo, credesse nella telepatia con qualcuno che non era ancora nato.  
E di cosa parlavano? Le aveva chiesto molte volte, facendo finta che tutto questo fosse normale.  
Oh, di niente. Le venivano in mente delle filastrocche di quando era piccola, o gli raccontava cosa stava facendo, e qualche volta gli leggeva i titoli degli articoli del giornale, ma Castle non doveva pensare che parlassero in senso stretto, quanto che si presentassero spontaneamente nella sua mente pensieri già formati, che non le sembrava provenissero da lei, e che lei interpretava come una sorta di comunicazione ancestrale con il bambino, con cui del resto condivideva un corpo. Banale, no?  
Come se questa, invece, fosse una spiegazione logica.

Fuori era già buio e l'atmosfera era molto diversa dall'altra volta, in primo luogo perché lei non era nella camera degli ospiti, ma nel suo letto. Ufficialmente e in pianta stabile. E lui poteva entrare nel suddetto talamo quanto gli pareva, anche di giorno. Soprattutto di giorno.  
Finalmente i suoi occhi si erano abituati alla luce quasi assente della stanza, e iniziava a riconoscere la sagoma degli oggetti e quella del corpo di lei, che era distesa immobile sul fianco sinistro.  
Sperando di non svegliarla, le si avvicinò da dietro e l'avvolse incurvando il braccio, facendo aderire i loro corpi e nascondendo il volto tra i suoi capelli, stesi a ventaglio sul cuscino.  
Non esattamente il modo per non darle fastidio, ma, da quando si erano finalmente ritrovati, definitivamente, sperava, non poteva fare a meno di toccarla e abbracciarla, come se non credesse al fatto di averla al suo fianco, fisicamente ed emotivamente accessibile. Temeva sempre di arrivare a un punto in cui avrebbe oltrepassato il limite della sua tolleranza e lei lo avrebbe minacciato con una mazza da golf, ma, al momento, sembrava invece apprezzare molto le sue attenzioni "assidue", spinta forse dal medesimo bisogno di essere rassicurata del fatto che lui non fosse andata via.  
Quando pensava che lui dormisse, ogni tanto l'aveva sentita allungare una mano per accertarsi che fosse vicino a lei, solo un tocco breve, per poi tornare dov'era. Non sapeva nemmeno se si rendesse conto di farlo, o se capitasse durante il dormiveglia. O dopo un brutto sogno.  
Avevano passato un periodo di cauto avvicinamento, da un lato emozionati come se stessero uscendo insieme per la prima volta, ma, al contempo, timorosi di fare un passo falso e di ferirsi, e farsi ferire, di nuovo.  
Lui aveva cercato di evitare di partire con il suo solito entusiasmo che spianava le montagne e lei si era davvero impegnata a non chiudersi in se stessa e a farlo partecipe, invece, dei suoi sentimenti e stati d'animo. Vedeva ancora il dottor Hozz, (che chiamava anche lui così, sentendosi un po' ridicolo nel farlo, ma senza riuscire a togliersi l'abitudine), ma non erano più incontri così dolorosi e difficili. Erano più che altro chiacchierate "di mantenimento", come le chiamava lei.  
Lui non le chiedeva mai niente, rispettando i suoi spazi personali, ma lei era era diventata più aperta alla condivisione e ogni tanto lo stupiva con qualche frase saggia tratta dal repertorio dello psichiatra, che si era così guadagnato la stima imperitura di Castle.

"Castle", la sentì chiamarlo con voce stanca e assonnata.  
"Scusa. Ti ho svegliato?", le chiese a bassa sfiorandole la nuca con le labbra, vicino all'attaccatura dei capelli.  
"Mmmh", rispose con un mugolio.  
"Era un sì o un no?".  
"Era un no, perché non sono riuscita a dormire. Tuo figlio trapezista non ha smesso un attimo di muoversi".  
"E' quel momento... ?".  
"Oh, sì, è assolutamente quel momento. Non ce la faccio più. Mano. Forza", gli ordinò arrivata al limite della sopportazione.  
Grazie all'aiuto delle sue _nuove amiche dei blog_ , come le chiamava Beckett (via, un uomo in attesa in un forum di future madri, come poteva non diventare la mascotte del gruppo?), aveva scoperto che le mani dei padri facevano miracoli per calmare le evoluzioni dei piccoli saltatori, ma non ci aveva creduto. Dove era finito il buonsenso? Una sera, mentre si preparavano per andare a dormire, glielo aveva raccontato solo per mostrarle un nuovo caso di pazzia collettiva, già pronto a tirar fuori scetticismo e metodo sperimentale, ma figurati Beckett se questa cosa funziona, dove è finito il rigore scientifico, e che differenza ci sarà tra la mia e la tua mano, e, al massimo è la mano della madre che calma il bambino, riconoscendola invero per una certa di continuità fisica, aveva blaterato con tono di superiorità, andando avanti per parecchio. Cogliendolo impreparato, Miss Concretezza, gli aveva afferrato la mano e se l'era messa sulla pancia. E, con suo sbalordimento e grande soddisfazione di Beckett, aveva davvero funzionato. Il bambino si era calmato.  
Da allora, nei momenti di crisi, quando arrivava allo stremo della stanchezza, richiedeva con insistenza i poteri miracolosi della sua mano, facendolo sentire più un dispensatore di sollievo, che un uomo che, un tempo, aveva trovato attraente anche per altre parti del corpo più consone ad attività _ricreative_ e non di puro e semplice relax.  
In questo modo lui non sentiva mai muoversi il bambino. Lei non dava retta ai suoi lamenti, dicendogli che esagerava come al solito, doveva solo concentrarsi ed eliminare tutti i rumori dell'ambiente, ma la realtà era che appena lui piazzava la sua mano calda, il bambino si addormentava di colpo.  
Non capiva cosa avessero tutti da trovarla una cosa bellissima e tenera, quando, di suo figlio, lui vedeva solo delle specie di vibrazioni da fuori e basta. Era tutto quello che gli era concesso.

Anche questa volta seguirono lo stesso copione. Mano sulla pancia, bambino a riposo e Beckett finalmente più rilassata che iniziava ad abbandonarsi al sonno.  
Avrebbe fatto un calco della sua mano e l'avrebbe donato alla nazione, casomai servisse ad allietare altre future madri.  
"E' tutto pronto?", si fece sentire dopo venti minuti in cui, a giudicare dal suo respiro calmo e regolare, era riuscita a dormire.  
Si girò sulla schiena, sospirando quando i muscoli indolenziti si rilasciarono al contatto con il materasso.  
C'era qualcosa di vagamente decadente nello stare a letto prima di cena, in un giorno settimanale, e la vecchia Beckett non lo avrebbe apprezzato, ma ormai era così spesso stanca da pensare che il massimo della vita fosse starsene stesa vicino a Castle, in un posto confortevole e privato dove non li avrebbe disturbati nessuno, sonnecchiando o parlandosi. Era un tipo di vicinanza che aveva iniziato ad apprezzare, soprattutto da quando viveva in una casa piena di gente.  
Chiudevano la porta, metaforicamente, o almeno qui negli Hamptons anche concretamente, ed erano solo loro due.  
"Sì, ho scaricato, preparato, controllato, dato la cera, pulito le grondaie, scavato una galleria sotto all'oceano, trovato il petrolio, ed è tutto sotto controllo. Inoltre, piove. E ho acceso il camino di sotto".  
Si era sbagliata. _Adesso_ era veramente perfetto.  
"Che peccato. Volevo andare a fare un giro sulla spiaggia".  
"A novembre?".  
"Guarda Castle che i posti di villeggiatura estivi non smettono di esistere quando arriva l'autunno".  
"Ma è freddo, e umido, e non si può fare il bagno".  
"Ti ricordo che hai una piscina riscaldata".  
"Wow", le sorrise sorpreso, alzando un sopracciglio, ma molto ben disposto al cambio di programma. "Leggo tra le righe un certo invito di natura viziosa?".  
Lei ridacchiò: "Non _così_ tra le righe. Ho la pancia. Non mi hanno fatto una lobotomia. Apprezzo ancora i piaceri della vita".  
"Allora... più tardi... dopo che avremo raccolto le conchiglie...", la invitò con voce suadente, baciandola sul collo in modo tutt'altro che casto, allontanandole con le labbra lo scollo largo della maglietta, che era già scesa su una spalla.  
"Io non raccolgo le conchiglie. Non ho cinque anni!", ribadì Kate ridendo, mentre lui le aveva già chiuso le labbra in un lungo bacio smanioso, come se non l'avesse vista per un intollerabile periodo di tempo. Lei rispose al bacio, affondando una mano nel collo della sua camicia e lui capì che, tutto sommato, il mare d'inverno lontani dalla civiltà e senza nessun altro impegno che quello di far passare il tempo, non era così male.  
In una casa deserta. E i cellulari al piano di sotto. E sul tetto si sentiva la pioggia cadere in modo regolare.  
Ah, le gioie domestiche.

Qualche tempo dopo, una Kate irresistibilmente spettinata e con addosso la sua camicia, allungò una mano per accedere la lampada più vicina a lei, e controllare che ore fossero. La luce calda illuminò la stanza, e lei lanciò un grido soffocato.  
"Cosa sarebbe quella mostruosità?!", gli domandò con il tono da poliziotto cattivo: "Qui non si scherza un cazzo".  
L'aveva sempre trovata così sexy quando terrorizzava i sospettati, e lui poteva godersi la scena senza subire lo stesso trattamento. Cosa che, a quanto pare, non stava accadendo adesso.  
Si girò a controllare cosa avesse attratto la sua attenzione.  
"Ah, quello. E' il tuo regalo di compleanno".  
"Mi hai regalato un serpente?!".  
"No, tesoro. Non ho bisogno di regalarti serpenti", replicò facendole l'occhiolino, senza lasciare niente all'immaginazione, e ricevendo in cambio una delle occhiate per cui era famosa.  
"Guarda, Castle, non voglio neanche offendere la mia intelligenza nel cercare di capire perché adesso ti sia messo a definire "serpente" il tuo...", si bloccò, spazientita e un po' imbarazzata, mentre lui si godeva lo spettacolo delle sue guance arrossate, senza fare nulla per diminuire il suo disagio.  
"Il mio?".  
"Lo sai cosa. Hai imparato anche questo nei tuoi forum?".  
"In effetti... sì", dovette ammettere.  
"Tu parli di _Big Rick_ con altre donne?".  
"No, loro parlano di... non lo so, una cosa di un telefilm che non guardo. Comunque, non c'entra niente con me", tentò di spiegarsi, senza riuscirci.  
"Ok, non voglio sapere altro. La gente, e tu soprattutto, non avete una vita. Dimmi cosa ci fa nella nostra camera quell'animale orrendo, che farà riferimento sicuramente a qualcosa che trovi molto divertente, e mi vorrai per forza spiegare per filo e per segno, che io non capirò, e sono già stanca adesso", concluse lasciandosi andare contro il cuscino, con un gemito di frustrazione.  
"E' un cuscino", le spiegò quando si fu finalmente zittita.  
"Il serpente è un cuscino?". Aprì un solo occhio a guardarlo.  
"Non è un serpente! Ok, ricominciamo. E' un cuscino per dormire. Per le donne in gravidanza. Per davvero, non sto scherzando, vai a leggere le recensioni su Amazon".  
Lei si tirò su, incerta.  
"E a cosa dovrebbe servire?". La diffidenza di Beckett era sempre dura a morire.  
Lui abbandonò per un attimo il tepore delle coperte, per andare prendere _il serpente_ (lo sapeva che l'avrebbero chiamato così per sempre) che aveva appoggiato vicino alla porta, entrando.  
"Ok, forse adesso è presto, ma, a quanto pare, andando avanti con le settimane, la pancia comincerà a pesare e tu potresti avere mal di schiena".  
"Ho già mal di schiena", gli ricordò.  
"Ecco, in sintesi questo cuscino te lo giri come ti pare, fino a trovare la posizione adatta per sostenere schiena, pancia e tutto il resto. Contenta? Se non ti fidi, nella scatola ci sono le figure".  
Lei non era ancora del tutto convinta, ma poi fece qualche prova e si accorse che non era una una delle solite stramberie di Castle e che era qualcosa di realmente esistente e funzionale, nel mondo delle persone comuni.  
"Grazie. Sei stato molto dolce". Aveva cambiato tono. Era tornata la Beckett "morbida", come la chiamava lui.  
"Ma comunque non è il mio regalo di compleanno", ci tenne a precisare.  
"Non è ancora il tuo compleanno. E poi avevi detto che non volevi niente, che eri contenta di quello che avevi e che il sole, il mare, le stelle sopra di noi, e l'imperativo morale dentro di noi, eccetera. Ti sto citando".  
"Sai, Castle? Comincio a capire perché tu abbia divorziato due volte".  
Lei tenne tra le braccia il cuscino, riflettendo in silenzio, mentre lui aspettava che le venisse voglia di parlarne anche con lui.  
"E' la prima cosa che compri per il bambino. Lo so che ti stai trattenendo", notò.  
"Certo, perché tu mi hai vietato qualsiasi cosa. Questo bambino verrà al mondo in una mangiatoia e non avremo nemmeno di che vestirlo".  
Vide un sorriso far capolino sulle sue labbra.  
"Che c'è? Hai comprato la collezione primavera estate senza dirmelo? Guarda che esco adesso e riempio la casa di tutto quello che ho nella lista".  
"Tu hai una lista?", si incuriosì.  
"Certo. Sono un uomo ordinato e previdente. E poi ci sono aggeggi elettronici bellissimi che non vedo l'ora di provare! Hanno inventato cose meravigliose".  
"Ok, non voglio sapere niente". Lo fermò prima che partisse in quarta. "E no, non ho comprato niente nemmeno io. Ho solo...", si fermò, titubante.  
"Solo?". Castle adesso era curioso.  
"Niente di importante. Un vestitino di quando ero piccola. Il primo".  
Lui sorrise, entuasiasta. "E' una cosa bellissima! Vestiremo Mini Castle come Mini Beckett, quando lo porteremo a casa dall'ospedale. Faremo un sacco di foto. Un poster, anzi. Metteremo te da neonata insieme a lui. Verrà bene una gigantografia?".  
No, non esagerava mai.  
"Castle, è tutto rosa".  
"Quindi?".  
"Avremo un maschio".  
"Beckett, non credevo che facessi discriminazioni di gender. Non dirmi che fai le proteste in piedi", si finse indignato.  
"Certo che no", replicò offesa. "Vuoi vestirlo di rosa davvero?". Non sapeva mai quando scherzava e quando no. Anzi, il rischio con lui era proprio che non scherzasse ma che andasse fino in fondo alle sue teorie folli.  
"Lo vestiremo di rosa. Daremo un segnale forte alla società. Lo porteremo al gay pride. Diventerà il simbolo di tutti i gay pride del mondo", declamò ispirato.  
"Ok, ok, ok". Lo fermò prima che la cosa degenerasse. "Ho capito. Vada per il rosa".

Come aveva sempre sostenuto, contro ogni logica, ma intimamente sicura della sua idea, era un maschio. Ne avevano avuto la certezza da poco e lei ancora gemeva e si metteva le mani nei capelli nel ricordare tutta la vicenda. Era iniziato tutto quando, a una visita di controllo, Castle si era fatto dare il cellulare del suo ginecologo che, prima, non gli piaceva e adesso erano grandi amici, e lo aveva tempestato di messaggi e richieste, tutte volte a capire il giorno esatto in cui si sarebbe visto qualcosa. Magari poteva capitare prima? Se fossero venuti in studio adesso quale era la percentuale di successo? Quante volte si era sbagliato?  
Non che avesse preferenze, sosteneva. Purché fosse sano eccetera. Però voleva saperlo. Quando Kate aveva iniziato a vedere che le persone, al lavoro, si fermavano facendo finta di niente a soppesarle la forma della pancia, o le facevano domande vaghe, ma insistenti, l'aveva preso in un angolo e gli aveva intimato di non inventarsi nessun giro di scommesse, perché non era un atteggiamento serio, e poi la gente le stava già dando sui nervi, lei era lì per lavorare e non pensava che, di fondo, fossero fatti loro? E poi era maschio, lo sapeva, perché non si fidava di lei?  
Lui aveva annuito con aria molto compunta, le aveva risposto che non aveva alcun motivo di preoccuparsi, lui non ci aveva assolutamente pensato, ed era una cosa veramente scorretta. Scommettere sul sesso del loro bambino? Anzi, del bambino che l'intero distretto considerava un po' proprio, avendo visto nascere il loro amore proprio lì, sui tavoli della sala mensa...  
Lei aveva grugnito e l'aveva mollato a blaterare ispirato di grandi storie d'amore che nascono in posti impervi, così come la ginestra fa tra i sassi, e se ne era andata a finire di fare il suo lavoro.  
Era assolutamente certa che fossero andati avanti a scommettere, ma erano stati molto discreti, e lei non aveva potuto scoprire dove avveniva la bisca clandestina.

Il giorno dell'appuntamento, deciso di concerto tra lui e il medico (solo a lei sembrava strano che il suo compagno e il suo ginecologo se la intendessero tanto bene? Così per sapere), probabilmente in base a qualche forma di divinazione sciamanica sulle fasi lunari, era arrivata alla porta del suo studio già stremata da un Castle in evidente surplus di zuccheri, che non smetteva un attimo di parlare. Seduti in sala d'attesa, mentre lui non riusciva nemmeno a stare fermo sulla sedia, gli aveva messo una mano sulla bocca, minacciandolo di legarlo, imbavagliarlo e richiuderlo nello sgabuzzino, se non si fosse dato una calmata.  
Ovviamente, non era servito.  
Una volta dentro, era riuscito a toccare e spostare tutti gli oggetti sulla scrivania del medico che, al contrario di lei, era un suo grande fan e lo trovava sempre molto divertente, mentre lei cercava di seguire a fatica il discorso.  
Stesa sul lettino, mentre lui faceva cadere inavvertitamente lo sgabello, aveva passato il tempo a pensare a mille modi di uccidere una persona tra atroci sofferenze. Per il momento, aveva scelto di soffocarlo con un sacchetto di plastica. Questo avrebbe avuto il non trascurabile vantaggio di fargli chiudere il becco una volta per sempre.  
Per fortuna il bambino era ben disposto a mostrarsi e fu presto chiaro dal monitor, senza alcun dubbio per i presenti, che era proprio un maschio. Lei si sentiva un po' turbata all'idea di averlo sempre saputo, e di averne solo ora la prova concreta, e si era girata verso Castle, per condividere con lui il momento che aveva atteso con tale ansia, e lo aveva trovato immobile e zitto. Lei e il medico si erano guardati, interrogativi, e a lei era venuto l'orribile sospetto che lui, in fondo, volesse una femmina.  
"Castle, stai bene?". Perché non parlava? Aveva una sfumatura verdognola, non stava per svenire, vero?  
Lui sembrò risvegliarsi dal coma e indicò lo schermo, faticando a emettere dei suoni.  
"Castle, con le parole, se riesci".  
"E'... maschio...", era riuscito a sputar fuori con difficoltà. "E' il suo..., cioè lo vedo..., guardate lì".  
"Sì, è chiaro a tutti in questa stanza che è proprio maschio".  
Lui non aveva nemmeno colto il tono sarcastico, imbambolato a fissare l'immagine.  
"E' un problema?", gli aveva chiesto con cautela.  
"No, certo che no", aveva risposto strattonandole un braccio, in preda all'esultanza. "E' un maschio, cioè, un maschio-maschio!".  
E da lì la situazione era degenerata. Prima l'aveva detto a tutte le persone nello studio, poi, al ritorno al distretto aveva dato il meglio di sé: aveva fatto la sua entrata trionfale da rock star, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta, impettito come un gallo e aveva tenuto a dire a chiunque passasse di lì che lui, Richard Castle in persona, faceva anche i _maschi_. Volevano guardare? Tirava fuori l'ecografia e illustrava con dovizia di particolari a un pubblico tra il costernato e l'interessato, tutta la mascolinità di suo figlio, al punto che lei si sentiva relegata al mero ruolo di regina consorte procreatrice di eredi al trono.  
Aveva lasciato che facesse circolo nella stanza del caffè, che si godesse il momento, e aveva solo rifiutato la sua offerta di incorniciare il sacro reperto, con un cerchio a indicare al prossimo l'esatta appartenenza biologica del loro bambino, da mettere sulla scrivania. Non voleva averlo davanti agli occhi in modo così evidente per tutto il tempo, grazie. E niente social network.

Questo era poi sfociato in una discussione sul fatto che lei non voleva, per nessun motivo, che lui assistesse al parto.  
Era un'esperienza che lui voleva fare, anzi, che gli sembrava giusta e naturale, visto che Alexis era nata con parto cesareo e lui se l'era vista depositare tra le braccia solo alla fine, ma lei non riusciva a pensare a niente di peggio di lui che, incontenibile, distruggeva in un colpo solo l'intera sala parto. E lei aveva bisogno di concentrarsi, lui l'avrebbe sicuramente distratta, gli aveva spiegato, con la sensazione sempre più radicata che l'avesse ferito senza volerlo. Non pensava che ci tenesse tanto. A lei mancava il respiro per la paura, quando si trovava a leggere per sbaglio qualche dettaglio raccapricciante, voleva solo che durasse meno tempo possibile, e non ci teneva a condividere tale intimità con lui, francamente. Non con uno che probabilmente avrebbe voluto riprendere la zona degli eventi dall'inizio alla fine.  
Lui aveva accettato a malincuore, con gli occhi da cucciolo sensibile, e lei si sentiva una gran stronza da allora. Ma continuava a pensare che fosse la scelta giusta.

Erano finalmente riusciti a scendere di sotto, per mangiare qualcosa. Dopo cena, Beckett era seduta sul divano, con le gambe stese sul tavolino, di fronte al camino, persa nella contemplazione delle fiamme. Castle arrivò alle sue spalle portandole una tazza di un intruglio bollente di cui aveva letto da qualche parte le magnifiche proprietà, e che lei beveva sentendosi molto assennata, e insieme schifata, mentre per lui sorseggiava un bicchiere di vino, con molta soddisfazione personale e invidia da parte di lei.  
Prima o poi sarebbe tornata in possesso del suo corpo.  
Allungò anche lui le gambe davanti a sé e lei ne approfittò per mettere una delle proprie su quelle di lui, scivolando verso il basso per trovare una posizione comoda e lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale.  
Si sentiva calma, rilassata e in pace con il mondo come le capitava molto spesso. Tisana che sapeva di sudore a parte.  
Aveva vissuto così tanto tempo sempre vigile e pronta al peggio, che, all'inizio, aveva faticato ad abbassare la guardia, ma, nel giro di breve, i momenti di puro relax e abbandono avevano preso rapidamente il posto della perenne tensione, che pensava fosse la normalità. Non voleva indagare troppo, ma credeva che il merito non fosse tanto degli ormoni, come sostenevano tutti, quanto quello dello stare con lui.  
Castle appoggiò il bicchiere di vino, si sporse verso il basso, prese qualcosa, e tornò da lei con un pacco.  
"Questo è il tuo regalo".  
"Come posso continuare a non accorgermi che lasci in giro per casa cose voluminose?", si stupì, deviando la conversazione dalla cosa che contava davvero, e cioè il regalo stesso. E' che non era brava, in queste cose.  
Ricevere doni, essere amata, cose di questo tipo.  
"Me lo sto chiedendo anche io, Beckett. Di questo passo nostro figlio crederà all'esistenza di Babbo Natale fino a che sarà maggiorenne, visto che non si accorgerà che nascondiamo i regali nell'armadio! Ma dove è finito il tuo spirito di osservazione?!".  
Ovviamente lui aveva capito che lei stava cercando di superare un suo momento di disagio. Lo capiva sempre.  
Le posizionò in grembo qualcosa di molto appariscente e un po' ingombrante, chiuso da un fiocco sgargiante. La discrezione secondo Richard Castle.  
"Aprilo. Stracciando la carta, ti prego, perché non c'è niente che io sopporti di meno che la gente che apre piano i pacchi. Pacchi, in senso esteso, ovvio".  
Lei si fermò per tiragli addosso un cuscino, prima di iniziare ad aprirlo con attenzione (perché, ovviamente, lei era molto precisa, in questo), fino ad arrendersi e a farlo in brandelli, con sua grande soddisfazione. C'era davvero qualcosa di liberatorio, nel cedere alla curiosità e distruggere le cose con furia.  
Si trovò tra le mani una scatola, di medie dimensioni, di legno scuro, ma con qualche venatura più chiara.  
Ok, il regalo era la scatola o era solo un contenitore? Le sfuggiva qualche strano significato simbolico che lui aveva notato e che si aspettava che lei ricordasse?  
La aprì. Era vuota. Quindi il regalo era la scatola. Anzi, era una specie di baule. Ottimo, non aveva la più pallida idea di quello che significava.  
"Bene, adesso arriva la spiegazione". Oh, per fortuna. Temeva di stare per rovinare una bellissima serata, con la sua insensibilità.  
"E' la Nostra Scatola Magica. Maiuscolo".  
"Quindi adesso salta fuori un coniglio?", non resistette a chiedere, vedendolo così serio.  
"No, perché quelli escono dal cilindro, non dalle scatole. Vuoi sapere cosa significa, o dobbiamo giocare a 'Chi è più cinico?'".  
"Ok, ok. Scusa, Vai".  
"Bene, grazie. Questa è la scatola della nostra famiglia. Perché siamo una famiglia, già solo io e te. E so che questi discorsi ti spaventano e non li vuoi sentire, ma adesso li ascolterai fino alla fine. Qui metteremo le cose importanti per noi, i nostri ricordi, oggetti che vogliamo conservare, le conchiglie che so che vuoi raccogliere, frasi che ci sono piaciute, esperienze, avventure, insomma, tutto quello che ci ha fatto stare bene, e che farà parte della nostra storia. Qualcosa che dica che siamo noi. E così costruiremo un serbatoio di cose belle, e nostre, che potremo aprire nei momenti difficili, per ricordarci da dove siamo partiti, e cosa abbiamo costruito, insieme. Per ritrovare la magia e viverla ogni giorno", concluse il suo discorso con un po' di emozione nella voce, attirando la sua attenzione sull'interno del coperchio, dove erano incise una parola "Always" e una data "9 Marzo 2009".  
"E' quando ci siamo incontrati. L'inizio di tutto".  
Kate, che aveva già gli occhi lucidi alla parola "Famiglia" e aveva cercato di trattenersi per tutto il tempo del monologo di Castle, sentì scorrere le lacrime sulle guance e prese a fare dei respiri profondi per calmarsi.  
"Beckett, non fai altro che piangere da qualche tempo. Dove è finita la donna cazzuta che ho incontrato?", la prese in giro, facendola ridere mentre piangeva.  
"Sono gli ormoni, Castle! Lo sai", piagnucolò esprimendosi in modo incomprensibile.  
"Guarda che non capisco il piantese", continuò a scherzare Castle, rendendole in qualche modo possibile recuperare il controllo di sé.  
"Ok. Sono calma". Chiuse il coperchio della scatola, fece qualche respiro profondo e si girò verso di lui. "Grazie. Davvero. E' un bellissimo pensiero. La terrò, la terremo, con molta cura". Avrebbe voluto dire tante cose, ma rischiava di farsi prendere di nuovo dall'emozione e sperò che lui avesse compreso quello che significava per lei, senza doverlo spiegare a parole. Lui era bravo a farlo. Lei no.  
"E adesso arriva il vero regalo", continuò Castle, tirando fuori qualcosa dalla tasca. Lei non se lo aspettava.  
"Come il 'vero' regalo? Castle, non hai fatto che regalarmi cose".  
"E allora? C'è un limite, forse? Dopo tot si paga una tassa?".  
Era una scatola di velluto, che lei si passò tra le mani, guardandola con orrore misto a panico.  
"Beckett, rilassati, non è un anello". Lui aveva capito subito dove voleva andare a parare.  
Il sollievo fu così immediato e visibile da essere quasi comico.  
"Tecnicamente poi non sarebbe ascrivibile alla categoria 'Dono', a voler essere precisi e poi chi si propone il giorno del compleanno? Pensa se va male, che bel ricordo. E poi cosa sarebbe? Un modo per fare un regalo in meno?".  
Lei aprì la scatoletta, e trovò una collana di oro bianco, con un ciondolo a forma di otto rovesciato. Il simbolo dell'infinito. La prese con cautela e la alzò per vederla meglio. Curiosamente, non aveva mai pensato che Castle fosse uomo che regalava gioielli. Si sarebbe stupita meno se le avesse comprato delle spade laser.  
Lui avvicinò la testa alla sua, quanto bastanza per sussurrarle all'orecchio: "Perché tu sei il mio infinito", e fu troppo, si era già controllata parecchio, e adesso ne aveva abbastanza, si districò da se stessa a fatica, piombò su di lui e, nascondendo la testa sul suo ampio petto, cominciò a singhiozzare, sul serio.  
Maledetti ormoni e maledetto uomo romantico.  
Lui finse di lamentarsi perché lei lo stava schiacciando, la trascinò con sé mentre crollava sul divano sotto al suo peso e la tenne stretta, invitandola a parole a smettere di piangere, che sarebbero morti sommersi dalle sue lacrime e che lui non aveva firmato per stare con una donna che si commuoveva per tutto e dove sarebbero finiti, di questo passo? A piangere davanti alle soap opera? A spedirsi le foto di gattini su Facebook?, ma facendole sentire, dentro, che aveva capito, e che era lì per lei.

Il giorno dopo aspettarono gli ospiti, che sarebbero arrivati poco per volta, in tempo per pranzare tutti insieme e trascorrere qualche ora insieme.  
Kate era stata in apprensione fin dal mattino. Non aveva mai avuto tante persone riunite per lei, e che si erano fatte dei chilometri per venire a festeggiarla. Non era una persona "da persone", a dirla tutta.  
Ma gli aveva spiegato che sentiva il bisogno di costruire una rete di relazioni, per il loro bambino. Che sarebbe stato loro, ma anche del mondo (e lui non le disse che erano discorsi bellissimi, ma _tienilo in braccio una volta e poi vedrai come ti trasformi in mamma tigre, altro che mondo_ ) e che era importante che imparasse che c'erano tante cose belle, nella vita, ma che quello che veramente contava erano i rapporti tra esseri umani, che era opportuno che crescesse in una specie di famiglia allargata, in cui anche altre persone si sarebbero prese cura di lui ( _Ti voglio vedere, Beckett_ ), e gli avrebbero insegnato cose diverse da quelle che conoscevano loro, una pezzettino di mondo per ciascuno, e che, quindi, dovevano far partecipi della loro vita quelli che sentivano più vicini. Provarci, almeno.  
Lui aveva apprezzato l'intento, ma non era convinto che si dovesse iniziare in un'unica volta, mettendoli tutti insieme, ma se lo desiderava così tanto, per lui andava bene.  
In quanto a "relazioni estese" avevano già fatto dei passi in avanti.  
C'era stato il primo incontro con suo padre, che lui aveva affrontato teso e nervoso come se dovesse portarla fuori per il ballo del liceo. Lui l'aveva messo subito a suo agio dicendogli che aveva letto tutti i suoi libri, e Katie parlava tanto di lui, a proposito Nikki Heat, eh? E lui non aveva nemmeno potuto rispondere che era solo un'ispirazione, perché per il resto era solo la sua immaginazione, quando era evidente a tutti che non era affatto solo la sua fantasia.

Aveva organizzato una cena nel loft con tutte le sue donne, come le chiamava (ma presto avrebbe avuto rinforzi) e, se da un lato sua madre aveva accolto Beckett come se fosse la salvatrice della patria, con grande dispiego di abbracci ed esternazioni di imperitura gioia e riconoscenza, Alexis era stata più riservata, senza permettersi di avvicinarsi troppo. Beckett l'aveva capito e accettato e l'aveva trattata con gentilezza e una sorta di affetto a distanza, aspettando i suoi tempi. Da allora aveva iniziato a passare molto tempo al loft e, presto, si sarebbe trasferita definitivamente.  
Erano piccoli mattoni di quello che sperava sarebbe stato un solido edificio. Una volta che avesse smesso di esprimersi per frasi ispirate, senza un minimo di creatività.  
La incrociò in corridoio, mentre usciva dalla loro stanza, già vestita e pronta per i primi arrivi.  
"Wow. Sei bellissima. Da dove arriva questo vestito?", si complimentò facendola girare su se stessa.  
"Mi devo mettere i camicioni anni cinquanta?".  
"No, certo. Potrai mai accettare un complimento, senza diventare indisponente? E' che sei... uhm, sexy. Mi chiedo perchè non ti abbia ancora chiesto di sposarmi".  
"Davvero? Vuoi sposarmi solo perchè ti piace il mio vestito?", finse di rimproverarlo, giocando al "Non ti voglio sposare", che era diventato una specie di rituale per loro.  
"Ho sposato gente per molto meno".  
"Castle, ma quanto sei superficiale?".  
"Molto", le rispose facendole il solletico, mentre lei si scappava via urlando.  
Furono interrotti dall'arrivo degli ospiti.


	12. 12

40+5. 26 Marzo. Pomeriggio.

Castle tornò al loft dopo un'assenza di un paio d'ore, uscì dall'ascensore, e sostò per qualche secondo, per farsi coraggio. Sapeva che, una volta dentro, la pace che aveva assaporato sarebbe finita, e lui sarebbe stato risucchiato dalle lamentele e da una Beckett al colmo dell'esasperazione.  
Non che non la capisse. Dopo aver trascorso le ultime settimane in trepidante attesa, convinta che ormai si trattasse di una questione di giorni, perché come ripetevano tutti, ogni momento poteva essere quello giusto, era, invece, scoccata la quarantesima settimana e non era successo niente.  
Nessun falso allarme, dolore, contrazioni. Niente. Tutto taceva. E aveva continuato a tacere.  
Avevano iniziato proprio quella settimana a fare i monitoraggi in ospedale, a giorni alterni, ma la situazione era rimasta invariata: il bambino se ne stava comodo e pacifico nel ventre materno, e, apparentemente, non aveva alcuna fretta di uscire a conoscerli. Al contrario dei suoi genitori, che bruciavano dalla voglia di vederlo. Dal vivo.  
Dopo aver temuto che potesse nascere troppo presto, e aver contato le settimane dicendosi, nel corso del tempo: "Se nasce adesso non è ancora pronto, speriamo di no", fino a: "A questo punto può sopravvivere, possiamo rilassarci", erano finiti nel girone infernale dell'aver passato il termine.

Beckett, che aveva preso pochissimi chili nel corso dei primi otto mesi, nelle ultime settimane si era appesantita notevolmente. Non come un elefante, era ancora al di sotto della media, essendo partita sottopeso, ma più di quello che aveva programmato e che era disposta a tollerare.  
Castle capiva che per lei fosse difficile non potersi muovere come voleva e avere un peso ingombrante da portarsi in giro. Un "peso" che, a questo punto, si era immaginata di avere già tra le braccia, e si trovavano sospesi in una situazione in cui, a breve, il loro mondo si sarebbe capovolto e loro non vedevano l'ora di cominciare la nuova avventura. Invece erano costretti ad aspettare. E aspettare.  
Lui era il bersaglio costante del suo malumore. "Irritabile" non descriveva pienamente la sua condizione. Era più che altro incazzata come una iena.  
Quel mattino avrebbe preferito non dover uscire, per stare con lei, come faceva da qualche giorno a questa parte, ma quelle due ore d'aria erano state un toccasana, e gli erano servite per ricaricarsi. Si era quasi stupito di non essere sgridato a ogni angolo di strada ed era una sensazione strana vedersi trattare gentilmente, senza che nessuno ce l'avesse con lui.

Si stampò un sorriso sul volto, che sperò essere credibile, si ripeté mentalmente: "Non è colpa sua, non fare lo stronzo", aprì la porta e la trovò sul divano, stesa sui cuscini posizionati strategicamente tra le gambe e dietro la schiena, e con un gomito alzato per coprirsi gli occhi.  
Un'altra meravigliosa giornata di umore pessimo.  
Nonostante volesse che questa situazione finisse, provava sempre una forte emozione nel vedere come si era trasformata fisicamente. Gli sembrava così _femmina_ , con le forme arrotondate e la pancia tesa a proteggere il _suo_ bambino, che gli si ribaltava lo stomaco ogni volta.  
Forse era un istinto primitivo. O forse era diventato un feticista delle pance. In quel caso sarebbe stato un vero problema, di lì a poco.  
L'unica cosa che mancava a rendere perfetta la situazione era riuscire a metterle un dannato anello al dito, perché lui aveva bisogno di sapere che tra loro c'era un impegno, visibile a tutti. Fuori e dentro di lei.  
Aveva sperato, arrivati a questo punto, che ci sarebbe stato almeno un diamante all'anulare sinistro, ma lei aveva schivato con destrezza l'argomento, ogni volta che era il discorso si era fatto serio.

"Smettila di guardarmi come se fossi una qualche Madonna rinascimentale", latrò quando lo sorprese a guardarla sognante.  
Lui trasalì, e riprese il suo posto in trincea.  
"Non ti stavo guardando come...", iniziò a ribattere, ma forse dirle che, per essere un quadro di quel tipo, il bambino avrebbe dovuto essere da _questo_ lato del mondo, non era il modo più opportuno per cambiarle l'umore.  
"Come va?", le chiese facendosi spazio in fondo al divano, nell'unico posto lasciato libero.  
"Come vuoi che vada?", fu la risposta funerea, che sentì provenire dall'oltretomba.  
Domanda sbagliata. Ma se non le avesse chiesto niente avrebbe recriminato che _va bene, allora, trattami pure come se non fossi una persona degna del minimo sindacale della cortesia in uso tra estranei. Sono diventata solo un canguro, per te?_

Lui si prese in grembo le sue gambe, e iniziò a massaggiarle le caviglie, risalendo lungo il polpaccio, con gesti lenti e concentrici che le davano sollievo e le diminuivano la pressione sulla schiena. E anche per motivi egoistici, perché le sue gambe continuavano a piacergli da impazzire.  
Ma una delle cose che aveva dovuto imparare velocemente, era stata quella di non fare, per nessun motivo, alcun riferimento a lei come donna dotata di qualsiasi attrattiva, perché gli si avventava contro infuriata. Non doveva neanche guardarla e farsi venire certe idee. _Ti sembra il caso? Non vedi come sono messa? Non la vedi questa pancia enorme e le gambe pesanti e quasi non riesco a respirare? Come puoi trovarmi bella?_  
Lui la trovava molto attraente e seducente anche adesso, ma aveva saggiamente smesso di dirglielo.

Kate, grazie ai suoi massaggi, sembrò riprendersi abbastanza per mettersi seduta, aggiustandosi la selva di cuscini che si portava sempre dietro.  
"Castle, fai qualcosa. Subito", lo implorò con voce lagnosa.  
Lui si sentiva sempre colpevole, quando gli diceva cose come questa, perché in questo momento era lei che portava la maggior parte del fardello. E il fatto di essere impotente lo faceva sentire anche peggio.  
"Kate, lo farei volentieri. Ma ormai è questione di poco, non può rimanere dentro per sempre. La prossima settimana al massimo ti indurranno il parto".  
Lei lo fissò con lo sguardo omicida che gli rifilava almeno una volta al giorno. Eppure non gli era sembrato di aver detto niente di sbagliato. Era stato paziente e incoraggiante, dicendole che sarebbe finita presto, no?  
"La prossima settimana?!", esplose. "Pensi che sia facile passare i giorni in questo modo?! Vuoi prendere tu il mio posto?!".  
Castle non rispose, perché in una occasione simile le aveva risposto che _sì, amore mio, certo che vorrei prendere il tuo posto e toglierti tutto il peso di questa situazione, in senso letterale, e vorrei fare qualcosa di più per aiutarti_ e lo pensava davvero, ma lei lo aveva aggredito verbalmente, sbraitando che era facile parlare così per gli uomini, vero? Tanto loro non avevano un utero e, soprattutto riuscivano ancora ad allacciarsi le stringhe. Per non parlare di vedersi i piedi. Lei i suoi non sapeva nemmeno dove fossero.  
"Ho fatto tutto quello che consigliano", proseguì la litania. "Bevo tisane di lampone da giorni che ormai ho la cittadinanza del sottobosco, ho fatto su e giù dalle scale all'infinito e ho camminato intorno a questo palazzo per ore. Niente, Castle, non funziona niente!".  
Lui fece silenzio. Aveva ragione. Avevano fatto tutte quelle cose insieme.  
"Ti prego, tiralo fuori. Convincilo", lo pregò, cedendo all'irrazionalità.  
"Vorrei tanto, Kate, davvero...".  
"Tu ce l'hai messo, e tu adesso lo devi far uscire. Ora. Non mi interessa come", gli ordinò, come se servisse a qualcosa.  
Poteva chiamare in ospedale e corrompere un qualsiasi medico compiacente che le facesse un cesareo? Non conosceva qualche tizio che conosceva altri che potevano risolvere la situazione senza fare domande?  
"Beh, una cosa rimasta da fare ci sarebbe..."., le propose invitante. Tanto gli avrebbe urlato addosso comunque. Tanto valeva scherzarci sopra.  
Lei lo guardò schifata, e poi si mise a sogghignare: "Sì, lo so che può far partire il travaglio. Ma, Castle, sei serio? Faccio prima a rotolare che a camminare. Non posso credere che tu riesca a pensare a una cosa del genere".  
"Chi sono io per non agevolare il ciclo della natura? Eccomi, fa' di me quello che vuoi. Sono il tuo eroe", si era proposto, bello come il sole.  
Almeno l'aveva fatta ridere e gli era sembrato di intravedere qualche bagliore della vecchia Beckett, nascosta sotto tutta quella frustrazione.  
"Aiutami a sollevarmi, devo andare in bagno per la centesima volta, oggi", gli chiese, tagliando corto il discorso, con suo rammarico.  
L'aiutò a recuperare una posizione eretta, e lei gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
"Scusami. Lo so che sono insopportabile", gli passò le dita tra i capelli. "Ho solo voglia di vederlo".  
Lui le baciò il dorso della mano, e la pregò di non preoccuparsi per lui.  
In sua assenza, allungò una mano verso il cellulare, in un gesto meccanico, e scorse le ultime notifiche dal mondo esterno.  
Non si accorse, quindi, del tempo che passava e del fatto che lei fosse in piedi, immobile, e che lo stesse fissando con espressione allucinata.  
"Stai bene? E' successo qualcosa?". Era pallida e con gli occhi sbarrati.  
"Castle... Credo... si sono rotte le acque", balbettò, come se non riuscisse a crederci.  
Lui perse immediatamente la calma. "Sei sicura? Era proprio quello?". Come era possibile? Era partito tutto così dal niente?  
"Non sono sicura, non ci sono mai passata! Di sicuro... non era altro. Quindi... sarà stato quello". Non era la frase più logica del mondo, ma non era molto in sé.  
Castle balzò in piedi, fece cadere il telefono, lo raccolse, si diresse verso la loro stanza, tornò indietro, andò in cucina, girò su se stesso un paio di volte, dando l'idea di essere un grosso merlo che andava a sbattere continuamente contro un vetro. Farfugliava frasi incomprensibili, ma, soprattutto, continuava a ripeterle di stare calma, che andava tutto bene, ma che restasse calma per l'amore del cielo, che adesso dovevano andare in ospedale, e dove sono le chiavi della macchina e Kate è tutto sotto controllo, guarda, un attimo e usciamo e stai proprio serena che ci sono qui io e tu non devi preoccuparti di niente.  
Kate, paradossalmente, era tornata lucida, dopo il primo attimo di smarrimento, soprattutto nel vederlo sbatacchiare in giro senza meta, e, sentendosi pronta e tranquilla, si era posizionata vicino all'ingresso con in mano la borsa preparata da giorni, limitandosi a guardarlo con pacata superiorità.  
"Castle, voglio rassicurarti che sono molto calma, se la cosa ti preme così tanto. Adesso se non intendi smettere di dar di matto, io chiamo un taxi e vado da sola". Lui aveva interrotto il suo vagabondare e, appena era riuscito a mettere insieme il senso delle sue parole, l'aveva trascinata fuori di casa.

Nel tragitto verso l'ospedale Castle aveva insultato ogni altro guidatore che avevano incrociato, le aveva ripetuto infinite volte che avrebbero dovuto usare la sua auto e azionare la sirena, e _stava bene? Aveva dolori? Chiamiamo un ambulanza_?Kate, invece, sembrava l'essenza stessa della persona padrona della situazione, solo lievemente annoiata da tutto il trambusto.  
Una volta parcheggiato, Castle si era finalmente calmato, per quello che gli era possibile, al pensiero che era riuscito a non farla partorire in macchina, o dentro a un fosso, privi di rete per il cellulare, o corrente elettrica, con lui a dover fare l'ostetrico illuminato solo da una lampada a olio, e dovendo tagliare il cordone ombelicale con un coltellaccio sporco trovato in un canale, che erano gli incubi che lo avevano tormentato nelle ultime settimane, al punto da fargli calcolare più volte il tragitto casa/ospedale durante l'orario di punta, e sollevato all'idea che adesso si sarebbe occupato di lei qualcuno di competente.  
Era così concentrato a raggiungere l'ingresso dell'ospedale, che non si accorse di averla persa da qualche parte nel tragitto. Non era più al suo fianco. _Oddio ho perso la partoriente_ , si allarmò. Era andato tutto alla perfezione, secondo i calcoli, e adesso gli mancava proprio la protagonista.  
Si girò indietro a cercarla e la trovò seduta sul marciapiede. No, no, no. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a tirarla su da lì.  
Tornò sui suoi passi di corsa e si accovacciò di fronte a lei.  
"Cosa c'è? Stai male? Hai le contrazioni? Vado a chiamare qualcuno?", le domandò in tono concitato.  
Lei alzò la testa a guardalo e lui si spaventò nel vedere la sua aria assente.  
"Beckett, mi senti?". Cosa le stava succedendo?  
"Castle. Non posso", mormorò Kate, dopo averlo spaventato a morte fissando il vuoto in silenzio.  
"Non puoi, cosa?". _Signore, falla tornare ragionevole, ti prego._  
"Non posso partorire adesso". Gli spiegò articolando bene le parole, perché il messaggio gli fosse molto chiaro, come se fosse lui quello ottuso.  
"Certo che puoi. Ti aiuto ad alzarti".  
"Non mi stai prendendo sul serio. Non voglio alzarmi. Voglio andare a casa. Cosa non capisci di queste frasi?".  
Che adesso si mettesse a dar sfoggio di retorica era il colmo.  
"Perché vuoi che andiamo a casa? Sta per nascere il bambino", le ricordò, sentendosi un po' idiota a sottolineare questa ovvietà. Non si era sognato che le si erano rotte le acque, no? Altrimenti cosa ci facevano lì?  
"No, è qui che ti sbagli".  
Castle valutò se lasciarla lì e andare a chiamare qualcuno per trascinarlo fuori, o se telefonare al centralino dell'ospedale, avvisando che c'era una mezza pazza che vaneggiava in strada, potevano venire a prendersela?  
"Kate...".  
"No, Castle, lo so che pensi che sono irragionevole. Ma non lo sono. Io mi conosco. Non sono pronta a partorire adesso. Tutto qui. Quindi, per favore, andiamo via". Continuava a mantenere un tono calmo e controllato che lo atterriva.  
Doveva darle un colpo in testa? Sarebbe servito?  
"Non possiamo andare via, lo sai".  
"Sì, invece. E' semplice. Non è il momento, ci penseremo più avanti. Mi dispiace averti fatto venire qui per niente".  
Adesso gli avrebbe offerto una tazza di tè? Delle tartine?  
"Kate, non credo che sia una cosa che si possa scegliere, arrivati a questo punto...".  
Ok, non era il modo giusto di convincerla. Aveva anche iniziato ad avere dei dolori regolari, si accorgeva dalle smorfie che cercava di trattenere e dalla mano che si premeva sulla schiena. Dovevano andarsene da lì, ma doveva trovare il modo di farlo.  
Le scostò i capelli dal viso, e le prese la testa tra le mani, mentre pensava a cosa dirle per sbloccare la situazione.  
"Sei spaventata, lo so. Ma adesso ci alzeremo, e andremo dentro, e tu sarai molto brava e coraggiosa come sempre, e tra poco avremo il nostro bambino. Non vuoi vederlo?", cercò di essere il più persuasivo possibile, usando la carta emotiva.  
"Non posso. Non ce la faccio. Non sono capace", gli confessò con voce soffocata contro la sua spalla.  
Ok, quindi il problema era questo. Era terrorizzata. Anche lui.  
"Certo che sei capace. Tu butti giù le porte e arresti i cattivi. Vuoi non riuscire a partorire?". Cosa ne sapeva lui, tra l'altro? Era un uomo! Che qualcuno venisse ad aiutarlo.  
"Portami a casa, per favore. Per favore". Lo stava supplicando, ormai.  
Evidentemente, le sue tecniche non stavano avendo successo. Doveva tentare qualcosa d'altro.  
"Kate, guardami". Aspettò di avere un contatto visivo. "Non posso portarti a casa. Devi alzarti, subito e farlo nascere. Non si può fare diversamente. Fallo per me", ci riprovò con tono più fermo.  
Farlo per lui? Da dove gli era venuta?  
Con sua sorpresa, Kate sembrò miracolosamente convincersi e non provò più a opporsi, ma gli chiese soltanto: "Tu non vai via, vero?".  
Dove voleva che andasse? A ubriacarsi al bar?  
"No, certo che non vado via. Rimango finché mi vuoi".  
"Fino alla fine".  
Ok. Wow. Wow. Quindi aveva cambiato idea sul parto e lo voleva con lei. Adesso non sapeva chi dei due fosse meno pronto.

Quelle che erano seguite erano state le ore più strane e memorabili della sua vita. Nessuno dei due aveva la più pallida idea di quello che sarebbe successo, perché lei non aveva voluto seguire il corso pre parto ( _Castle, dai, sembreremmo ridicoli_ ) e per lui era la prima esperienza. Perché non si era informato lo stesso? Dovevano pur esserci dei video da qualche parte! Si sentiva come se delle pinze gigantesche gli stessero strizzando le viscere.  
Erano stati accolti da un medico, che l'aveva visitata e messa sotto tracciato, per valutare dilatazione e contrazioni, e che aveva fatto poche e scarne domande, andandosene senza dire nulla e lasciandoli nelle mani di un'ostetrica, che Castle aveva subito ribattezzato _Rottermeier_. Era di una certa età, e stazza, arcigna e dai modi rudi,e per niente impressionata dal grande evento in programma, cioè la nascita del suo prezioso bambino. Non gli sembrava nemmeno che trattasse la sua Kate in modo appropriato. Non vedeva che stava male? Come poteva non fare niente? Non poteva essere un po' più empatica, visto il mestiere che faceva?  
Rotty gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata penetrante, come se gli leggesse nel pensiero, aveva laconicamente proclamato: "Ci siamo" e se ne era andata trascinando gli zoccoli, lasciandoli da soli. Lui si sentiva piantato in asso, Kate invece era silenziosa e tranquilla, da quando aveva sentito il battito forte del bambino, che non mostrava nessuna sofferenza fetale. Era stata docile tra le mani di quei macellai. Il suo amore bello e coraggioso.  
Cosa voleva dire, poi, con: "Ci siamo?". Solo che non era un falso allarme, o che tra due minuti sarebbe nato? Qualcuno poteva spiegare qualcosa? Mettere delle istruzioni alla parete? Doveva chiamare il sindaco?

Dopo l'iniziale euforia, le cose erano andate avanti lente. Avevano scoperto con rammarico che "Ci siamo" voleva solo dire che da lì a qualche punto temporale prima della fine del mondo, Kate avrebbe partorito e non l'avrebbero rimandata a casa. All'ingresso in ospedale era dilatata di pochissimo, e, nonostante i dolori fossero diventati gradualmente più intensi e ravvicinati, non ci si schiodava da lì. Il tempo sembrava immobile.  
A intervalli regolari e secondo uno schema che si ripeteva, lui vedeva arrivare il picco delle contrazioni sul monitor, che guardava ossessivamente, lei chiudeva gli occhi, stringeva i denti, tratteneva il fiato, e si ripiegava su se stessa. Lui, intanto, moriva un pezzetto per volta, perché la vedeva soffrire senza poter fare niente, e smetteva di respirare insieme a lei. Dopo un tempo interminabile, lei si rilassava, lui riprendeva le sue funzioni vitali, e l'ascoltava dirgli solo: "Questa volta si è fatta sentire", faticando a emettere le parole.  
Non sapeva come facesse a sopportarlo, lui di sicuro avrebbe gridato come un'aquila.  
Ogni tanto Rotty si degnava di far loro visita, controllava la situazione, e, a un certo punto, l'aveva staccata dalla macchina e le aveva ordinato di alzarsi e camminare, avrebbe alleviato il dolore. Oh, grazie, scommetto che da Guantamano ti chiamano per avere delle consulenze, aveva solo pensato Castle, convinto che l'altra lo sentisse comunque.  
Si erano scambiati sguardi fuoco (lui) e sguardi beffardi (lei), ma poi Kate gli aveva chiesto aiuto per alzarsi e Castle aveva abbandonato la partita. Per il momento. R _otty, aspettami nel vicolo quanto tutto questo sarà finito._  
Non sembrava che stare in piedi avesse migliorato la situazione.  
La differenza sostanziale era che adesso si aggrappava a lui e al muro, e che gli chiedeva di premerle con forza le mani sui reni, cosa che lui si affrettava a fare (non era forse una cosa che aveva visto fare nei film? Massaggiare la schiena, poteva farlo, era capace).  
Inoltre, aveva iniziato a tremare violentemente durante le contrazioni, in modo così incontrollato, che lui si spaventava e temeva che gli morisse tra le mani. Tanto a nessuno sembrava importare niente.  
Qualche volta aveva la tentazione di prenderla in braccio e correre fuori lasciandosi dietro le macerie, per portarla in un vero ospedale, perché qui sembravano a due passi dal fronte, per quanto lo riguardava. Nei paesi civili non si comportavano di certo così.  
Ma si era imposto di fare solo il meglio per lei, di aiutarla, sostenerla, non darle fastidio, non litigare con i medici e andarsene subito, nel caso avesse cambiato idea e avesse voluto rimanere da sola.  
All'inizio, anzi, durante le visite, aveva cercato di uscire senza farsi notare, per darle un po' di privacy, anche se visto l'andirivieni di gente, avrebbero potuto tranquillamente essere a Times Square e non accorgersene, ma lei gli aveva afferrato la camicia quasi strappandola, e gli aveva intimato di rimanere, in preda al panico.  
L'ostetrica gli aveva chiesto ironica come pensava che sarebbe arrivato alla fine, se si impressionava per una visita? Come avrebbe fatto quando sua _moglie_ avrebbe sofferto _davvero_? Eh, meno male che gli uomini non partoriscono, aveva strizzato l'occhio a Kate.  
Lui aveva avuto una voglia irresistibile di ribattere che, in primo luogo, non era sua moglie. Anzi, perché non tiravano fuori l'argomento, così magari li avrebbe illuminati con qualche dispotica riflessione sui bambini che vengono al mondo nell'illegalità? (C'era sicuramente un qualche Stato al mondo in cui era illegale avere figli fuori dal matrimonio, no?). Ma, di nuovo, aveva preferito il silenzio.  
Anche Kate cominciava a essere stanca e provata, e anche se non si lamentava, a un certo punto aveva ammesso di non farcela più e aveva chiesto a denti stretti cosa aspettasse ancora l'anestesista? Un mandato?  
Castle si era sentito un leone in gabbia, aveva trascinato dentro il primo medico che aveva incontrato in corridoio, che non lavorava nemmeno lì, aveva mandato un messaggio al ginecologo di Kate, minacciandolo che, se non fosse intervenuto, li avrebbe denunciati tutti. A questo punto era disposto a pagarli. Perché non scrivevano anche "Partorirai nel dolore" e "Pentiti di aver commesso atti impuri", sui muri, già che c'erano?

Finalmente, quando ormai pensavano entrambi di non farcela più, qualcuno aveva aperto loro le porte del paradiso, ed era arrivato, con lento passo flemmatico, l'anestesista.  
Con comodo, eh. Non voleva fermarsi a fare uno spuntino, prima?  
Gradualmente, i dolori erano diminuiti, fino al punto in cui si era finalmente rilassata, e aveva ricominciato a parlare e, per prima cosa, aveva ribattezzato l'anestesista "Il santo".  
Era stesa sul letto girata dalla sua parte, con i capelli legati, la maglietta che aveva scelto, con sopra una navicella spaziale a lui sconosciuta, una mano abbandonata sulla sua gamba, sorrideva e riusciva perfino a scherzare.  
"Grazie", gli aveva detto con gli occhi dolci.  
Grazie a lui?  
"Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di te", aggiunse, mentre sentiva la pressione delle contrazioni, ma non il dolore.  
"Ma se sei stata stoica e impassibile e non hai emesso neanche un verso. Non so come tu abbia fatto. Io a quest'ora sarei già morto".  
"Perché c'eri tu".  
Questa epidurale sembrava roba buona, la davano via?  
Lui le aveva accarezzato i capelli, piano. Forse non l'aveva mai amata tanto come in quel momento, in cui sembrava così fragile e sfinita tra quelle lenzuola bianche. Ma tanto lo pensava ogni cinque minuti, e poi si scopriva ad amarla sempre di più e, quindi, sapeva che questo era solo uno dei traguardi di un percorso che non sarebbe mai terminato.  
Erano passate le ore, fuori aveva iniziato a imbrunire, era scesa la notte, ma loro non si erano accorti di niente. Il loro mondo si limitava a loro due, che erano rimasti spesso in silenzio, parlandosi piano, sorridendosi molto, lei era riuscita a sonnecchiare, lui aveva appoggiato la testa alle sbarre del letto, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso, come se solo così potesse proteggerla.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quella notte per il resto della sua vita.

*************************************************************

Kate era in stanza da sola, la porta chiusa a isolarla dal rumore della attività ospedaliere di routine di inizio giornata (in pratica, l'alba), e osservava suo figlio, Jamie Alexander Castle, che dormiva quieto tra le sue braccia.  
 _E, quindi, sei tu, Jamie_ , gli sussurrò, le labbra contro la sua pelle morbida.  
Provava una curiosa sensazione di familiarità, e continuava a pensare a come fosse possibile che un essere umano prima non ci fosse, e poi il minuto dopo sì, era lì con lei, e tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era che le sembrava che ci fosse stato da sempre.  
 _Cosa ho fatto fino adesso? Come è passato il tempo?_  
Il ricordo di quello che era successo la notte prima era vago e confuso. A un certo punto le cose avevano preso il volo, l'avevano portata in sala parto, la stanza si era riempita di gente, _non spingere, Kate, non spingere_ (perché non poteva spingere, se le veniva di farlo?) e poi _sì adesso sì, spingi_ ,  
Lei non sapeva come fare, e riusciva solo a sentire gli ordini che le venivano dati, mentre le montava il panico puro perché non capiva come mettere in pratica le istruzioni.  
Poi, in un momento imprecisato, e senza sapere come, era finita in un posto che non sapeva esistesse dentro di lei, oscuro e palpitante, in cui lei e il bambino erano una cosa sola e, insieme, dovevano venirne fuori. Aveva sentito tornarle una gran forza, si era sentita concentrata e imbattile, e aveva solo seguito quello che pensava essere un istinto potente e irresistibile di farlo nascere.  
Non aveva sentito più le voci, i rumori, si era si era dimenticata perfino che Castle fosse lì, aveva dato tutto quello che poteva, e, di colpo, Jamie era scivolato fuori da lei, e, con sua incredulità, se l'era ritrovato appoggiato sulla pancia caldo e _vivo_. E fuori.  
L'aveva fatto davvero lei? Era proprio il suo?

Nel corso dei mesi si era chiesta spesso come avrebbe reagito quando l'avesse visto per la prima volta, ma non era successo niente di quello che si era immaginata, non si era commossa, non aveva pianto, Castle non era svenuto (questo, in effetti, era strano). Aveva solo pensato: "Ci siamo dati appuntamento tanto tempo fa, e adesso ci siamo ritrovati. Perché hai aspettato tanto?".  
Il bambino, Jamie, si corresse tra sé, aveva aperto gli occhi e l'aveva fissata con uno sguardo talmente serio e solenne, che le era arrivato dritto al cuore e le si era impiantato nell'anima.  
Lei, sorprendendo tutti, perfino se stessa, non aveva detto una frase importante e simbolica, per suggellare il loro primo, significativo, incontro, tipo: "Sono la tua mamma", o "Allora eri tu che volevi sempre il cibo piccante", ma lo aveva guardato per un attimo e aveva esclamato: "Cazzo, Castle, è identico a te!", con un tale tono di rimprovero, che si erano girati tutti verso di lui come se lo ritenessero in qualche modo colpevole.  
Castle si era dovuto difendere da quelle occhiate sospettose balbettando che magari era solo un'impressione, no? Ma anche il suo ginecologo, che aveva iniziato il turno in quel momento, era arrivato a dare la sua opinione e sì, Rick, in effetti c'è una _certa_ somiglianza. A voler star leggeri.

Non li avevano lasciati soli abbastanza. Era stata una necessità fisica, e ora era il suo più grande rimpianto. Lei avrebbe voluto mandare via tutti, chiuderli fuori e avere il tempo di riconoscersi in questa nuova identità. Lei e Castle. Dovevano guardarsi negli occhi e prendere atto di quello che era successo, che li avrebbe cambiati per sempre.  
C'era stato solo qualche minuto rubato in cui erano stati solo loro tre, il bambino ancora sul suo corpo, Castle in silenzio, stringendo lei e non osando quasi toccare il bambino. Si era limitato a spostargli delicatamente i capelli, che aveva in abbondanza e che sembravano incollati alla testa. Come lui, appunto.  
Aveva bisogno che li lasciassero da soli, per riconoscersi come famiglia, e riuscire a comunicarsi le emozioni che stavano provando e riunirsi dentro al cerchio magico del loro amore, un momento privato solo loro e, soprattutto, tornare a sentire la voce di Castle, visto che, da quando era nato, non aveva ancora commentato l'evento.  
"E' che... non riesco...", aveva deglutito, incapace di fare altro che guardare lei e il bambino alternativamente con incredulità e deferenza, come se fossero due divinità che avevano appena finito di compiere un miracolo.  
Ma, irrompendo senza alcun garbo, avevano portato via il bambino, Castle era andato con lui, lei era dovuta rimanere perché non aveva ancora finito, ed era stata sdraiata un tempo eterno, tremando come se le si staccasse la pelle dal corpo, e poi l'avevano fatta tornare in stanza, dove la stava aspettando un Castle, esausto e ancora un po' sconvolto, mentre lei si sentiva viva e sveglia e aveva ondate di adrenalina ed endorfine che non le facevano sentire sonno, fame o stanchezza.  
Lui non si capacitava di come Kate potesse essere così pimpante dopo quello che aveva passato e così lei gli aveva suggerito di andare a casa, dormire quello che rimaneva della notte e tornare al mattino, tanto ora non sarebbe successo più niente e non sarebbe stato d'aiuto, da zombie.  
Si era accorta che non voleva lasciarla, quindi aveva dovuto insistere e alla fine si era fatto convincere, ma prima di andare via l'aveva abbracciata così forte che lei aveva capito che era il suo modo di dirle tutto quello che provava. Senza parole.  
"Beckett, riesco a toccarmi le mani dietro la tua schiena, finalmente". Lei lo aveva cacciato. La seconda paternità non lo aveva reso più serio.

Non era riuscita a dormire. Si sentiva come se fosse vuota. Le sembrava strano che non fosse più con lei costantemente. Ogni tanto si toccava la pancia e non riusciva a credere che non ci fosse più. A dire il vero continuava a sentire i suoi movimenti e a pensarsi incinta.  
Pensieri che non avrebbe mai pensato che le girassero in testa avevano iniziato a opprimerla. _Cosa farò se gli succede qualcosa. Come farò a renderlo felice. Sono completamente responsabile di un altro essere umano, e non ho ancora imparato a esserlo di me stessa._ Provò quasi il desiderio che lo rimettessero dentro di lei, per tenerlo al sicuro.

Al mattino erano arrivati a portarglielo.  
Era strano aver cambiato improvvisamente identità. Non era più Beckett, Kate, o, al limite, Detective. In reparto le chiamavano tutte "Mamma", e per lei era una cosa talmente nuova, che la prima volta che erano entrati chiedendo della "Mamma di Jamie", non aveva neanche risposto. L'infermiera della nursery aveva ricontrollato e le aveva chiesto se andasse tutto bene. Si era girata per rispondere che certo, stava bene, e aveva visto il carrello con dentro il bambino, si era accorta di quello che era successo e si era profusa in scuse.  
Cominciava benissimo. Come minimo lo avrebbe dimenticato all'asilo.  
Adesso intendeva prendersi tutto il tempo, prima che i visitatori ansiosi ed entusiasti irrompessero per venire a conoscerlo, di osservarlo, toccarlo, imprimersi bene nella mente ogni lineamento, ogni piega nascosta, imparare a memoria ogni centimetro del suo corpo, tracciare con le dita il bordo delle minuscole orecchie e delle palpebre e annusarlo nella piega del collo.  
Non riusciva a smettere. Era come una droga, ammise con se stessa, accarezzandogli i piedini sotto la coperta.  
Stava pensando che forse il momento meritava un qualche discorso madre-figlio, tipo "Jamie, tuo padre è molto meglio di me, ma io ti insegnerò a dare la caccia ai cattivi e prenderò a calci i tuoi compagni di classe, se ti prenderanno in giro, conta su di me" (il che, forse, non era esattamente indicato), quando sentì bussare alla porta e vide la testa di Lanie fare capolino.  
"Ehi, ciao. Ti hanno fatto entrare così presto?". Era contenta di vedere l'amica, ma non le sarebbe dispiaciuto averlo ancora solo per sé un po' più a lungo.  
"Ero già qui. Ho portato dei campioni in laboratorio". Fece un gesto con la mano. "Non è vero, volevo essere la prima a vedere il Baby Caskett", ammise, già concentrata solo sul bambino, a cui faceva da lontano sorrisi e smorfie.  
"Baby Caskett? Sul serio? Usi anche tu quel nomignolo?", le chiese con aria di disapprovazione.  
"Ma tu sei davvero il Baby Caskett, vero Jamie? Vero piccolino? Lo sai che la tua mamma non ha voluto saperne niente del tuo papà e poi, d'un tratto, eccoti qua? Ti ha già raccontato questa storia?", riprese con voce cantilenante, rivolgendosi solo al bambino.  
"Ehi! E' troppo giovane per sapere queste cose!", si lamentò Kate, che se lo teneva stretto e temeva che, da un momento all'altro, Lanie le chiedesse di prenderlo in braccio, cosa che non intendeva assolutamente fare. Era suo e non voleva farlo toccare a nessuno. Non sapeva da dove arrivasse questo istinto, e se fosse normale, o sano, ma era quello che sentiva.  
Lanie in realtà non le chiese niente, e non lo toccò nemmeno, forse aveva già avuto a che fare con altre madri pronte a graffiare come gatte selvatiche, si limitò a guardarlo e a sorridere, e Kate riuscì a rilassarsi.  
"Non è strano?", le domandò con un po' di timidezza.  
"Il bambino è strano? Deve aver preso da Castle, allora", rispose prontamente Lanie.  
"No, non lui. Io, in questa situazione. Avresti mai pensato di vedermi così? Con un bambino?". Pronunciò la parola "bambino" come se volesse dire "piccolo di istrice".  
Lanie la osservò per un momento, prima di dare la sua opinione.  
"Sì, è strano", concluse. "Però non mi sembra che te la cavi male", la rassicurò.  
"Già. Anche io mi trovo meno peggio del previsto", le confidò.  
"Gli hai contato le dita?", si informò l'altra.  
"No, perchè?", si allarmò Kate. "Dovrei farlo? Non ci ho pensato. Nessuno mi ha detto niente".  
"E' quello che sostengono tutti di fare appena nasce il bambino. Pensavo fosse una specie di tradizione segrete delle madri".  
A una successiva conta, tutte le dita si rivelarono essere al loro posto, con grande sollievo di madre e zia.  
Lanie si concentrò sul viso del bambino, studiandolo. "Comunque ha preso davvero da Castle", si stupì, guardandolo meglio. "Cioè, è incredibile. Sono identici".  
"Vero? Lo dicono tutti. E' la prima cosa che ho notato anche io. Ho cercato qualcosa di mio, ma non sono riuscita a trovare niente".  
"No, aspetta, fammi vedere meglio. Deve assomigliarti in qualcosa". Strinse le labbra. "Mah, forse il naso, proprio qui?", indicò senza toccarlo.  
Kate si concentrò sul punto indicato, e valutarono insieme, ma poi Lanie fu costretta ad ammettere che, no, era proprio uguale a Castle in tutto e per tutto, Kate sbuffò delusa, e risero insieme.

Lanie era andata via da poco, quando la porta si aprì di nuovo, ma questa volta, quando riconobbe il visitatore, non le venne l'istinto di sguainare la spada.  
"Guarda chi c'è, Jamie?", si rivolse al bambino, indicandogli il nuovo arrivato.  
Castle si fermò all'ingresso della stanza, a godersi la scena, incantato.  
"Castle, hai quell'espressione", lo rimproverò sarcastica.  
"Quale espressione?".  
"Quella di quando stai per donarci oro, incenso e mirra", lo prese in giro.  
Castle le fece una smorfia, le sorrise e si chinò a baciarla sulla tempia, posando nello stesso tempo la mano sulla testa di Jamie.  
"A proposito di doni... l'hai portato?", gli chiese Beckett, con una punta di impazienza.  
Castle tirò fuori qualcosa da un sacchetto di carta.  
"Sì, esattamente secondo i tuoi desideri. Guarda che sei l'unica che chiede pane e salame, invece che diamanti, alla nascita del primo bambino".  
"E' mortadella, prego. E ti assicuro Castle che nessuna donna negativa alla toxo farebbe a cambio con dei diamanti". Gli porse il bambino senza tanti complimenti e si avventò a dare un morso al suo panino premio. "L'ho sognato per mesi", bofonchiò a bocca piena.  
Non si ricordava nemmeno da quanto tempo non metteva cibo nello stomaco, e adesso aveva una fame da lupi.  
Castle si allontanò con il bambino in braccio, e andò alla finestra, dandole le spalle e borbottando rivolto al piccolo: "Lo vedi, Jamie? Tua madre ti ha già dimostrato quanto siano volubili le donne. Preparati".  
"Guarda che ti sto sentendo", gli aveva risposto lei di rimando, mentre lui rideva.  
La verità era che voleva stare un momento da solo con suo figlio, dopo la confusione della notte precedente, di cui non era sicuro nemmeno di ricordare perfettamente gli eventi, prima che lei lo mandasse a casa.  
Una volta raggiunto il loft, esausto, si era accasciato sul divano, senza neanche avere la forza di fare una doccia e sdraiarsi a letto, convinto di perdere i sensi all'istante. Invece, avevano continuato a scorrergli davanti le immagini di quello che era successo, come se le stesse guardando su uno schermo, saltando da un punto all'altro senza logica.  
Non l'aveva ancora detto a nessuno. Il che era strano, considerando che aveva pensato che sarebbe uscito a gridarlo al mondo, e che uno dei loro problemi era proprio stata la segretezza che lei gli aveva imposto all'inizio. Adesso, al contrario, voleva prolungare il più possibile il momento in cui erano solo loro tre, prima di tornare a far parte del mondo.  
Non avrebbe voluto tornare a casa, andare via da lei, da loro, gli era quasi sembrata una lacerazione. Ma il buonsenso gli aveva imposto di rimettersi in forze, perché di energie ne sarebbero servite tante, nei mesi a venire. Questa parte se la ricordava.  
Aveva dormito un paio d'ore, e poi aveva solo aspettato solo di poter tornare in ospedale.

Si guardò riflesso nel vetro. Sapeva che tutti pensavano che lui non aveva problemi con i neonati, che gli piacevano, e che essere padre era la sua seconda natura.  
Ma, cullando il piccolo Jamie tra le braccia, felice e atterrito insieme, cominciò a provare una sensazione di apprensione e smarrimento. Si chiese se sarebbe stato all'altezza. Quando era nata Alexis era giovane e spensierato e l'aveva vissuta con allegria e noncuranza, senza preoccuparsi di niente. Era stato convinto, con una certa dose di incoscienza, che sarebbe andato tutto bene, anche se tirar su una figlia da solo non era stato sempre semplice. Sarebbe stato in grado anche questa volta? Li avrebbe resi felici? Non gli importava nient'altro.  
Lui e Beckett ce l'avrebbero fatta? Finora, nonostante i molti alti e bassi, avevano vissuto la parte facile. Era iniziato tutto un giorno d'estate caldo e frizzante, che li aveva fatti ubriacare di euforia, e adesso, meno di un anno dopo, si trovano legati da qualcosa di più grande della semplice somma di loro stessi.

Tornò da lei, si sedette sul letto, e fece sdraiare il bambino, in mezzo a loro, le teste vicine a guardarlo. Probabilmente da fuori sembravano due idioti che non riuscivano a smettere di toccarlo, fare commenti e poi ridacchiare a bassa voce, come se fossero due ragazzini e Jamie era già un santo perché si era svegliato e non aveva iniziato a piangere. Si era limitato a guardarli entrambi da sotto in su, un po' seccato.  
"Scusa per stanotte. Non intendevo davvero spararti", gli disse Beckett vergognandosi, da sopra la testa del bambino.  
"Hai spaventato a morte tutti!", le rispose molto serio. Era vero.  
"Smettila! Saranno abituati alle madri che urlano contro i padri, no?". Il pensiero delle sue prestazioni della sera prima le faceva venir voglia di nascondersi sotto al letto.  
"Certo. Fin quando non hai aggiunto, con quella vena che ti pulsa sempre quando sei _leggermente_ contrariata: 'Guardate che sono un poliziotto e ho davvero una pistola. Io lo ammazzo se non lo fate smettere!'".  
Beckett ridacchiò, incapace di contenersi. Non ne andava fiera, ma ricordava ancora il fastidio fisico che le aveva dato sentirlo ripetere a pappagallo le istruzioni dell'ostetrica e tutto quello che aveva voluto strillargli era "Che cazzo ne sai tu?! Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca!", ma si era trattenuta a lungo. Poi non ce l'aveva più fatta.  
"Comunque non c'è problema. Ho solo fatto scorta di aneddoti con i quali intrattenere tutti i tuoi colleghi, dovesse servire".  
"Provaci e ti sparo per davvero".  
Castle si chinò verso di lei a baciarla sulle labbra. La notte prima si era sentito così sconvolto e sopraffatto da qualcosa di talmente grande, che gli era sembrato non avesse senso nient'altro, non aveva nemmeno saputo dirle niente.  
Le era così grato per avergli permesso di entrare nella sua vita, e aver tenuto duro e aver compiuto da sola quel prodigio, che non sapeva esprimerglielo a parole, se non correndo il rischio di dire solo frasi banali.  
Era il momento giusto di fare qualcosa per cui era pronto da molto tempo, seriamente questa volta, ne sentiva la necessità fisica, non poteva andare avanti neanche un altro istante, senza inginocchiarsi davanti a lei, ma si accorse che lei era così felice, che non volle rovinare il momento. All'ultimo, non aveva avuto il coraggio di sentirsi dire di no.  
Guardò il bambino tra di loro e pensò che bastava quello, per ora.  
"Se non avessi visto con i miei occhi che l'hai partorito tu, penserei di averlo clonato. Gesù, Beckett, come hai fatto?!", cambiò discorso, scegliendo un terreno meno scivoloso.  
"E' quello che ho sostenuto dall'inizio, mentre tu dicevi che era solo una mia impressione!".  
"Mi sembra di far parte di uno di quegli angoscianti romanzi sul tema del doppio che ho studiato al college. Tipo _William Wilson_ ".  
"Una citazione meno inquietante non ce l'avevi?", replicò Beckett tagliente. Neanche lei si era addolcita, diventando madre.  
"Guarda che è davvero inquietante, per me. Potevi impegnarti di più!".  
"Certo, come se a me non avrebbe fatto piacere avere, non dico molta somiglianza, ma almeno un lineamento in comune con lui".  
"Hai guardato bene? Le mani, forse?", le suggerì Castle, che voleva smettere di avere l'inquietante sensazione di guardare se stesso, in piccolo.  
Lei mise la sua mano vicina a quella del bambino, con un po' di speranza, le paragonò entrambe, ma poi dovette ammettere, ancora una volta, che era il ritratto di suo padre. Ovunque.  
"Ma non eri tu quello che ha passato nove mesi ad augurarsi che fosse uguale a te? Ti sei perfino inventato che i figli che assomigliano al padre sono più fortunati". Gli ricordò.  
"Certo, ma lo dicevo solo per farti arrabbiare. Io volevo un piccolo Beckett. Al massimo con gli occhi azzurri, a voler esagerare", le confessò.  
"Sei molto carino ad avermi dato il tormento per tutti questi mesi, con l'idea che dovesse assomigliare a te. Magari se non l'avessi ripetuto così spesso, adesso avrebbe un aspetto diverso".  
Beckett e la sua competente conoscenza della genetica.  
"Il prossimo allora assomiglierà a me", gli sorrise, riprendendosi il bambino tra le braccia e baciandolo sulla fronte con lo schiocco.  
Lui la guardò allibito. Il prossimo?

Uscirono nell'aria primaverile, Jamie nella navicella tenuta da Castle, e Beckett, in abiti normali, che camminava accanto a loro con la borsa a tracolla.  
Kate si fermò e si girò verso di lui, prima di arrivare all'auto, costringendolo a smettere di camminare a sua volta. "Da quanto tempo vai in giro con l'anello in tasca?", gli chiese con tono da interrogatorio.  
Castle cercò di dissimulare la sorpresa, chiedendosi come avesse fatto a saperlo, lui aveva cercato in ogni modo di non farsi scoprire, ed era anzi sicuro che non glielo avesse mai trovato addosso, ma del resto era una detective e aveva i poteri Jedi, lo aveva di sicuro ipnotizzato nel sonno.  
Con tutta la dignità che aveva, fece la sua confessione.  
"Mesi", ammise. Non aveva senso negare.  
Lei non si arrabbiò, la vide invece illuminarsi e lui, per la prima volta, sentì nascere dentro di sé la speranza.  
"Posso... ?". Osò chiedere, senza nemmeno finire la frase.  
"No", si affrettò a rispondergli bruscamente.  
Poi si mise a ridere, lo prese sottobraccio, si girò contro sole e gli disse, semplicemente, con un tono carico di promesse: "Vedremo, Castle. Andiamo a casa adesso".


End file.
